Definitivamente Marotos
by Amy Lupin
Summary: [TERMINADA] 5º ano de Hogwarts, travessuras marotas e muita animagia. Ah, e quadribol! CAPÍTULO 28: Mais um ano. ATUALIZADA A RESPEITO DA CONTINUAÇÃO
1. Estação Kings Cross

Definitivamente Marotos

Esses personagens ma-ra-vi-lho-sos não são meus. São da JK Rowling. Eu apenas os peguei emprestados (detalhe: ela ainda não sabe disso ;-D)

**5º ano de Hogwarts, travessuras marotas e muita animagia!**

--------------------

CAPÍTULO UM

Estação King's Cross

--------------------

Lily estava no meio de uma clareira na floresta numa noite de Lua Cheia e começou a ouvir um barulho. Algo se aproximava. Um animal, provavelmente. O barulho era de cascos. Lily olhou para todos os lados, procurando de onde vinha o barulho. Pelo canto dos olhos viu um arbusto se mexendo à sua direita e virou-se bruscamente para ver o que era. Tão bruscamente que acordou...

Droga. Faltava tão pouco. Ouviu então batidas frenéticas na janela: um corujão marrom impaciente pedia passagem, trazendo uma carta de Hogwarts no bico.

-- Ei, dá pra parar com esse barulho? Tem gente tentando dormir aqui do lado, se você não percebeu - Petúnia, a irmã rabugenta de Lily, esmurrava a parede ao lado.

Lílian Evans era uma garota de quinze anos, baixinha e magra, porém muito bonita. Tinha longos cabelos acaju e o rosto de feições finas e delicadas salpicado de sardas, que realçavam a alvura de sua pele e destacavam os lábios muitíssimo vermelhos. Porém o que mais chamava atenção em sua aparência eram os olhos de um verde intenso e encantador. A garota levantou-se sem pressa e abriu a janela, permitindo que o corujão entrasse e atirasse a carta sem muitos modos em cima dela, saindo voando da mesma maneira que entrara. Lily fechou a janela após ela sair. Suspirou.

Já sabia do que se tratava o envelope amarelado endereçado a ela em tinta verde, e abriu ainda sonolenta. Havia dois papeis: um informando que ela passara para a quinta série da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e outro era uma lista de materiais um tanto excêntricos que ela deveria adquirir. Porém não era somente isso. Lily franziu a testa ao perceber alguma coisa dura no interior do envelope. Virou-o de boca para baixo e sacudiu, fazendo com que um distintivo vermelho e dourado caísse em cima da cama.

O queixo de Lily caiu. Ela virou-o e pôde ver uma letra "M" de monitor sobreposta a uma figura de um leão, que representava a Casa da Grifinória à qual ela pertencia. Ela fora escolhida para ser monitora da grifinória! Sua cara de espanto foi lentamente substituída por um sorriso satisfeito e ela deu um grito de satisfação. Nem ouviu mais os murros na parede ao lado e os berros de Petúnia, começou a pular e dançar pelo quarto, subindo e descendo na cama gritando "Eu consegui! Eu consegui!".

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu se acalmar, deixou-se cair na cama, admirando o distintivo e acariciando-o. Suspirou e disse para si mesmo:

-- Agora sim. Potter, Black, me aguardem... Vocês vão ter que me ouvir, ou eu não vou hesitar em distribuir detenções.

--------------------

Enquanto isso, outra pessoa recebia um distintivo idêntico a esse, porém sua reação foi totalmente oposta. Remo Lupin era um garoto de estatura mediana, com seus quinze anos. Tinha os olhos mais tristes e abatidos que uma pessoa pode ter, de um castanho claro, assim como seus cabelos ralos e finos na altura dos ombros. Era magro e parecia estar se recuperando de uma doença muito desgastante. Não costumava chamar muita atenção para si, mas quem parasse para reparar em sua feições quase sempre ocultas pelo cabelo, veria um rosto bonito e agradável, que sua melancolia parecia ressaltar ainda mais.

O garoto que segurava o distintivo deitado em sua cama, soltou um suspiro triste e deixou-se cair para trás, atirando o objeto para o outro lado do quarto.

-- Droga - lamentou-se num sussurro. Sabia exatamente o motivo de ter sido escolhido para monitor: tentar colocar algum juízo na cabeça de seus amigos inseparáveis. Sirius Black, Tiago Potter e Pedro Pettigrew eram seus melhores amigos desde o primeiro ano. O problema era que os dois primeiros eram muito encrenqueiros e inconseqüentes e não se passava um único dia sem que Remo gentilmente tentasse incutir algum bom senso em suas mentes arrogantes e infantis. Pedro não era baderneiro como os outros, mas tinha verdadeira adoração por eles e por sua fama incontestável de marotos.

A verdade era que nenhum deles dava atenção a seus sábios conselhos. Além disso Remo não se esforçava tanto quanto devia. Ele sentia-se muito bem ao lado deles do jeito que eram, não queria realmente mudá-los. Eram tão divertidos e espontâneos que a vida parecia mais fácil quando estavam juntos, sentiam como se tudo fosse possível para eles.

Essa amizade entre os quatro garotos era a única coisa que dava cor à vida de Remo. Esse seu ar doentio tinha um motivo terrível. Desde que se conhecia por gente, o garoto transformava-se em um lobisomem todas as noites de Lua Cheia e só fora para Hogwarts porque o Prof. Dumbledore, sábio diretor da escola, lhe garantira que seria seguro tanto a ele quanto aos demais alunos. E foi lá que ele passou os melhores quatro anos de sua vida, com seus amigos leais e sinceros que não o abandonaram nem mesmo quando descobriram sobre sua maldição. Pelo contrário, se dispuseram a encontrar um meio de ajudá-lo.

Eles passaram a estudar para tornarem-se animagos, bruxos que conseguem transformar-se em animais, o que era muito difícil e perigoso. Porém nada do que Remo dissesse poderia tirar essa idéia da cabeça daqueles teimosos. Sua única esperança era que a dificuldade desse desafio vencesse sua determinação. Sem dúvida seria maravilhoso para o lobisomem se conseguissem, mas ele prezava muito mais a vida dos amigos do que a própria.

Um barulho vindo da cozinha arrancou o garoto de seus devaneios. Já era hora de se levantar e ajudar a mãe a preparar o café da manhã.

------------------

Na manhã de 1º de setembro, a estação de King's Cross estava apinhada de gente. Uma senhora nobre impecavelmente vestida, de ar severo e andar esnobe, caminhava entre as pessoas tomando todo o cuidado de não esbarrar em ninguém. Mas na verdade não tinha muito trabalho quanto a isso, pois ninguém se atrevia a aproximar-se dela ao notar seu porte e sua expressão de nojo, que ela nem tentava disfarçar.

Vinha acompanhada de dois garotos de cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos igualmente bem vestidos que empurravam malões idênticos e excêntricos, cada um deles com uma coruja enjaulada presa junto a mala. Eram visivelmente irmãos, pois à primeira vista só se diferenciavam pela altura e pelo corte de cabelo. O mais novo deles, de cabelos cheios e curtos e expressão quase gentil, andava de mãos dadas com sua mãe enquanto o mais velho, de cabelos fartos escorridos até alguns centímetros abaixo dos ombros e expressão arrogante caminhava ao lado do irmão, apesar de manter uma certa distância deles.

-- Vamos logo. Estamos atrasados - disse a senhora com voz imperiosa.

Os três apertaram o passo e, se não mudassem o curso, iriam colidir diretamente com a barreira entre as plataformas 9 e 10. Porém eles não desviaram nem diminuíram o passo. O garoto mais velho deixou-se ficar para trás e deu uma rápida olhada para os dois lados enquanto sua mãe e seu irmão atravessavam direto a barreira. Era visivelmente um rapaz muito bonito, com um certo ar de desdém que aumentava ainda mais seu charme. Aparentava muito mais do que seus quinze anos por seu porte alto e elegante. Ao constatar que ninguém os observava, seguiu os outros através da barreira.

Ele se viu em um ambiente totalmente diferente, um letreiro acima indicava que estavam na plataforma 9 e meio. Havia vários jovens com os mesmos malões, acompanhados por suas famílias usando vestes esquisitas, em sua maioria negras. Diante deles, uma locomotiva vermelha soltava nuvens repolhudas de fumaça cinzenta: o Expresso de Hogwarts.

A senhora havia parado mais à frente e dirigia-se ao garoto mais novo com algo que lembrava carinho em sua voz retumbante.

-- Venha cá me dar um beijo, filho - ela curvou-se levemente e ofereceu a face para receber o beijo do garoto. - Você virá para casa no Natal, sim Régulo?

-- Virei mamãe - respondeu ele polidamente.

-- Ótimo. Agora vá. Já está quase na hora de partir - nesse momento ela olhou para o lado enquanto o outro rapaz passava direto por eles. Seu tom de voz tornou-se mais áspero e severo. - Onde você pensa que vai, moleque?

O garoto bufou e continuou a distanciar-se sem se importar com as palavras da mãe, que gritou às suas costas:

-- Sirius Black, seu ingrato, venha se despedir de sua mãe.

-- Não se preocupe, _mamãe_ - Sirius resmungou para si mesmo numa voz grave e cheia de sarcasmo - eu não virei para o Natal.

Ele continuou andando, observando tudo à sua volta, procurando algo ou alguém, até que viu um casal alegre despedindo-se de um garoto magricela, nem alto nem baixo, de cabelos extremamente rebeldes. A senhora o abraçava, entortando seus óculos de aros redondos e bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos que simplesmente cresciam para todos os lados, espetando-se na parte de trás. Sirius sorriu abertamente, o que há pouco tempo atrás parecia impossível, e dirigiu-se a eles.

-- Oh! Já estou com saudades do meu menino.

-- Tudo bem, mamãe - disse o garoto com a voz levemente desafinada de um adolescente: ora grossa, ora mais fina. - Eu também não conseguiria viver um minuto sequer sem mim.

-- Esse é meu garoto - agora era a vez do pai bagunçar seus cabelos, orgulhoso. Ele virou-se para ver quem se aproximava. - Ei, olha só quem vem chegando, Tiago.

Tiago virou-se bem a tempo de ver um sorriso maroto na face de Sirius antes que este se precipitasse para um abraço de urso, com direito a fortes tapas na costas.

-- E aí, maninho? Sentiu minha falta? - perguntou, falsamente desdenhoso.

-- Claro! - respondeu Tiago, retribuindo o "carinho" nas costas do amigo. - Não tinha ninguém para dividir a culpa e as broncas comigo.

Eles se separaram sorrindo e Sirius encarou a senhora que lhe sorria bondosamente.

-- Aqui está o meu outro filhote. Venha cá, querido - ela o envolveu em seus braços e bagunçou seus cabelos comportados, que logo voltavam à mesma posição.

-- Como vai Sra. Potter, Sr. Potter - perguntou Sirius gentilmente enquanto a Sra. Potter o soltava e ele apertava a mão que lhe era estendida com entusiasmo.

-- Então, Sirius, quando você vai nos visitar? - perguntou o jovial senhor.

-- No Natal, como sempre, papai - Tiago respondeu por ele, sem sequer consultá-lo. Sirius confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Neste momento um apito longo soou, alertando sobre a partida do trem. A Sra. Potter desesperou-se.

-- Oh! Apressem-se, queridos - disse ela enquanto dava um beijo estalado na testa de cada um e os empurrava em direção ao trem. - Comportem-se, meus anjinhos. E não esqueçam de me escrever.

-- E mandem um alô ao Prof. Dumbledore - acrescentou o Sr. Potter, acenando e piscando enquanto eles se distanciavam.

-- Está bem - responderam os dois juntos, depois se entreolharam e gargalharam.

De uma das janelas do trem, Régulo Black observava toda a cena com uma expressão ressentida no rosto bonito. Ele suspirou e deixou a janela enquanto os dois garotos se aproximavam.

Antes, porém, que entrassem, depararam-se com uma cena um tanto hilária: um garoto gorducho, baixinho, loiro, de cabelos curtinhos e olhos azuis tinha o rosto enterrado nos seios de uma senhora também baixinha que chorava e o abraçava com força. O garoto esperneava e resmungava, sufocado.

-- Mamãe... solta... respirar... - tentava argumentar, empurrando-a inutilmente.

-- Ei Pedro! Vamos logo! - Sirius chamou, fazendo a senhora desconsolada soltá-lo e começar a dar conselhos entre lágrimas. Outro apito longo soou.

-- Puf... puf... Tá bom, mamãe, já entendi... Também vou sentir saudades... Também te amo, mamãe. Tchau.

Pedro tinha olhinhos lacrimosos e um nariz fino e pontudo. O garoto seguiu os outros dois para dentro do trem, mas sua mãe chamou-o pela janela, entregando uma trouxa consideravelmente grande que ela disse ser o seu "lanchinho". Tiago e Sirius abafaram risadinhas e seguiram pelo interior do trem, que logo começou a andar.


	2. Expresso de Hogwarts

CAÍTULO DOIS

Expresso de Hogwarts

--------------------

Eles foram caminhando pelo trem, observando o interior das cabines, cumprimentando alguns alunos aqui e ali, arrancando suspiros sonhadores das garotas por onde passavam, até que encontraram uma cabine vazia, exceto por um malão com uma etiqueta onde se liam as iniciais: R. J. Lupin.

-- Ué! Cadê o Aluado? - perguntou Tiago. Sirius e Pedro deram de ombros. - Melhor assim. Sentem-se, rapazes.

Eles entraram e arrumaram seus malões no suporte. Sirius acomodou sua coruja, Kitha, castanha de olhos grandes e amendoados no banco ao lado da de Tiago, Willbe, de penas avermelhadas. Elas começaram a piar alegremente, como se conversassem. Todos se acomodaram e Tiago continuou, dirigindo-se a Pedro, que já fuçava a trouxa feita pela mãe.

-- Pedrinho, Sirius e eu estivemos combinando que não contaríamos nada a Remo sobre nosso progresso em animagia.

-- É. Vamos dizer que desistimos, certo? - completou Sirius.

-- Mas nós desistimos mesmo? - perguntou Pedro, esperançoso.

-- É claro que não, seu tapado - impacientou-se Sirius.

-- Vamos fazer uma surpresa para ele - Tiago esfregou as mãos, excitado. Sirius sorriu largamente e Pedro forçou um sorrisinho tímido.

Enquanto isso, Remo caminhava de cabeça baixa pelo corredor, já com suas vestes negras de bruxo e a insígnia vermelha e dourada presa junto ao peito. Seus sentidos aguçados perceberam uma fragrância peculiar em meio aos odores de doces que saiam das cabines, porém ele não sabia distinguir. O perfume foi ficando mais e mais forte à medida que ele avançava, tentando se lembrar de que se tratava. De repente, esbarrou em alguém e reparou um vislumbre vermelho antes de reconhecer a garota estatelada no chão. Lírios. Era perfume de lírios.

-- Ei, por quê você não olha... - começou a garota, irritada, até seus olhos passarem pelo distintivo e depois para o rosto do garoto. Sua boca se abriu de espanto. - Lupin? Você...

-- Sim, Evans. Eu sou monitor agora. E me parece que não sou o único - respondeu ele desanimado, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se. - Me desculpe, eu estava distraído - acrescentou gentilmente.

-- Não tem problema.

Lily estava um pouco desconfortável com a idéia de um maroto como monitor, mas dos males o menor. Pelo menos Lupin parecia ser o mais ajuizado e esforçado deles. Reparou que o garoto parecia muito pálido e frágil. Por fim, aceitou a ajuda para se levantar e sorriu simpática para ele.

-- Bem, então vamos para o primeiro vagão, a reunião já deve estar para começar.

-- Sim, vamos... E pode me chamar de Remo.

-- Tudo bem, Remo. Chame-me de Lily, afinal nós temos um dever em comum, agora.

Remo sorriu, sem muita vontade. E os dois começaram a caminhar em silêncio.

---------------------

Algumas horas depois, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro já estavam cobertos de pacotes vazios de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, embalagens de caramelos, bolos de caldeirão e sapos de chocolate. A conversa já tinha-se esgotado, a viagem parecia não acabar nunca e Sirius parecia bastante entediado.

-- Olha, eu vou dar uma volta pelo trem para ver se encontro alguma garota interessante - falou, fazendo pouco caso das próprias palavras.

-- Eu também vou dar uma volta. Quero chamar aquela corvinal, que piscou para mim na entrada do trem, para sair - respondeu Tiago também sem muita empolgação.

Sirius abriu a porta da cabine, mas tornou a fechá-la rapidamente, encarando os outros com uma expressão de excitação doentia.

-- Seboso - disse ele simplesmente, fazendo os dois terem a mesma reação que ele.

Tiago e Pedro adiantaram-se e os três espremeram os narizes numa fresta da porta para espiarem. Caminhando distraidamente pelo corredor, encontrava-se um garoto de cabelos negros compridos e oleosos, pele macilenta e um nariz de gancho. Seus olhos eram negros e frios, e sua expressão era de puro desprezo e nojo. O garoto ouviu um sussurro indistinguível e, sem nenhum aviso, suas penas não o obedeceram fazendo-o desequilibrar-se e cair com tudo no chão. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrima quando seu nariz bateu com todo o peso de seu corpo no chão. Sua expressão de dúvida foi logo substituída por ódio, quando ele reconheceu as risadas espalhafatosas muito próximas.

-- Vejam só! O Ranhoso não consegue nem se equilibrar sobre os próprios pés! - exclamou Tiago em meio às gargalhadas.

-- Também, olha só o tamanho da napa! - Sirius acrescentou, maldosamente, enquanto sorria sarcástico. Pedro rolava pelo chão da cabine de tanto que ria, segurando meio sanduíche em uma das mãos.

É claro que Lily não podia achar melhor hora para voltar da reunião. Ela conversava animadamente com Remo, que parecia um pouco mais solto, até que ficou paralisada com a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Remo também estacou, engolindo em seco. A princípio, Lily teve ganas de rir do tropeção de Severo Snape, mas logo percebeu o que se passava. Sem perder tempo, Snape pôs-se de pé com uma mão no nariz e lançou um feitiço que ricocheteou na porta da cabine recém fechada por Tiago.

-- Eu não acredito nisso! Nós ainda nem chegamos em Hogwarts e esses idiotas já estão se metendo em encrencas - a face de Lily tornou-se extremamente vermelha e ela começou a dispersar a pequena multidão de cabeças curiosas que emergiam de suas cabines, atraídas pelas gargalhadas histéricas de Tiago.

Enquanto Snape era repreendido pela mulher gorducha do carrinho de doces, Remo dirigiu-se para o vagão dos marotos. Ao vê-lo entrar na cabine, totalmente sem cor, Sirius começou a falar, entre risos.

-- Aluado, você perdeu! Tinha que ver a cara do Seboso... - porém o garoto interrompeu-se, erguendo uma sobrancelha e apontando com nojo para a insígnia no peito de Remo. - O que é _isso_? Certamente não é o que estou pensando, é?

Os outros dois garotos também interromperam suas risadas para encararem o amigo, estupefatos.

-- É exatamente o que você está pensando - respondeu o garoto, desanimado, deixando-se cair ao lado de Sirius. Este recuou teatralmente para trás, como se Remo tivesse uma doença altamente contagiosa.

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro trocaram olhares assustados antes de caíram na gargalhada. Remo emburrou, cruzando os braços.

-- Dumbledore está pirado se pensa que vai conseguir fazer a gente andar na linha com uma atitude dessas - disse Tiago, segurando a barriga e tentando controlar-se.

Enquanto isso, Sirius foi até a porta da cabine, bisbilhotar. Revirou os olhos e comentou baixinho, de modo que não pudessem ser ouvidos do lado de fora.

-- Ah, não... A Evans também foi nomeada monitora. Isso sim é um problema. Agora nós não vamos mais ter sossego mesmo. Ela vale por dois! Deve ser por isso que Dumbledore escolheu o Remo também... Com a Evans como monitora, não precisa de mais ninguém...

Remo fez cara de indignação, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa a porta foi escancarada e Lily entrou encarando-os, furiosa. O garoto baixou a cabeça e concentrou toda a sua atenção em mexer com os dedos nervosamente.

-- O que é que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Nós ainda nem chegamos em Hogwarts e vocês já estão se exibindo! Como vocês podem ser tão idiotas e inconseqüentes, eu me pergunto. Onde já se viu tamanha irresponsabilidade? Quando é que vocês vão crescer, seus inúteis...

Começou o sermão. E estava só começando! Lily estava indignada, totalmente vermelha, praticamente fumegando. Os garotos encolheram-se em seus acentos e faziam cara de arrependimento fingido, exceto no caso de Remo, que estava realmente arrependido mesmo não sendo o autor da bagunça. E ele era o que menos precisava desse sermão!

Então Tiago teve uma idéia súbita ao encará-la enquanto ela gritava com eles. Ele olhava para ela com interesse, apesar de não estar prestando atenção em uma única palavra do que dizia. Estava reparando em como ela estava bonita, com seus cabelos acaju perfumados emoldurando seu rosto contorcido de fúria. Sim, ele sabia que ela era bonita, mas nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, só reparava em como ela era teimosa e implicante, além de ser um tanto obcecada por regras.

Seus olhos brilharam de excitação e ele inconscientemente estufou o peito e bagunçou os cabelos, antes de se levantar e encará-la profundamente nos olhos verdes. Que olhos encantadores ela tinha! Sim, isso ele se lembrava de ter reparado na primeira vez que pôs os olhos nela, mas a segunda vez já fora por conta de uma discussão que tiveram e ele já não teve mais cabeça para reparar nisso. Como ela implicava com ele! Será que...

-- Lily, você quer sair comigo? - disse ele antes de pensar no que estava prestes a dizer. Talvez, se tivesse pensado melhor, não teria feito aquela pergunta justamente naquele momento. Ou talvez teria, mesmo assim...

Lily encarou-o de boca aberta, por ter sido interrompida no meio de seu discurso. Sua expressão era de ponto de interrogação. E não só a dela. Todos na cabine arregalaram os olhos. Uma garota que estava passando despreocupadamente pela porta da cabine entreaberta, estacou e fez com que duas outras garotas trombassem nela. Todos já estavam acostumados com os ataques histéricos da ruiva com os marotos, mas _isso_ era novo.

Lílian demorou a perceber o brilho nos olhos de Tiago, mas quando percebeu, ficou ainda mais vermelha, parecia uma panela de pressão apitando loucamente.

-- O quê? - ela exclamou agudíssimo. Sua expressão de poucos amigos fez com que todos na cabine se encolhessem, até mesmo Sirius. Porém Tiago pareceu não ter percebido o perigo que corria.

-- Você quer sair co...

-- Não se atreva a continuar, Potter! - ela praticamente cuspiu o nome dele. Agora era Tiago que fazia cara de ponto de interrogação. Lily continuou, soltando faísca pelos olhos verde-esmeralda. - Nem se você fosse a última pessoa da face da Terra. Será que você prestou atenção em uma palavra do que eu disse? Heim? De como você é infantil e insuportável?

O queixo de Tiago já tinha despencado fazia tempo: tinha levado um fora daquela nanica maluca? Lily fez um gesto de impaciência e continuou sem abaixar o tom de voz.

-- Quer saber? Eu nem sei porque eu estou perdendo o meu tempo aqui, tentando colocar juízo na cabeça de vocês.

Dizendo isso, ela escancarou a porta e voltou-se para Tiago uma última vez, trincando os dentes.

-- Só mais uma coisa, Potter: é Evans pra você - e saiu batendo a porta em seguida. Quase atropelou as garotas que estavam totalmente sem reação no corredor. E pôs-se a andar bufando.

Se um alfinete caísse no chão daquela cabine, assustaria os quatro garotos encolhidos de olhos arregalados. O primeiro a sair daquele torpor foi Sirius que exclamou quase num sussurro, preservando sua cara de assombro:

-- O que foi isso?

Tiago olhou-o atrapalhado. Remo encolheu os ombros.

-- Um furacão, isso sim. Um furacão ruivo - disse Pedro depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, todo encolhido.

Sirius, sem aviso, caiu na gargalhada. Tiago olhou-o com os olhos faiscando.

-- Tá rindo de quê?

-- O Tiaguito levou um fora, kaaaaaaaa ka ka ka - Sirius agora ria descarada e descontroladamente, segurando a barriga com força. Pedro foi o segundo a começar a rir, solidariamente. Rolava de rir, literalmente. Remo tentou segurar a risada, emitindo sons nasais estranhos, antes de se render ao riso contagiante de Sirius. Tiago só aumentou ainda mais a tromba. Saiu da cabine batendo a porta e sobressaltando as garotas no corredor, que também seguravam risinhos debochados.

Lily entrou pisando duro na cabine em que deixara seu malão e encontrou Alice Flaherty e Frank Longbottom conversando animadamente. Alice era uma garota de estatura média, cabelos loiros cacheados até a cintura. Tinha um rosto redondo, sereno e bondoso. Era muito atrapalhada e esquecida às vezes. Frank era um setimanista alto e troncudo, tinha bonitos olhos cor de mel, e os cabelos castanhos bem curtos. Era muito gentil e aplicado.

É claro que no momento em que viram a cara de Lily eles se assustaram, Frank até se encolheu um pouco, inconscientemente. Alice levantou-se e segurou os ombros de Lily, encarando-a nos olhos.

-- Lily, o que aconteceu? Você está bem? Tá se sentindo mal? Quer que eu chame alguém? Quer que eu...

-- Chega! - Lily gritou, antes de se dar conta do que estava fazendo. - Me desculpe, Alice - corrigiu, sem jeito, num tom de voz que pretendia ser doce, mas que ainda mantinha resquícios de mal-humor. Abraçou a amiga e continuou, arrependida. - Eu estou bem, e você? Fiquei com saudades!

Alice, que tinha alternado suas expressões de descontração para espanto, apreensão, horror e mágoa, nessa mesma ordem, agora ostentava uma expressão mais suave.

-- Eu também, Lily, eu também...

Frank pigarreou, pedindo atenção.

-- Desculpem, meninas, mas já estamos chegando e eu tenho que pegar minhas coisas na cabine ao lado.

-- Oh! Me desculpe, Frank, nem tem cumprimentei...

-- Tudo bem... eu entendo... hum... Vejo vocês mais tarde então... Até logo.

Lily não pôde deixar de notar o olhar desconcertado que Alice e Frank trocaram, mas Alice logo voltou sua atenção para ela, novamente com olhar preocupado:

-- Sente-se, Lily, querida. Me conte o que aconteceu... Você parecia tão transtornada!

-- Ora, não foi nada de importante, depois eu te conto. Acredite! Agora temos que sair, o trem já está parando...


	3. De volta a Hogwarts

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

De volta a Hogwarts

-------------

Durante o banquete de início do ano letivo no Salão Principal do castelo, sob a imensidão de estrelas que se mostravam através do teto encantado, os alunos deliciavam-se com o banquete maravilhoso. Na mesa da Grifinória, a garota que estivera ouvindo a discussão no trem, Marlene McKinnon, contava para todos que quisessem ouvir sobre o fora que Lily tinha dado em Tiago. Marlene era uma garota muito extrovertida, de cabelos chocolate curtos e lisos. Lily olhava para baixo, parecendo muito concentrada em sua refeição.

-- O quê? Você dispensou aquele delícia do Tiago Potter? - perguntou Fílida Ewitch, uma quartanista loura.

-- Eu não acredito que você dispensou um troféu daqueles - indignou-se Miranda Pennyfeather, uma sextanista.

Alice, que tentava cortar um pedaço teimoso de costeletas, deixou o garfo escorregar pelo prato fazendo com que uma grande quantidade de grãos de arroz voassem para o próprio colo.

-- Mas você foi gentil com ele, não foi, Lily? - perguntou ela enquanto recolhia os grãos. - Quero dizer, do jeitinho que você sempre faz quando te chamam para sair, né?

Lily não levantou os olhos. Marlene deu uma risada debochada.

-- Gentil? Ela foi um poço de gentileza, sim... "Nem se você fosse a última pessoa da face da Terra, Potter" - imitou, fazendo uma expressão assassina e dando golpes no ar com a faca. As garotas arregalaram os olhos e menearam as cabeças, desaprovadoramente.

Lily finalmente levantou os olhos, irritada.

-- Se vocês estão com tanta dó assim dele, por que não vão consolá-lo? O pobrezinho deve estar precisando mesmo de um capacho, qualquer uma serviria.

-- Ai, Lily, como você é grossa! O que ele fez para você? - Miranda torceu o nariz.

Lily deu uma espiada para a outra ponta da mesa. Tiago estava se pavoneando descaradamente para uma quartanista toda sorrisos ao seu lado. Seu olhar encontrou o dela, mas a expressão gelada no rosto da menina não se alterou. O sorriso de Tiago vacilou por um instante, até ela voltar a encarar as amigas.

-- Para mim ele não fez nada, porque eu não quis que ele se aproximasse. Mas tenho pena daquela garota ali e de todas vocês que ficam se iludindo, pensando que ele poderia se apaixonar por uma de vocês. Aquele ser não tem coração, só age por instinto. É lamentável.

Alice preferiu não se manifestar. A conversa mudou de rumo depois desse comentário. Ninguém ali na mesa concordava com o que Lily dissera, mas era melhor não tentar argumentar.

Enquanto isso, Tiago lançava olhares de esguelha para a ruiva, tentando chamar sua atenção novamente. Porém Lily não voltou a olhar naquela direção. Os quatro marotos devoravam as costeletas e tortas de rins com vontade.

-- Então, garotos, como foram de férias? - perguntou um fantasma sentado ao lado de Pedro, desviando o olhar deste, que comia entusiasmado.

-- Umfédio - respondeu Sirius com a boca cheia.

-- Perdão? - perguntou o fantasma educadamente.

Sirius engoliu estrondosamente e repetiu.

-- Um tédio - voltou a encher a boca de batatas assadas.

-- As minhas foram espetaculares, Nick - respondeu Tiago depois de engolir um grande bocado de torta. - Fui para a Itália com meus pais.

-- Magnífico! - respondeu o fantasma. - Já estive lá quando era vivo. Certamente que já fazem séculos, mas não deve ser menos impressionante.

Dois alunos recém selecionados para a Grifinória que estavam sentados próximos à eles olhavam admirados para o fantasma, que usava um chapéu de penas e vestes mofadas com uma gola de rufos espalhafatosa. Sirius notou os olhares curiosos, sorriu enviesado, piscou discretamente para Tiago e dirigiu-se ao fantasma:

-- Ei, Nick, o que é aquilo ali - disse de olhos arregalados, apontando algum ponto embaixo da mesa, próximo a seus pés. Pedro, desavisado, ficou curioso e também olhou. Remo se limitou a erguer as sobrancelhas, sem desviar a atenção de seu prato.

-- O quê? Onde? Não estou vendo - o fantasma inclinou a cabeça para ver à que o garoto se referia, mas ao fazer isso sua cabeça despencou do pescoço, ficando presa por uma fina lasca de pele fantasmagórica.

Um dos primeiranistas engasgou-se seriamente e o outro soltou um gritinho horrorizado. Sirius, Tiago e Pedro caíram na gargalhada. Remo, sem conter um sorrisinho no canto da boca, prestou socorro ao garoto que tinha-se engasgado, dando tapinhas em suas costas até ele começar a recuperar sua cor normal.

-- Ora essa! - O fantasma pareceu aborrecidíssimo. Ajeitou a cabeça em cima do próprio pescoço prendendo-a com a gola de rufos.

-- Tá servido, Nick? - perguntou Tiago falsamente inocente, colocando um suculento pedaço de costeletas debaixo do nariz do fantasma, que indignou-se ainda mais.

-- Ora mais essa! Você sabe muito bem que eu não posso comer.

-- Oh! Que pena! Está realmente delicioso, olha só - Tiago deu uma dentada digna de comercial de televisão e os outros garotos tentavam comer também em meio aos risos. - Hummmmmmmm!

-- Com licença, senhores - disse Nick Quase Sem Cabeça seco, empertigando-se e atravessando Pedro em direção a outro lugar na mesa.

-- Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr - Pedro tremeu inteirinho com o contato. Não era nada agradável ser atravessado por um fantasma.

Alguns minutos depois, quando todos já estavam satisfeitos, os pratos se limparam e o diretor da escola, Prof. Alvo Dumbledore, levantou-se de sua alta cadeira dourada no meio da mesa dos professores. Toda a conversa cessou no mesmo instante, como por mágica. Era um bruxo alto, com um nariz incrivelmente torto encimado por óculos de meia-lua. Ele puxou a barba longa e prateada, assim como o cabelo, para a frente das vestes, pois tinha jogado-as para trás de modo a não atrapalhar sua refeição.

-- Bem, caros alunos, agora que já estamos devidamente entupidos e sonolentos, eu peço que ouçam por um momento as baboseiras de um velho rabugento. Prometo ser breve.

-- Se ele é rabugento, então o que o Filch é? - perguntou Pedro.

-- Um aborto, oras - respondeu Sirius, como se isso encerrasse o assunto. Os demais concordaram e o diretor continuou:

-- Como alguns de vocês estão cansados de saber, a floresta da propriedade é expressamente proibida aos alunos, para seu próprio bem. Os alunos do primeiro ano devem estar avisados que existem criaturas perigosas nela, muitas das quais nem mesmo eu tenho conhecimento. Devo dizer que não é permitido o uso de mágica, bombas de bosta, chumbinhos fedorentos, etc, etc, nos corredores entre as aulas, conforme o nosso zelador não se cansa de lembrar e certos alunos não se cansam de esquecer - nesse ponto o cantinho da boca do diretor deu uma leve tremida e seus olhinhos cintilantes pareceram pousar em determinado ponto da mesa da Grifinória por um breve segundo antes de ele voltar a falar: - Quanto às inscrições para os times de quadribol, vocês serão informados pelo time de suas casas no quadro de avisos de sua própria sala comunal.

O bruxo deu um longo suspiro antes de concluir:

-- Creio que é só, por enquanto. Agora vamos dormir porque eu já não agüento mais o som da minha própria voz!

Assim que o diretor voltou a sentar-se houve um grande alvoroço. Toda a falação excitada voltou, acompanhada do ruído do arrastar de cadeiras.

-- Até logo, rapazes. Tenho que guiar os novatos - disse Remo eficiente enquanto já se dirigia até Lílian, não sem antes chamar gentilmente os dois garotinhos assustados que estavam a seu lado.

-- Vai logo, então - gritou Sirius, mal-humorado.

-- Isso mesmo - gritou Tiago enciumado. - Não precisa se preocupar conosco, não.

Pedro não disse nada, pois estava ocupado em surrupiar alguns docinhos sobreviventes e encher os bolsos.

Remo não pôde deixar de sorrir do ciúme dos amigos. Mas também não pode deixar de continuar, junto com Lily, a guiar os primeiranistas.

-----------------

Lily abriu a porta do dormitório e encarou-o suspirando.

-- Finalmente! Estou morta de cansaço. - Ela atravessou o aposento circular e jogou-se na cama do meio. As duas outras camas foram ocupadas por Alice e Marlene, que também pareciam exaustas.

-- Ai, acho que comi demais - reclamou Marlene, arrependida.

-- Nem me fale! Estava morrendo de saudades desses banquetes fabulosos de Hogwarts - concordou Alice, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e encarando as outras duas garotas. - Então?

-- Então o quê? - perguntou Lily com a voz pastosa de sono.

-- Vocês não vão me contar o que aconteceu naquela cabine marota?

Lily bufou. Marlene imitou a pose de Alice e as duas encaravam a ruiva com expectativa.

-- Eu já contei tudo o que vi e ainda por cima dei minha opinião imparcial dos fatos - livrou-se Marlene.

-- Imparcial, sim... sei... - Lily revirou os olhos. Sentou-se na cama, apoiando-se no encosto, cruzou os braços e começou a balançar uma das pernas nervosamente. - Eu não tenho absolutamente nada a dizer.

-- Ah, qual é, Lily, vai me dizer que você não ficou tentada a aceitar a proposta indecente do Tiago? - perguntou Marlene, como se isso fosse um fato incontestável.

-- Digo! Digo sim. Não tive a mínima vontade de aceitar. Ora, vamos, aquele garoto é insuportável! Precisa ter muito mais do que um rostinho bonito e um talento no quadribol pra merecer minha atenção.

-- Tiago Potter é só um rostinho bonito e um talento no quadribol? - perguntou Marlene indignada. - Lily, você precisa rever seus conceitos. Ele é um dos garotos mais populares e atraentes da escola. Só perde para o Sirius, é claro. Mas também, com aqueles músculos, oh, bom Deus!

-- Você é que precisa rever seus conceitos, Marlene - respondeu Lily, com desdém.

-- Mas, Lily - Alice começou timidamente - talvez ele seja realmente mais do que isso. Acho que você devia dar uma chance a ele...

-- Ah, me poupem, vocês duas - cortou Lily irritada. - Já chega. Vocês realmente acham que ele queria alguma coisa comigo? Provavelmente ele queria só dar uns beijos em alguém, e como eu fiquei parada na frente dele por tempo suficiente ele achou que eu poderia aceitar ser seu brinquedinho por algumas horas. E vocês estão cansadas de saber que não é isso o que eu estou procurando.

-- Você não está procurando, Lily - Marlene retrucou, de mau-humor. - Você está esperando que o seu príncipe encantado caia do céu de joelhos bem na sua frente.

-- É isso mesmo - respondeu Lily, com dignidade. - E, convenhamos, Potter não se parece nem de longe com esse meu príncipe encantado.

-- Se é que ele existe, não é mesmo?

-- Ora, me deixe, Marlene! Alice, me ajude!

Alice voltou a falar, sonhadora:

-- Talvez... talvez ele esteja transfigurado em sapo, você sabe, como naquele conto trouxa que você leu para mim, e se você der um beijo nele...

Lily gargalhou.

-- Claro que ele está transfigurado em sapo, mas o feitiço é irreversível no caso dele. Nem com um milhão de beijos.

Alice não se deu por vencida.

-- Mas a Marlene tem uma certa razão. Você deveria tentar pelo menos dar uma chance para as pessoas se aproximarem de você, Lily. Você simplesmente diz que não tá a fim e espanta os garotos! Assim você nunca vai saber se é a pessoa certa ou não.

-- Tá, você deve ter alguma razão, mas, convenhamos, o que o Potter tem a ver com isso? Eu não preciso dar uma chance pra ele pra saber que NÃO é ele...

-- Oh, então talvez seja o Remo Lupin? - perguntou Marlene, com cara de pentelha. - Ele tem de tudo pra ser um príncipe encantado. É tão tímido, meigo, educado, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah que vontade de apertar as bochechas dele! E ainda por cima é monitor também! O que me diz?

-- É mesmo, Lily! Ele é uma gracinha! - concordou Alice, entusiasmada. - E combina tanto com você! Não me lembro de tê-lo visto com nenhuma garota...

-- Hummmm, talvez ele nutra algum sentimento pela inalcançável Lílian Evans, mas como é muito tímido... - ponderou Marlene. Lily fez um aceno de mão, como se tentasse espantar uma mosca.

-- Quanta bobagem. O que eu fiz pra merecer essas duas? - ela inquiriu o teto do dormitório. - Mas vamos parar de falar de mim, pelo amor da minha sanidade. Vamos falar de você, Srta. Flaherty. Pensa que eu não vi os olhares embaraçosos que você trocou com Frank no trem? Heim?

Alice ficou da mesma cor das almofadas vermelha de sua cama antes de mergulhar o rosto nelas. Marlene assanhou-se.

-- O quê? Frank Longbottom aquele fofo? - todo mundo era fofo ou lindo para Marlene, exceto é claro, os sonserinos. - Alice, sua diabinha disfarçada, eu não pensei que você fosse tão assanhada!

Lily voltou a gargalhar, deixando Alice ainda mais desconcertada.

-- E-eu... quer dizer... não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando... ele... nós estávamos só conversando, só isso.

-- E precisa ficar vermelha desse jeito por causa de uma simples conversa? - inquiriu Marlene.

-- Bem... eu... ahh, parem de rir vocês duas. Não aconteceu nada! Nós só estávamos conversando, sério! - ela parecia tentar convencer a si mesma mais que as outras.

-- Que pena. - Marlene pareceu desconsolada.

Alice recuperou o controle da própria adrenalina e voltou-se para ela, desconfiada.

-- Mas, e você Marlene?

-- O que tem eu? - a garota pareceu alarmada, o que chamou a atenção de Lily.

-- Eu vi você dando risadinhas enquanto Benji Fenwick da Corvinal sussurrava em seu ouvido. Vocês pareciam muito íntimos.

A garota arregalou os olhos.

-- A-há! Culpada! - acusou Lily - Quem é a assanhada agora, heim?

Marlene pôs as mãos para o alto, em redenção.

-- Ok, eu confesso! Nós... nós saímos juntos duas vezes durante as férias.

-- Estão namorando? - perguntou Alice chocada.

-- Não! - ela respondeu com uma rapidez incrivelmente sugestiva... - Quer dizer, ele não me pediu em namoro, mas...

-- Mas...? - Lily incentivou. Marlene sorriu marotamente.

-- Mas, se ele não me pedir logo, EU vou pedir ele em namoro. Ele é tão lindo!

As três caíram na risada. Alice riu tanto que desequilibrou-se e caiu da cama, estatelando-se de costas no chão. As outras duas correram ao seu socorro rindo mais do que nunca.

-- Vocês não existem - disse Lily enxugando uma lágrima que escorria por seu rosto risonho. Alice bocejou longamente.

-- É, acho que acabou o interrogatório por hoje. Estou exausta.

-- Ok, vamos dormir então. Amanhã será um longo dia.

As três vestiram seus pijamas e enfiaram-se debaixo dos cobertores, caindo no sono quase no mesmo instante.

Porém, no dormitório masculino do quinto ano, a animação ainda vencia o cansaço para os quatro garotos de pijamas. Tiago estava sentado no chão e tinha todos os rostos voltados à si, enquanto contava sobre a viagem que fizera para Itália. Todos ficaram empolgadíssimos com as descrições dos lugares.

-- Uau! Eu queria muito ter ouro pra poder viajar - lamentou-se Pedro.

-- É - concordou Remo com um suspiro. - E eu, além de não ter ouro, não posso me arriscar a passar uma Lua Cheia em um hotel por aí.

Sirius era o único que estava sem camisa. Mesmo em dias mais frios o garoto se recusava terminantemente a dormir de camisa, dizia que o sufocava. Remo, porém, desconfiava secretamente que ele não resistia a exibir seus músculos mesmo que fosse só para os companheiros de quarto. Sirius fez um gesto de impaciência.

-- Ah, tá legal, deve ser bonito e tal, mas mesmo assim não me sinto tentado a sair do país, muito menos em companhia da minha família. Queria que eles viajassem e me deixassem para trás, isso sim seria divertido. Eles nem reconheceriam a mansão quando voltassem.

Os quatro garotos riram do comentário.

-- É sério. - continuou Sirius, com amargura. - Não vejo a hora de fazer dezessete anos para sumir daquela casa. Se pudesse, até mudaria meu nome.

-- O nome é o menor problema - respondeu Tiago, consolador - e quanto a sair de casa, você sabe que seria bem vindo na minha a qualquer momento. Meus pais seriam capazes até de te adotar!

Remo franziu o senho.

-- Você está sugerindo que ele fuja de casa?

-- E por que não?

Sirius deu um sorrisinho de deboche.

-- Minha mãe me escalpelaria se eu tentasse fugir de casa. Ela seria capaz de me buscar até no inferno se eu fugisse para lá. Imaginem só o que ela não faria se eu fosse morar com um "amante dos trouxas". Seria a morte para ela, eu estaria desonrando ainda mais a família - o garoto desabafou isso com um misto de amargura e desdém e atirou uma almofada com toda a força que conseguiu reunir contra a porta do outro lado do dormitório, passando por cima da cabeça de Tiago.

-- Falta pouco, Sirius - disse Remo gentilmente. - Falta pouco.

Tiago suspirou e tentou mudar de assunto.

-- Remo, você fez o mapa?

-- O que?... Oh sim, o mapa - ele abaixou-se para o malão e quando levantou segurava um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. Os outros garotos correram para ele e sentaram-se ao seu redor na cama, que afundou bem uns vinte centímetro com o peso extra. Eles juntaram as cabeças para observar o pergaminho que Remo desdobrava sem pressa. - Eu fiz o máximo que pude pra me lembrar de tudo, mas não é nada fácil se tratando de um castelo imenso...

Quando o pergaminho foi totalmente estendido na cama, os rapazes seguraram exclamações. Pedro soltou um assobio baixo e longo. Eles tinha diante de si um mapa de Hogwarts nos traços finos e caprichados de Remo. Cada corredor, sala, todos os andares e torres, até mesmo miniaturas de algumas estátuas e um espelho que indicavam passagens secretas e túneis longos nos lugares mais improváveis, tudo com uma precisão espantosa.

-- É claro que faltam alguns detalhes, mas...

Tiago encarou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida e a boca ligeiramente aberta que dizia com todas as letras o quão abismado ele estava.

-- Cara, você leva as coisas muito a sério! - exclamou Sirius sem tirar os olhos do mapa.

-- Como assim? - perguntou Remo.

Tiago explicou, voltando a analisar o mapa.

-- Quando nós pedimos para você desenhar um mapa, nós pensamos em algumas linhas e legendas, não uma obra de arte dessas.

Pedro acenou com a cabeça repetidas vezes, também sem desgrudar os olhos do pergaminho.

As bochechas de Remo ficaram levemente rosadas e ele deu um sorrisinho encabulado, mas satisfeito. Ele colocou o cabelo para trás das orelhas e continuou a explicar, indicando algumas das partes que faltavam detalhes.

-- Vejam, aqui fica a sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa, mas nós nunca entramos para saber como é, e aqui eu suponho que seja da Corvinal - Sirius concordou com uma aceno da cabeça e Remo prosseguiu. - Bem, aqui estão as masmorras e por mais que eu me esforçasse não consegui me lembrar de todas as entradas. Também não conheço o interior desta, que é sala comunal dos sonserinos. Bem... - ele suspirou antes de continuar - como vocês podem ver, ainda sobrou espaço em branco nas laterais que, por mais que nós conheçamos o interior do castelo melhor até que o Filch, seria praticamente impossível desenhar os arredores também. E é isso!

-- Ótimo - disse Sirius finalmente encarando o amigo. - A gente ainda tem bastante tempo para tentar explorar esses lugares, mas por enquanto temos que descobrir alguns meios de camuflar esse mapa, porque, caramba, se isso cai nas mãos de alguém indesejado, nós estamos fritos.

-- Tem razão - concordou Tiago - nós podemos fazer parecer um pedaço de pergaminho velho em branco, a menos que algumas palavras mágicas sejam ditas. Creio que isso seja bem simples. E podemos pensar em mais um montão de coisas para enriquecê-lo, como explicações de como usar as passagens secretas. Cara, isso é um tesouro. Ou vai ficar, depois de uns retoques...

Remo teve uma idéia, diante das palavras do amigo.

-- Eu tenho certeza que já li em algum lugar uma indicação sobre um feitiço para mapear as pessoas que se movimentam em determinado local, como pontinhos em movimento. Claro que era só uma indicação e seria muito difícil encontrar a explicação exata do feitiço, mas com um pouco de sorte e a capa da invisibilidade de Tiago, podemos virar aquela biblioteca de ponta cabeça até encontrar. O que vocês me dizem?

Os olhos dos outros garotos brilhavam de entusiasmo. Pedro parecia meio ressabiado.

-- Será que isso é realmente possível? Quero dizer, deve ser bem complicado...

-- Tudo é possível para um maroto, Pedroca - falou Sirius arrogantemente. - E se é para sonhar alto, eu diria que nós podemos ainda identificar todas as pessoas do castelo, além de indicar suas posições. Afinal, de que adiantaria saber que há alguém se aproximando se não soubermos se é o Snape ou o Filch?

Todos murmuraram aprovadoramente.

-- Bem pensado - concordou Remo, mas tinha alguma coisa cutucando sua mente: - mas... por falar em coisas impossíveis... como andam os estudos em animagia?

Remo procurava reparar em cada reação dos marotos à sua frente. Pedro arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam apreensivos e possivelmente preocupados. Tiago começou, escolhendo bem as palavras.

-- Aluado, amigão, sabe como é, né... nós éramos uns pirralhos cabeça-dura quando inventamos esse negócio de estudar animagia...

-- É, bem mais do que somos hoje, você sabe melhor do que nós mesmos... - Sirius tentava ajudar na argumentação - E, bem, nós realmente achávamos que seria só decorar umas palavrinhas idiotas e movimentos patéticos de varinha, mas não é bem assim, sabe. Já são três anos de estudo e nenhum resultado ainda...

-- Não fique chateado conosco, cara, mas é que você tem que concordar que essa idéia é meio absurda...

-- É o que eu venho tentando dizer a vocês há três anos - disse Remo, tentando parecer aliviado, mas sem conseguir conter uma pontinha de ressentimento em suas palavras. Afinal, o que acontecera com a certeza que eles tinham há poucos minutos de que tudo era possível para um maroto? - Não se preocupem com isso, eu entendo perfeitamente e até apoio essa decisão, mas agora saiam da minha cama, por favor, que eu estou morrendo de sono.

Os três garotos levantaram-se de cabeça baixa e dirigiram-se para suas camas, murmurando "boa noite" tristemente e enfiando-se em suas camas. Tiago e Sirius trocaram olhares furtivos de triunfo antes de apagarem as velas. Remo demorou um pouco para pegar no sono. Ficou completamente imóvel encarando a escuridão da noite sem luar através das grandes janelas. Repreendia-se por não estar tão satisfeito com a notícia que acabara de receber, enquanto ouvia as respirações compassadas dos demais garotos. Quando os roncos de Pedro encheram o dormitório, Remo finalmente rendeu-se ao sono.


	4. Dia do trote

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

Dia do trote

-------------------

Lily teve o mesmo sonho naquela noite. Barulho de cascos se aproximando lentamente. Agora ela já sabia para qual direção olhar. Ficou com receio, afinal estava na Floresta Proibida que era enfestada de criaturas perigosas. Deu um passo para trás e apontou a varinha para o arbusto. Poderia ser um unicórnio, ou um centauro, mas como saber? Porém logo todos os seus músculos relaxaram. Do meio dos arbustos, surgiu a cabeça de um cervo jovem, a julgar pelo tamanho de sua galhada. Lily levou a mão ao peito e deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio, sorrindo para o animal que retribuía seu olhar profundamente. Estendeu a mão em sua direção e caminhou com cuidado para não assustá-lo. O cervo deu um passo para frente revelando seu pescoço alvo e as patas dianteiras, sem deixar de encará-la nos olhos, porém antes de tocá-lo, Lily foi brutalmente sacudida.

-- Lily! Lily acorda, pelo amor de Deus! - abriu os olhos e deparou-se com os rostos assustados de Marlene e Alice. - Ufa! Até que enfim! Pensamos que tinha desmaiado ou, sei lá...

Lily teve vontade de esganá-las naquela hora, mas recuperou a sensatez a tempo. Respirou fundo e levantou-se para tomar um banho. Logo estavam as três descendo para o Salão Principal. Foram sentar-se num dos extremos da comprida mesa da Grifinória, próximo à mesa dos professores.

Enquanto isso, na outra ponta da mesa os marotos comiam e riam animadamente. Quando chegou o correio, duas corujas pousaram em frente a Tiago. A primeira delas era uma fêmea cinzenta que Tiago reconheceu como sendo de sua mãe. Sirius também reconheceu e começou a desamarrar o embrulho que ela trazia, sem sequer consultar o amigo.

-- Ah! Sabia! Tortinhas de morango! Eu amo sua mãe, Tiago!

Pedro passou a língua nos lábios, lançando olhares de cobiça para as tortinhas. Tiago simplesmente sorriu, enquanto abria o Profeta Diário, que fora entregue pela outra coruja. Aceitou uma tortinha oferecida por Sirius, que distribuía os docinhos para os demais, enquanto dava uma rápida olhada nas manchetes.

-- E aí? Alguma novidade? - perguntou Sirius, sem muito interesse.

-- Um desaparecimento, um ataque a monumento trouxa e gigantes descontrolados... Não, nenhuma novidade - concluiu fechando o jornal e passando para Remo, que tinha a testa franzida. Apesar de ser Tiago quem recebia o jornal, ele não costumava ler. Era muito mais fácil deixar que Remo lesse e contasse depois para eles.

Tiago apanhou um envelope endereçado à sua mãe e prendeu-o na perna da coruja cinzenta enquanto ela bebericava seu suco. Assim que saciou a sede, a coruja levantou vôo graciosamente.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que a Profª. McGonagall, uma senhora de aspecto muito severo e um coque apertado no alto da cabeça, passou por eles entregando os horários das aulas.

-- Bom dia, querida professora - exclamou Sirius com empolgação, recebendo um olhar de censura por cima dos óculos da professora.

-- Bom dia, senhores. Espero que seja realmente um bom dia - disse ela, estendendo o olhar para cada um dos demais garotos antes de continuar com sua tarefa. Não precisava dizer mais nada.

-- História da Magia nas primeiras aulas de segunda-feira? Ninguém merece... - lamentou-se Pedro.

-- Tome, Sirius - Remo finalmente havia terminado a leitura e passou o jornal para o amigo, como sempre, aberto na página das cruzadinhas.

-- Valeu. Vou guardar para a aula de História da Magia.

O professor era um fantasma com a fala incrivelmente monótona. Parecia um aspirador de pó velho que insistia em funcionar. A matéria podia até ser interessante, mas o Prof. Binns não conseguia prender a atenção dos alunos e parecia nem se importar com isso. Na verdade, Lily duvidava que ele sequer repararia se ninguém fosse para a aula.

A ruiva reparou, irritada, que passarinhos de papel enfeitiçados voavam de um para outro no fundão. Os marotos conversavam por bilhetinhos porque a sala estava em silêncio, exceto pela ladainha do fantasma. Quem não estava dormindo, estava fazendo alguma outra coisa totalmente inútil, mas prestando atenção mesmo só Remo e Lily. Ou melhor, estavam tentando prestar atenção, pois o farfalhar dos bilhetinhos era realmente muito irritante.

"A gente tem que tomar cuidado, você ouviu a McGonagall. Ela vai estar de olho..." a caligrafia era corrida e um pouco relaxada se comparada com a da resposta que Tiago recebeu, mas ainda assim muito caprichada.

"_Novidade (leia sarcasticamente)! E desde quando isso é motivo pra gente se comportar?_" a letra de Sirius era bastante inclinada para a direita, muito fina e floreada.

"E HOJE É UM DIA ESPECIAL! DIA DO TROTE NOS PIRRALHOS!" letras grandes e garranchosas feita pelos dedinhos roliços de Pedro.

"Sei que é inútil tentar dissuadir vocês dessas brincadeiras, mas é minha obrigação, vocês sabem..." as letras de Remo eram graciosamente pequenas e arredondadas, motivo de piadas dos demais por ser um tanto afeminada, na opinião deles.

"_Falou o Sr. Monitor agora. Faz o seguinte: finge que não está lendo._"

"MAS, ENTÃO? O QUE VAI SER?"

"Bem, ainda não tivemos oportunidade de dar uma escapadinha até Hogsmeade, mas eu ainda tenho uma bomba de bosta. Só uma, portanto temos que ser precisos."

"_Onde está aquele grande bosta do Seboso? Será que dá pra pegar ele?_"

"Como você é previsível, Sirius (revirando os olhos)... Mas será que vocês não poderiam parar com esses passarinhos? Estou tentando prestar atenção!"

"SE LIGA, ALUADO, É AULA DE HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA! AH! O NARIZ DE GUARDA-CHUVA MERECE MUITO MAIS DO QUE UMA BOMBA DE BOSTA, ACHO QUE DEVERIAMOS GUARDAR ALGO MAIS GRANDIOSO PRA ELE!"

"Estou bestificado! Grande Pedro! Essa bombinha solitária será pra os primeiranista desavisados mesmo. Tem um bando deles na última sala do corredor e temos que ser discretos."

"_Não sei ser discreto, vocês sabem, eu chamo atenção mesmo sem querer (o que posso fazer?), mas nesse caso vou fazer um esforço._"

"EU E O SIRIUS DISTRAÍMOS O PESSOAL E VOCÊ FAZ O SERVIÇO SUJO (E FEDIDO), TIAGO."

"Pelas barbas de Merlin! Será que vocês não poderiam parar com esses bilhetinhos? A Lily não pára de olhar para cá e ela não é negligente como eu com suas obrigações de monitora."

"A Lily, é? Que intimidade é essa?"

"_Ui ui ui, estou morrendo de medo!_"

"Relaxa, Aluado, hoje é só o primeiro dia de aula, ainda tem muito tempo pra você se preocupar. E muitas idéias pra gente aprontar uhuahuahuahuahua."

"_Beleza, beleza, vamos parar então. Mas não por causa da cabelos de fogo. É que já vai bater o sinal. Concentração agora, marotos, concentração._"

Lily lançou olhares de reprovação para o fundão, de onde vinham risadas e olhares furtivos na direção da monitora. Remo, depois de algumas tentativas frustradas de fazê-los desistir do que estavam tramando, debruçou-se sobre o pergaminho de modo que seu cabelo escondeu todo o seu rosto e continuou a fazer anotações.

-- Nesse mato tem coelho - comentou Lily desconfiada, fazendo Alice sobressaltar-se, estivera cochilando. Marlene tinha um filete de baba no canto da boca e arfava silenciosamente do outro lado da garota.

Nesse momento o sinal tocou fazendo Marlene pular na cadeira e todos começaram a arrumar suas coisas. Sirius, Tiago e Pedro espreguiçavam-se, bocejavam e atiravam as coisas na mochila sem pressa alguma. Remo, ao contrário deles, parecia querer sair o mais depressa possível. O Prof. Binns deixou a sala atravessando o quadro-negro. Lily foi saindo um pouco mais à frente, mas mantinha os ouvidos atentos e os passos lentos. Marlene e Alice ficaram gratas por isso, pois estavam sonolentas.

Os quatro garotos saíram da sala sem pressa nenhuma. No fim do corredor, alguns primeiranistas deixavam a sala e andavam em bando, meio assustados, meio sorridentes. Remo continuou andando, seguindo os demais quintanistas para o extremo oposto do corredor, onde havia uma escada. Andava sem pressa alguma também, mas evitava por tudo no mundo ter que olhar para trás.

Pedro e Sirius pararam mais à frente da porta da sala escondendo, disfarçadamente, um Tiago que mexia em sua mochila. Ele retirou a bomba e executou um rápido feitiço, em seguida fez com que ela flutuasse no ar na altura de seu abdome.

-- Perfeito, vamos.

Eles foram andando e de vez em quando olhavam para trás para analisar o efeito de longe. A bomba não ficara invisível, mas camuflara-se incrivelmente. Seria preciso prestar muita atenção para realmente vê-la, ou chegar muito próximo. Os primeiranistas aproximavam-se inocentemente, conversando. Não reparariam até que fosse tarde demais.

Foi difícil resistir ao impulso de olhar para trás, mas eles tinham que ser discretos. Foram se afastando calculadamente até alcançar Remo.

-- Que aula temos agora? - perguntou Sirius, com seu costumeiro sarcasmo.

-- Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas - informou Tiago quase entediado, porém com um leve resquício de riso no cantinho da boca.

Eles já tinham quase alcançado as escadas quando...

BUM!

Todos olharam para trás. Era impressionante o estrago que uma única bomba podia fazer quando se tratava de pessoas tão pequenas! Meleca e fedor para todo o lado no corredor. Uns três alunos assustados e melecados na altura do rosto.

Roncos de riso mal contido por parte dos três garotos.

-- Como esses nanicos são sem noção! - exclamou Tiago já longe de tentar conter o riso.

-- O que está acontecendo aqui? - era a monitora-chefe, uma setimanista Corvinal que apontava da porta da sala que os garotinhos tinham saído.

--Vam'bora - Sirius disse derrapando ao fazer a curva para a escada.

-- Ei! Vocês! Voltem aqui!

Mas já não havia ninguém no corredor. Os quatro andavam apressados de encontro à multidão que transitava pelo corredor abaixo, rindo de se acabar. Mesmo Remo não podia deixar de rir.

-- Vocês não têm jeito mesmo - ele balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-- Caracoles! Vocês viram a cara deles? - perguntou Tiago, tirando os óculos para esfregar os olhos, enxugando as lágrimas.

-- Não, eu não vi. Era impossível com toda aquela meleca - gargalhou Sirius, segurando o lado do corpo.

-- Nem quero pensar naquelas bocas abertas de espanto. Eca! - Pedro achava dificuldade em acompanhar o ritmo dos outros, ainda mais rindo daquele jeito.

Só Remo percebeu uma certa ruiva que os encarou furiosa quando passaram pelas garotas, apesar de ela nem saber o que tinha se passado. Ele sentiu-se corar com a repreensão de seu olhar e parou de sorrir.

Eles chegaram na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas antes mesmo que o professor. Acomodaram-se mais à frente na sala. Essa era uma das matérias mais interessantes, na opinião dos marotos. Eles tinham muita afinidade com o professor além de facilidade com a matéria em si. Os sonserinos também demonstravam grande conhecimento no assunto, porém as duas casas faziam aula separadas e a grande diferença era que os marotos eram muito mais carismáticos do que qualquer sonserino, então todos faziam de conta que somente eles eram o grande destaque.

Alguns minutos depois o Prof. Quintino Trimble entrou na sala de aula pela porta que a ligava à seus aposentos carregando uma generosa pilha de livros em seus braços.

-- Bom dia classe! - disse ele sorrindo por detrás dos livros até que... - Oooooooops!

Foi tudo para o chão, inclusive o professor, que tropeçara nas próprias vestes. Enquanto o restante da classe se ocupava em rir da situação, Remo, que se sentara na primeira carteira e estava mais próximo, levantou-se e foi ajudá-lo a recolher os livros.

-- Oh! Obrigado, Sr. Lupin, obrigado. Coloque os livros na estante do fundo, por favor. Não, não, está tudo bem, eu me levanto sozinho, obrigado - ele tinha os cabelos louro escuros mesclados de branco cortados bem curtos e um jeito meio avoado e estabanado. Era muito inteligente e simpático, apesar disso. Só lhe faltava um pouco de atenção. - Bem, crianças, é muito bom revê-los. Vejo que cresceram alguns centímetros - acrescentou jovialmente, esticando o pescoço para Tiago. - Como está seu pai, Srta. Flaherty?

-- Heim? Oh! Hum... muito bem, obrigada - Alice ficou vermelha com a atenção e pôs-se a analisar as próprias unhas.

Remo já colocara os livros na estante e voltava para seu acento.

-- Então está bem. Vamos ao que interessa. Hum... hoje nós vamos fazer alguma coisa mais simples, em consideração ao clima de férias que não quer se desfazer tão rapidamente - ele espreguiçou-se longamente arrancando risadas descontraídas da turma, que logo cessaram quando o professor voltou a falar. - Como eu estava dizendo, vamos aprender alguma coisa bem útil em um duelo: o escudo. É bem simples, acreditem. Alguns de vocês já devem conhecer, mas em todo caso está em nosso programa. Alguém conhece?

Três mãos voaram para o teto, pertencentes a Remo, Tiago e Sirius. Lily só não revirou os olhos em consideração a Remo. Pedro prendia a respiração e se esforçava para puxar pela memória, mas logo desistiu, respirando cansado.

-- Sim, sim, eu já imaginava. Qual é a palavra utilizada para executá-lo, Sr. Black?

-- Protego, professor - respondeu o garoto, com o peito estufado diante da oportunidade de se exibir. Tiago ficou um pouco desapontado por não ter sido questionado, mas logo teve sua quota de atenção.

-- Ótimo! Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. E o que ele faz, Sr. Potter?

-- Ele nos protege de azarações simples, professor - respondeu o rapaz engrossando a voz. Arriscou uma olhada para Lílian enquanto bagunçava o cabelo, mas a garota bufou e não o encarou.

-- Excelente! Mais cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Sr. Lupin, por favor, venha até a frente, vamos fazer uma demonstração para seus colegas.

Remo já esperava por isso. O Prof. Trimble tinha um certo xodó por ele e o chamava quase sempre para demonstrações práticas. Levantou-se levemente corado e pôs-se ao lado do professor, que ainda se dirigia à classe.

-- Observem bem, crianças. O Sr. Lupin vai tentar me desarmar e eu vou bloqueá-lo, sim? - virou-se para Remo agora, que concordou com a cabeça. - Pode me atacar.

Bem, se já estava ali na frente mesmo, deveria fazer serviço bem feito. Encarou o professor por alguns segundos, ambos com as varinhas erguidas e então disse claramente:

-- _Expelliarmus_!

Talvez por Remo ter feito um certo suspense, o professor foi pego de surpresa e sua varinha voou de sua mão antes que ele reagisse, caindo na carteira de Lily. O professor ficou desconcertado, porém não mais que Remo, que ficou roxo.

-- Me desculpe - murmurou, sem jeito.

O professor sorriu para ele, enquanto Lily lhe devolvia sua varinha.

-- Não tem porque se desculpar. Eu me distraí, pra variar... Obrigado, Srta. Evans. Hum... bem... vamos tentar diferente. Eu te ataco e você se protege, tudo bem? Você sabe executar o escudo?

-- Sim, senhor - Remo concordou prontamente, apesar de tímido.

-- Ok, vamos lá então. Atenção... _Expelliarmus_!

-- _Protego_! - Remo proferiu quase no mesmo instante que o professor e o jato de luz vermelha que veio em sua direção foi repelido, acertando uma das estantes ao lado do quadro-negro.

-- Perfeito! - exclamou o Prof. Trimble concertando o estrago na estante com uma aceno de varinha. - Perfeito! Obrigado, Sr. Lupin, muito bom, como sempre. Dez pontos para a Grifinória! Agora vamos todos praticar. Levantem-se e formem duplas, por favor.

Quando todos se puseram em pé o Prof. Trimble agitou a varinha novamente e as cadeiras encolheram-se para os cantos da sala, deixando um amplo espaço vazio onde eles puderam passar o restante da aula praticando.

---------------------

O almoço correu normalmente e todos deixaram o Salão Principal muito satisfeitos. No caso de Pedro, com os bolsos cheios de sobremesas. Os marotos dirigiram-se para a sala comunal da Grifinória onde poderiam esticar as pernas por alguns minutos antes de se dirigirem às masmorras. Tiveram que expulsar alguns alunos mais novos de suas poltronas favoritas diante da lareira, que no momento estava apagada devido ao extremo calor que fazia. Quando já estavam preguiçosamente acomodados, um setimanista alto e magro aproximou-se deles. Mark Brown era capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, além de artilheiro.

-- Olá rapazes, como foram de férias? - Remo abriu a boca, preparando-se para responder, porém não houve tempo. - Ótimo. Eu só queria avisar que sexta-feira nós faremos uma seleção para o outro batedor e goleiro, já que Connolly e Ryan se formaram ano passado. Tratem de não pegar nenhuma detenção, ok? Principalmente você, Sirius.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam com sorrisos marotos. Tiago era apanhador e Sirius era um dos batedores do time.

-- Fica frio, Mark - Sirius abanou a mão displicentemente enquanto apoiava uma das pernas no joelho da outra.

-- É, pode ficar sossegado, a gente não vai sair por aí correndo atrás de encrenca - completou Tiago.

-- O problema é que a encrenca costuma correr atrás da gente, você sabe - continuou Sirius. - Veja o Seboso, por exemplo, vive desfilando no nosso nariz, praticamente implorando para ser azarado.

-- Mas não se preocupe, vamos ser cuidadosos.

O garoto se permitiu um leve sorriso antes de voltar a encará-los seriamente:

-- Beleza. Às sete horas no campo, então. A gente se vê por aí.

Algum tempo depois todos estavam nas masmorras. O Prof. Arsênio Jigger era muito enrugado, de pele leitosa, como se passasse tempo demais debaixo d'água. Sirius costumava dizer que ele tinha uns duzentos anos e que se recusava a morrer e ter que deixar de infernizar os alunos. Ele era o diretor da Sonserina, porém era muito severo com qualquer aluno que fosse, independente da casa. Ou quase, porque ele não tirava pontos de sua própria casa, costumava só distribuir detenções para os sonserinos enquanto tirava pontos com uma facilidade incrível dos demais. Ele passara uma poção relativamente fácil nesta tarde e todos estavam suando e afrouxando as gravatas, com os rostos vermelhos devido à proximidade de seus caldeirões.

-- E então, Tiago, o que vai ser hoje? - perguntou Sirius, que já tinha aberto dois botões de sua camisa por baixo das vestes negras.

-- Estou pensando no clássico, o que acha?

Sirius concordou com um sorriso torto, esfregando as mãos. A turma toda estava dividida em duplas, como de costume. Remo e Pedro estavam mais atrás dos dois garotos. Lily e Alice estavam a um lado deles enquanto Snape e Avery estavam do outro. Sirius e Tiago lançavam olhares furtivos para o lado de Snape e mantinham as cabeças juntas.

-- Bom, ele tá desconfiado, temos que estar preparados, sabe... - Tiago continuou, depois de perceber os olhares carrancudos do sonserino na direção deles.

-- Sei. E qual você acha que será a reação dessa vez?

-- Você é que é bom nisso, não eu - Tiago acrescentou o ingrediente final no caldeirão e acenou para o outro misturá-lo.

-- Ok, eu digo que ele vai virar o nosso caldeirão dessa vez.

-- Então temos que estar preparados. Já está pronta?

-- Está prontinha - uma fumaça pálida e inodora desprendia-se do caldeirão quando Sirius apagou o fogo. - Pode mandar ver, Tiago.

Tiago apontou a própria varinha para o caldeirão e sugou com ela toda a poção. Em seguida olhou para Sirius e piscou.

Sirius então encheu o caldeirão novamente com o que parecia ser água suja, em seguida apontou a varinha para o fogo brando que aquecia o caldeirão de Snape e Avery. Snape acrescentava o último ingrediente de sua poção com um cuidado extremo quando percebeu alguma coisa errada. Sua poção estalou e soltou uma baforada de fumaça verde ocre. Imediatamente ele espiou para o fogo de seu caldeirão, que triplicara em intensidade. Em seguida, como por um reflexo adquirido através dos anos, ele voltou-se para Sirius em tempo de vê-lo com a varinha apontada.

-- Oh! - Sirius fez uma expressão cômica de surpresa levando uma das mão teatralmente à boca.

Snape grunhiu contraindo o rosto horrivelmente de fúria e sem pensar duas vezes derrubou o caldeirão dos dois grifinórios com um nada discreto movimento de varinha. A água suja espalhou-se pelo chão da masmorra depois de ensopar as vestes de Marlene, que trabalhava à sua frente com uma garota sonserina.

-- Olha o que você fez, seu idiota - Tiago falou alto, apontando uma Marlene histérica que parecia esperar que seu corpo se enchesse de bolhas ou furúnculos ou qualquer outra coisa terrível.

-- Ora, seu... - Snape rangeu os dentes, porém foi interrompido pela voz asmática do Prof. Jigger.

-- Sr. Snape, o que significa isso?

Severo ficou branco na mesma hora, arregalou os olhos para sua própria poção, que formava uma densa nuvem de fumaça verde pegajosa, depois olhou Marlene, que era socorrida por Lily e Alice, em seguida passou o olhar para o rosto enrugado do professor.

-- Detenção, Sr. Snape. Detenção. E não preciso de uma amostra de sua poção para dar sua nota. Que decepção! - ele voltou as costas para o garoto que parecia ainda mais decepcionado que o professor, além de furioso. - Quero amostras de suas poções em minha mesa já. E podem se retirar. Sr. Snape, o senhor fica para limpar essa bagunça.

Snape lançou uma última olhada para Sirius e Tiago, que enfiaram os nós dos dedos na boca para conter as risadas. Tiago segurava um frasco com a amostra para o professor e balançava debilmente de modo que ele pudesse ver. O sonserino rosnou para eles, arreganhando os dentes e provocando ainda mais acessos de riso dos dois garotos que deixavam a sala.

-- O que foi? - perguntou Tiago na maior cara de pau para Lily, que estava parada em frente à porta e parecia ter captado o que ocorrera.

-- Cínico - disse ela, empinando o nariz e virando-lhe as costas.

-- Já reparou que ela só ralhou comigo? - perguntou Tiago depois de algum tempo encarando o movimento dos cabelos da ruiva.

-- Isso é óbvio! Porque eu sou praticamente um santo - respondeu Sirius alisando o próprio peito.

---------------------------

Depois do jantar, estavam todos reunidos na sala comunal jogando snap explosivo, bexiga, ou somente jogando conversa fora. Quer dizer, todas as pessoas normais, porque Remo Lupin estava lendo um livro de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas com a testa franzida, fingindo não ver alguns terceiranistas passarem mal ao inalarem uma substância borrifada discretamente por Sirius e Pedro enquanto Tiago parecia anotar as reações em uma prancheta.

-- É, cara, acho que esse negócio tá vencido mesmo - disse Tiago assim que os outros dois se aproximaram. - Nós fizemos a essência no terceiro ano! Falei pra você, Sirius. Olha lá aquelas bolhinhas roxas que estão brotando no pescoço daquele pigmeu ali.

-- Aquilo são espinhas inflamadas, Tiago, seu lento - retrucou Sirius dando um tapa na nuca do outro.

Tiago malhou a prancheta na cabeça de seu agressor bem no momento em que Lílian chegou até eles.

-- Ei, vocês dois, deixem pra se agredir no dormitório quando não tiver ninguém mais vendo, sim? - disse ela sarcasticamente. - Aproveitem e acabem com a raça um do outro pra poupar-nos de uma vez por todas dessas criancices. O que é isto?

Ela tinha apanhado o borrifador que Sirius largara sobre uma das mesinhas e ia levando para o nariz para cheirá-la.

-- Não! - Tiago agarrou o borrifador antes que ela conseguisse cheirar e abraçou-o contra o corpo. - Não é nada, Evans.

-- Sei. Se não é nada, por que não deixou que eu cheirasse? - ela cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo numa pose intimidadora, porém Tiago não precisou responder.

-- Lily, já está na hora da ronda, não está? - Remo deixara o livro de lado e levantava-se do sofá.

Lily deu uma última olhada fulminante para Tiago e virou-se para Remo.

-- Sim, Remo. Eu vou subir para colocar minhas vestes, já volto. E diga a seus amiguinhos para guardarem isso, seja lá o que for.

-- Tchau, Lily - arriscou Tiago galantemente, antes que ela se virasse.

-- É Evans pra você.

Lily saiu em direção às escadas. Remo olhou para os amigos reprovadoramente e já ia dizer algo quando Tiago virou-se para Sirius de um jeito delicado, afinando a voz:

-- Oh! Remo, querido, já está na hora da ronda?

Sirius fez uma reverência exagerada, retirando um chapéu imaginário da cabeça antes responder polidamente.

-- Sim, Lily, minha cara. Deixe-me acompanhá-la - e ofereceu o braço para Tiago, que aceitou mordendo o lábio inferior. Os dois suspiraram olhando languidamente para os rostos um do outro antes de caírem da risada junto com Pedro.

Remo já nem lembrava mais o que ia dizer. Ficou vermelho e deu um sorrisinho tímido para os amigos.

-- Eu... eu já vou indo, rapazes - disse quando recuperou a seriedade. - E guardem essa essência de atordoamento, ok? Deve estar vencida mesmo.

-- Hum, Aluado? - chamou Tiago. - Nós vamos fazer uma excursão para a cozinha, com a capa da invisibilidade daqui a pouco, portanto se vocês trombarem em nada...

-- Somos nós - emendou Sirius, apontando o próprio peito com um sorrisinho torto.

-- Isso mesmo. Não se preocupe, nós vamos guardar alguns petiscos pra você - Tiago piscou.

-- É, afinal, você não tem culpa de ser monitor - consolou Sirius, como se o amigo estivesse no fundo do poço.

Remo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro tentando não sorrir. Em seguida dirigiu-se para Lily, que acabava de descer. Eles tiveram que patrulhar os corredores do castelo para ter certeza de que todos estavam recolhidos em suas salas comunais. Lily parecia decida a não mencionar o que acabara de acontecer, para alívio de Remo, e eles passaram o tempo todo contando sobre suas vidas. Ou melhor, Lily relatou sua vida toda para Remo, que limitava-se a fazer alguns comentários e sorrir nos momentos certos. Era um perfeito ouvinte, Lily tinha que admitir.

-- ... E tem também a minha irmã, Petúnia. Nós não nos parecemos em nada. Não que eu seja bonita, mas ela é meio loira, com um pescoção comprido e cara de cavalo, além de ser muito rabugenta - Remo deu umas risadas gostosas diante das caretas que Lily fazia ao descrevê-la. - É sério! Além disso, ela não tolera magia. Eu me divirto em assustá-la, sabe, ficar ameaçando fazer coisas esquisitas com ela, mencionar coisas do nosso mundo quando ela está com o namorado. Petúnia não poderia ter arrumado melhor namorado. Eles são perfeitos um para o outro.

-- Ela é mais velha que você?

-- Sim, dois anos mais velha. Mas parece que tem sessenta anos! Não sei, acho que ela sente um certo ciúme por eu ser uma bruxa e ela não, por isso não ligo muito para as coisas que ela fala. Na verdade sou a única bruxa da família e meus pai se orgulham muito disso. Acabam me paparicando demais, o que enfurece Petúnia.

Lily deu um suspiro com um quê de tristeza, mas logo já estava sorrindo bondosamente encarando Remo.

-- Mas veja só que tagarela que eu sou! Só assim pra eu falar desse jeito: achei alguém mais tímido do que eu! Pensei que não existisse!

Remo deu um sorrisinho retraído confirmando ainda mais a conclusão de Lily.

-- Vamos! Conte-me sobre você, sobre sua vida, sua família. Não é justo você só ficar ouvindo.

-- Eu gosto de ouvir. Não sou de falar muito mesmo - ele encarou o chão, suspirando. Tinha medo de que essa hora chegasse. O que diria? - Bem, minha vida não é tão interessante quanto a sua. Sou filho único e moro no campo, isolado de tudo e de todos. Nunca fui para a escola antes de vir para Hogwarts por ser muito longe. Meu pai me ensinava em casa de noite, porque passava o dia todo fora trabalhando. Nunca tive vizinhos, amigos, primos com quem brincar. Brincava sozinho no quintal, depois de ajudar minha mãe com as tarefas de casa. Aprendi a me refugiar nos livros, deixar minha imaginação correr solta nos contos e romances que meu pai me trazia toda semana. Era disso que eu vivia, de imaginar. Você pode entender então o motivo de eu ter me apegado tanto à essa escola e aos meus amigos...

-- Puxa vida! Nunca imaginei isso. Eles devem ser muito importantes mesmo pra você...

-- São. E sempre vão ser. Só por aceitarem ser meus amigos eles já fizeram muito por mim. Minha infância só começou de verdade aos onze anos, quando eu os conheci e comecei finalmente a acreditar que fazia parte do mundo. Eu sei que você deve me achar um babaca por não repreendê-los tanto quanto devia, mas eu simplesmente não posso. Eu juro que tento, sutilmente, passar alguns corretivos neles. Mas não surte muito efeito, já que eles sabem que eu também me divirto com suas travessuras.

Eles continuavam andando. Remo levantou o rosto para encarar a monitora. Lily tinha os olhos brilhantes e a expressão mais doce e compreensiva do mundo.

-- Nunca achei que você fosse um babaca - ela tinha vontade de abraçá-lo e de chorar de tão comovida que estava, mas conteve-se em observar a gratidão do garoto em seu olhar tão triste. Sentia que ele escondia grande parte de sua vida, que tinha algo ainda maior e mais terrível do que isso que ele acabara de contar, mas teria que conquistar sua confiança primeiro e era o que ela faria. Comprometeu-se intimamente a ajudá-lo, mesmo que fosse somente com sua amizade pura e sincera.

Seus pés pararam automaticamente assim que eles depararam-se com o quadro da Mulher Gorda de vestido de seda rosa que guardava a entrada para a sala comunal. Ocorreu-lhes que talvez não tivessem dado a atenção que deveriam ter dado à ronda, porém estavam com os corações leves e tranqüilos.

-- Senha? - perguntou o retrato.

-- Bubotúbera - responderam juntos e sorriram. Remo acenou para que ela fosse primeiro e seguiu-a para o aposento vazio.

-- Boa noite, Lily.

-- Boa noite.

----------------------------

**N.A.** Bem, me desculpem pela demora. Gostaria de agradecer pelos reviews que recebi, muito obrigada mesmo! Continuem comentando! Sem previsões para a próxima atualização. No mais tardar segunda-feira, mas vou tentar postar antes.

**Lini** já te disse isso, mas você sabe que sem você essa fic não existiria, não é mesmo? Continue me insentivando e eu continuo escrevendo, blz? Bjoka

**mayara** que bom que você está gostando! Não se preocupe, mais pra frente tem um capítulo só para o Mapa do Maroto, mas vai demorar um pouquinho hehehe. E sinto muito, vou judiar bastante do Tiago uhuahuahua. Mas ele sobrevive...

**Flavinha Greeneve** pois é, a Lily tá meio estressada mesmo... culpa do Tiago! E quanto ao Remo, nós sabemos que ele vai ter muitas alegrias daqui alguns dias, não é mesmo!

**Mah Potter **pois é, parece que o Tiago finalmente "enxergou" a Lily. O Remo é um verdadeiro artista e quanto ao Nick, ele já está acostumado, eu acho...

Bjos para todas e continuem comentando, please!


	5. Beijos e brigas

CAPÍTULO CINCO

Beijos e brigas

---------------------

O dia seguinte foi extremamente cansativo. Durante a manhã, eles tiveram Transfiguração e Feitiços, as duas matérias mais exaustivas. Depois do almoço eles foram para os jardins ter aula Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, que faziam junto com o pessoal da Sonserina. Depois de uma interessante aula sobre unicórnios com o Prof. Kettleburn, eles voltaram para o castelo.

Os marotos conversavam distraidamente, atravessando um longo corredor do terceiro andar quando uma corvinal de cabelos loiros e olhos azulados aproximou-se de Tiago, puxando suas vestes.

-- O que...? Oh! - então sua voz passou a um tom mais grave. - Olá, Natalie.

-- Oi, Ti - a garota sorriu, sedutora.

-- Rapazes, podem ir subindo, eu já alcanço vocês - o garoto deu uma piscadela para os colegas, que piscaram de volta e continuaram a andar. Ele bagunçou os cabelos e voltou a encarar Natalie. - Então, o que mmmm...

Tiago não pode continuar a falar porque a garota já o estava beijando loucamente, até que ambos perderam o fôlego.

-- Uau! Isso tudo é saudade? - perguntou depois de sorver grandes quantidades de ar.

-- Você ainda não viu nada, gatinho. Vou estar te esperando hoje à noite, você vem?

-- Claro, com um pedido desses...

Ela deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e afastou-se com um aceno de mão antes de sumir no corredor seguinte. O garoto suspirou, ajeitando a mochila no ombro e começou a andar despreocupadamente no sentido contrário, assobiando e sorrindo.

Estava tão distraído que não ouviu os passos às suas costas. De repente, como um urso que tem a perna presa em uma armadilha ele sentiu uma rasteira e foi virado de ponta-cabeça no ar. Sua mochila foi atirada longe e sua varinha caiu de seu bolso, rolando no chão para longe de seu alcance. Suas vestes taparam sua visão por um momento, até que ele conseguiu erguê-las, os cabelo ainda mais arrepiados do que o normal. Deu de cara com um Snape doente de ódio.

-- Ugth! Meleca! - Tiago fingiu levar um susto com a carranca do rapaz.

-- Pensou que ficaria por isso mesmo, Menino Prodígio? - cuspiu ele com ódio não contido.

-- Me ponha no chão, Seboso.

-- Ué! Cadê o seu namoradinho, Potter? Ficou com ciúmes daquela vadia que te agarrou? Que pena... tsk, tsk.

Enquanto dizia isso, Snape se aproximava perigosamente. Tiago podia ver uma veia pulsando no olho esquerdo do garoto, a face totalmente contorcida.

-- Eu é que tenho pena de você, Ranhoso. Tá com inveja porque nenhuma garota suporta chegar a dez metros de distância de você.

Sem esperar por uma reação do outro, Tiago soltou suas vestes por um momento para acertar um soco com todas as suas forças na boca do estômago de Snape com uma das mãos e levou a outra à cabeça, protegendo-a. Severo, pego de surpresa, dobrou-se e abaixou a varinha, fazendo com que Tiago caísse com tudo no chão. Totalmente embolado nas vestes, Tiago começou a tatear às cegas na direção do outro, encontrando suas canelas e puxando-as com força, fazendo-o desabar para trás. Só então livrou-se das vestes, levantando-se com uma agilidade incrível e arremessando-se para sua varinha num mergulho.

-- _Impedimenta_! - Tiago virou-se no chão a tempo de se desviar do feitiço lançado por Severo.

-- _Expeliarmus_! - o rapaz de cabelos oleosos foi lançado com brutalidade contra a parede, a varinha escapando das mãos.

Tiago levantou-se de um salto e começou a correr em direção ao outro rilhando os dentes, a varinha em riste, porém desacelerou quase no mesmo momento, escorregando alguns centímetros e fazendo um barulho de unhas arranhando um quadro negro. Ouviu um miado rouco e olhou para o lado, encontrando os olhos amarelos de Madame Nor-r-ra, em seguida as botinas negras de Filch, respirando com dificuldade.

-- Eu devia saber... Acompanhem-me senhores - disse o zelador ostentando um sorriso de triunfo na cara marcada, os olhos saltados.

Filch virou-se e começou a caminhar. Snape parecia meio atordoado com a pancada, ergueu-se cambaleante, soltando fumaça pelas narinas, procurando a varinha e seguindo Filch sem encarar o outro. Tiago apanhou sua mochila e pôs-se a caminhar a seu lado, mantendo uma distância segura, com passos firmes e rosto contraído. Detenção com certeza...

Filch continuou:

-- Estava esperando por isso desde ontem, sabem. Não deixei nenhum elfo limpar uma única vez a Sala dos Troféus durante as férias. Vocês terão muito trabalho...

-----------------------

Tiago chegou à sala comunal exausto, desabando no sofá ao lado de Remo. Este fechou calmamente o livro que lia, não sem antes marcar a página.

-- Tome - disse empurrando um pacote com pastelões de rins para o amigo.

-- Obrigado - Tiago comeu em silêncio, enquanto encarava o tampo da mesa à sua frente com olhos desfocados. Ao terminar, virou-se para Remo, que voltara a ler já que fora ignorado. - Onde estão Sirius e Pedro?

-- Pedro está tomando banho. Sirius saiu já faz algum tempo. Disse que ia encontrar uma garota que ele não lembrava o nome e que achava que é do quarto ano da Lufa-Lufa.

Tiago, de repente levou a mão à testa, dando um tapinha estalado enquanto fitava seu relógio mágico de pulso.

-- Droga. Tinha marcado com a Natalie às oito, já são quase dez! - deixou a cabeça pender para trás.

Remo deu um suspiro de solidariedade ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro.

-- Vou tomar banho e dormir. Estou exausto - disse levantando-se e caminhando preguiçosamente em direção às escadas que levavam ao dormitório dos garotos.

-- Ok - Remo levantou os olhos e viu que Lily, do outro lado da sala, encarava as costas de Tiago com um sorriso maldoso de aprovação. Sorriu, meneou a cabeça discretamente e voltou a concentrar-se em sua leitura.

-----------------------

No dia seguinte, Tiago contou aos amigos detalhes sobre a luta e a detenção, recebendo congratulações de Sirius, exclamações de admiração de Pedro e olhares de reprovação de Remo.

À noite, lá pelas oito horas ele resolveu ir procurar a garota para desculpar-se. Não que ele realmente se importasse, mas... Não foi preciso andar muito, pois ela vinha de encontro a ele no corredor seguinte, gingando e devorando-o com os olhos. Tiago sorriu e arrepiou os cabelos.

-- Olá, gatinho - disse ela dengosa.

-- Oi Natalie, eu...

-- Shhh - garota tinha o encurralado na parede e colocara um dedo em seus lábios. - Não precisa dizer nada. Sirius me contou sobre a detenção. Agora, por que você não me beija?

Tiago sorriu e aproximou o rosto do da garota enquanto envolvia sua cintura. Beijou-a rapidamente e afastou-a para poder desencostar-se da parede.

-- Venha, vamos para outro lugar...

Porém a garota novamente o interrompeu.

-- Não, eu não posso ficar por muito tempo, vamos aproveitar - ela não esperou que ele respondesse, apenas aproximou-se novamente e beijou-o longamente.

Tiago não tentou afastá-la dessa vez, apenas inverteu as posições, fazendo com que ela ficasse entre ele e a parede. Ficaram nessa "conversa" por longos minutos, até o garoto ouvir um barulhinho no chão às suas costas.

TEC TEC TEC

Desgrudou os lábios dos da garota, que soltou um suspiro resignado, e virou-se ainda com um biquinho e piscando os olhos várias vezes. Dois pés pequeninos e graciosos. Um deles batia incessantemente contra o chão, provocando os ruídos. Conservando a expressão cômica no rosto, o garoto ergueu os olhos lentamente enquanto engolia em seco até encarar os olhos verde-vivos de Lílian Evans.

-- Evans?

Por um breve instante ele pensou ter visto um brilho de divertimento nos olhos dela, provavelmente pela cara de espanto que o rapaz ostentava, ou talvez pelo biquinho que ele fazia. Mas no instante seguinte achou que tinha imaginado, pois ela tinha os braços cruzados e seus olhos soltavam faíscas.

-- Não. É o coelhinho da Páscoa. Claro que sou eu, seu sem vergonha. Sabia que já passou da hora de estudantes ficarem perambulando pelo castelo, mocinha? - disse dirigindo-se à garota emburrada que Tiago ainda segurava pela cintura. Ele soltou-a assim que lembrou-se que ela estava ali, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos arrepiados - Vamos, o que está esperando? Volte para o seu dormitório, antes que eu mude de idéia e resolva levá-la para a diretora de sua casa.

A garota soltou um muxoxo para Lily e dirigiu-se à Tiago novamente dengosa:

-- Até mais, gatinho - e antes que ele pudesse perceber ela deu um selinho nele e saiu andando tranqüilamente.

Lily revirou os olhos diante da cena e voltou a encarar os olhos castanhos de Tiago ameaçadoramente.

-- Escute aqui, garoto, se eu te pegar mais uma vez passeando pelo castelo a essa hora da noite, eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de te castigar. E pode apostar que eu vou pensar em alguma coisa bem desagradável especialmente pra você. Está avisado. E ande logo, que já passou da hora de criança ir para a cama.

Lily girou nos próprios pés, fazendo o cabelo esvoaçar e quase ricochetear no rosto de Tiago, e afastou-se com passos firmes. Foi só então que ele notou Remo parado a seu lado, sorrindo tolamente para o amigo.

-- Garotinha encardida essa, heim? - Tiago disse, recuperando seu ar displicente e começando a caminhar.

-- Ela está de marcação com você, Tiago. Se fosse você tomaria cuidado...

-- Há! E quem disse que eu tenho medo dela?

----------------------

**N.A. **Taí, gente! Mais um capítulo. Eu pretendo postar o próximo capítulo quinta-feira de qualquer jeito, mas não custa nada mandarem reviews, sim?

**Aline** hehehe me inspirei nos gêmeos Weasley, é óbvio. Que posso dizer? Obrigada.

**Daisuka M.** calma, calma! Aí está o capítulo rsrsrsrs. Ainda não li sua fic, mas assim que possível dou uma passadinha por lá ;-)


	6. Rato

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Rato

--------------------

O tempo passou muito rápido, na opinião dos garotos. Sexta-feira chegou e se foi. Felizmente eles não tiveram detenções a cumprir. Não na sexta. Os novos jogadores do time foram escolhidos e Tiago e Sirius passaram a ter treinos de quadribol duas vezes por semana. Pedro geralmente ia assistir os treinos, enquanto Remo ficava estudando na sala comunal. Eles tinham muitos deveres de casa, devido à proximidade dos exames de N.O.M.s (Níveis Ordinários em Magia) e o lobisomem geralmente fazia todos e emprestava aos amigos sempre tão ocupados. Numa dessas noites, Lily foi até a mesa em que ele estudava solitário.

-- Com licença, Remo. Me desculpe por atrapalhar, mas será que eu poderia me sentar com você?

Remo não pode deixar de sorrir diante de tanta educação.

-- Claro, Lily - ele levantou-se e puxou uma cadeira para ela, que tinha os braços cheios de livros. Em seguida limpou um lugar na mesa empilhando alguns de seus livros para que ela pudesse ocupá-lo. - E você nunca atrapalha.

-- Obrigada. Sabe como é, né… estou me sentindo um pouco excluída…

A garota lançou um olhar por cima do ombro de Remo, que virou-se para ver à que ela se referia. Alice e Frank estavam em uma das mesas conversando muito próximos e risonhos.

-- Oh, entendo… E onde está Marlene?

-- Bem, ela deve estar por aí com Fenwick. Eles estão namorando, você não sabia?

-- Benji Fenwick, da Corvinal?

-- Ele mesmo.

-- Não, não sabia. Bem, sei que você não gosta muito da companhia de meus amigos, mas sempre que quiser pode se juntar a mim.

-- Obrigada, Remo - ela ficou meio sem jeito com tanta delicadeza do rapaz.

Eles voltaram suas atenções ao estudo, separadamente. Porém logo foram se entrosando mais e descobriram que era bem mais divertido estudarem juntos. E foi assim que eles passaram a maioria das noites, quando os outros marotos não estavam por perto para irritar Lily. Por vezes eles até se permitiam ficar só conversando ou lendo alguns contos que Lily lhe emprestara.

Já nas noites em que não havia treino de quadribol ou detenção, que eram muito poucas por sinal, os marotos enfiavam-se na biblioteca até a hora de dormir, pesquisando feitiços para o mapa ou copiando os deveres de Remo, enquanto este pesquisava.

Chegada a penúltima semana de setembro, depois de despedir-se de seus amigos Remo foi procurar Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira, para que ela o levasse seguramente até a passagem para o Salgueiro Lutador (uma árvore interessantíssima que agredia quem quer que tentasse se aproximar). Essa passagem terminava em uma casa abandonada no vilarejo de Hogsmeade, a Casa dos Gritos. Ela tinha esse nome porque era nela que Remo passava suas transformações, por isso os moradores do povoado achavam que o lugar era mal-assombrado.

Já de noite, Tiago e Pedro estavam encostados preguiçosamente numa das disputadas poltronas em frente à lareira. Sirius desceu as escadas do dormitório, com os cabelos molhados grudados nas bochechas (suspiros por parte das garotas). Parou e observou o salão. Todas as poltronas e pufes perto da lareira estavam ocupados. Ao lado de Tiago, um garotinho loiro que ele sabia estar no primeiro ano estava sentado no que ele julgava ser seu lugar. Sirius aproximou-se dele gingando, com um sorriso enviesado que ele logo disfarçou. Pegou um livro esquecido em cima de uma das mesas e inclinou-se para falar com o garotinho.

-- Ei, garoto. Será que você podia fazer um favor para mim?

O menino encarou-o com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Pedro arregalou os olhinhos lacrimosos. Tiago empertigou-se na poltrona e pôs o mesmo sorriso de Sirius no rosto. Sirius abaixou-se para encarar o garotinho nos olhos.

-- Uma menina loura do seu ano esqueceu esse livro em cima da mesa. Será que você não poderia levá-lo? - perguntou fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado.

-- Ok - dizendo isso, o rapazinho levantou-se cheio de boa vontade e dirigiu-se para a escadaria que ele sabia levar ao dormitório feminino.

Sirius sentou-se na poltrona em que ele estava e observou divertido. Conforme o garoto se aproximava das escadas em caracol, as pessoas na sala comunal foram parando para observar. O garoto subiu os primeiros cinco degraus sem problema nenhum, porém quando pisou no sexto degrau olhou para o topo da escada assustado. Um grito estridente ecoou pelo aposento como um aviso. Porém ele não se mexeu, perdeu completamente a ação, fitando o alto da escadaria com olhos arregalados, o sangue sumindo da face. Se ele tivesse voltado na mesma hora, talvez a escada não tivesse se sacudido e engolido os próprios degraus, transformando-se numa rampa escorregadia e ele não tivesse sapateado e escorregado com tudo até o chão da sala. Feito isso, a escada voltou ao normal.

Pronto. Todos começaram a gargalhar e apontar para o pobrezinho, que foi ficando roxo de vergonha. Tiago, Sirius e Pedro já não tinham fôlego de tanto que riam. Tiago escorregou do sofá e começou a dar soquinhos no chão para extravasar.

Foi com essa cena que Lily se deparou ao apontar na porta de seu dormitório. Ela tinha os cabelos molhados e o corpo envolto em um robe lilás que contrastava terrivelmente com seus cabelos acaju.

-- Mas o que é isso? Quem foi que...? - então seu olhar passou do garotinho vexado para os três garotos nos sofás mais próximos que se acabavam de rir, com lágrimas nos olhos. - Eu devia ter adivinhado.

Desceu correndo as escadas e começou a consolar o garoto, que soluçava. Mandou-o para seu dormitório e em seguida pôs uma mão na cintura, ergueu o dedo ameaçadoramente e começou a ralhar enquanto se aproximava dos marotos.

-- Potter! Black! Pettigrew! Vocês não têm vergonha? Uns marmanjões como vocês humilhando um menininho indefeso! Onde já se viu! - os garotos ouviram um sinal de alerta em suas mentes e começaram a tentar controlar o riso, enxugando os olhos e endireitando-se. Porém não era nada fácil. Lily estava totalmente vermelha, apertava os dentes com fúria e tinha uma linha fina como lábios. Ela lembrava muito a Profª. McGonagall e isso quase fez os garotos rirem novamente, mas se contiveram. - Quando é que vocês vão crescer, heim? Francamente, eu não sei como essas pessoas - apontou para os presentes, que assistiam a cena novamente quietos - idolatram tanto vocês, sabe? Se vocês fossem crianças, até seria um pouco mais compreensível, mas quantos anos vocês têm mesmo? Quinze anos? Tem certeza? Pois não é o que parece! Parece que têm cinco! Ficam querendo chamar a atenção às custas da humilhação dos outros que não têm nada a ver com a história...

E não parou por aí. Ela falou e falou e continuaria falando pelo resto da noite. Porém teve uma certa pena de Pedro, que já não tinha mais como se encolher. Sirius fingia que prestava atenção. Tiago realmente prestava, mas aos olhos da garota, seus cabelos que ainda estavam molhados, suas mãos na cintura delgada, seu pezinho delicado que insistia em bater no piso. Lily suspirou ainda zangada.

-- Bem, onde está Remo?

Sirius e Tiago pareceram arrancados de seus devaneios, trocando olhares de cumplicidade. Pedro conseguiu a proeza de se encolher ainda mais. Foi Sirius quem respondeu:

-- Ele foi visitar a tia dele, Josefa. Ela está doente.

-- Oh! - a expressão de Lily se desanuviou. - Que pena... Bom, então eu vou ter que fazer a ronda sozinha.

E virou-se. Porém antes de dar um passo, estremeceu ao ouvir Tiago. Sua raiva parecia ter voltado com a mesma rapidez com que se foi.

-- Lily, você quer companhia? - dizia o garoto, galanteador, enquanto endireitava a coluna no acento e passava a mão nos cabelos.

Sirius encarou-o, dividido entre a incredulidade e a diversão. Lily virou-se bruscamente e seus olhos faiscaram, como de costume.

-- É Evans, Potter. E não, eu não quero me aborrecer ainda mais. Por hoje, meu limite de tolerância já foi ultrapassado há muito tempo, graças à vocês. Com licença - dessa vez ela não foi interrompida. Subiu as escadas e desapareceu no dormitório.

Tiago sorriu para Sirius:

-- Ela me ama!

-- Não há dúvidas quanto a isso - ironizou o outro. - Vamos?

-- Sim, vamos. Vou pegar a capa.

Naquela noite, os garotos esgueiraram-se pelos corredores pouco movimentados, pois já estava quase na hora de se recolherem. Tiago carregava a capa da invisibilidade em um dos bolsos e um grosso livro em uma das mãos, com cuidado para não deixar à mostra o título do mesmo: _Transfiguração Super Avançada_. Dirigiram-se ao 5º andar e adentraram uma porta discreta, que pareceu surgir segundos antes. Dentro da Sala Precisa, havia uma gostosa lareira, rodeada por três poltronas azuis muito convidativas. Cada um deles se dirigiu a uma delas e se largou, procurando a melhor posição. Tiago suspirou e abriu o livro em uma das páginas finais, demarcada por um pedaço de pergaminho mofado.

-- Bem, vejamos... Vamos começar o 45º passo: Finalmente a escolha do animal... Epa! Agora danou tudo.

-- Caramba! De todos os passos, esse é o mais difícil - exclamou Sirius, entediado.

-- Tá brincando! - Pedro falou baixinho, de modo que os outros rapazes não o escutaram.

Tiago corria os olhos pelo tópico, mexendo os lábios quase imperceptivelmente e virando algumas páginas. Depois de alguns breves minutos, fechou o grosso livro com um estrondo, fazendo com que inúmeras partículas de poeira se fizessem ver através da luminosidade bruxuleante lançada pela lareira.

-- Não há nada aqui que nós já não saibamos. Sinceramente, esse livro está ficando muito repetitivo.

-- Nós temos que decidir isso hoje, cara. Não vejo a hora de acabar com isso de uma vez. Pobre Aluado. Tem ficado muito agressivo ultimamente.

Um silêncio pesado abateu-se sobre os três garotos, que encaravam a graciosa movimentação das partículas de poeira. O silêncio foi quebrado pelo barulho de plástico sendo amassado e rasgado: Pedro abria uma embalagem de sapinhos de chocolate e mordia ferozmente a sua cabeça.

Sirius lançou um olhar de incredulidade a Pedro, que nem sequer notou, tal era seu entretenimento com o sapinho, que agora além da cabeça, tinha perdido as duas coxinhas gorduchas.

-- É o seguinte - Tiago finalmente se manifestou: - Estamos de acordo que devem ser animais grandes, afinal nós temos que dominar um lobisomem adulto, não é? - Pedro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, já que sua boca trabalhava sem cessar, porém Sirius fez cara de desacordo. - Desembucha, Sirius.

-- Ok. Pensem comigo: se todos nós formos animais grandes, será uma verdadeira guerra toda vez que tivermos que apertar o nó do Salgueiro Lutador. Nós sabemos, por experiência, que os golpes daquele arbusto de mal-humor não são brincadeira...

-- Tem razão, Sirius. Um de nós deve ser um bichinho pequeno e ágil para esgueirar-se em meio às investidas do Salgueiro e apertar o nó.

Após essas palavras, Sirius e Tiago se olharam, virando-se lentamente para encarar Pedro. Este, lambendo seus dedos descontraidamente, sentiu quase que fisicamente aqueles olhares atentos que lhe eram dirigidos e encolheu-se todo na poltrona enquanto eles sorriam travessos.

-- E-eu?

-- É isso mesmo, Pedrinho. Convenhamos, você não teria utilidade nenhuma como um animal grande, medroso do jeito que é - Sirius dava mostras de seu poder de persuasão.

-- Sendo pequeno, você não vai precisar se arriscar a levar umas mordidas. Nós podemos te proteger até nosso querido Aluado se acostumar com você. Apesar de que ele só atacaria se se sentisse ameaçado, o que não seria o caso, se tratando de um sapinho ou uma lebre...

-- Sapo? - perguntou Sirius incrédulo.

-- Lebre? - perguntou Pedro confuso.

-- Ora, e porque não?

-- Sapos são pegajosos e asquerosos, além de barulhentos. Esquece, Tiago... - argumentou Sirius.

Pedro olhou tristemente para a embalagem do sapinho de chocolate, em seguida fez uma careta e acrescentou:

-- Lebres só comem mato e legumes, eca!

-- Então suponho que vocês tenham idéias melhores?

Sirius coçava o queixo distraído enquanto pensava nas palavras de Pedro. Por fim sugeriu:

-- Ratos são comuns em Hogwarts, ágeis, discretos e comem de tudo, se é isso o que realmente importa pra você, Pedrinho.

-- Você é um gênio, Sirius - Sirius estufou o peito e resmungou "Eu sei, eu sei...". Tiago sorria e tinha um olhar sonhador. - Um rato poderia ser muito útil dentro e fora do castelo. Toca aqui, garoto.

Sirius apertou a mão estendida de Tiago, sorrindo arrogantemente, a cabeça trabalhando, maquinando estratégias de espionagens nos lugares mais improváveis.

-- Que tal, Pedro? - perguntou o garoto de óculos.

Pedro contorcia toda a sua face enquanto pensava. No silêncio da expectativa, quase podia-se ouvir o barulho das engrenagens rangendo preguiçosamente na cabeça do maroto. Os outros dois prendiam a respiração.

-- É... parece bom...

-- Ufa - ambos suspiraram aliviados, trocando olhares de cumplicidade. Naquele momento eles tinham certeza que compartilhavam o mesmo pensamento: seria muito mais fácil para o amigo transformar-se em um minúsculo ratinho.

-- E vocês?

-- Sem idéia - respondeu Sirius, deixando a cabeça pender para trás.

-- Totalmente sem idéia - concordou Tiago tristemente.

-- Bom, pelo menos tivemos um progresso, né? Nós... poderíamos pensar com calma nos outros animais e amanhã decidimos... - tentou Pedro, hesitante.

-- O Pedrico tem razão, Tiago. Amanhã nós pensamos com mais calma. Tá ficando tarde e se uma certa pimentinha der por nossa falta, estamos encrencados. Não que eu tenha medo do que ela possa fazer, porque cão que ladra não morde, mas, honestamente, tenho vontade de torcer aquele lindo pescocinho - nesse ponto Tiago cravou um olhar desconfiado no amigo - quando ela começa com aqueles sermões intermináveis. Só o Remo mesmo para aturar aquela lá.

Tiago fez uma careta diante do comentário, mas achou melhor não dizer nada.

-- A Evans deve estar acabando de sair para a ronda. Temos que ser rápidos, vamos - enquanto dizia isso, ele apanhou a capa da invisibilidade e jogou sobre os outros dois, que tinham se postado um de cada lado.

-----------------------------------------

**N.A.** Ai que tristeza! Ninguém lembra de ler a minha fic :-( Só a Aline me salvou de ficar sem nenhum review. Obrigadinha, Linoca do meu coração! Beijos pra você.

Me ajudem! Estou com bloqueio! Tenho essa fic pronta até o capítulo 22, mas paralisei por causa da falta de reviews! Socooooooorro!

A quem interessar possa: próxima atualização segunda-feira.


	7. Cão e cervo

CAPÍTULO SETE

Cão e cervo

------------------------------

Lily estava novamente na clareira da Floresta. Ouviu o cervo se aproximando e dirigiu-se para o arbusto, já sem receio. Logo o cervo apontou sua cabeça para fora da moita, encarando Lily nos olhos como da outra vez. Lily sorriu e estendeu a mão, mas não saiu do lugar. O cervo começou a caminhar com graciosidade em sua direção, a cabeça erguida com elegância, exibindo sua galhada. O corpo castanho muito claro, altivo e esguio do jovem animal quase chegava a brilhar com a luz do luar. Sem dúvida era um animal magnífico e imponente. Ele encarava-a nos olhos enquanto caminhava e Lily sentiu-se ruborescer. Essa sensação fez com que ela despertasse. Já era dia. Bateu com força no travesseiro. Porcaria! Queria tanto tocar o pelo brilhante do animal!

Mais uma manhã cheia. Depois da aula de Transfiguração, com a irritadiça Profª. McGonagall eles dirigiam-se para a sala de Feitiços. No meio do caminho, porém, foram interrompidos.

-- Bom dia, Sirius.

O garoto se virou e encontrou dos olhos de uma quintanista corvinal. Sua expressão não era nada amigável. Tiago e Pedro viraram-se discretamente e seguiram os demais alunos em direção à próxima aula.

-- Bom dia... hum... Paty?

-- É Dot. Eu vi você beijando aquela nojentinha da Orla hoje de manhã, seu... seu... cachorro!

PAF

Com a bofetada, os cabelos de Sirius acompanharam o movimento de seu rosto. Mas essa foi a única reação que ele demonstrou de que tinha sido estapeado. Lentamente, voltou a encarar a garota a sua frente, que tinha os braços cruzados enquanto batia um dos pés insistentemente e bufava, como se aguardasse uma explicação.

-- Cachorro? - Sirius perguntou com um ar sonhador.

A garota franziu a testa em sinal de dúvida. Entre todas as reações possíveis, aquela definitivamente foi inesperada. Ele agarrou o rosto da menina aparvalhada à sua frente, deu um beijo estalado em seus lábios e encarou-a.

-- Obrigado! - Antes que ela pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido, Sirius virou-se e saiu correndo pela direção que os demais colegas haviam seguido. - Já sei! Já sei! - Ele gritava enquanto se aproximava, fazendo todas as cabeças se voltarem a ele.

Tiago e Pedro reconheceram o descabelado que se dirigia aos berros a eles.

-- Que di... - Tiago ia perguntar, quando teve que se desviar, pois Sirius parou derrapando bem no lugar em que ele estava segundos antes, tomou fôlego e continuou em um tom mais baixo, de modo que só eles pudessem ouvir:

-- Já sei qual o animal que eu vou me transformar! - seus olhos brilhavam de excitação, contagiando Tiago e Pedro. - Um cachorro!

Tiago abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-- Claro! Porque não pensei nisso antes? A cara que você faz quando quer alguma coisa... É perfeito! Mas tem que ser um cachorro beeeeeeeem grande, heim!

-- Pode deixar comigo! - Sirius estufou o peito com satisfação. Mas nesse momento o sorriso de Tiago vacilou.

-- Droga. Só eu é que não sei em que me transformar.

-- Bom, se fosse seguir a sua linha de raciocínio, diria que você parece um porco-espinho com esse cabelo rebelde... - Sirius não se conteve.

-- Engraçadinho. E você? - disse, se dirigindo a Pedro, que tentava em vão disfarçar sua risada com uma tosse fingida. - Pare de rir, seu rabicho.

-- Rabicho? - Pedro parecia confuso. Sirius riu ainda mais.

-- Essa foi boa, Tiago! Rabicho! Sra. Potter sempre diz que o que mais a enoja em um rato é o rabo.

-- Engraçadinho - foi a vez de Pedro emburrar.

Eles chegaram atrasados na sala de aula e pararam no batente da porta. O Prof. Flitwick também estava atrasado pelo jeito. Ufa! Pedro acomodou-se sem demora em uma carteira próxima. O fundão já estava quase cheio. Havia apenas uma carteira vazia encostada na parede. Ele virou-se para encarar Sirius e recebeu um olhar maroto. Os dois puseram-se a correr no mesmo instante, trombando-se e tentando atrapalhar um ao outro, apostando corrida. Apesar de Tiago ser mais ágil, Sirius era mais forte e puxou-o para trás com toda a força, ganhando vantagem. Tiago suspirou resignado enquanto o outro sorria arrogantemente esparramando-se na cadeira. Sirius puxou o Profeta Diário da mochila aberto na página das cruzadinhas e apontou para frente.

-- Tem um lugar ali na frente, olha. Atrás da Cabelos-de-Fogo. Vai lá, garotão.

Tiago saiu resmungando e jogou sua mochila com força na carteira. Lily pareceu nem notar. Estava pensando no sonho que tivera nessa manhã. Apoiava o queixo na mão esquerda enquanto rabiscava com a outra um pedaço de pergaminho. Primeiro fez o focinho, depois os olhos. Em poucos instantes a cabeça estava pronta, do jeitinho que se lembrava. Nem reparou quando o minúsculo professor entrou na sala e começou a falar e gesticular, explicando que hoje não haveria prática, somente teoria. Lily fez a galhada elegante, o pescoço alvo, o corpo esguio. Parecia que o desenho estava vivo, caminhando em sua direção, encarando-a significativamente. Quis dar mais vida ao desenho, portanto começou a delinear sombras, que davam ilusão de luz e movimento.

Tiago estava curioso. Já fazia meia hora que o professor estava falando e Lily estava na mesma posição, encarando o pergaminho a sua frente. Além do mais, Feitiços era sem dúvida alguma a matéria que a ruiva mais gostava. Podia ver o topo da pena trabalhando incessantemente e por isso sabia que ela não estava dormindo. O que será que faria Lílian Evans não prestar atenção a uma aula de Feitiços?

Estaria escrevendo uma carta? Para um namorado, talvez? Tiago abanou a cabeça para afastar aquela idéia. Não, não conseguia nem imaginar Lily namorando. Parecia uma coisa totalmente impossível. Ela só era vista com outras garotas (a maior parte do tempo, só com Alice já que Marlene agora estava namorando) ou com Remo. Remo? Não, definitivamente. Quando algum garoto se aproximava dela, ela tomava cuidado para manter uma certa distância do rapaz, como se ele tivesse alguma doença contagiosa. Corava, fala o mínimo possível e arrumava uma desculpa qualquer para se afastar. Rejeitava todos os convites para sair, muito educadamente, diga-se de passagem. Bem, nem todos afinal...

Sentiu sua curiosidade dobrar de tamanho. Ajeitou os óculos e espirou furtivamente para os dois lados. Ninguém parecia prestar atenção a ele, coisa que o teria chateado muito, não fossem as circunstâncias. O mais discretamente possível, inclinou-se para o lado direito e começou a erguer-se da cadeira até conseguir enxergar o pergaminho. O cervo o encarou de volta. Os olhos de Tiago brilharam e ele passou a língua pelos lábios inconscientemente. Era perfeito! Teve vontade de atirar-se na carteira e beijar aquelas bochechas rosadas, mas pensou melhor. Não queria ir parar na Ala Hospitalar tão cedo...

------------------------------------

Durante o almoço, Tiago, Sirius e Pedro conversavam aos cochichos enquanto se serviam:

-- Anda, Tiago, diz qual o animal que você escolheu, cara.

-- Não, Sirius. Não adianta insistir. Já disse que não vou contar. Eu vou mostrar. E vai ser hoje à noite.

-- Hoje à noite? - perguntou Pedro, esganiçado, arregalando os olhos.

-- Sim! De hoje não passa. Eu li o penúltimo e o último capítulos, só não cheguei a testar ainda. Mas tenho certeza que consigo. Toma Sirius - disse passando o grosso livro de _Transfiguração Super Avançada_ para o outro por debaixo da mesa. - Dá uma lida agora, antes da próxima aula e depois passa para o Pedro, para adiantar. E mais uma coisa: não se esqueçam de se alimentar bem, isso é importante - acrescentou, enchendo o prato dos colegas de cenouras e espinafre, sem dar atenção à seus protestos.

Quando terminaram, Sirius encheu o bolso do casaco dos docinhos servidos de sobremesa.

-- Vou levar mais estes para o Aluado. Não sei como ele sobrevive à dieta da Madame Pomfrey. Aquela velha não tem coração.

-- É. E se ela desconfia que a gente entope o Remo de doces, ela arranca os _nossos_ corações.

Sirius deu de ombros. Pedro também encheu os bolsos de docinhos, mas não eram para o amigo.

Depois do almoço, como de costume durante os três anos anteriores, os três garotos foram visitar Remo na ala hospitalar. Ele sempre ficava em um canto da enfermaria, totalmente camuflado em uma cama de dossel branco. Madame Pomfrey já não insistia em tentar impedi-los. Apenas bufava e resmungava, deixando-os a sós. Quando ela virava as costas, eles tiravam dos bolsos toda sorte de doces imagináveis que furtavam da Dedosdemel nos finais de semana, ou mesmo durante a noite.

Remo animava-se no mesmo instante em que via os amigos aproximarem-se através do dossel. Um sorriso carinhoso se espalhava pelo seu rosto cansado e machucado e ele se achava a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo. Seus amigos eram seu único consolo nesses dias de provação. Ela por causa deles que Remo ainda não desistira de Hogwarts e de tentar levar uma vida quase normal. E nem desistiria, se dependesse deles.

-- Como você está, Remo? – perguntou Tiago, preocupado. O amigo parecia seriamente machucado, o rosto com arranhões profundos e o peito arfante.

-- Estou morrendo de fome – respondeu o outro sentando-se com dificuldade e aceitando os docinhos de Sirius. – Não sei o que seria de mim sem vocês.

-- Também não sei o que seria de você sem mim – respondeu Sirius arrancando um sorriso de Remo.

-- Anotaram tudo? – perguntou ele.

-- Eu fiz esse sacrifício por hoje, Aluado – respondeu Sirius, fazendo uma careta e estendendo um rolo de pergaminho totalmente coberto por sua letra caprichada, além de alguns desenhos que lembravam a Profª. McGonagall de trancinhas e pirulito na boca, ou o Prof. Flitwick apostando corrida com uma formiga.

-- E aqui estão suas coisas – Pedro entregou a mochila de Remo.

-- E aqui está o Profeta Diário. - Sirius entregou o jornal todo dobrado. – Só que... eu pensei em deixar as cruzadinhas pra você, mas... sabe como é, não é? Eu não resisti... mas ainda tem um caça-palavras!

Remo sorriu e meneou a cabeça.

-- Valeu. Valeu mesmo. Pelo menos eu tenho alguma coisa pra passar a tarde. Já dormi a manhã inteira, estou todo dolorido.

Tiago e Sirius deram sorrisos sinceros e encorajadores ao lobisomem. Pedro estava ocupado cobiçando os doces esquecidos.

---------------------------

**N.A.** Mais um capítulo gente! Fiquei muito feliz! Três reviews! Agradeço de coração, gente. **Não percam o próximo capítulo**! É um dos que eu mais gosto dessa fic e foi um dos primeiros a ser escrito.

**Anny** Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada (bochechas rosadinhas de satisfação). Volte sempre! E não esqueça de criticar, blz!

**Daisuka M.** Opa, acho que falei d, né rsrsrs, agora estou até recebendo ameaças de estuporamento! Bem, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado do capítulo 7 (modéstia a parte, eu gostei hehehe). E sobre não postar tudo... bem, é que eu tenho medo de crises de imaginação, entende, prefiro postar dois capítulos por semana. Mas vou me comprometer a postar o próximo assim que você comentar esse, blz? Presentinho pra vc! E... desculpe minha ignorância, mas o que significa exatamente "Sya"?

**Any Lemon** Obrigada, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Realmente, receio não ter dado muita atenção para o Sirius até agora. Bem, acho que o personagem mais enfatizado nessa fic é o Remo mesmo, por causa da animagia. E quanto a romance, acho que eles ainda não têm tanta cabeça pra isso no quinto ano, ainda são muito moleques pra querer alguma coisa mais séria com garotas. De qualquer maneira, vou tentar mostrar mais sobre o Sirius, continue criticando, por favor!

A próxima atualização fica pra **quinta-feira** (se a Daisuka M. não postar antes...). Então, até lá!


	8. Animagia

CAPÍTULO OITO

Animagia

-----------------------------------

Mais tarde, na Sala Precisa, Tiago esfregava as mãos e caminhava de um lado para o outro:

-- Vocês entenderam tudo? Têm certeza?

Pedro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas não parecia muito confiante. Sirius fez um muxoxo.

-- É claro, meu caro. Se bobear, eu entendi melhor que você.

Tiago não deu atenção à provocação do amigo. Seu coração batia loucamente de ansiedade.

-- Então é isso. Quem vai tentar primeiro? - disse parando em frente a Sirius e olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

-- Olha, se eu não estivesse com a pulga atrás da orelha de curiosidade em saber qual será o seu animal, eu até me ofereceria. Mas...

Tiago suspirou resignado.

-- Tudo bem, eu começo.

Dizendo isso, o garoto parou no meio da sala, que hoje tinha apenas um sofá longo em uma das paredes e a lareira em outra. O amplo espaço vazio do centro do aposento era coberto em toda extensão por uma tapeçaria grossa e trabalhada.

O rapaz fechou os olhos e começou a respirar longa e compassadamente, ouvindo seus próprios batimentos cardíacos. Seu coração começou a desacelerar até normalizar. Então ele começou a se concentrar no animal em que iria transformar-se. Visualizou o cervo imponente em sua mente, na mesma posição do desenho de Lily, encarando-o. O desenho tomou vida em sua imaginação, começando a patear o chão e virar-se lentamente, como se desfilasse para ele, exibindo-se. Tiago prestou atenção a cada detalhe do corpo do animal separadamente e foi juntando-os como um quebra-cabeça. Depois disso, ele forçou cada minúscula célula de seu cérebro a concentrar-se na vontade de tomar exatamente aquela forma.

Durante todo esse tempo, seus sentidos tinham-no abandonado, deixando sua mente trabalhar com mais liberdade. Porém agora os sentidos voltavam com força redobrada. Os sons da noite tornaram-se repentinamente mais altos e perceptíveis. Seu olfato confundia-lhe com uma diversidade de cheiros fortes e inebriantes. Era doloroso continuar com os braços esticados, então ele flexionou-os. Suas costas enrijeceram-se e seus músculos contraíram-se. Sentiu-se consideravelmente mais forte e resistente. Tomou consciência de um peso a mais sobre sua cabeça, mas não era incômodo. Muito pelo contrário, fazia-o sentir-se estranhamente mais completo. Já não era mais confortável permanecer de pé sobre suas pernas e ele curvou-se para frente inconscientemente, caindo de quatro no chão com estrondo.

Assustou-se com o barulho que seguiu-se a batida de seus cascos no chão, reverberando pelo aposento amplo. Abriu os olhos, apreensivo, e encarou o ambiente com movimentos rápidos de seu pescoço. Observava a Sala Precisa com uma iluminação totalmente diferente, com pouca riqueza de cores. Apenas tons pastéis variados conforme a luminosidade que incidia sobre cada detalhe. As orelhas! Conseguia movê-las facilmente, ajustando-as para captar melhor o som. Sua mente trabalhava a mil.

Sirius e Pedro assistiram à transformação de Tiago em silêncio. A princípio curiosos, depois assombrados e então maravilhados. Pedro ainda conservava grande parte do assombro. Tinham diante de si um animal assustado, porém majestoso.

Sirius sorriu aparvalhado e começou a bater palmas com entusiasmo, fazendo o animal encará-lo, dar um passo para trás, desajeitadamente, e cair sobre as patas traseiras.

O garoto parou de aplaudir no mesmo instante em que o cervo voltava a transformar-se em um ser humano jovem e assustado, arfando, suando, até perder os movimentos e os sentidos, estirando-se no chão.

-- Tiago!

Correu até ele, acompanhado de um hesitante Pedro e ajoelhou-se a seu lado.

-- Tiago, acorde! - debruçou-se sobre o amigo e começou a estapear seu rosto enquanto chamava desesperadamente. - Não faça isso comigo, meu irmão!

Pedro, nem ele sabe como, teve um estalo e apanhou a varinha das vestes.

-- _Enervate_! - disse, apontando para o peito do rapaz estirado molemente no chão.

Seu corpo estremeceu violentamente e ele abriu os olhos tomando um grande sorvo de ar ao mesmo tempo em que erguia-se sobre seu tronco, quase esbarrando com tudo em Sirius.

Este recuou a tempo, fechou os olhos com força e deixou o corpo pender para trás, respirando aliviado.

Os três ficaram assim por algum tempo, respirando, tentando se acalmar, até que Tiago começou a sorrir. O sorriso logo transformou-se em riso e o riso em gostosas gargalhadas espalhafatosas que sacudiam todo o seu corpo, forçando-o a deitar-se novamente. Sirius logo fez coro a ele, dando socos no chão e esperneando-se, pois somente gargalhar não era suficiente. Pedro sorriu timidamente, ainda muito abalado e perplexo.

-- Eu consegui! Eu consegui! - gritava Tiago a plenos pulmões entre as gargalhadas.

Sirius tentou controlar-se para encará-lo, cheio de expectativa.

-- Então? Como foi?

-- Ma-ra-vi-lho-so! Maravilhoso! Foi... foi incrível. Não dá pra explicar, você tem que tentar, cara.

-- Sim! Sim! Eu vou tentar. Não! Eu não vou tentar... eu vou conseguir! Calma. Calma, Sirius - ele pôs-se de pé e passou a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os nervosamente atrás das orelhas. Respirou fundo fechando os olhos.

Tiago e Pedro dirigiram-se ao sofá e começaram a observar o garoto que tentava relaxar, girando a cabeça e fazendo o pescoço estralar. Em seguida flexionou as juntas dos dedos compridos, provocando seguidos estalinhos. Isso o acalmava. Ficou imóvel por alguns instantes intermináveis, na opinião dos espectadores, porém ele próprio não sentia o tempo passar.

Pedro roía os dedos, pois já não tinha unhas. Tiago nem piscava. Fitava o amigo atento, tentando imaginar sua própria transformação através da dele. Porém tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os pelos negros e volumosos, as orelhas pontudas, o formato do focinho, o rabo comprido e peludo, o corpo fofo e brilhante, tudo tomou forma de uma só vez, fazendo o enorme cão apoiar-se nas quatro patas com leveza. Era do tamanho e proporção de um urso.

O animal estirou a língua comprida e vermelha para fora, a respiração rápida e curta, o rabo balançando-se, demonstrando excitação. Com os olhos claros e profundos, encarou os dois garotos de olhos arregalados à sua frente. Inclinou a cabeça curiosamente para a direita e voltou a endireitar-se rapidamente. Agitou as patas dianteiras, divertido, e latiu inesperadamente.

Pedro deu um pulo de susto. Pareceu mais assustado ao ver o cão negro do que durante toda a transformação. Encolheu-se no sofá, quase engolindo a própria mão. Tiago sorriu ao ouvir o latido rouco, seus olhos cintilaram por trás dos óculos de aros redondos e ele escorregou pelo sofá, ficando de joelhos no chão.

-- Vem cá, garoto - disse, sorridente, batendo nas próprias pernas.

O enorme cão inclinou a cabeça novamente, latiu com mais confiança e saltou para frente. Correu cambaleante pela curta distância que o separava de Tiago, quase esmagando-o contra o sofá. O garoto estendeu suas mãos rindo e começou a fazer carinho no pelo fofo do animal. Percebeu que grande parte do seu volume devia-se à pelagem negra sedosa. O cachorro latia, mexia o focinho molhado e gelado insistentemente, relando-o vez ou outra na pele do amigo. O rabo tufoso, balançava-se freneticamente.

-- Isso, garoto! Isso!

Sirius, o cão, aproximou o focinho do rosto de Tiago e lambeu sua orelha, enquanto babava, fungava e bafejava ar quente.

-- Ei! Pare com isso! - disse o outro entre risadas, porém não afastou-se nem deixou de acariciar seu pescoço.

De repente, o animal afastou-se com a língua de fora, sentou-se nas patas traseiras e ergueu-se, com as patas diante do tronco. E foi exatamente nessa posição que apareceu Sirius, o garoto.

-- Uauuuuuuuuuuuu! - zombou ele, ofegante.

Seguiram-se mais e mais gargalhadas deliciosas. Só depois de cinco minutos eles pararam, segurando o abdome dolorido e enxugando os olhos.

-- Cara, você caprichou meeeeeeeeesmo no tamanho, heim? - Tiago exclamou.

-- Sou todo feito de músculos, o que posso fazer? - retrucou o outro, cheio de si.

-- Músculos e pelos, você quer dizer.

Mais um tempo foi necessário para eles se recuperarem dos risos. Foi então que eles repararam em Pedro, com os olhos vidrados, a boca ligeiramente entreaberta.

-- Ei, Rabicho, é a sua vez!

Pedro sacudiu a cabeça e focalizou o rosto sorridente de Sirius, que passava a mão diante de seus olhos.

-- Hãn?... O que foi?

-- O que foi, pergunto eu!

Pedro voltou a encolher-se no sofá.

-- V-você transformou-se em um S-Sinistro! - gaguejou num sussurro audível.

Sirius franziu as sobrancelhas e tornou a descontraí-las no mesmo instante.

-- Oh! É mesmo. Acho que sim... - disse divertido. Virou-se para Tiago, que ajeitava os óculos. - Não tinha reparado!

-- Sai pra lá, mal-agouro! - respondeu Tiago com fingido horror, afastando-se comicamente de Sirius.

Mais risadas e novamente Pedro não os acompanhou. Tinha as mãos juntas diante da boca e movimentava os olhinhos pequenos e lacrimosos de um rosto feliz para o outro. Parecia mesmo um ratinho acuado com seu narizinho pontudo.

-- Ah, qual é, Pedroca! Vai dizer que ficou com medo de mim?

Pedro sorriu nervosamente em resposta.

-- Iiiiiih! Desencana, Rabicho. Relaxa que agora é sua vez - Tiago incentivou-o.

-- E-eu não quero. Estou com sono, não vou conseguir me concentrar.

Tiago arregalou os olhos e verificou seu relógio de pulso mágico.

-- Gárgulas galopantes! - Sirius riu da imitação barata de Hagrid, o guarda-caça. - Já são onze e meia!

-- Beleza, vamos embora então. Mas amanhã você não escapa, Rabicho - Sirius apontou o dedo para a cara gorducha do outro em sinal de aviso.

Pedro engoliu em seco. O dia seguinte seria uma provação para seus nervos.

----------------------------

A noite do dia seguinte não teve progresso. Pedro não conseguia se concentrar. Nem se acalmar ele conseguia! Ficava suando e tremendo, levando as mãos em direção à boca para roer as unhas, mas a maioria das vezes era interrompido bruscamente em meio ao gesto.

-- Pare com isso, Pedro! Quando você se transformar poderá roer as unhas e o que mais você quiser, mas agora concentre-se! - dizia Sirius irritado.

Ele e Tiago tentavam de tudo para ajudá-lo.

-- Respire conosco, Pedrinho - dizia Sirius enquanto Tiago fazia uma demonstração, seu peito subindo e descendo lenta e profundamente. - Inspira... respira... inspira... respira...

Porém o garoto logo descompassava, arfando descontroladamente em busca de ar. Eles tentaram fazê-lo acalmar-se comendo caramelos, o que realmente parecia estar funcionando. Mas depois de três pacotes inteiros, Pedro já estava sentindo dores desconfortáveis no estômago e suando frio novamente.

-- Ah! Eu desisto. E ele ainda acabou com os caramelos que compramos para o Remo! - Sirius jogou-se pesadamente no sofá, ocupando-o completamente com seu corpo comprido. Tiago sentou-se na ponta de um dos braços do sofá, a única parte que lhe restara, lançando olhares de desaprovação a Sirius.

-- Tudo bem - disse ele emburrado, agora encarando Pedro. - Vamos parar por aqui hoje, mas amanhã tem mais, Rabicho. Essa Lua Cheia vai TER que ser a última transformação solitária do Aluado, até porque eu e Sirius precisamos de mais treino também... E ai de você se não se transformar, Pedro! Nós vamos deixá-lo para trás, entendeu?

Pedro acenou várias vezes com a cabeça, antes de se permitir um gemido e passear a mão gorducha pela barriga saliente. Ele tinha que conseguir. Não podia ser deixado de fora das aventuras noturnas. Por que ele tinha que ser tão tapado? Os outros tinham conseguido da primeira vez! Parecia tão fácil...

Na noite seguinte, o garoto treinou sua concentração sozinho, enquanto Sirius e Tiago estavam no treino de quadribol e os demais colegas estudavam ou se divertiam na sala comunal. Era muito mais complicado do que ele imaginara ao assistir a transformação dos amigos.

Assim que seus amigos voltaram do treino, os três marotos se reuniram na Sala Precisa novamente. Rabicho mostrou-se mais esforçado, embora fosse visível que seria muito mais trabalhoso para ele do que fora para os outros. Sirius e Tiago eram muito atenciosos, não deixavam de estimulá-lo e ajudá-lo. Tiveram muita paciência com o amigo, embora Sirius muitas vezes tivesse que levar uns coices discretos de Tiago para não morder a canela de Pedro. Por vezes, ele chegava a arreganhar os dentes para o podre garoto, que se encolhia todo. Aquela foi a noite mais longa que eles já passaram estudando, mas tinha que ser a última.

Quando o sono começava a querer tomar conta e eles perdiam as esperanças, Rabicho finalmente conseguiu uma transformação completa. Foi uma festa, eles até se esqueceram do sono. O ratinho corria ligeiro, ziguezagueando por entre as patas dos outros animagos. Por vezes erguia-se nas patas traseiras, empinando-se todo em direção ao focinho dos outros, guinchando e mexendo os bigodes freneticamente. Mas era minúsculo em contradição aos companheiros.

Certa hora, quando o cão estava estirado molemente no chão, Rabicho passara o focinho gelado nas almofadinhas de uma de suas patas, esfregando os bigodes. No mesmo instante, Sirius tornou a aparecer no lugar do cachorro, rindo de se acabar.

-- Ei, Rabicho! Isso faz cócegas!

-- Desculpe - respondeu o garoto, todo tímido.

Tiago deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

-- Há! O Sirius tem cócegas nas almofadinhas!

E eles atiraram-se para cima do amigo, fazendo cócegas. Primeiro ele tentou resistir, se fazer de durão e tal, mas acabou se rendendo.

-- Chega! Me deixem... respirar - eles se afastaram para que o outro pudesse tomar fôlego.

Uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Tiago enquanto o encarava.

-- Sabem... Almofadinhas é um bom nome pra você, cachorrão...

-- É... - Pedro ficou pensativo.

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou-os.

-- Vocês devem estar BRINCANDO, não é? Almofadinhas? É muito... fofo - fez cara de nojo.

-- Isso mesmo! É perfeito! Está decidido... Você se parece mesmo uma imensa almofada negra peluda, de muito mal gosto, diga-se de passagem...

Tiago levou um soco não muito fraco nas costelas. O autor do "carinho" sorriu malicioso.

-- Está bem, eu serei o Almofadinhas, mas ainda falta o seu apelido, amigo chifrudo.

-- Eeeeeeepa! Chifrudo não! Olha o respeito! São galhos, não são chifres.

-- Ah! Besteira! É tudo pontudo e afiado... Pontas! É isso! Eu sou um gênio... - Sirius empertigou-se, estufando o peito. Porém teve que encolher-se com o soco também não muito fraco no lado.

-- Não MESMO! Não vou ser chamado de Pontas!

-- Ah, vai sim senhor! - Pedro finalmente fez-se ouvir, muito determinado. - Você sai distribuindo apelidos para nós e agora não quer aceitar o seu?

Tiago olhou-o embasbacado.

-- Até tu, Rabicho?

-- É isso aí! Apoiado, caro Rabicho. E está decidido - Sirius já se levantava e encaminhava-se para a porta, vestindo seu casaco. - Vocês vão ficar aí a noite toda? Vamos! Levantem-se garotas!

Tiago lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero, mas levantou-se, seguido por Pedro e os três deixaram o aposento com uma sensação de dever cumprido, às duas da madrugada.

----------------------------

**N.A. **Esse é um dos capítulos que eu mais gostei de escrever dessa fic, espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

**Nanda Rosadas** que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz. É, eu descobri que não sou boa em prólogos, não é mesmo? Mas tudo bem. Eu fico super satisfeita em dizer que SIM, a Lily tem alguns poderes "especiais". Não pretendia mostrar muito dele nessa parte da fic (minha prioridade é animagia), mas vou tentar encaixar algumas pistas, ok?

**Any Lemon **bem, digamos que a Lily seja de alguma forma "especial" sim, mas vai demorar um pouco pra entender mais sobre isso. E quanto ao cervo, desde a primeira vez que li o 3º livro, eu amei a escolha do Tiago. Afinal, eles precisavam de animais grandes, intimidadores e ao mesmo tempo razoavelmente comuns. É claro que ele poderia ter escolhido um leão, para ter melhor resultado em dominar o lobisomem, mas vamos combinar que não seria nada discreto, não é mesmo? Um cervo não é o cúmulo da discrição, eu sei, mas é mais comum, além de ser muito ágil, forte e intimidador, com sua poderosa galhada. Acho que consegui esclarecer, sim? Qualquer coisa não hesite em perguntar, fico feliz em explicar.

**Aline** sim, eu sei que está tudo bem corrido pra vc. Dessa vez passa, mas não deixe de comentar esse! Você me ajudou muito a escrevê-lo, com suas críticas hehehe.

Próximo capítulo: segunda-feira (posso postar antes se por acaso receber, digamos, 5 reviews antes de segunda... uhuahuahuahuahua)


	9. O resgate de Remo

CAPÍTULO NOVE

O resgate de Remo

---------------------------------

Durante muitas noites, Lily desejava ter aquele sonho novamente, porém nunca se lembrava de ter sonhado algo. Finalmente, na última noite de Lua Cheia ela sonhou novamente com o cervo. O mesmo andar que passava uma imagem de poder e beleza, o mesmo olhar intrigante, quase atrevido, mas ao mesmo tempo doce e reconfortante. Dessa vez, nada a impediria de tocá-lo. O animal aproximou-se o suficiente, abaixou a cabeça e deixou-se ser acariciado. Parecia tão real que ela quase podia sentir seu cheiro de liberdade. Enquanto alisava o pelo sedoso atrás da orelha do cervo, Lily reparava em cada detalhe. O brilho do luar refletido em seus olhos impediu-a de distinguir sua cor. Notou que ao redor deles havia discretíssimas marcas perfeitamente redondas e antes de poder observar mais alguma peculiaridade, o cervo mexeu-se inquieto, voltando a cabeça para trás, os sentidos em alerta. Segundos depois ela ouviu a respiração rápida de outro animal. Estreitou os olhos na direção em que o cervo olhava. O arbusto estremeceu novamente e uma pata peluda e negra surgiu ao mesmo tempo que o focinho e um par de olhos brilhantes. Um urso, não, um enorme cão peludo mostrou-se na clareira, resfolegando, deixando à mostra sua língua comprida e vermelha. Lily sentiu um aperto no peito. Era um Sinistro. Um agouro de morte.

Acordou com a respiração rápida e o coração batendo forte no peito. Ainda não amanhecera.

-- Oh! Céus! O que significa isso? - ela inquiriu o teto do dormitório num sussurro.

Era dia de visita à Hogsmeade. Totalmente desperta, Lily achou que seria melhor se levantar e tomar um banho. Quando terminou, já tinha amanhecido completamente e ela desceu para o café da manhã no Salão Principal com os cabelos molhados.

Não esperava encontrar ninguém no Salão à essa hora em pleno sábado, porém assim que entrou viu três garotos na mesa da Grifinória, além de um ou dois nas outras mesas. Ela suspirou resignada antes de se dirigir para os quatro garotos, que pareciam cochichar e nem notaram ela se aproximando.

-- Voc achaquia Magami Pomfvai dexa lesai? - alguns farelinhos de torrada escapavam da boca de Pedro.

-- Engole, Pedroca, por favor - pediu Tiago, antes de abocanhar uma bolacha de nata. Ele estava sentado ao lado de Pedro, de frente para Sirius.

O garoto engoliu com força antes de repetir:

-- Vocês acham que a Madame Pomfrey vai deixar ele sair?

-- Ah, ela TEM que deixar, onde já se viu? Perder um passeio a Hogsmeade! - indignou-se Sirius. - Nós iremos resgatá-lo daquela enfermaria.

Tiago tomou um gole de suco de abóbora para limpar a garganta antes de falar:

-- É, mas a gente tem que ver também se o Remo quer ser resgatado. Talvez ele não esteja disposto, vocês sabem, ele passou uma semana inteira de transformações, deve estar exausto!

-- Aquele lá é um guerreiro, vocês vão ver. Vai estar ligadão, doido pra deixar aquela enfermaria... - argumentou Sirius, levando o copo de suco até a boca.

-- Quem está na enfermaria? - Lily tinha acabado de chegar e sentava-se a seu lado.

Sirius cuspiu todo o suco na cara de Tiago, que parou uma torrada a meio caminho da boca.

-- Opa, foi mau - Sirius tentou concertar, mas já era tarde demais. Lily estava se dobrando de rir e Pedro tinha engasgado com um acesso de riso de boca cheia. Logo estavam todos rindo, inclusive Tiago.

-- Pombas! Limpa isso, seu pulguento - disse ele irritado, mas ainda sorrindo.

-- Tá limpo - com um único aceno todo o suco foi removido. Só os óculos do garoto faram um pouco embaçados e ele limpou-os na camisa.

-- Então - Lily enxugou uma lágrima do olho direito e virou-se para Sirius - quem está "ligadão" na enfermaria?

-- Sabia que é muito feio ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros, Srta. Evans? - retrucou Tiago, tentando ganhar tempo.

-- Ora essa, está me chamando de enxerida, Potter?

-- Num tá mais aqui quem falou - Tiago levantou as mãos para o ar, levando um olhar gelado da garota.

-- Então, Black? - ela voltou a encarar Sirius.

-- Hum... na verdade... é o Remo - os outros arregalaram os olhos para ele, que continuou sem se importar. - Ele voltou agora pouco da casa da tia meio gripado, sabe, por causa da mudança brusca do clima e coisa e tal, com dores no corpo, mas nada de grave. Então ele caiu na besteira de ir até a enfermaria e agora a Madame Pomfrey vai querer que ele passe o resto da semana de cama.

-- Verdade? Bem, então eu vou com vocês para tentar convencer a Madame Pomfrey - disse a ruiva, antes de ocupar-se com uma torrada particularmente lotada de geléia. Estava mais para geléia com torrada do que o contrário.

Os garotos se entreolharam, apreensivos e engoliram em seco. Não seria nada agradável para o pobre Remo se a garota o visse cheio de arranhões pelo corpo.

-- Não precisa, Evans - tentou Sirius.

-- É, o Sirius estava exagerando, ela não vai tentar segurar o Remo, não.

-- Ah, eu aposto que vai. Eu vou junto, só pra garantir. Quanto mais gente enchendo ela, mais rápido ela libera o Remo.

-- Não precisa mesmo - Sirius disse se levantando. - Nós já acabamos, estamos indo...

Tiago também se levantou. Pedro, porém pareceu desapontado.

-- Esperem, Pettigrew ainda não acabou.

-- Ele acabou sim - Tiago puxou o garoto por um dos braços roliços, fazendo-o derrubar a torrada que segurava com a geléia virada para a mesa.

-- Não! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah minha torrada...

-- Como você é grosso, Potter! Deixa o garoto terminar de comer!

-- Ele já acabou, Evans. Anda logo, Pedro - rosnou Sirius, contornando a mesa e puxando o garoto relutante (que insistia em tentar alcançar mais alguma coisa na mesa) pelo outro braço, forçando-o a levantar-se. - A gente se vê, Evans.

Eles correram para fora do Salão Principal arrastando Pedro.

-- Seu mula! - Sirius deu um tapa estalado na nuca do rapaz, fazendo os fios curtos levantarem no ar. - Por que você tem que ser tão guloso, heim?

-- M-mas...

-- Não tem mas nem meio mas. Calem a boca e andem, vocês dois - Tiago tentou colocar ordem na casa, porém de nada adiantaria...

-- Esperem! - gritou Lily surgindo no Saguão de Entrada e subindo a escadaria de mármore em passos largos (ou tão largos quanto ela conseguia) para alcançá-los.

-- Ai, não... - gemeu Tiago. Sirius deu outro tapa na nuca de Pedro "Viu o que você fez?".

-- Eu... também já... terminei... ai - a garota segurou um lado do corpo tentando respirar. - Vamos.

Eles caminharam em silêncio até a Ala Hospitalar, parando na porta.

-- Hum... - começou Tiago. - Evans... eu acho melhor a gente entrar primeiro, porque...

-- Porque o Remo pode não estar vestido corretamente... - completou Sirius

-- Isso. Sabe, né, ele deve estar fazendo uns exames de rotina...

-- E o Remo é meio aluado, entende?

-- Às vezes ele esquece de abotoar a camisa direito...

-- Ou fechar as calças...

-- Enfim, é constrangedor, nem tente imaginar.

-- Portanto é melhor você esperar aqui fora.

-- Mas... - Lily ia tentar argumentar quando...

BAM

Sirius bateu a porta da enfermaria bem na sua cara.

-- Ora essa! - a garota bufou e encostou na parede ao lado da porta. Essa história estava muito mal contada. Lily não conseguia imaginar Remo Lupin esquecendo de fechar as calças. Mas, por via das dúvidas, seria melhor esperar.

Os três garotos atravessaram a enfermaria até o último dos leitos, parcialmente envolto pela cortina branca. Madame Pomfrey, que estava medicando Remo, assustou-se ao percebê-los.

-- O que...? Ah, são vocês - ela revirou os olhos. Sua vontade era de escorraçá-los para fora, porém quase quatro anos tinham-lhe ensinado que seria inútil tentar.

Remo encarou-os com um sorriso cansado no rosto pálido e abatido.

-- Bom dia! - cumprimentou Tiago.

-- B-bom diaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - bocejou o lobisomem.

Sirius lançou um olhar avaliativo no amigo. Aparentemente ele tinha um único arranhão visível no pescoço, próximo à orelha. Nada que uma gola alta não escondesse.

-- Então, Aluado, vamos para Hogsmeade? - perguntou displicentemente.

Remo lançou um olhar de esguelha para a enfermeira, que preparava uma dose de poção cicatrizante.

-- Nem percam seu tempo - respondeu ela sem se virar. - Esse garoto não sai daqui antes do jantar. Ele precisa repor suas energias...

-- Com os maravilhosos doces da Dedosdemel - completou Tiago.

-- E um canecão de cerveja amanteigada - foi a vez de Sirius continuar.

Pedro concordou com a cabeça, salivando só de imaginar. Remo sorriu.

-- Não, não e não. Agora saiam para que o Sr. Lupin possa descansar.

-- Ora, vamos, Papoula... - Sirius tentou fazer sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado.

-- Mais respeito, rapazinho. Essa sua conversa mole não funciona comigo.

-- Ok, ok, Madame Pomfrey, não é sempre que temos essa oportunidade. Vai fazer bem para ele um pouco de ar fresco.

-- Isso está fora de questão, fui clara? Ele não está em condições...

-- Eu estou bem, Madame Pomfrey - Remo finalmente manifestou-se, esforçando-se para que sua voz saísse firme, apesar de fraca. - Não agüento mais ficar de molho nessa cama.

A enfermeira ia ralhar novamente, porém Sirius desesperou-se:

-- Madame Pomfrey, ouça, por favor. Tem uma colega nossa que estucou uma de nossas conversas e soube que Remo estava aqui - Remo arregalou os olhos e ficou ainda mais branco. - Nós tivemos que inventar que ele só tinha passado mal por causa da viagem que fez e que não era nada, ou seja, ele não precisaria faltar ao passeio. De outro modo, ela iria querer ficar e fazer companhia para ele. Ela está lá na porta neste exato momento esperando, porque nós prometemos sair dessa enfermaria com o Remo. Se por acaso nós sairmos sem ele, ela vai entrar feito um furacão e vai descobrir tudo, fui claro? Se a senhora tiver alguma dúvida das minhas palavras, pode verificar com seus próprios olhos - ele terminou, cheio de sarcasmo ajeitando o cabelo atrás das orelhas.

A enfermeira parecia balançada, porém continuou com sua pose severa. Virou as costas para eles e dirigiu-se até a porta com passos firmes, sem dizer nada. Ao abrir a porta, encontrou os olhos verdes e preocupados de Lily, preparando-se para dizer alguma coisa. Porém não houve tempo.

BAM

Novamente a porta foi fechada bem no seu nariz.

-- Ora mais essa! - exclamou a ruiva furiosa, voltando a apoiar-se na parede, de braços cruzados.

-- Você - Madame Pomfrey apontou o dedo para Remo ameaçadoramente enquanto se aproximava. - Quero que me prometa que vai se comportar, que vai ficar quietinho e acima de tudo não vai fazer esforço algum - alcançou a poção que estivera preparando e meteu-a debaixo do nariz do rapaz. - Tome isto e suma da minha frente.

Ela afastou-se resmungando e bateu a porta de sua salinha.

-- Pelas escamas do dragão adormecido, Sirius! Eu te encheria de beijos se fosse uma garota - Tiago recebeu um olhar torto e divertido dos amigos diante do comentário. - Apresse-se Aluado. A Evans deve estar soltando fogo pelas ventas do lado de fora. Não vai resistir por muito mais tempo.

Remo quase engasgou-se com a poção ao confirmar suas suspeitas sobre a identidade da garota. Limpou a boca no pijama e levantou-se, ajudado por Sirius, enquanto Tiago acabava de fechar as cortinas. Remo ainda estava um pouco dolorido e movia-se com lentidão, por isso aceitou a ajuda dos amigos para vestir-se e em poucos minutos eles abriram a porta da enfermaria.

Lily já estava decidida a entrar feito um furacão quando a porta se escancarou, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se e ser amparada por Tiago antes de estatelar-se no chão.

-- Me solte, Potter - seus olhos faiscavam, porém tornaram-se extremamente doces no mesmo instante em que ela encarou Remo. - Aí está você. Como se sente, Remo?

Tiago torceu o nariz, mas permaneceu quieto.

-- Já estou bem, obrigado. Só um pouco cansado da viagem.

-- Será que não seria melhor mesmo você ficar e descansar...

-- Nem brinque com isso - cortou Sirius. - Depois do trabalhão que tivemos para ele ser liberado?

Remo sorriu marotamente para a garota, o que acabou convencendo-a de que talvez ele não precisasse tanto de descanso mesmo.

-- Humpt! - a garota lançou um último olhar de censura para os outros e virou-se, seguindo para a sala comunal.

-- Ufa! - Pedro suspirou aliviado.

-- Ufa mesmo - enfatizou Tiago. - Que ruivinha teimosa!

-- Essa exclamação ficou redundante, Tiago - Sirius fez cara de professor de gramática. - Se é ruiva, então é óbvio que é teimosa.

-------------------------------

**N.A.** Nenhuma review! Ok, eu entendo que todo mundo deve estar meio ocupado com o Half-Blood Prince (e com esse eu não consigo competir, não é mesmo?) então fico menos preocupada. Só espero que quem lê minha fic esteja realmente gostando.

Eu tenho postado nos dias que prometo, mas parece que esse site demora demais para atualizar. De qualquer forma, vou atualizar **quinta-feira**.

Bjos para todos. Não se esqueçam de mim!


	10. Hogsmeade

CAPÍTULO DEZ

Hogsmeade

---------------------

No início da tarde, Frank Longbottom estava caminhando pelas ruas varridas pelo vento do vilarejo de Hogsmeade. O tempo esfriara muito nos últimos dias. Enfim ele deparou-se com a entrada do Três Vassouras, um pub local muito agradável. Deu uma espiada pelo vidro. Em uma mesa de centro, quatro garotos conversavam animados e tomavam cerveja amanteigada. Tinham a seu lado vários pacotes da Dedosdemel e outros maiores, que Frank suspeitou serem da Zonko's. O garoto entrou e dirigiu-se a eles.

-- Cara, o Filch vai ficar louco essa semana! - dizia Tiago.

-- Com certeza. - Sirius riu e Remo engasgou-se. Teve a impressão de que o amigo tinha latido. - E olha que ele já está bem desconfiado disso! Vocês não acreditam o que ele fez - disse dirigindo-se a Pedro e Remo. - Ele barrou o Tiago e eu dizendo que o Prof. Dumbledore queria falar com a gente bem na hora da saída! Daí nós fomos correndo, só que quando chegamos no escritório do diretor, adivinhem? A gárgula disse que ele nem estava em Hogwarts!

-- É verdade! - completou Tiago. - Aquele aborto do Filch queria era que nós nos atrasássemos e fossemos barrados. Que burro! Está lá todo feliz porque pensa que nós não viemos.

-- Ah! Então foi por isso que eu e o Remo não encontramos vocês em lugar nenhum - dizia Pedro.

-- Isso. Então nós tivemos que usar a passagem da bruxa de um olho só e o Filch ainda deve estar achando que estamos enfiados naquele castelo... - outro latido de Sirius. - Ele pensa que pode com a gente, não é Pontas?

Agora foi a vez de Tiago engasgar.

-- Pontas? - perguntou Remo, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Sirius engoliu em seco.

-- Frank! Aqui! - era Pedro quem acenava freneticamente para Frank, a fim de mudar o rumo da conversa.

Frank aproximou-se cumprimentando a todos com um aceno de mão.

-- Olá garotos. Remo, eu gostaria de falar com você... hum... Será que você poderia me acompanhar até o Correio Coruja?

-- Sim, claro - Remo virou a caneca, esvaziou-a e levantou-se limpando a boca em sua manga. - Nos vemos mais tarde, rapazes.

Sirius suspirou aliviado.

-- Que mancada, heim, Almofadinhas!

-- Será que ele percebeu alguma coisa? - perguntou Pedro.

-- Ah! Desencanem, vocês dois. Ele só achou esquisito, mas como ele poderia ligar Pontas com cervo e animagia, heim? Tudo bem que ele é esperto, mas aí já é querer demais, também. Foi por isso que escolhemos esses apelidos: para não dar muito na cara. E agora nós teremos a prova de que precisamos. Se o Aluado não conseguir ligar os pontos, então ninguém consegue.

-- Beleza então. Ei, que tal se nós comprássemos aquelas meias de lã azul celeste com borboletas cintilantes encantadas para o Prof. Dumbledore - perguntou Tiago, inesperadamente.

-- Genial, cara. Aquelas meias não poderiam ser de outra pessoa.

Enquanto isso, Remo caminhava com Frank. O lobisomem já estava bem mais disposto, depois de um canecão de cerveja amanteigada. Santo remédio! Frank, porém, parecia muito nervoso.

-- O que foi, Frank? Algum problema?

-- Sim e não. Quero dizer, não é bem um problema, mas... é que...

-- Sim?

-- Tá bom, eu vou falar de uma só vez: eu quero pedir a Alice em namoro - Remo sorriu e Frank continuou sem olhar para o amigo. - Só que o problema é que ela não desgruda da Lílian, então não tem como eu falar com ela, sabe...

-- Ah, sim. Então você quer que eu tire a Lily do caminho, é isso?

-- É. Você é a única pessoa que eu sei que ela conversa, além da Alice, é claro. Tudo bem pra você?

-- Sem problemas, Frank. Onde elas estão?

-- Da última vez que vi as duas, elas estavam no Correio, então é pra lá que estou te levando.

Alice a Lílian caminharam por Hogsmeade, rindo e conversando. Passaram na Dedosdemel, onde encheram suas bolsas dos mais deliciosos doces e foram até o Correio admirar aquelas corujinhas fofas de dez centímetros que se exibiam excitadas, esperando serem úteis. Agora estavam sentadas em um banco, debaixo de uma árvore completamente sem folhas. Elas comiam e conversavam distraidamente até serem interrompidas por dois garotos.

-- Olá meninas - disse Remo descontraído, sentando-se ao lado de Lílian no banco. Frank ficou de pé à frente das duas.

-- Olá Remo, Frank - disse Lily levemente curiosa. Alice apenas acenou a mão timidamente. - Quer um caramelo?

-- Eu aceito, obrigado.

-- Tome, Remo. Esse é o último que tenho. Alice, você tem algum para dar para o Frank?

Alice assentiu, ruborescendo e enfiando a cara dentro da bolsa para procurar algum caramelo. Enquanto entregava para o garoto, Remo continuou, desembrulhando o seu.

-- Lily, eu gostaria de falar com você um minutinho, tudo bem?

-- Hum... - Lily olhou para Alice esperando algum sinal.

-- Frank, você poderia fazer companhia para Alice enquanto isso? - Remo perguntou para o amigo com naturalidade, que concordou com a cabeça, corando junto com Alice.

Lily lançou um último olhar para a amiga, como se pedisse permissão, e recebeu um sorrisinho tímido e uma piscadela discreta. Lily devolveu um sorriso maroto e levantou-se.

-- Ok, vamos então.

Remo ofereceu o braço para Lily e ela aceitou, encolhendo-se com o vento frio. Eles caminharam em silêncio por algum tempo, Remo ocupando-se com o caramelo, até que Lílian olhou para trás e verificou se eles já não eram mais visíveis. Em seguida parou e desvencilhou-se de Remo para encará-lo com o mesmo sorriso que deu para Alice.

-- Safado! Tá recebendo quanto pela hora de serviço, Sr. Cupido?

Remo riu abertamente.

-- Você não deixa passar uma mesmo, heim, Lily. Preciso tomar cuidado com você. Lembre-me de fechar a mente toda vez que você se aproximar.

-- Quantos segredos terríveis você tem para ter tanto medo de que eu invada a sua mente, heim, Sr. Lupin? - ela falou isso brincando, mas Remo estremeceu, agradecendo por estar frio e isso ser perfeitamente normal. Encolheu os ombros, dissimulando. - Então o que vamos fazer?

-- Bem, parece-me que você já foi à Dedosdemel, mas eu ainda não fui e estou te devendo um caramelo. O que você acha?

-- É, parece uma boa idéia. Com esse frio, eu já acabei com todo o chocolate que comprei para passar a semana! Como poderei viver sem chocolate em Hogwarts?

Eles continuaram o caminho alegremente.

Enquanto isso, Sirius, Tiago e Pedro saíram de uma das lojas com um pacotinho nada discreto e foram em direção ao Correio, para tentar encontrar Remo. Eles planejavam uma maneira de vingar-se de Filch com os artigos que tinham comprado na Zonko's quando, ao aproximar-se do Correio, Sirius estacou e esticou os braços para impedir Pedro e Tiago de continuarem. Levou um dedo aos lábios, pedindo silêncio e apontou para a árvore em que duas figuras conversavam, sentados no banco.

Os garotos sorriram e se aproximaram furtivamente. Reconheceram Frank e Alice. Não teriam desconfiado de nada, já que eles estavam sentados um em cada ponta do banco, mas a conversa que eles entreouviram era um tanto quanto sugestiva. Frank fazia uma observação curta sobre o tempo, Alice concordava e depois seguia-se um longo silêncio. Então Alice fazia uma outra observação inútil e era a vez de Frank concordar antes de mais um longo silêncio constrangedor. Os três curiosos esconderam-se a uma distância segura, em que pudessem entreouvir a conversa.

Então, de repente, Frank virou-se de lado no banco para encarar Alice. Parecia escolher as palavras.

-- Alice... er... eu... hum...

-- Sim Frank?

Tiago e Sirius entreolharam-se divertidos. Pedro sentiu cheiro de diversão ao estilo maroto e animou-se, dando pulinhos. Sirius apontou a varinha para Frank, cuidando para permanecer camuflado, e murmurou alguma coisa. Imediatamente o cabelo de Frank ficou branco levemente encaracolado. Alice piscou, confusa, mas Frank achou que era por causa de sua enrolação.

-- Eu... eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

Alice concordou com a cabeça incentivando. Sabia que Frank estava nervoso e achou melhor não comentar sobre o cabelo. Os três garotos taparam os narizes para não rir. Tiago ergueu a varinha dessa vez e o cabelo do garoto tornou-se lilás clarinho espetado. Mais risos abafados. Alice não conseguiu reprimir um sorrisinho de lado. Frank achou que fazia parte do incentivo e continuou.

-- Faz um tempo já que eu queria te dizer isso, mas... eu... não tive coragem.

Sirius encorajou Pedro a continuar o que começaram. Pedro apontou a varinha e colocou a língua pra fora concentrando-se. Logo o cabelo de Frank tornou-se pink e escorrido. Foi difícil segurar a risada dessa vez. Eles emitiram uns sons nasais esquisitos, porém não alto o suficiente para serem ouvidos. Alice riu baixinho, disfarçando com uma tosse.

-- Desculpe, Frank. Pode falar.

-- Eu estava pensando se você... se você e eu...

Sem perceber, Sirius e Tiago apontaram ao mesmo tempo, transformando o cabelo pink escorrido em verde limão com bolinhas vermelhas, totalmente apontados para cima, como se ele tivesse levado um susto enorme. Alice não agüentou dessa vez. Ela ria e segurava a barriga. Frank ficou paralisado. Ela estava caçoando dele? Não podia ser... Alice não era o tipo de pessoa que faria isso com ninguém. Quando ia levantar-se para sair correndo da frente da garota, percebeu que não era só Alice quem gargalhava. Olhou para trás temeroso e viu três vultos caídos no chão esperneando e chorando de tanto rir.

-- Que di...? - ele ia exclamar alguma coisa, quando levou a mão aos cabelos e percebeu alguma coisa errada. - Mas o que é isso?

Alice aproximou-se dele e passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, sorrindo e com os olhos molhados.

-- Eu aceito, Frank - disse ela sorrindo para um abobalhado Frank e colocando-se nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo. O garoto ficou sem ação por um segundo, então envolveu-a em seus braços e beijou-a com paixão. Eles ouviram palmas, assobios e gritos de incentivo e aprovação e desgrudaram-se sorrindo.

-- É isso aí, Frank!

-- Vai lá garoto!

-- É assim que se faz!

-- A propósito, você está uma gracinha - Alice, sorrindo, ofereceu-lhe um espelho que segurava em uma das mãos. Frank fitou-se irritado voltando-se para os três garotos, que assobiavam e apontavam para o alto, fazendo cara de anjinhos.

-- Ora, seus... Vocês me pagam, pentelhos... - ele ia avançar nos garotos quando sentiu Alice pendurar-se nele novamente.

-- Deixa eles, querido. Você ficou charmoso desse jeito - Alice piscou, fazendo-o render-se ao sorriso e beijá-la novamente.

-- Xi... Acho que a gente tá sobrando aqui, rapazes - disse Sirius, fingindo desapontamento.

-- É. Vamos procurar outro casal para importunar. Com esse aí não funcionou muito - respondeu Tiago no mesmo tom e os três puseram-se a caminhar, felizes.

------------------

**N.A.** Valeu pelas reviews! Valeu mesmo! Estou providenciando alguns ajustes nos capítulos anteriores, mas eu aviso sobre qualquer alteração. Nada que faça muita diferença...

**Aline** obrigada, obrigada, obrigada por comentar o capítulo 8. Fiquei muito feliz! Eu sei que você amou "Animagia" e "O resgate de Remo", brigada! Eles renderam umas boas risadas nossas, né!

**Mitsulo-san** falou pouco, mas falou bonito! Que bom que você tá gostando! Continue lendo e fique à vontade para criticar, please.

**M!cH** nem sei como te agradecer! Se você não me avisasse eu não desconfiaria NUNCA! Realmente, esse ano letivo dos ingleses é confuso pra gente que não está acostumada - como eu rsrsrs. Mas agradeço de coração meeeeeeeesmo. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! E obrigada pelo esclarecimento (Sya). Eu imaginei que fosse isso mesmo... Continue criticando, ou esclarecendo esses "detalhes", como você mesma disse hehehe.

Bem, próxima atualização **segunda-feira**. Até lá!


	11. Véspera de lua cheia

CAPÍTULO ONZE

Véspera de Lua Cheia

----------------------

Os dias que se seguiram foram marcados por chuvas fortes e incessantes. Parecia que a qualquer momento o teto do Salão Principal desabaria sobre suas cabeças de tão feio que estava o tempo. Quem acabou pagando por isso foi Filch, devido à frustração de Sirius e Tiago com o tempo. Os treinos de quadribol não podiam ser abandonados, com a proximidade do primeiro jogo que seria no começo de novembro. Eles iriam jogar contra a Sonserina e não poderiam se dar ao luxo de perder para as serpentes. Voltavam dos treinos ensopados até a alma, e faziam questão de se lambuzar de lama só para emporcalhar os corredores no caminho para a torre da Grifinória. Filch xingava e ameaçava, mas os garotos só ficavam mais e mais determinados a atrapalhá-lo.

E não foi só isso. Os dois marotos tinham se comprometido a tornar a vida do zelador um inferno depois de ele tê-los enganado. Nas aulas de poções, eles explodiam caldeirões (principalmente o caldeirão de Snape, ou mesmo Snape explodia o deles) e grudavam as coisas mais nojentas no teto das masmorras. A masmorra cinco estava com o teto forrado de miolos de sapo e os marotos enfeitiçavam a sujeira todas as aulas, para que ela resistisse à limpeza. É claro que isso custou algumas detenções da parte do Prof. Jigger, mas eles até cumpriam sem reclamar. "Vale tudo pra atazanar o Filch" eles diziam, afinal era por uma boa causa.

Eles resolveram que Snape poderia esperar para ter suas bombas de bosta, já que eles estavam usando todo o seu estoque nos corredores e salas de aula vazios, sempre tomando o cuidado de desaparecerem antes de Filch chegar. O zelador não sabia se xingava mais eles ou Pirraça, um poltergeist que adorava a farra dos meninos. Pirraça não ajudava, mas também não atrapalhava suas travessuras. Era quase como um acordo sigilosos entre ambas as partes.

E assim, o que era para ser uma semana de castigo, estendeu-se durante um mês e logo já passava do meio de outubro e Remo se preparava para outra transformação. O tempo melhorara bastante e a chuva finalmente cessara, porém o tempo continuava úmido. No dia seguinte, sábado, seria a primeira noite de Lua Cheia e o garoto já sentia a influência de sua proximidade. Suas articulações ficavam doloridas e ele sentia-se exausto e sonolento. Seu corpo franzino parecia demasiado pequeno para conter seus ossos.

As tardes de sexta-feira eram livres para sua turma, portanto o garoto encaminhava-se sozinho para a biblioteca. Ele tinha achado um livro com os feitiços de que eles precisavam, porém não era permitido retirá-lo da biblioteca por ser da seção restrita. O Prof. Trimble tinha dado uma autorização por escrito para que ele utilizasse o livro antes mesmo que Remo pudesse dar uma desculpa qualquer para o motivo de tanto interesse.

Ao virar para um corredor, entretanto, ele deparou-se com Sirius e Tiago caminhando em sua direção. Ao primeiro relance nas faces sorridentes de seus amigos ele já franziu o cenho. Essa carinha de anjo só poderia significar confusão.

-- Onde você vai com tanta pressa, Aluado? - perguntou Sirius com seu clássico sorriso desdenhoso.

-- Eu estou indo para a biblioteca...

-- Então acho melhor você pegar outro atalho, sabe. Pro seu próprio bem, se é que me entende - Tiago alcançou-o e segurou seu braço, fazendo-o virar-se. Cada um deles colocou a mão em um ombro do garoto e começaram a guiá-lo de volta pelo outro corredor, um de cada lado.

-- Mas... - o garoto estava dividido entre a curiosidade e o dever de ralhar com eles. Acabou decidindo-se pela curiosidade: - O que vocês fizeram dessa vez?

Eles trocaram olhares orgulhosos, estufando o peito, porém quando iam responder... BAM BUM TRACK ZUIIIIIIIIIIIIM

-- CORRE! - gritaram os dois e puxaram suas vestes com mais força, saíram desabalados e espremeram-se em uma entrada estreita escondida atrás de uma tapeçaria velha.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, prendendo a respiração. Segundos depois de eles se esconderem, ouviu-se o chiado asmático de Filch:

-- ... delinqüentes, é o que eles são. Bosta da dragão... tripas de rato... Ah se o diretor me deixasse usar aquelas correntes... eu os penduraria no alto da masmorra cinco pra que eles ficassem cheirando aqueles miolos de sapo... de cabeça para baixo, de preferência, porque assim eles poderia ficar encarando a sujeira que fizeram...

Sua voz morreu na outra ponta do corredor, sendo encoberta pelos estrondos que pareciam vir do banheiro masculino. Eles saíram rapidamente do esconderijo, mordendo os dedos para não rirem da situação. Pegaram outros atalhos e trataram de sumir das redondezas para que pelo menos Filch não tivesse como comprovar sua teoria.

Finalmente, no alto da escada do sexto andar, eles se trancaram em uma sala e se permitiram gargalhar.

-- Comédia, comédia - chorava Tiago, com sua risada escandalosa debruçado em uma carteira, com os óculos na mão.

-- Por todas as luas de Saturno! Eu sempre me esqueço de como é divertido ver o Filch irado - Sirius estava estirado no chão da sala.

Remo também não estava nada sério, apesar de mais controlado do que os outros. Apoiava-se na porta e encarava os dois colegas ainda curioso.

-- Mas, afinal, o que vocês fizeram?

Houve outro acesso de riso descontrolado, antes que Tiago se dispusesse a começar:

-- Bem, nós estávamos guardando o melhor para o fim da festa, sabe...

-- É. Nós acabamos com absolutamente tudo que compramos na Zonko's, e olha que não foi pouco!

-- Mas sobrou uma caixa completa de Fogos Filibusteiro...

-- Que não aquecem e acendem molhados...

-- E nós decidimos explodir no banheiro...

-- Porque, afinal, a decoração estava um tédio e nós decidimos dar um pouco mais de vida ao ambiente, sabe como é...

Mais acessos de riso.

-- Pois é, acho que funcionou, então - concluiu Remo, com um suspiro. - E eu acho que deveria passar detenções a vocês, ou encaminhá-los para a Profª. McGonagall...

Os sorrisos vacilaram por algumas frações de segundo, antes de Remo continuar:

-- ... ou quem sabe seja melhor eu contar pra Lily, porque ela sim teria coragem de fazer isso...

Os dois animagos voaram em cima do monitor, derrubando-o no chão e fazendo cócegas, além de bagunçar os cabelos.

-- Parem, me soltem! Eu... eu estou todo dolorido...

Isso fez com que eles voltassem à realidade. Tinham-se esquecido que era véspera de Lua Cheia.

-- Foi mal, Aluado - desculpou-se Tiago.

-- Ah, eu sei que você gosta de seus amigos foras da lei - Sirius levantou-se e desamarrotou suas vestes com classe.

-- Você não engana ninguém com esse distintivo aí. Você é um maroto e ponto final - Tiago pôs-se de pé de um salto e ajudou o amigo a levantar-se, pois ele estava com as juntas um pouco preguiçosas.

-- Por falar em marotos, onde está Pedro? Ele anda meio sumido esses dias...

Sirius e Tiago trocaram olhares de cumplicidade antes de Sirius encolher os ombros.

-- Sei lá. Ele deve estar na cozinha, pra variar...

Mas ambos sabiam que o amigo estava fascinado pela liberdade de poder tornar-se um minúsculo ratinho e passara a fazer excursões por todo o castelo, principalmente na cozinha. Foi isso que a consciência de Sirius argumentou para que ele não se sentisse culpado em mentir ao amigo.

Sirius e Tiago também tinham treinado muito animagia durante o mês inteiro, sem que Remo desconfiasse de nada. Só se permitiam transformar-se durante os longos banhos, com a porta trancada seguramente. A cada dia tornava-se mais fácil, conforme pegavam prática. E se tudo desse certo, essa noite o lobisomem teria uma surpresa inesquecível.

------------------------

Remo teve que patrulhar os corredores com Lily aquela noite e tentava parecer animado, falhando horrivelmente. Ele não queria preocupar os amigos, mas sentia-se muito pior do que das outras vezes. Estava nauseado e seus ossos doíam sem descanso, porém obrigava-se a andar a passos firmes, apesar de sua acentuada palidez. Entretanto Lily parecia um pouco absorta demais em seus próprios pensamentos para notar o desânimo do companheiro. Remo percebeu que ela estava um tanto inquieta e preocupou-se.

-- Tem alguma coisa te incomodando, Lily?

A garota demorou um pouco para responder.

-- Não, sei. Acho que o namoro de Alice me afetou mais do que eu imaginava que fosse afetar, sabe. É como se... como se eu tivesse perdido minha melhor amiga. Acho que estou com ciúmes, isso é tão infantil!

Remo sorriu.

-- Não é infantil, Lily. É completamente compreensível. Vocês eram inseparáveis e agora ela tem dado mais atenção ao namorado do que a você, é normal que você se sinta assim.

-- Pois é, me sinto meio excluída. A Marlene e a Alice vivem de conversinha agora no dormitório. "Ai, porque o Frank isso, o Benji aquilo" e por aí vai. Só sabem falar dos namorados, nem estudar elas querem! Ficam de namorinho pra lá e pra cá. Humpt! - ela parecia indignada.

-- Não se preocupe. Você vai acabar se acostumando. E elas também estão empolgadas porque começaram a namorar a pouco tempo. Daqui a pouco virão as brigas e discussões, então você tem que estar preparada para consolá-las e dizer que tudo vai ficar bem.

-- E ainda mais essa! Não sei não. Acho que seria capaz de brigar com elas também.

Ela voltou a ficar quieta.

-- Não é só isso, é? - perguntou Remo novamente.

-- Não. Estou... estou desconfortável. Não sei o que há de errado, eu estava bem até agora há pouco. Mas de repente parece que estou com o estômago embrulhado, minhas costas doem, meus músculos parecem fatigados e estou morrendo de sono.

Remo estacou. Ela tinha acabado de descrever exatamente o que ele estava sentindo.

-- Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Lily encarou Remo nos olhos. - Você também não me parece nada bem, Remo. Tem algo errado com você?

-- Não - ele pôs-se a andar novamente, fazendo com que ela o acompanhasse. - Eu também estou meio cansado. Deve ser esse tempo meio frio e úmido, deixa a gente um pouco preguiçoso.

-- É... pode ser mesmo.

Eles não voltaram a se falar. Quando voltaram para a sala comunal vazia, despediram-se e Remo acompanhou Lily com os olhos até ela sumir no dormitório. A garota foi para a cama na mesma hora e nem reparou que assim que afastou-se de Remo todo o seu mal-estar se foi tão rápido quanto chegara.

O rapaz ficou parado no pé das escadas, encarando a porta do dormitório feminino e tentando digerir o que acontecera. Por que será que Lily tinha sentido o mesmo que ele? Será que sua aflição era tanta que tinha-se feito sentir ao seu redor? Ou será que a garota era mesmo muito sensível aos sentimentos dos outros? Ou ainda se fossem ambas as coisas combinadas? Bem, achou melhor subir logo, pois lembrou-se que ainda não tinha tomado banho. Seria realmente bom um banho escaldante para aliviar a dor. Foi com esse pensamento que o garoto subiu a escadaria e abriu a porta. Porém fechou-a no mesmo instante.

--------------------

**N.A. **Oi gente! Um pouquinho de suspense para vocês uhuahuahuahuahua. Bem, me desculpem pela demora, e pelo capítulo pequeno... Pretendo postar o capítulo 12 no mais tardar sexta-feira, mas não posso garantir nada dessa vez...

Gostaria de comunicar que fiz algumas alterações nos capítulos 6 e 8, pequenos detalhes, mas não se preocupem, **não tem necessidade **de voltar para lê-los novamente já que não muda significativamente nenhum acontecimento. É mais pra quem ainda não leu, só um probleminha de espaço temporal o.O, como nossa amiga M!cH me avisou – serei eternamente grata a você!

**Tete Chan** valeu pelo incentivo. Me perdoe, acho que te desapontei com esse capítulo curtinho, mas prometo que vou tentar fazer maiores. E eu também amo o Sirius! Ele vai aparecer mais daqui pra frente, senão você pode puxar minha orelha à vontade! Fiquei tão feliz quando vi que minha fic está entre as suas favoritas! Brigada, de coração XD


	12. Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho

CAPÍTULO DOZE

Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho

-----------------------

Não era possível! Será que estava tão mal a ponto de ter alucinações? Pensou ter visto um canzarrão negro do tamanho de um urso encarando-o de dentro do dormitório. Seria um Sinistro? Talvez ele estivesse mesmo à beira da morte de tão cansado que estava... Ficou encarando a porta durante o que lhe pareceram alguns longos segundos até que ela abriu-se e ele se viu encarando um confuso Sirius.

-- O que houve, Aluado? Você abriu a porta e... Pelos balaços errantes! Como você está branco, Remo! Venha, entre. Está passando mal?

Remo viu-se arrastado até a cama de Tiago, onde ele e Pedro jogavam xadrez de bruxo casualmente.

-- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Aluado? - Tiago deu espaço para que o garoto se sentasse.

-- Não, eu... eu só estou cansado e um pouco dolorido, vocês... vocês entendem... Vou tomar um banho e já vai passar.

Ele levantou-se sob o olhar repreensivo dos amigos e rumou para o banheiro, carregando um robe amarronzado. Tomou um banho longo e reconfortante, ou melhor, deixou-se ficar embaixo da água quente até quase adormecer. Em seguida enxugou-se e vestiu o robe só conseguindo pensar em sua cama. Despertou totalmente, porém, assim que abriu a porta do banheiro. Voltou a fechá-la por puro reflexo.

Pelas garras do dragão! Será que ele já estava dormindo e esquecera-se de deitar? Tivera a clara impressão de que havia um cervo no dormitório, encarando-o ameaçadoramente! Que absurdo! Voltou a abrir a porta decidido e realmente não havia nada de estranho no que viu. Sirius e Tiago jogavam xadrez agora, e um amontoado de cobertas informou-lhe que Pedro provavelmente já estava dormindo. Suspirou aliviado e pôs-se a caminhar trêmulo até sua própria cama. Seu pijama estava embolado em cima da cama... embolado? Remo tinha certeza de que deixara seu pijama cuidadosamente dobrado, como sempre! Porém devia ter-se sentado em cima dele, sem querer, bobagem... Estendeu a mão para pegá-lo...

Remo não era um garoto de gritar por qualquer coisa, muito menos por um simples ratinho. Mas - depois das provações pelas quais ele tinha passado em uma única noite - era totalmente compreensível o fato de ele ter dado um berro que deixaria Lily com inveja. Um ratinho cinza e gordo saíra correndo de baixo de seu pijama e fora refugiar-se na cama de Pedro. O garoto cambaleou para trás e foi amparado pelos braços fortes de Sirius antes de esborrachar-se no chão.

-- Remo! Ai meu Pai! Matamos ele de susto, Pontas!

-- Aluado, fala comigo. Rabicho, ajude aqui! - Tiago ajudou o amigo a sentar Remo na própria cama enquanto o abanava.

O lobisomem estava de olhos arregalados, com uma das mãos na boca. Acabara de presenciar o rato transformar-se em Pedro! Isso realmente só podia ser um delírio, ou... De repente fez-se luz em seu cérebro. Mas não pode ser... é...

-- Impossível! - concluiu em voz alta. - Eu não acredito! - disse ele ainda de olhos arregalados enquanto tentava raciocinar. - Ora seus...

Inesperadamente Remo se levantou e começou a gritar, enfurecido.

-- VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS? O QUE VOCÊS TÊM NESSAS CABEÇAS DE VENTO? QUASE ME MATARAM DE SUSTO! ACHEI QUE TIVESSE FICADO MALUCO! JÁ ESTAVA A PONTO DE TER UM TRECO!

Do mesmo modo inesperado que começara, tudo cessou. Ele deixou-se cair na cama e começou a _rir_. Os outros três encararam o amigo embasbacados.

-- Vamos! Transformem-se! Eu quero vê-los de novo! - disse Remo com os olhos brilhando, esforçando-se para sentar-se novamente e encará-los.

POC

Num piscar de olhos um Tiago sorridente transformou-se no cervo intimidador.

-- Aluado, esse é Pontas - apresentou Sirius e Remo recebeu uma reverência respeitosa do animal, retribuindo o gesto.

-- Muito prazer, Sr. Pontas.

POC

-- Esse aqui é o Rabicho - Sirius apontou o ratinho que corria em círculos à sua frente, parando para empinar-se nas patas traseiras.

-- Encantado, Sr. Rabicho - Remo fez outra reverência.

POC

POC

Os dois amigos estavam de volta e Tiago limpava a garganta.

-- Hum, hum. E este é o Almofadinhas.

POC

Um latido forte fez com que Remo sobressaltasse. Ele ia cumprimentar o cão quando recebeu o impacto de duas patas enormes no peito e caiu novamente na cama com Almofadinhas lhe fazendo festa. Baba por todo o rosto, pêlos negros esparramados pela cama cobrindo quase totalmente o garoto, que ria de se acabar.

Era impossível sentir dor quando tinha-se tantas outras coisas para sentir. A alegria contagiante dos amigos, a adrenalina da surpresa, o carinho, a dedicação, a amizade, a sua própria felicidade... Sentiu algo quente lhe descer pela face e soube que não era a baba do cão.

-- Sai de cima, Almofadinhas. O Remo está _chorando_! - Tiago empurrou o animal, fazendo-o cair com estrondo no chão.

POC

No instante seguinte Sirius ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama.

-- Perdão! Eu te machuquei, Aluado?

-- Não, seu bobo - Remo limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto risonho. - Só estou feliz demais... eu... nem sei o que dizer... aaaaaaah, obrigado...

Sua voz se partiu e ele deixou os soluços aflorarem, escondendo o próprio rosto com as mãos.

-- Oooooooooooooh! - os três já estavam em cima dele de novo em um abraço solidário de muitos braços.

-- Está bem, está tudo bem, podem me deixar respirar agora, sim? - eles se afastaram. - Vocês me enganaram direitinho, seus panacas babões. Agora, com o berro que eu dei ao ver o Rabicho eu teria acordado o castelo inteiro, então imagino que vocês tenham colocado um Feitiço de Imperturbabilidade na porta do dormitório, correto?

-- Positivo e operante, senhor - Tiago bateu continência.

-- Ótimo - Remo exclamou antes de mandar uma almofada vermelha pelos ares de encontro ao amigo, entortando seus óculos.

-- Ah, seu lobo safado! - a almofada foi devolvida com brutalidade.

No instante seguinte Pedro puxou o cobertor de sua cama revelando várias delas que logo foram distribuídas e o ar ficou coalhado de borrões vermelhos voando em todas as direções. Vez ou outra, para esquivar-se da pontaria dos amigos, eles transformavam-se e voltavam à forma humana com uma rapidez impressionante, até que todos desabaram transbordando felicidade.

-- Caramba! Olha a hora! - Tiago consultava o próprio relógio. - Uma hora da matina. Melhor a gente ir dormir, não acham?

Sirius esfregou as mãos, entusiasmado.

-- Verdade, amanhã será um loooooooongo dia. E a noite será ainda mais longa, heim?

-- Amanhã nós vamos conversar direito sobre isso, mocinho - Remo não conseguiu parecer tão sério quanto pretendia, levando uma travesseirada nas fuças.

Pedro bocejou longamente.

-- Concordo, concordo - ele parecia nem saber com o quê estava concordando e acabou levando três travesseiros de uma vez. Do jeito que caiu na cama ele ficou.

-- Boa noite - despediram-se todos apagando as velas.

Remo finalmente vestiu o pijama e enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas. Não estava totalmente despreocupado, na verdade. Amanhã tentaria fazer o que não fora capaz hoje: ralhar com eles. Mas por enquanto ele se permitiu curtir o imenso balão de felicidade que se enchera em seu peito e dormiu com o coração leve.

----------------------------

O sol pálido daquela manhã de sábado já ia alto quando um garoto de cabelos completamente arrepiados acordou. Tiago espreguiçou-se e tateou a estante da cama em busca dos óculos. Assim que o quarto entrou em foco ele reparou na claridade do quarto. Agora que estava acordado, não sabia como podia ter dormido tanto com uma claridade daquelas invadindo o aposento. Consultou o relógio. Eram mais de dez horas da manhã, o que significava que eles tinham perdido o café da manhã. Depois de ouvir um protesto de seu estômago, o garoto deu uma espiada ao seu redor.

Nenhum deles tinha o costume de passar as cortinas ao redor da cama, então ele pôde ver, na cama à sua esquerda, Sirius, que tinha as costas nuas meio cobertas e metade de uma perna para fora da cama. Do outro lado do dormitório, Pedro era um calombo avantajado por debaixo das cobertas revoltas. Até aí não havia nada de anormal. No entanto, quando virou-se para analisar a cama à sua direita, deparou-se com uma cena inédita: Remo estava dormindo profundamente com as cobertas totalmente intactas sobre o corpo magro na mesmíssima posição em que se deitara. O rapaz tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta e uma expressão de absoluta paz no rosto de feições agradáveis.

Geralmente Remo era o primeiro a levantar-se e expulsar todos da cama para se vestirem logo e descerem para o café, mesmo nos finais de semana, o que explicava a incredulidade de Tiago.

Um gemido rouco lhe informou que Sirius despertava a seu lado.

-- Nham, nham, nham. Putz que fome!

-- Shhhhhh! - Tiago levou um dedo aos lábios e apontou Remo com a mão livre.

Sirius olhou, piscou, esfregou os olhos e voltou a olhar. Analisou a altura do sol tímido e murmurou:

-- Caracas! O Aluado está desmaiado uma hora dessas! Está respirando?

-- Claro, mané - sorriu Tiago. - Olha lá o peito dele subindo e descendo.

Sirius verificou o movimento suave e compassado e encolheu os ombros. Nesse instante ouviu-se um ronco. Ambos levaram a mão ao estômago ao mesmo tempo.

-- Foi o meu ou o seu? - inquiriu Sirius ao mesmo tempo em que Pedro se mexia, respondendo a pergunta.

O garoto gorducho piscou os olhinhos lacrimosos e deu um baita bocejo ruidoso.

-- SHHHHHHH! - repreenderam Tiago e Sirius, porém o estrago já fora feito.

Remo abriu os olhos normalmente, como se nem tivesse dormido. Passou os olhos pelos rostos que o encaravam e deu um longo suspiro. Por fim arregalou os olhos em espanto finalmente percebendo o significado de todo aquela apreensão.

-- Que horas são? - perguntou rouco se apoiando nos cotovelos.

-- Dez e meia - informou Tiago.

-- Ah não... dormi demais - gemeu o maroto.

Logo sua cama afundava com o peso dos outros garotos quando estes se sentaram.

-- Está tudo bem, Aluado? - perguntou Pedro.

As lembranças da noite anterior vieram com toda força e um sorriso espalhou-se lentamente por seu rosto.

-- Seus malucos inconseqüentes.

-- Assim eu fico tímido - Sirius encenou um olhar envergonhado arrancando risos dos demais.

Remo sentou-se na cama com dificuldade, sentiu as juntas preguiçosas novamente.

-- Está preparado para as aventuras noturnas? - arriscou o garoto de óculos.

O semblante de Remo anuviou-se.

-- Vocês não estão pensando em...

-- Sim! - responderam os três em coro.

-- Não! - retrucou Remo, ameaçador.

-- Xiiii, nem vem, Remo - Sirius torceu o nariz. - Já está mais que decidido e você não vai conseguir mudar nossa decisão. Nem perca seu tempo.

-- Isso mesmo - concordou Tiago cruzando os braços numa pose intimidadora. - Nós vamos fazer companhia para o Aluado e ponto final.

-- É - Pedro acenou com a cabeça para reforçar.

-- É ilegal, vocês sabem disso! - ameaçou Remo.

-- E quem vai nos denunciar, você? - provocou Sirius.

-- Alguém pode descobrir!

-- Ninguém vai descobrir se você não contar - ponderou Pedro.

-- Isso é loucura... - desesperou-se o lobisomem enterrando os dedos no cabelo.

-- Somos loucos então! - concluiu Sirius.

-- É muito arriscado...

-- O risco só deixa as coisas mais interessantes - os olhos de Tiago brilharam por trás dos óculos.

-- Mas... eu não valho o risco...

-- Como não? - indignou-se Pedro.

-- Humpt! Essa sua modéstia é irritante, sabia? - desdenhou Sirius.

-- Remo, meu caro, ouça bem - começou Tiago como se explicasse algo extremamente simples a uma criança particularmente burra. - Nada que você diga vai fazer nós desistirmos, isto é fato. Foi por isso que nós estudamos três anos e meio sem descanso e (pasme!) nós conseguimos! Não é agora que vamos jogar tudo para o alto.

-- Exato - concordou Sirius. - Nós já temos tudo planejado e sob controle, preste atenção. Tiago e eu escolhemos animais grandes e resistentes para poder te controlar e o Pedrinho aqui vai se encarregar de apertar o nó do Salgueiro Lutador para facilitar - Pedro estufou o peito e acenou afirmativamente. - Vai dar tudo certo, não há o que se preocupar, acredite!

-- Nós garantimos! - confirmou Tiago.

-- Palavra de maroto! - os três enfileiraram-se diante do amigo e colocaram a mão direita no peito num gesto solene.

Remo deu um suspiro resignado que os outros interpretaram como bandeira branca e também suspiraram aliviados.

-- Eu ainda acho que isso não vai dar certo... - eles fizeram muxoxos, no entanto Remo continuou: - mas de qualquer forma eu... eu agradeço.

Eles trocaram sorrisos que diziam muito mais do que palavras. Então houve um ruído grotesco.

-- Opa - Pedro levou a mão ao estômago. - Será que já tem almoço?

Todos caíram na risada.

------------------

O resto do dia passou num piscar de olhos. Depois do almoço eles ocuparam o tempo na sala comunal com os demais grifinórios. Concordaram que seria melhor fazer as vontades de Remo para não dar margem a mais discussões e reservaram um tempo para os deveres de casa, deixando tudo em dia. O restante da tarde eles se divertiram jogando snap explosivo ou contando piadas para seus fãs - que não eram poucos. Lily parecia estar de bom humor e não se importou com a bagunça. Remo podia jurar que ela tinha rido de algumas das piadas, porém virava o rosto para outro lado a fim de que ninguém notasse. Principalmente Tiago, que lançava olhares compridos em sua direção, no que era completamente ignorado.

Quando o sol já esticava seus derradeiros raios coloridos, os quatro deram uma desculpa qualquer e atravessaram o buraco do retrato rumando para a enfermaria. Fizeram o caminho em silêncio já que Remo parecia muito tenso e pálido. Ele abriu a boca umas duas vezes para dizer algo, voltando a fechar novamente sem que conseguisse articular som algum. A Madame Pomfrey já esperava pelo garoto na porta da Ala Hospitalar carregando o que parecia ser o jantar do amigo e tinha pressa. Remo deu um sorrisinho fraco e acenou tristemente para os amigos, que devolveram sorrisos encorajadores. Sirius murmurou um "até mais" e Tiago piscou um olho marotamente.

Eles também estavam muito tensos e consultavam o relógio a todo momento, além de espiarem pelo teto encantado do Salão Principal. A lua apareceria a qualquer momento mas eles torciam para que demorasse um pouco mais. Engoliram o jantar e saíram apressados do Salão quando todos pareciam ainda estar chegando para comer. Sirius e Pedro ficaram no Saguão de Entrada esperando enquanto Tiago subiu para pegar a capa da invisibilidade. Os três entraram furtivos em um armário de vassouras no Saguão e vestiram a capa antes de sair para a noite escura do lado de fora. Algumas nuvens encobriam o brilho das estrelas, escapando somente uma ou outra para lançar sombras assustadoras no chão. Eles já tinham andado nos terrenos de Hogwarts durante a noite, mas nunca na Lua Cheia. Pedro parecia muito abalado, porém não se queixou de nada.

Assim que se aproximaram do Salgueiro Lutador, a árvore começou a mover-se e esticar os raminhos como se os ameaçasse.

-- Vai lá, Rabicho - Sirius deu um empurrão em Pedro por debaixo da capa.

No instante seguinte, um rato cinzento e gordo materializava-se em meio ao gramado e dirigia-se para a árvore desviando-se de suas insistentes investidas. Ziguezagueou até atingir um nó saliente no pé do tronco, apertando-o. Imediatamente o Salgueiro imobilizou-se.

-- Aí moleque!

-- Grande Rabicho!

Ouviram-se vozes perdidas na noite. Ainda com a capa, os dois rapazes seguiram o ratinho para dentro de uma passagem que abria-se logo ao lado do nó. Deslizaram por ela e caíram no chão frio de terra batida.

-- _Lumos_! - uma luz acendeu-se na ponta da varinha de Tiago e iluminou os rostos dos dois garotos.

À frente havia um longo túnel de teto baixo que levava até a Casa dos Gritos. Tiago dobrou a capa e escondeu-a próximo da abertura.

-- Cadê você, Rabicho? - perguntou Sirius.

Ouviram os guinchos baixos do bichinho e perceberam um vulto mais à frente.

-- Será que é melhor a gente já se transformar? - perguntou Tiago.

-- Talvez... pra ir mais rápido. É melhor do que ter que andar abaixado - Sirius deu de ombros. Realmente ele teria que andar um pouco curvado por ser mais alto que o teto.

-- É. Talvez seja melhor mesmo. Assim nós não correríamos o risco de Aluado sentir o nosso cheiro. Você sabe, cheiro de gente deve ser diferente do cheiro de animal para um lobisomem, não é?

Sirius encolheu os ombros novamente.

Logo cão, cervo e rato estavam vencendo o longo corredor em disparada. Descobriram que como animais não precisavam da luz da varinha. Eles sentiam e percebiam mais do que viam, guiavam-se por instinto. Conforme se aproximavam, puderam captar ruídos de algum ponto à frente.

Finalmente chegaram até a casa velha e abandonada. Saltaram para dentro derrapando e resfolegando tentando guiarem-se novamente. Mal perceberam a pontinha de luar que atravessava as frestas entre as tábuas pregadas nas janelas. Os ruídos vinham do andar de cima e eles subiram as escadas com agilidade. Estacaram no topo da escada ao ouvir um grito de sofrimento de fazer o sangue coalhar nas veias. O grito confundiu-se com um uivo e assim que terminou eles saíram de seu torpor. Almofadinhas ganiu sofregamente, girou a maçaneta de uma só patada e a porta à sua frente escancarou-se permitindo que eles espiassem para dentro do quarto.

------------------------

Dor. Era tudo o que ele sentia e pensava. Não, na verdade não era tudo o que ele pensava. Ele estava preocupado. Já passara por essa transformação inúmeras vezes, não era isso o que o preocupava. Temia por seus amigos. E se não desse certo? E se ele fosse agressivo com os animagos? Será que o lobo perceberia que eles não eram animais de verdade? Um arrepio percorreu suas costas dolorosamente.

Remo Lupin estava encolhido na cama, contorcendo-se e gemendo de angústia e de dor. Não deixava de encarar a porta fechada. Costumava trancá-la, porém essa noite achou melhor não fazê-lo para que os amigos não precisassem usar magia. Suas roupas estavam escondidas no andar de baixo para que ele não as rasgasse. Estava apenas com a roupa de baixo e seu queixo tremia de frio. Não só de frio. Embora a Lua estivesse escondida, ele podia senti-la. Sabia que ela estava lá fora, esperando, torturando-o com a pouca consciência que lhe restava em meio a tanto sofrimento. Seus músculos latejavam sua pele ardia, coberta de suor frio, seus ossos pareciam dilatar-se, forçando a estrutura aparentemente tão frágil de seu corpo. Porém o garoto tinha uma fibra impressionante escondida nessa aparência delicada. Não era á toa que ele suportava essas transformações todos os meses. Seus cabelos estavam grudados na testa e os olhos cravados na porta.

When you have no light to guide you

(Quando você não tiver mais luz para te guiar)

Tentou não pensar em nada. Tentou lembrar-se da alegria que fora a noite anterior, no entanto só conseguia pensar nessa angústia. "Oh, bom Deus! Que tudo corra bem. Saia logo, Lua impiedosa, Lua cruel. Acabe de uma vez com essa tortura. Acabe de uma vez com minha consciência.".

And no one to walk beside you

(E ninguém para caminhar ao seu lado)

Como que atendendo a esse chamado tão sofrido, uma raiozinho de luar atravessou as frestas da janela coberta de tábuas. Foi como uma facada perfurando sua pele. Não pôde conter um gemido mais forte. Mordeu o lençol, agarrou-o com força para não enterrar as unhas na carne. Abafou seus gemidos enquanto sua pele parecia que estava sendo rasgada para que o lobo fosse liberto de dentro dele. Suas pupilas dilataram-se e os ossos começaram expandir-se impetuosamente. Dessa vez não conseguiu abafar, soltou um grito terrível de sofrimento, um grito que acabou num uivo. Forçou-se a abrir os olhos novamente ao ouvir um ganido seguido de um estrondo.

I will come to you

(Eu virei até você)

Encarando-o da porta estavam um canzarrão preto de olhos claros ganindo em solidariedade à dor do outro, um cervo que bufava assustado e a sombra de um ratinho trêmulo que espiava detrás das patas do antílope. Foi a última coisa que viu antes de sentir sua consciência esvair-se.

Oh I will come to you

(Oh eu virei até você)

Os animais espantados assistiram a transformação do amigo, que caiu no chão ao lado da cama. Seu corpo contorcia-se terrivelmente em meio aos uivos e foi tomando uma forma diferente. Garras e presas afiadas, pelos grossos por todo o corpo. A única peça de roupa foi rasgada como papel. Um animal magro e maltratado caído no chão, aparentemente indefeso, porém por muito pouco tempo. O lobo pôs-se de pé com uma agilidade e força incríveis soltando um uivo alto e firme em saudação à Lua. Então encarou os animais, um misto de medo e fúria em seus olhos escuros de pupilas dilatadas. Com um rosnado rouco e assustador ele pôs-se a andar para o lado lentamente, sem diminuir nem afastar a distância entre ele e os outros que continuavam parados lado a lado. Ficaram-se encarando por algum tempo. O lobo rosnava e o cão gania sem mover um músculo sequer. O cervo simplesmente insistia no contato visual. Não demonstrar medo agora era muito importante senão o outro atacaria, pois estava com medo também, Pontas podia sentir isso no ar.

Almofadinhas soube que seria ele o mais indicado a tentar uma aproximação. Ainda ganindo e sem desviar o olhar, sentou-se nas patas traseiras abanando timidamente o rabo comprido e peludo. Esticou as patas dianteiras até deitar-se no chão, apoiando a cabeça numa pose de submissão. Não era mais uma ameaça. "Olhe para mim! Sou inofensivo!" ele parecia dizer. Em seguida, lentamente, foi arrastando-se no chão, aproximando-se.

Aluado estava confuso e assustado. Que cheiro era esse que sentia? Não era igual ao cheiro dos animais que já chegara a ver antes de ser trancafiado nesse lugar solitário. Lembrava-se do cheiro deles de muito tempo atrás e não era igual a esse. Mas também não era cheiro de humanos. Era... diferente. Diante do desconhecido, teve medo e pôs-se em posição de ataque, rosnando feroz e intimidador. Sua natureza agressiva tomava força dentro de si. Sentiu-se desarmar, no entanto, quando um deles rendeu-se. O outro estava em alerta ainda, porém não avançava e parecia não querer fazê-lo. Aquelas pontas acima de sua cabeça altiva pareciam bastante perigosas. Seriam mesmo uma ameaça? Na dúvida, encolheu-se mais para trás, ainda rosnando em aviso, enquanto o outro avançava. Deixaria ele alcançá-lo? Estava em desvantagem, afinal. Não seria prudente atacar um deles. Deixou-se alcançar, vencido pela curiosidade.

We'll be friends now and forever

(Nós seremos amigos agora e para sempre)

Almofadinhas finalmente chegou próximo o suficiente para alcançá-lo, sem que o lobo oferecesse resistência. Pôs-se sentado novamente e esticou o pescoço, farejando o outro, que também rendeu-se à curiosidade. Eles ficaram se analisado e se reconhecendo, um pouco receosos, até que Almofadinhas latiu alegre. O lobo assustou-se com o latido, mas já não tinha mais medo. Soltou um latido rouco seguido de um uivo. O cachorro brincalhão mandou a cautela às favas e fez festa para o novo amigo, seu rabo peludo agitando-se com vontade de um lado para outro.

Aluado, porém, ainda estava retraído por causa do cervo. Então Almofadinha tratou de apresentá-los. Foi até o cervo e brincou com ele, depois voltou até o lobo e fez festa para ele novamente. O cervo começou a aproximar-se e o cão ia de um para outro, latindo feliz, incentivando. "Brinque com ele também, venha!" Aluado aproximou-se reconhecendo o animal pelo seu odor peculiar. Não era tão festivo quanto o cão, mas era animado também. Sua linguagem era diferente: acenos de cabeça, movimentos do pescoço alvo e das patas no chão. Era divertido!

E o que era aquele calombinho cinzento e trepidante próximo à porta? Tinha cheiro e calor também. Foi até ele mas o bichinho fugiu ligeiro e assustado. Aluado gostou da brincadeira e perseguiu-o. Os outros animais ficaram apreensivos, colocando-se à frente, mas ele julgou que fosse parte da brincadeira. "É realmente divertido!" Driblou todos e chegou até a pequena bolinha de pelos encurralada num canto. O cão latiu e o cervo pateou o chão, mas ele apenas cheirou o animal amedrontado. Latiu e uivou baixinho para o bichinho. Queria brincar. "Vamos, corra de mim novamente!" Empurrou-o com o focinho e ele saiu em disparada guinchando alto por um socorro que não veio. Os outros entenderam a brincadeira e todos passaram a perseguir o ratinho pelos cantos do quarto, derrubando os móveis arranhados e quebrados pela fera que agora era tão dócil.

We all need somebody we can turn to

(Todos nós precisamos de alguém que nos transforme)

Quando Aluado demostrou interesse pela porta aberta, o cervo barrou sua passagem e Almofadinhas tratou de distraí-lo enquanto Pontas fechava-a com um empurrão de seu corpo castanho. Almofadinhas de longe era o mais espoleta. Começou a latir e perseguir o próprio rabo. Os outros ficaram observando interessados até o cão perder o equilíbrio e esparramar-se no chão completamente zonzo. Aluado gostou e quis experimentar também. Logo cão, lobo e rato davam voltas em si mesmos tentando abocanhar o rabo comprido. Pontas ficou só assistindo com seu ar superior, ou talvez só estivesse frustrado porque seu rabinho era demasiado curto para que ele entrasse na brincadeira.

Someone who'll always understand

(Alguém que sempre entenderá)

Cansados da perseguição o divertimento passou para brincar de morder Almofadinhas e depois, em tentar enfrentar o cervo, sempre tão empinado e alerta. "Tente me surpreender, seu babão!" ele parecia dizer. Era muito arisco, o danado! E que reflexos! Realmente divertido e desafiador. Vez ou outra, o lobo parava para descansar, espiando uma fresta da janela e uivando para o raiozinho tímido de luar que aparecia e desaparecia. Não se lembrava de já ter sentido o calor de uma companhia tão agradável e que não fugisse dele. Nunca se sentira tão contente e tão exausto.

And you need the strength to keep tryin'

(E você precisa de força para continuar)

I'll reach out and take your hand

(Eu te alcançarei e pegarei a sua mão)

Sentiu que a Lua o abandonava ao esquecimento por mais um dia. Deitou-se no chão ao lado de seus amigos também esgotados e nem percebeu a aurora. Adormeceu.

I will come to you

(Eu virei até você)

--------------------------

Remo acordou assustado pela transformação. Estava trêmulo e amedrontado. Demorou a pôr os pensamentos em ordem até que percebesse um sentimento inédito depois de uma noite de transformação. Seria... felicidade? Satisfação? Percebeu então que estava nu no chão quente. Quente? Apoiou-se nos cotovelos só para perceber que estava deitado em meio a um amontoado de pelos curtos castanhos e longos pelos pretos, além de um tufinho cinzento encolhido entre eles. Pôs-se de pé tão rápido quando o seu estado físico lhe permitiu. Os animais se mexeram acordando. O ar da aurora estava gelado e uma névoa formava-se de sua respiração mesmo ali dentro do aposento. O garoto dirigiu-se para a cama com dificuldade e enrolou-se nos lençóis caídos ao lado.

POC

POC

POC

Seus amigos estavam ali, encarando-o, inteiros, sem nenhum arranhão e até pareciam felizes, excluindo-se o fato de que estavam exaustos.

-- Dia Aluado - Sirius espreguiçou-se e os outros bocejaram.

O garoto não sabia se respondia, se ria ou se chorava. Acabou tiritando de frio, sem conseguir Ter nenhuma das outras reações.

-- Onde estão suas roupas? - perguntou Tiago.

-- L-lá em b-baixo - seu queixo batia sem descanso.

-- Agüenta aí, Remo - o rapaz disparou escada a baixo e voltou logo em seguida com as roupas do amigo. - Como você está?

-- A-acho... acho q-que bem...

-- Então vamos. Rabicho, vá na frente vendo se a barra tá limpa. A Madame Pomfrey costuma vir te buscar aqui? Ou ela te espera lá fora?

-- Q-quando eu d-demoro a aparecer e-ela vem até aq-qui - o ratinho já descia a escada à frente.

Sirius e Tiago fizeram Remo apoiar-se neles para andar depois de vestir-se. A caminhada foi longa e eles aproveitaram para contar tudo o que acontecera. Remo se esforçava para lembrar-se, porém era inútil. Só se lembrava da sensação boa de quando acordara. E estava aliviado. Sentia-se leve como na noite anterior à transformação. Riu muito das piadas dos dois amigos sobre seu comportamento dócil.

Madame Pomfrey esperava Remo do lado de fora, por isso eles deixaram o garoto sair primeiro e assim que os dois se afastaram eles os seguiram cobertos pela capa. Pedro ia no bolso de Tiago para que eles tivessem mais liberdade de movimento.

Oh I will come to you

(Oh eu virei até você)

-----------------

**N.A.** Desculpem a demora... Os trechos são da música _I will come to you – Hanson_. Só peguei os versos que interessavam, é claro. Como é difícil achar uma música que fale pura e simplesmente de amizade, né? Próxima atualização **sexta-feira** (?).

**Aline** minha irmazinha do coração, já disse que você é adorável? Bem, você é! Ainda veremos as meias cintilantes do Prof. Dumbledore, não se preocupe

**Tete Chan **espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, ficou bem grandinho, né? E mistério resolvido! Obrigada meeeeeeeesmo por comentar.

-------------------

Tiago: - Hum, Almofadinhas?

Sirius: - Chora, Pontas.

Tiago: - Você tem notado que a Amy está meio tristonha esses dias?

Sirius (pensativo): - Sabe que agora que você falou... é, ela tem estado meio pra baixo mesmo. Por que será?

Remo: - Eu acho que sei.

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro: - Por quê?

Remo: - É que ela tinha prometido postar duas vezes por semana e agora voltaram as aulas e, vocês sabem, ela vai ter um pouco mais de dificuldade pra cumprir isso daqui pra frente. Acho que ela vai ter que passar a fazer só uma atualização por semana...

Tiago: - Oh, entendo.

Pedro: - Mas como nós podemos levantar o astral dela?

Remo: - Bem, eu acho que o Almofadinhas poderia usar seus "poderes persuasivos" e...

Sirius: - Hum, já entendi, Aluado (Sirius limpando a garganta, olhando para os leitores e fazendo aquela – _aquela_ – carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança). Pessoal, vocês não acham que a Amy merece um pouquinho mais de reviews? A opinião de vocês é muito importante para ela, sabe... Nós temos nos divertido tanto com ela, e vocês? Heim?

Tiago: - Então, você acha que vai funcionar, Aluado?

Remo: - Bem, eu não sei quanto aos outros – e provavelmente eu vou me arrepender irremediavelmente por admitir isso – mas eu não consigo dizer não para o Almofadinhas quando ele olha desse jeito pidão...

Sirius: - Ah-há! Eu sabia! (Empertigando-se). Ninguém resiste ao meu charme.

Remo: - Pronto! Já me arrependi...

Tiago: - Irremediavelmente...

Pedro: - É...


	13. Ressaca

CAPÍTULO TREZE

Ressaca

----------------------

No domingo eles dormiram a manhã toda já que o treino de quadribol fora adiado devido a uns contratempos de Mark Brown, o capitão do time. Levantaram-se para almoçar e passaram a tarde na enfermaria com Remo, comendo doces e comentando os acontecimentos aos cochichos para que a enfermeira não os ouvisse. Ela só lançava olhares de reprovação aos baderneiros quando o volume das risadas aumentava demais, o que ocorria sempre já que Tiago era tão escandaloso nesse ponto.

Estavam excitadíssimos para a próxima noite que também correu muito bem. O lobisomem parecia estar esperando por eles quando chegaram e foi uma festa novamente. O quarto ficou pequeno para eles e decidiram que não seria ruim se passassem para o andar de baixo também. Era só cuidar da saída para que Aluado não escapasse. E foi o que fizeram. Exploraram a casa toda e quase a puseram abaixo com suas travessuras. Toda vez que Aluado aproximava-se do alçapão Almofadinhas tratava de distraí-lo com a clássica perseguição ao próprio rabo e eles se deliciavam. Até Pontas resolveu deixar o orgulho de lado e tentar também. A noite passou num piscar de olhos e logo já era segunda-feira.

Sono. Pálpebras pesadas, corpos fatigados, mentes preguiçosas e ainda por cima o zumbido sonífero da voz do Prof. Binns. Não deu outra: desmaiaram nas carteiras. Nem ouviram o sinal quando a aula terminou.

-- Ei, Black? - Lily cutucava o braço de Sirius. - Potter? Pettigrew? - ela não estava falando baixo, mas eles não davam sinal de vida.

Cutucou Sirius com mais força. Ele resmungou virou-se e retesou os músculos ainda dormindo. O mesmo com Tiago enquanto Alice chacoalhava Pedro. Aproximou o rosto do ouvido de Tiago e gritou sem dó:

-- POTTER!

-- SEGURA ELE, ALMOFADINHAS! - Tiago deu um pulo na cadeira e um berro equivalente ao de Lily.

Os outros assustaram-se também.

-- Onde? Cadê? - Sirius olhou ao redor e então percebeu. - Evans? Cadê todo mundo?

Tiago esfregava os olhos com força. Os três tinham olheiras enormes nas faces.

-- Humpt! A aula acabou há séculos! Nós estamos tentando acordar vocês já faz uns dez minutos e nada! O que vocês andaram tomando pra desmaiar desse jeito?

-- N-nada - Tiago bocejou. - Só estamos um pouco cansados.

-- É... só um pouco... uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... cansados - Sirius também deu um bocejo escancarado, daqueles que estralam o maxilar, igualzinho a um cachorro sonolento.

-- Sei... - Lily pareceu impressionada com a contradição daquele gesto com as palavras do garoto. - O que as crianças andaram fazendo ontem à noite que não foram dormir? - e antes que eles pudessem responder ela continuou: - Por falar em colocar as crianças pra dormir, onde está o Remo? Por que ele faltou à aula?

-- Heim? - Tiago fingiu-se de desentendido para ganhar tempo de pensar numa resposta (ou talvez estivesse lento mesmo por causa do sono).

-- O Remo! Onde. Está. O. Remo? Quer que eu soletre?

-- Oh, sim, o Remo...

-- Bem - começou Sirius. Ele adorava inventar essas histórias e ver a cara de boba da monitora - a mãe dele não está se sentindo muito bem, sabe, ficou carente e pediu a companhia do filho por uns dias. Eles são muito unidos, endente? E o Remo é filho único e tal...

-- Puxa vida! Que falta de sorte...

Eles se entreolharam culpados e Tiago achou melhor mudar de assunto enquanto eles jogavam a mochila nas costas e se dirigiam para a aula do Prof. Trimble:

-- Hum... Evans?

-- O que foi, Potter - ela fez uma careta.

-- Ei, calma! Eu só queria... só queria pedir as suas anotações de História da Magia... - a garota já ia dar uma resposta mal-criada quando ele elevou a voz a fim de terminar - para o Aluado. Quer dizer, para o Remo. Eu poderia copiar agora durante a próxima aula e depois empresto para ele. Sim?

-- Por favor Lily? - Sirius fez carinha de cachorro.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha com desconfiança mas acabou concordando.

-- Está bem, eu empresto. Mas tome cuidado com minhas anotações, humpt! E da próxima vez experimentem fazer suas próprias anotações em vez de dormir, ok?

Tiago aceitou o pergaminho que lhe era oferecido e deu uma analisada na letra redondinha tão parecida com a de Remo enquanto Lily e Alice afastavam-se. Porém as anotações do amigo não tinham florzinhas, bichinhos e coraçõezinhos na borda. Sirius fez menção de pegar o pergaminho, mas Tiago afastou-o de seu alcance.

-- Nem vem, Sirius. Se você estragar ela não vai acreditar quando eu contar que o meu cachorro comeu.

-- Há há há... engraçadinho... - Sirius olhou-o de cima com arrogância. - Não sou SEU cachorro, tá legal?

-- É do Remo então? - perguntou Pedro, estupidamente, pelo que levou uma mochilada no estômago.

-- Cala a boca, seu rato.

-- Cachorro mau! Cachorro mau! - Tiago falou e saiu correndo para escapar do alcance da mochila de Sirius.

A aula de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas era bem mais animada, então os garotos resistiram ao sono e prestaram atenção. Bem, nem todos. Pedro caiu da cadeira com estrondo no meio da aula por ter cochilado.

Eles almoçaram rapidamente e foram para a enfermaria com os bolsos cheios de bolo de frutas.

-- Olá, Aluado! A sua salvação chegou - Tiago espiou para os lados e entregou dois pedaços avantajados de bolo ao constatar que Madame Pomfrey estava ocupada em sua salinha.

-- Hummm! Valeu, Pontas.

-- E aqui estão as anotações que eu fiz.

-- Mentira! Foi a Evans - Sirius não perdeu a oportunidade de dedurá-lo enquanto passava o Profeta Diário para o amigo.

-- Ok, mas EU copiei.

-- Porque quis - Sirius deu de ombros.

-- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu agradeço de coração. Agora, tem uma coisa me cutucando a mente...

Pedro pareceu confuso com essas palavras. Olhou para a cabeça do rapaz tentando ver o que estava causando o desconforto, mas Remo não percebeu e continuou:

-- Eu tive alguns flashes de imagens estranhas...

-- Verdade? - interessou-se Sirius.

-- E o que você viu? - perguntou Tiago.

-- Bem... eu vi o Pontas girando em círculos tentando... tentando alcançar o rabinho - ele não agüentou e começou a rir da lembrança. Sirius e Pedro fizeram coro a ele.

-- E o que tem de tão engraçado nisso? - perguntou Tiago de mau-humor, cruzando os braços.

-- Aaaah isso foi hilário! - Sirius se acabava de rir. - Eu quis ser uma hiena nessa hora só pra poder rir da tua cara. Foi demais!

-- Seu cachorro sarnento!

-- Sarnento o seu nariz, eu sou é muito limpinho e saudável, ok?

-- Tudo bem, a sua higiene não está em questão agora - Tiago impacientou-se. - O importante disso tudo é que você lembrou, Aluado! Isso é um progresso e tanto!

-- Verdade! Mas foi muito divertido, não foi? - novamente Sirius não resistiu.

Tiago rendeu-se e riu junto com os outros. Ou melhor, gargalhou indiscretamente.

-- Mas o que é isso? Vocês pensam que estão onde pra fazerem esse escândalo todo? - Madame Pomfrey apareceu carrancuda carregando uma poção fumegante.

Os garotos seguraram o riso enquanto a enfermeira se aproximava.

-- Tome Sr. Lupin, sua Poção Estimulante.

-- Mas eu já tomei! Me sinto bem, não estou dolorido...

-- Ora, quem é a enfermeira aqui? - retrucou ela com severidade.

Remo deu de ombros e tomou novamente a poção. Uma fumacinha esbranquiçada começou a escapar por baixo de seus cabelos saída dos ouvidos e assim que Madame Pomfrey virou-se para pegar outro frasco na mesinha ao lado ele fez uma careta para os amigos, que tiveram que morder os nós dos dedos para não gargalhar.

-- Eu já te dei a Poção Cicatrizante também?

Remo soltou um muxoxo antes de responder:

-- Eu não estou arranhado nem machucado. A senhora já me virou do avesso duas vezes antes de constatar isso, lembra?

-- Oh! Sim, tem razão. Estou um pouco distraída hoje... mas não é estranho isso? Ontem e hoje sem nenhum hematoma ou arranhão! Tem idéia do que possa estar acontecendo?

Remo balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Os outros imediatamente começaram a encarar as unhas, assobiar ou olhar para o teto.

-- Bem, deve ser uma fase calma. Só esperamos que dure! De qualquer forma é ótimo, não é mesmo, meu querido?

Ela se permitiu um rápido afago nos cabelos do maroto que devolveu um sorriso bondoso.

-- É maravilhoso!

Ela soltou um suspiro e virou-se, lançando olhares de censura para os outros antes de retirar-se novamente para sua salinha.

-- Então? O que mais você lembra, Aluado? - perguntou Tiago enquanto os três aproximavam-se mais do amigo, sentando-se nas bordas do leito e fazendo-o ranger. Pedro voltou a levantar-se devido aos olhares que os outros lhe lançaram. Se ele se sentasse também, a cama provavelmente cederia.

-- Bem, é meio confuso. Só consigo lembrar de imagens desconectas, as lembranças não vêm em seqüência. Mas pelo que eu consegui identificar do ambiente, nós estávamos no andar de baixo. É isso mesmo? Vocês me levaram para o primeiro andar da Casa dos Gritos? - ele perguntou calmamente, porém com uma sobrancelha arqueada em censura.

Os outros se entreolharam culpados e Tiago respondeu:

-- Na verdade nós achamos que aquele quarto estava meio apertado, sabe...

-- Ah, que se dane! - Sirius desdenhou. - Fomos pro andar de baixo sim, e daí? Cuidamos pra que você não chegasse perto do alçapão e deu tudo certo, ok?

Tiago e Pedro concordaram. Remo soltou um suspiro resignado.

-- Bem, isso não foi muito prudente, mas vocês não são nada prudentes mesmo! São uns descumpridores de regras de carteirinha!

Eles estufaram o peito.

-- Obrigado, obrigado - disse Sirius com sua voz grave.

E assim passaram-se os dias e as noites. A cada dia os três garotos estavam mais cansados para as aulas e chegaram a perder pontos para a Grifinória por dormir na aula da Profª. McGonagall, porém todo o cansaço se evaporava quando a Lua Cheia apontava no céu estrelado já que o tempo estava só esfriando e limpando com a proximidade do Dia das Bruxas. Eles esperavam até os corredores ficarem vazios à noite, geralmente bem depois de terminados os treinos de quadribol, e saíam do castelo cobertos pela capa de Tiago.

Não puderam deixar de notar a mudança que se operara na aparência de Aluado. Seu pêlo opaco e mal-tratado estava ficando mais sedoso e o corpo magro tomava uma forma mais robusta. Remo sentia-se tão bem e vivo como nunca havia se sentido durante os dias de transformações. Seus curtos sonos geralmente sem sonhos pela manhã eram muitas vezes conturbados por lembranças cada vez mais nítidas e longas dos acontecimentos, o que o fazia sorrir enquanto dormia. Madame Pomfrey notou isso mais de uma vez e não pode deixar de sorrir também. O que quer que estivesse causando essa melhora (e ela definitivamente não tinha idéia do que poderia ser) era um alívio merecido para o rapaz.

A última noite de Lua Cheia foi na quinta-feira e a manhã de sexta-feira custou a passar. A turma teve dois tempos de Herbologia e pra finalizar, dois tempos de adivinhação no alto da Torre Norte. Eles chegaram atrasados nas aulas de Adivinhação porque quase não conseguiram alcançar o topo da torre de tão exauridos e sonolentos que estavam. A descida foi mais fácil - além do mais sempre havia a possibilidade de descer rolando as escadas em espiral.

Andavam se alimentando muito para poder suportar a rotina e dessa vez não foi diferente. Repetiram a refeição umas três vezes (ou mais, no caso de Pedro) e então rumaram para a enfermaria levando uma caixinha de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores para Remo, que estava guardada desde a última visita a Hogsmeade e só sobrevivera por estar fora do alcance de Pedro.

-- Olá, Aluado - murmurou Tiago, com os olhos pesados e grandes olheiras.

Sirius cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, já que estava ocupado bocejando. Pedro já tinha se escorado na parede e fechara os olhos.

-- Pelos dentinhos afiados das fadas mordentes, vão dormir, vocês três! Parecem uns mortos-vivos!

-- Ah, é... a gente tá meio cansado mesmo... - Sirius deu outro grande bocejo. - Nham, nham, nham.

-- Andem logo, vão dormir! Me dê esses feijõezinhos e já pra cima - Remo ordenou estendendo a mão para a caixinha que Tiago trazia e para o jornal na mão de Sirius. - E esperem chegar na cama pra adormecer, heim? Se o Seboso achar vocês desmaiados aí pelos corredores ele vai achar que recebeu presente de Natal antecipado - eles riram tolamente. - Vamos! Movam-se, seus babões!

-- Falou, então...

-- É. A gente se vê...

-- Até mais...

-- Humpt! - Remo observou-os arrastar-se para fora da enfermaria e sorriu tristemente. Era culpa dele que os amigos não estivessem dormindo direito. Se por um lado ele se sentia muito bem, por outro seus amigos estavam se sacrificando demais. Mas de que adiantava se sentir culpado por isso, afinal? Sabia que não conseguiria convencê-los a abandoná-lo. Muito menos agora que eles tinham conseguido achar um meio de ajudar o amigo e se divertir ao mesmo tempo. É isso mesmo, se divertir. Eles não estavam se sacrificando, na verdade. Estavam era muito satisfeitos consigo mesmos, devido ao sucesso na animagia e a melhora de Remo.

Assim que deixou a enfermaria, por volta das três horas da tarde, Remo subiu para o dormitório. Ao abrir a porta, seus ouvidos foram invadidos pelos roncos abafados de Pedro, que se enfiara inteiro debaixo das cobertas. Podia apostar que estava com as vestes negras do uniforme ainda, assim como os outros dois. Tiago apenas tirara os sapatos e se cobrira até o queixo ainda de óculos, de barriga para cima e rosto de lado. Sirius parecia ter chegado dormindo até a cama, pois se jogara de bruços por cima das cobertas mesmo, meio atravessado na cama, com os pés para fora e os braços largados.

Remo sorriu e meneou a cabeça.

-- Tsk tsk tsk, crianças...

Ele foi até Tiago e tirou seus óculos com cuidado, depositando-os ao lado da cama. Puxou o cobertor até seus pés, que tinham ficado de fora, pois o entardecer estava muito frio. Pegou as cobertas da própria cama e levou até Sirius, cobrindo-o e tirando seus sapatos. Pedro pelo menos parecia bem quentinho apesar de sufocado. Dobrou um pouco a barra do cobertor para que sua cabeça ficasse de fora e apanhou um livro antes de dirigir-se para a porta. Deu uma última olhada e um suspiro. Sentia-se tão grato a eles que isso era o mínimo que poderia fazer por seus amigos. Seus grandes e verdadeiros amigos. Então ele fechou a porta do dormitório e desceu para a sala comunal.

------------------------

Os professores estavam passando mais deveres de casa a cada dia, sempre com a mesma desculpa: N.O.M.s. Na semana anterior, os três garotos tinham negligenciado todos os deveres e pagaram muito caro por isso, pois assim que Remo voltou, obrigou-os a passar o fim de semana inteiro colocando os deveres em ordem. Só eram dispensados do Prof. Lupin para os treinos de quadribol ou quando alegavam sono, o que Remo compreendia muito bem devido às circunstâncias. E a semana seguinte eles também não tiveram folga, apesar de sempre arrumarem um escape para travessuras e paqueras com Remo fazendo vista grossa.

Certa noite depois do jantar, Tiago, Remo e Pedro subiam em silêncio as escadas circulares que levavam à Torre Leste, com suas mochilas nas costas. Remo finalmente conseguira convencê-los a fazer o dever de Astronomia esta noite, já que o tempo ainda se mantinha bom e o céu estava limpo. Sirius, como estava sem fome, subira antes para ir adiantando.

Já estavam quase chegando, exaustos, quando viram uma garota descendo a escada da direita. Ela era alta, de cabelos castanhos brilhantes e escorridos caindo pelo rosto. Tinha uma expressão zombeteira e arrogante, característica das alunas sonserinas, um andar firme e ostentava um sorriso malicioso de triunfo no rosto. Passou por eles sem encará-los, de nariz empinado.

Os três se entreolharam desconfiados e continuaram até o último degrau. Sirius estava sentado todo espatifado em um banco, a cabeça pendendo para trás, as pernas esticadas, o nó da gravata frouxo, a roupa e o cabelo em desalinho. Literalmente todo amassado. Quando percebeu que os outros o encaravam estupefatos, ele deu um longo suspiro e levantou a cabeça para encará-los. Através de um raio de luar, eles puderam ver uma marca vermelha recente no pescoço do garoto.

-- Nham, nham. Cara, eu sempre soube que era irresistível, mas acho que me subestimei um pouco, sabe... Eu sou muito, muito irresistível. Vocês têm noção disso? Aquela setimanista sonserina me agarrou aqui, agora! Assim, do nada! Eu sou muito gostoso mesmo...

Tiago e Pedro caíram na gargalhada. Remo meneou a cabeça, tentando parecer severo, mas sem conseguir conter um sorrisinho de lado.

-- Se você é tão poderoso assim, por que eu tenho a impressão de que ela não vai contar sobre esse "incidente" para ninguém? Afinal, ela é uma sonserina, e uma sonserina que preza sua reputação não sai espalhando por aí que agarrou um grifinório. Muito menos em vésperas de quadribol.

-- Ai! Como você é estraga prazeres, Aluado - Tiago defendeu o amigo.

-- Deixa ele, Pontas. Isso é dor de cotovelo. Sinto muito em te desapontar, caro Aluado, mas você nunca vai ter esse corpinho e esse charme, entende?

Remo desistiu de tentar corrigi-lo por agora. Afinal, ele não seria Sirius Black se não fosse tão... rebelde, incorrigível.

-- Suponho que você não tenha adiantado coisa nenhuma, não é mesmo? Vamos ter que começar o dever do zero então...

------------------------------

Na noite seguinte, véspera de Dia das Bruxas, eles foram dispensados dos deveres devido ao irresistível clima de festa. Tiago engoliu seu jantar e levantou-se apressado dirigindo-se aos amigos:

-- Pessoal, tem uma garota me esperando nesse minuto. Até mais tarde.

-- É aquela corvinal de anteontem? - Sirius sorriu marotamente para o rapaz.

-- Não, Almofadinhas. É uma lufa-lufa. Mary Macmillan - Tiago piscou para o amigo antes de sair a passos rápidos.

Tiago andava depressa pelos corredores. Executou um prático feitiço para limpar os dentes e sentiu um gostinho de menta refrescante na boca. Era uma ótima saída em casos como esse de emergência, porém não era muito recomendável no dia-a-dia, por não tirar completamente o açúcar dos dentes e acabar causando caries. Guardou a varinha na mochila, pois podia ser muito incômoda nessas horas.

Finalmente ele encontrou o lugar marcado pela garota. Ficava próximo à sala comunal da Corvinal. Uma sala de aula vazia, que no momento estava destrancada. Ele empurrou a porta e sorriu para a garota loura que estava sentada na mesa do professor, com as pernas cruzadas.

-- Atrasei? - perguntou, com a mão nos cabelos, bagunçando-os inconscientemente.

-- Um pouquinho. Vai ter que compensar o atraso.

-- Só se for agora - ele largou a mochila na primeira carteira que encontrou, aproximou-se dela e começou a beijá-la até perder o fôlego. Fez isso de novo, e de novo, até ser interrompido pelo som da porta sendo escancarada por um feitiço. Tiago assustou-se e afastou-se da garota, mas seria inútil tentar disfarçar. Seus lábios estavam completamente sujos de batom. Maldito batom!

O rapaz que entrou na sala depois do estrondo parecia um armário de tão grande. Dava pelo menos uns três dele.

-- Potter!

-- Hank! Hank, não é nada do que você está pensando - dizia a garota, que tinha perdido a cor da face.

-- Cala a boca, Mary. Com você eu acerto as contas depois. A mamãe vai ficar sabendo disso, pode ter certeza.

Tiago engoliu em seco. Estava frito. O rapaz não estava usando a varinha e parecia não pretender usá-la - o que era uma pena, pois num duelo ele tinha mil vezes mais chances de vencê-lo do que no braço. Mas mesmo assim, lembrou-se com uma pontada no coração, sua varinha estava atrás do garoto, bem ao lado da porta e seria impossível alcançá-la antes que o punho do garoto-armário o acertasse em cheio.

-------------------------

-- Bosta! Bosta frita de morcego!

-- Pontas? O que aconteceu, cara? Andou querendo atravessar portas fechadas, foi?

-- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas.

Sirius estava subindo para a sala comunal da Grifinória quando alcançou o amigo, andando desanimado e xingando. Tiago tinha um olho roxo, o nariz sangrava e os óculos estavam partidos em uma das mãos. Pelo menos o batom ele tinha limpado. Sem contar os hematomas que as vestes escondiam. Definitivamente não estava de bom humor.

-- Andou brigando? Deixe-me ver... foi culpa da garota? - Sirius tomou os óculos da mão do outro e consertou-os com um toque da varinha devolvendo-o. Tiago não colocou-os no rosto, pois seu olho estava inchado e doendo muito.

-- Não, imagine - disse sarcástico. - Ela só esqueceu de mencionar que tinha um irmão um pouco ciumento na Corvinal e que ele era do tipo dois por dois.

-- Oh! Entendo...

-- Bem feito - eles viraram-se para dar de cara com Lily, olhando satisfeita para Tiago, de cima a baixo. Tiago estava sem os óculos e achou difícil focalizá-la, porém o cabelo e o jeito de andar eram inconfundíveis.

-- Ótimo. Era tudo o que eu precisava - Tiago explodiu. - Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, você se comoveria e até consolaria, mas como é o imprestável do Potter, é bem feito. Isso mesmo, vamos, venham todos atirar um tomate podre no Potter imprestável...

Tiago parou de falar quando percebeu a cara de poucos amigos de Lily. Ela estava muito próxima. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus lábios crispados. Ela ergueu a varinha para o rosto do rapaz e ele deu um passo para trás. Sirius também se afastou assustado. Porém Tiago logo percebeu um alívio na dor de seu nariz e ele parou de sangrar.

-- Vá para a enfermaria, Potter. Esse olho está bem feio. Vai inchar pra caramba - disse a garota amargamente, passando pelo meio dos dois e esbarrando com força no ombro de Sirius.

-- Credo! - Sirius massageou o ombro quando ela já tinha sumido na curva do corredor. - Ela tem razão, Pontas. Vamos para a ala hospitalar. Pom-Pom vai dar um jeito em seu olho e nesses hematomas que eu sei que você tá escondendo. Pensa que me engana com essa pose de durão? Você está moidinho por debaixo dessas vestes.

Tiago encolheu os ombros e seguiu Sirius. Ainda não entendia direito o que acontecera. Mas era melhor nem tentar. Essas garotas são tão confusas!

Madame Pomfrey deu um jeito nos hematomas em dois segundos, mas o olho deu um pouco de trabalho.

-- Sinto muito, mas vai ficar um pouco vermelho ainda por um tempo...

-- Vermelho? Não estou vendo nenhum vermelho aqui. Isto está preto! - Tiago examinava o próprio rosto por um espelhinho que a enfermeira que entregara. - Não vou sair dessa enfermaria enquanto isso não sumir.

-- Ótimo, então vou preparar um leito para você passar a noite e o dia seguinte aqui na Ala Hospitalar...

-- A senhora está brincando comigo, fala a verdade! - Tiago estava indignado. - Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar! Não pretendia que ninguém ficasse sabendo desse mico que paguei. Onde já se viu? Euzinho apanhando por causa de uma garota filhinha de mamãe! Vamos, Madame Pomfrey, eu sei que a senhora pode fazer melhor do que isso...

-- Escute aqui, mocinho - ela apontou um dedo para o rapaz - meu estoque de poções está muito baixo pois o Prof. Jigger anda um pouco ocupado ultimamente com as inúmeras detenções que tem dado a seus alunos. Portanto, ou você espera quietinho até amanhã para que isso melhore ou você prepara sua própria poção que demora em torno de dois dias para ficar pronta. Além disso eu não tenho culpa se você arrumou briga por aí, ok?

-- Ok, ok, não está mais aqui quem falou... - Tiago levantou as mãos enquanto Sirius se segurava para não rir da bronca que Tiago tinha levado.

-- E já para fora daqui os dois. Quanta ingratidão! Eu faço tudo o que posso e ainda tenho que ouvir desaforo, só me faltava essa... Fora! Já!

Os dois saíram para o corredor antes que a enfermeira começasse a atirar coisas neles. Tiago estava carrancudo e Sirius tentava parecer sério em consideração ao amigo.

-- Hum... Não está tão ruim assim, Pontas...

-- O seu nariz que não está!

-- É, realmente. Meu nariz é perfeito, eu sei disso. E meu olho também, diga-se de passagem...

Sirius teve que se esquivar do punho de Tiago.

-- Saia de perto de mim se não quiser levar coice, literalmente. Não estou de bom-humor hoje e tudo por causa daquele... daquele... - e saiu xingando Hank Macmillan de todos os nomes feios que conseguiu se lembrar até a torre da Grifinória.

O mau-humor extremo de Tiago durou o dia seguinte inteiro. Ele azarou dois garotos que o encararam, talvez até inocentemente, e ameaçou partir para cima de mais quatro.

-- Que foi? Tá olhando o quê? Nunca viu não?

E os três amigos corriam para segurá-lo.

-- Ele não estava dizendo nada! - dizia Remo.

-- Mas estava pensando. Não disse porque afinal eu ainda imponho algum respeito, não é mesmo? - respondia ele.

-- Talvez ele nem tenha percebido o seu olho... - Pedro tentava argumentar também.

-- Num percebeu o caramba! Todo mundo tá falando disso. Pensa que eu não ouço os cochichos? Ou as provocações dos sonserinos? Aquela enxerida da Berta Jorkins já fez o favor de espalhar a notícia pra Hogwarts inteira. Se eu alcanço aquele pescoço gordo eu estrangulo aquela idiota fofoqueira. Me soltem! Eu não vou sair batendo em qualquer um!

Sirius não dizia nada, pois sua vontade era de sair azarando todo mundo também. Na verdade não precisava ter um motivo. Era divertido e ponto final. Ele sorria sarcasticamente e chegava um pouco atrasado na tentativa de segurar o amigo esperando que ele conseguisse se soltar dos outros antes. Mas Tiago não era forte nem de longe, magricela daquele jeito! Então talvez seria melhor não deixá-lo sair no braço com ninguém mesmo. Azarar era mais seguro.

------------------------------

**N.A. **NHAAAAAAAA! Estou tão feliz com a quantidade de reviews! (Amy dando pulinhos) O apelo do Sirius valeu meeeeeeeeeeesmo, então eu tive que recompensar ele nesse capítulo (afinal, ele foi agarrado por uma sonserina bonitona!) rsrsrsrs. Já me disseram que eu sou cruel com o Tiago e eu tenho que admitir... mas é irresistível o.O

**AnnaM** valeu, valeu, valeu! Que bom que você está gostando XD! Ah, e ainda bem que você gostou da música, tava meio insegura pra colocar ela.

**aRTHuR BLaCK** brigada XXD. Continue lendo please! Assim me dá vontade de postar logo rsrsrs.

**Tete Chan** eu também amo a amizade deles, né! Eles são tão fofos! São perfeitos juntos! Aquele Rabicho tinha que estragar tudo :(

**Aline** minha betaaaaaaaa! Briguem com ela quando tiver algum errinho uhuahuahuahua. Que bom que você se emocionou! Essa é a idéia. Tudo bem, eu admito que você já tinha me avisado do tamanho dos capítulos e eu não dei atenção :-/ Falha minha... e realmente, o Sirius é tuuuudo de bom .

**Rodrigo Black Potter** obrigada por concordar comigo sobre o Rabicho! Eu acho que ele tem muita importância na história dos marotos, não deve ser ignorado jamais! Os quatro até fazem um grupinho bem equilibrado juntos. E está aí sua sugestão sendo atendida! Era a minha intenção fazer isso mesmo, mas fico feliz que você tenha sugerido. Obrigada pelo elogio XD

**MiLa MaLFoy** ai que emoção! Puxa vida se você pudesse ver o tamanho do meu sorriso agora... :DDD Com um pedido desses é claro que eu continuo! Valeu meeeesmo.

**Katrina** obrigada pelos elogios, de coração (Amy com bochechas rosadinhas de satisfação). Fique a vontade para criticar e sugerir. Ótima pergunta a sua, achei que essa dúvida surgiria mesmo e tava esperando alguém perguntar. Não, não há nenhum sentimento além de amizade, amor fraternal entre eles. Mas eu quis que a relação deles fosse desse jeitinho, mesmo sabendo que poderia dar margem a sua dúvida.

Na minha humilde opinião eles são extremos opostos: Remo é a responsabilidade em pessoa e Sirius é a imprudência em pessoa. Remo acha que Sirius precisa de mais atenção sua por não ter a família para aconselhá-lo (imagine os conselhos da Sra. Black!). E Sirius, por sua vez, acha que Remo precisa mais de suas demonstrações de carinho por só se preocupar com os outros e colocar sua própria felicidade em segundo plano. Eles têm ideais totalmente diferentes e tentam convencer um ao outro de que o seu ideal é o correto. Isso vai ficar mais claro daqui a alguns capítulos.

O Tiago é da mesma opinião de Sirius sobre a "carência" do Remo, mas ele está sempre com a mente mais ocupada com uma certa ruivinha, não é mesmo? E, além disso, cervos não expressam suas emoções tão bem quanto cães. Se Pontas pudesse, ele também teria ganido ao ver a transformação de Aluado, mas que sons os cervos fazem? Se alguém aí souber me ajudem!

Eu leio slash - e existem alguns muito bem feitos, sim - mas não vai caber essa relação na minha fic. Na verdade nem consigo imaginar o Sirius amando quem quer que seja de outro modo que não o fraternal. Mesmo amor paternal ele não foi capaz de dar ao Harry, ele queria o Tiago de volta, seu amigo, seu irmão. Concordo nesse ponto com a tia JK. Posso até tentar fazê-lo se apaixonar, mas não garanto nada por enquanto. Vamos ver...

Xiii, acho que me empolguei na explicação, né? Foi necessário. Tinha que deixar isso bem claro para os capítulos futuros. Consegui? Não hesitem em fazer perguntas, please! Eu amo respondê-las. Próxima atualização: **sexta-feira**.

--------------------

Tiago: - Olha, pessoal, é o seguinte: eu fiz uma aposta com o Almofadinhas de que o apelo dele não ia funcionar, e acabei perdendo... Putz, sete reviews! Como é que eu ia adivinhar? Agora vou ter que falar que... que...

Sirius: - Queeeeeeeeee?

Tiago: - Queosiriusehmesmoirresistível.

Sirius, Remo e Pedro: - O quê?

Tiago: - Que o Sirius é mesmo irresistível (torcendo os lábios em repugnância).

Sirius: - Eu não ouvi direito, vocês ouviram?

(Remo e Pedro - e os leitores - balançando a cabeça negativamente)

Tiago (carrancudo): - O SIRIUS É MESMO IRRESISTÍVEL, TÁ BOM? PRONTO, FALEI, SATISFEITOS? Agora me dá licença que eu tenho que lavar a boca com sabão.

Sirius: - Você não disse nada que todo mundo já não saiba, humpt! (sorrisinho enviesado) Valeu pelos reviews, pessoal. Quando a Amy disse que estava dando pulos de alegria ela falou no sentido real das palavras mesmo! Se vocês estivessem vendo o que nós estamos vendo... tsk tsk tsk.

-------------------

No próximo capítulo...

-- Ei, Lily, quer ir ao baile comigo? - gritou antes que conseguisse sequer pensar no que estava fazendo.

Toda a mesa da Grifinória virou-se para a Lily enquanto os demais marotos arregalavam os olhos para Tiago.

-- Claro... - respondeu a garota com um sorriso angelical, fazendo Tiago sorrir e seus olhos brilharem - ... que não, seu idiota - o olhar angelical transformou-se em diabólico instantaneamente e o sorriso de Tiago murchou.


	14. Dia das Bruxas

CAPÍTULO QUATORZE

Dia das Bruxas

--------------------------

Quando chegou a noite o olho de Tiago até que estava melhor mas o humor do garoto continuava o mesmo. Remo já estava totalmente vestido, com os cabelo um pouco úmidos por causa do banho recente e estava sentado na cama com um livro aberto nos joelhos dobrados diante do corpo.

-- Vamos, Pontas, prepare sua roupa que o Almofadinhas já vai sair do banho... - dizia ele com toda paciência do mundo, mesmo correndo o risco de receber uma resposta mal-criada.

-- Vai logo que o banheiro está quentinho - Pedro estava virando uma camisa de um lado para outro tentando encontrar a maneira certa de vesti-la.

-- Eu não vou descer - Tiago estava jogado na cama de barriga para cima atirando um nuque para o alto e tornando a pegá-lo no ar.

-- Você o quê? - Sirius acabara de sair do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra secando os cabelos. Remo já nem se incomodava mais em falar para o amigo usar um roupão pois era inútil.

-- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu não estou a fim e pronto, falou?

-- Num vai descer o... - e soltou um palavrão que fez Remo franzir a testa em repreensão, mas o outro não ligou. - Claro que você vai descer! É Dia das Bruxas, Pontas! Nós nunca perdemos uma comemoração de Dia das Bruxas!

-- Pois é, pra tudo tem-se uma primeira vez.

- Deixa de ser ranzinza, Tiago. Paciência tem limite, ouviu bem? Se você não levantar esse traseiro ossudo da cama agora, nós vamos te obrigar!

-- E vão fazer o quê? - provocou Tiago com voz tediosa parando de jogar a moeda e fechando os olhos.

Sirius suspirou e virou-se para o espelho oval de uma cômoda ao lado de sua cama. Dava para ver todas as camas do aposento circular através dele. Até um cemitério era mais animado que aquilo!

Subitamente um lampejo passou por seus olhos e ele encarou seu próprio reflexo com um sorrisinho enviesado. Correu até seu malão e pegou uma calça de brim preta e uma camisa de seda branca (claro, porque apesar de tudo ele ainda era um Black e o guarda-roupa de um Black era sempre impecável). Vestiu a primeira samba-canção que encontrou pela frente, as calças e a camisa, abotoando de baixo para cima até a altura do peito e deixando à mostra uma pequena parte de seu tórax. Voltou para o espelho e penteou os cabelos molhados totalmente para trás, dando a impressão de estarem com gel. Virou-se então para os três companheiros com aquele olhar maroto, sua marca registrada, uma sobrancelha erguida dando uma pitada de arrogância. Segurou o pente com o cabo para cima com uma das mãos e começou a intercalar estalos dos dedos e tapas na própria perna com a mão livre marcando uma batida animada.

Remo olhou por cima do livro com curiosidade. Pedro ainda se debatia tentando vestir a camisa nova, pois os botões não queriam abrir e ele tentava vesti-la por cima, porém estava muito gordo e a camisa entalou no meio do caminho. Tiago levantou a cabeça, com a testa enrugada, deu uma espiada na figura à sua frente, soltou um muxoxo e deixou sua cabeça pender para trás novamente. Seguiu-se então a voz grave e afinada de Sirius.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

_(Amigo, você é um garoto que faz um barulhão)_

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day_

_(Tocando na rua, vai ser um grande homem algum dia)_

_You got mud on yo' face_

_(Você tem lama no seu rosto)_

_You big disgrace_

_(Sua grande desgraça)_

_Kickin' your can all over the place_

_(Chutando sua lata por todo lugar)_

_Singin'_

_(Cantando)_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Nós vamos sacudir você!)_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Nós vamos sacudir você!)_

Às primeiras palavras, Pedro parou de se debater e observou, com seus olhinhos atentos por uma fresta entre dois botões da camisa. A expressão de Remo passou rapidamente de perplexidade para diversão quando ele percebeu a tentativa de Sirius em animar Tiago, então também se pôs de pé de um salto. Jogou algumas mechas do cabelo claro estrategicamente para trás e, quase no mesmo instante, elas voltam para frente, caindo-lhe nos olhos. Remo pegou a primeira coisa que alcançou em sua estante: um rolo de pergaminho velho. Aproximou o rolo de sua boca, levemente inclinado para cima, o dedo mindinho sutilmente erguido, enquanto se colocou ao lado de Sirius e o acompanhou com estalinhos e tapas na perna também.

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_

_(Amigo, você é cara jovem, cara difícil)_

_Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day_

_(Gritando na rua, vai enfrentar o mundo algum dia)_

_You got blood on yo' face_

_(Você tem sangue no seu rosto)_

_You big disgrace_

_(Sua grande desgraça)_

_Wavin' your banner all over the place_

_(Agitando sua bandeira por todo lugar)_

Agora Tiago ficou curioso: Remo, cantando? Sentou-se na cama lentamente com a testa franzida.

Pedro, cansado de lutar contra sua roupa e incentivado por Remo, finalmente conseguiu vestir a camisa, pegou dois palitos de pirulito (que ele já tinha chupado, ó obvio) e começou a bater loucamente nas almofadas dispersas em sua cama, acompanhando o ritmo dos estalos e batidas.

_We will we will rock you_

_(Nós vamos sacudir você!)_

_Sing it_

_(Cante!)_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Nós vamos sacudir você!)_

Tiago deixou que um sorriso enviesado se espalhe por seu rosto, ajeitou seus óculos com a ponta do dedo, levantou-se e enfiou a cara no malão até encontrar uma miniatura de violão. Com um toque de varinha o violão voltou ao tamanho normal e com um segundo toque transfigurou-se em uma guitarra irada. Correu para cantar ao lado de Sirius, utilizando-se do mesmo "microfone" e executando sua performance na guitarra.

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_

_(Amigo, você é um homem velho, pobre homem)_

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make_

_(Suplicando com seus olhos vai causar)_

_You some peace some day_

_(Alguma paz algum dia)_

_You got mud on your face_

_(Você tem lama no seu rosto)_

_Big disgrace_

_(Sua grande desgraça)_

_Somebody betta put you back in your place_

_(É melhor alguém te colocar de volta no seu lugar)_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Nós vamos sacudir você!)_

_Sing it_

_(Cante!)_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Nós vamos sacudir você!)_

Tiago caprichou nos acordes, fazendo a torre inteira tremer.

_Everybody_

_(Todos!)_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Nós vamos sacudir você!)_

_We will we will rock you_

_(Nós vamos sacudir você!)_

_Alright_

_(Tudo bem!)_

Tiago finalizou com um esplêndido solo de guitarra e jogou-se de joelhos no chão.

-- Yohoooooooooo! - comemoraram os outros.

-- Vam'bora Pontas, senão nós vamos nos atrasar - Sirius deu um tapinha camarada nas costas de Tiago, que sorriu e correu até o banheiro, agarrando o roupão pelo caminho sem nenhuma sombra de mau-humor. - Eu sou um gênio! - gabou-se para os outros.

-- Bem, dessa vez eu vou ter que admitir... - Remo encolheu os ombros recebendo uma bagunçada de cabelos do Sirius.

-- Arrasou Aluado! Não sabia que você tinha esse potencial todo para o rock!

-- É! Mandou bem! - Pedro também cumprimentou.

-- Ah, Sirius, você desmanchou meu penteado! - Remo tentou disfarçar o rubor que lhe atingira as bochechas. - E vê se reparte esse cabelo que está ridículo...

-- Ainda não inventaram um penteado que não fique bem em mim, meu caro - disse Sirius enquanto voltava a repartir os cabelos dividindo o espelho com Remo.

Remo ajeitou os cabelos com os dedos e voltou a encarar os amigos:

-- Abotoe essa camisa direito, Almofadinhas. E arrume a gola, está para dentro! Pedro, sua camisa está do avesso!

Logo Tiago estava de volta e passava pela inspeção de Remo também.

-- Coloque a camisa para dentro das calças, seu desleixado. E vocês dois estão esquecendo as gravatas - ele apontou para as gravatas de Sirius e Tiago que estavam jogadas no chão.

-- Eu não vou usar gravata hoje - Sirius cruzou os braços.

-- Nem eu. Que coisa mais careta, viu... Além disso, nós vamos colocar essas vestes negras por cima da roupa, pra que ficar arrumando as roupas por baixo?

Remo indignou-se.

-- Como assim, não vão usar gravata? Claro que vão! Não estarão apresentáveis sem elas. Elas aparecem muito, mesmo com as vestes por cima. E deixe de ser preguiçoso, Pontas. Aqui estão. Coloquem agora ou eu uso elas para estrangular vocês - os outros soltaram muxoxos antes de passarem a gravata pelo pescoço ao que Remo apontou a varinha e os nós fizeram-se sozinhos. - Agora sim. Coloquem suas capas e vamos.

Ninguém reparou em um frasquinho com um líquido azulado que Sirius pegou discretamente e colocou no bolso da calça.

Eles desceram em cima da hora para o Salão Principal que estava decorado com abóboras gigantes fastasmagoricamente iluminadas que flutuavam acima de suas cabeças e milhares de morcegos vivos esvoaçando. Assim que se sentaram diante dos pratos vazios, distraíram-se com as bombinhas de bruxo que haviam sobre a imensa mesa. Apanharam quatro delas e logo o ar encheu-se de pequenas explosões.

A bombinha de Remo continha uma toquinha de dormir com um pompom na ponta, o que resultou em muitas risadas. Remo vestiu-a achando muito divertido. Tiago ganhou um quepe de militar. Pedro vestiu um chapéu de cozinheiro e Sirius empertigou-se com um nada discreto chapéu de almirante.

Prepararam-se para protestar pela demora da comida, porém nesse instante o Prof. Dumbledore bateu com a colher em sua taça de ouro e a conversa diminuiu até extinguir-se por completo. Então o diretor, que trocara seu chapéu de bruxo por um grande de pirata, pôs-se de pé e disse com empolgação:

-- Meu caros, eu gostaria de um minutinho de sua atenção antes de iniciar o banquete. Serei breve, não se desesperem. Além disso creio que a notícia seja agradável. Gostaria de anunciar que esse ano, como de costume, teremos o Baile de Inverno na véspera das férias de Dezembro.

Houve um discreto burburinho e risadinhas por parte das garotas. Os marotos também ficaram excitadíssimos com a notícia, mas antes que pudessem comentar algo, Tiago virou-se para os dois lados da mesa encontrando Lílian Evans com uma belíssima boina vermelho vivo a cinco lugares de distância.

-- Ei, Lily, quer ir ao baile comigo? - gritou antes que conseguisse sequer pensar no que estava fazendo.

Toda a mesa da Grifinória virou-se para a Lily enquanto os demais marotos arregalavam os olhos para Tiago.

-- Claro... - respondeu a garota com um sorriso angelical, fazendo Tiago sorrir e seus olhos brilharem - ... que não, seu idiota - o olhar angelical transformou-se em diabólico instantaneamente e o sorriso de Tiago murchou. Ele baixou os olhos para o próprio prato, corando discretamente. Mas ninguém percebeu isso. A não ser os outros marotos.

-- Tiago, o que foi isso? - Sirius o repreendia entre dentes num fio de voz. - Perdeu o amor próprio, foi? Já levou um pacote completo de foras da garota e fica se rebaixando, se deixando escorraçar? Desencana, pelo amor de nossa fama! Tantas garotas tão menos complicadas do que a Evans, e menos irritadiças também, te secando com os olhos e você dá um furo desses?

-- E você achou mesmo que ela ia aceitar? É só pra irritar aquela chata.

-- Precisava ter corado então? Ou fazer essa cara de decepção?

-- Ah, num enche! - Tiago retrucou irritado.

Os olhos do Prof. Dumbledore brilharam enquanto ele sorria travesso para os alunos. Assim que tornou a falar, toda a atenção dispersa voltou para ele.

-- Sim, eu também já estou ansioso para que o baile chegue logo e as merecidas férias também. Porém devo acrescentar que só estão permitidos de participar os alunos da quarta série em diante. A menos, é claro, que seja como acompanhante de um aluno mais velho. Bem, sintam-se à vontade para encherem a pança agora, obrigado e bom apetite!

Ele voltou a sentar-se dando liberdade para que os alunos voltassem a conversar excitados com a notícia, além de atacar o banquete que acabara de aparecer, é claro.

Depois deles se servirem, começaram a discutir sobre quem convidariam.

-- Bem, eu ainda não sei quem vou chamar - disse Tiago, já recuperado do fora que levara.

Nesse momento ele levantou os olhos para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa encontrando no mesmo instante o olhar de uma esperançosa Mary. Devolveu um olhar assassino para ela.

-- Que foi? - Sirius que estava sentado à seu lado, esticou o pescoço na direção em que o outro olhava. - Ah, entendi... Aquela lá é a Macmillan, não é?

-- É. Garotinha estúpida. Se ela está pensando que eu vou convidar ela, pode ir esperando sentada.

Sirius começou a vasculhar a mesa da Corvinal como se procurasse alguém, sem que seus amigos notassem.

-- Ela não teve culpa, Tiago... - Remo tentou defendê-la.

-- Nem vem, Aluado - Sirius afastou o comentário do amigo com um aceno de mão.

Parecia que ele finalmente tinha encontrado quem estava procurando dentre as tantas garotas que espiavam esperançosas para ele. Ele piscou para uma delas - que desmanchou-se no acento com um sorriso bobo - e voltou sua atenção para Tiago.

-- Você está certíssimo, caro Pontas. Mas você não tem idéia de quem vai chamar?

-- Bem... - Tiago colocou um dedo na têmpora concentrando-se. - O que vocês acham da Dobbs?

-- Quem é Dobbs? - perguntou Sirius antes de encher a boca de pudim de carne e sem deixar de lançar olhares provocativos à garota da corvinal.

-- A Dobbs está namorando - informou Pedro depois de engolir um grande bocado de rosbife.

-- Hum... vejamos... então a Peasegood?

-- Você sabe que não sou bom com nomes... - impacientou-se Sirius.

Remo meneou a cabeça permanecendo calado.

-- É aquela corvinal loira que sempre faz as aulas de Adivinhação com a McKinnon - explicou Tiago.

Sirius franziu a testa tentando se lembrar.

-- Uma loira de nariz arrebitado?

-- Essa mesma!

-- É... ela é bonita... Meio esnobe, mas bonita...

-- Olha quem fala! - Remo finalmente intrometeu-se.

-- E você, Almofadinhas? - inquiriu Pedro fazendo alguns farelinhos escaparem de sua boca. Remo meneou a cabeça novamente.

Sirius empertigou-se.

-- Também estou sem idéias. Vou ficar de olho nas garotas até achar alguma que me agrade - disse sarcasticamente fazendo Remo revirar os olhos. - E você, Aluado?

Remo baixou os olhos para o prato e respondeu baixinho.

-- Você está cansado de saber que eu não gosto de bailes...

-- Pode parar! Dessa vez você vai sim senhor - cortou Tiago, em seguida continuou num tom mais baixo: - Não tem desculpa alguma, afinal nem será Lua-Cheia!

-- Isso mesmo - Sirius concordou. - Pode ir pensando em alguém pra você chamar porque senão nós vamos chamar alguém por você.

Remo engasgou-se com as ervilhas e teve que tomar um gole de suco.

-- Vocês não fariam isso? - estreitou os olhos para os amigos.

-- Você duvida? - cutucou Sirius com um sorrisinho safado.

Remo voltou a baixar os olhos para o prato. Tiago adiantou-se

-- Qual é, Aluado... É só um baile! Você não vai estar pedindo ninguém em casamento!

-- Nem mesmo em namoro, se é isso que te incomoda - completou Sirius. - Claro que você sempre pode dar uns beijinhos, não é mesmo?

Tiago e Sirius trocaram olhares marotos enquanto Remo corava.

-- Me deixem, vocês dois. Peguem no pé do Rabicho! - Remo apontou para Pedro, que arregalou os olhos.

-- Quem? Eu? - Pedro tinha a boca lambuzada de creme de milho e segurava um pedaço de pudim de carne nas mãos à meio caminho da boca.

-- O Rabicho é um caso perdido, Aluado - suspirou Tiago.

-- Esse aí, nem que ele queira convidar alguém, acho que não funcionaria muito, não é mesmo? - constatou Sirius ao analisar a situação do garoto, que deu de ombros e enfiou o pudim na boca com uma voracidade nauseante.

Sirius voltou a piscar para a garota da corvinal antes de levantar-se.

-- Eu já volto - disse ele e os outros o seguiram com o olhar.

-- O que ele está fazendo? - perguntou Tiago e os outros deram de ombro, voltando a atenção para suas refeições.

Tiago continuou observando com desconfiança. O maroto tinha dirigido-se à mesa da Corvinal nada discretamente, já que além de seu charme que já atraía atenção sem que ele fizesse esforço algum ele ainda contava com o chamativo chapéu de almirante que retirara de sua bombinha de bruxo. Assim que alcançou a outra mesa, debruçou-se para cochichar alguma coisa nos ouvidos de uma garotinha loira - que rapidamente ganhou uma coloração quase rocha e deu risadinhas nervosas. Tiago torceu o nariz ao notar que Hank Macmillan estava sentado bem ao lado da garota devorando seu jantar com os modos de um perfeito porco e parecia ocupar três lugares de uma vez. Voltou a atenção para o próprio prato, por isso ele não chegou a ver Sirius deitar o conteúdo do frasquinho que carregava no suco de Hank com toda discrição - uma vez que seu chapéu era por demais incômodo aos demais ocupantes da mesa e ocultava toda a visão - enquanto continuava sussurrando no ouvido da loirinha. Feito isso, o maroto voltou a tomar seu lugar junto aos amigos.

-- Você estava convidando aquela garota? - perguntou Tiago.

-- Não - respondeu Sirius. - Na verdade eu nem conheço ela, mas já que ela não tirava os olhos de mim, resolvi fazer uma caridade.

Remo revirou os olhos mais uma vez aquela noite.

Enquanto isso, a cinco lugares de distância, as garotas pegavam no pé de uma Lily furiosa.

-- Aaaaaaah! Me esqueçam! Eu não vou ao baile e ponto final! Está decidido!

Marlene não se conformava.

-- Lily, deixa de ser ranzinza. Quando você estiver velha e solteirona vai se arrepender muito disso!

-- Ranzinza é o seu nariz! E eu não vou ficar velha e solteirona. Muito menos vou me arrepender de não ir a um baile. Não estou a fim. É só aceitar um convite que esses garotos já pensam que você está se rendendo ao charme deles, humpt! Não mesmo!

-- Mas você não precisa beijá-lo se não quiser, Lily - argumentou Alice, que usava somente uma das mãos para comer enquanto a outra estava entrelaçada à de Frank.

-- É isso mesmo! - concordou Marlene, depois de mandar um beijinho e uma piscadela à mesa da Corvinal. - Você não vai estar aceitando um pedido de namoro ou casamento! Como você é careta!

Lily bufou e revirou os olhos.

-- Se eu sou careta o problema é todo meu. E se eu gostar de ser careta?

Nesse momento, um sextanista da Corvinal aproximou-se timidamente de Lily.

-- Hum... Evans?

Lily virou-se, confusa.

-- Oh! Olá, Ackerley.

-- Hum... você... você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

Lily ficou vermelha instantaneamente e começou a gaguejar:

-- E-eu... bem... quer dizer... me desculpe, mas eu não pretendo comparecer ao baile, sinto muito...

Lily ficou desconcertada, mas não tanto quanto o garoto.

-- Oh, sim, eu... eu entendo. Até mais então...

-- Até...

-- Eu não acredito! - Marlene sussurrou assim que o garoto virou as costas, porém recebeu um olhar intimidador de Lily, que apontou a própria faca para o nariz dela.

-- Nem um pio, Srta. McKinnon.

A garota encolheu os ombros e passou uma mão na boca como se a fechasse com um zíper invisível.

-- Bem feito, bundão - Tiago resmungou, rabugento, quando o garoto passou por eles.

-- O que você disse? - perguntou Sirius.

-- Nada não.

Mas Remo também tinha assistido à cena. O garoto sentia-se esquisito com relação ao que presenciara, porém não sabia precisar o que sentia. Achou melhor concentrar-se em sua comida e em como dar um jeito de se safar desse baile. Entretanto seus esforços foram interrompidos quando um grito estridente soou da mesa da Corvinal e o Salão inteiro virou-se para Hank Macmillan, que se levantara e enfiara a mão inteira na boca para sufocar os guinchos.

Todos começaram a cochichar e apontar para o garoto, que recusou a ajuda dos colegas de casa e pôs se a caminhar com dificuldade para fora do Salão. Hank andava penosamente com as pernas meio arqueadas e os risos vieram de todas as mesas. Gargalhadas, no caso de três marotos. Remo encarou-os com a testa franzida, obrigando-se a conter o riso.

-- Que ridículo, parece uma pata choca - disse Pedro em meio às gargalhadas.

-- E o que foi aquele gritinho? - perguntou Tiago, chorando de rir.

-- Parecia uma menininha assustada - zombou Sirius com o sorriso de lado mais suspeito de todos, na opinião de Remo.

-- O que você fez, Almofadinhas? - repreendeu o monitor tirando o pompom de seu chapéu da frente dos olhos e atirando-o para trás.

-- O que? Foi voc... não! - exclamou Tiago com uma expressão extasiada.

Sirius sorriu ainda mais, deu de ombros e jogou os cabelos para trás.

-- Ninguém bate num de meus amigos e sai impune.

Remo apertou os lábios e estreitou os olhos, porém sua meiga toquinha de dormir não contribuía em nada para o efeito que queria causar. Tiago pareceu incredulamente emocionado e Pedro lançou um olhar quase de adoração ao maroto de olhos cinzentos.

-- Mas... o que você fez exatamente? - perguntou Pedro.

-- Lembra daquela poção experimental que fizemos na última aula, Pontas? - Sirius dirigiu-se a Tiago, cujos olhos brilharam.

-- Eu não acredito! - exclamou Tiago. - Cara, isso foi genial!

-- Que poção? - questionou Remo ainda tentando parecer repreensor, entretanto sua voz saiu meramente curiosa e o pompom voltou a cair sobre seus olhos.

-- Ela provoca umas bolhas avermelhadas que coçam até estourarem - explicou Tiago.

Pedro pareceu confuso:

-- Mas eu não vi bolha nenhuma.

-- Aaaaaaaah, mas você não veria mesmo - disse Sirius trocando um olhar com Tiago, que caiu na gargalhada. - As bolhas saem nos lugares mais obscuros e íntimos do corpo, se é que me entende...

-- E quanto mais ele coçar, mais bolhas vão aparecer... - Tiago dizia em meio às gargalhadas.

Pedro rendeu-se ao riso junto com os outros e Remo arregalou os olhos. Isso sem dúvida explicava o sofrimento do garoto ao caminhar.

---------------------

**N.A. **Caso alguém não saiba, a música é _We will rock you - Queen_. Vocês conseguiram visualizar eles cantando? Vamos ver quem consegue captar uma pista muito sutil que eu dei nesse capítulo? Amei escrevê-lo, espero que gostem. E para os fãs de Régulo Black (como eu) não percam o próximo capítulo - QUADRIBOL! É difícil encontrar fics com partidas de quadribol, não é? Então eu... fiz um capítulo especial XD espero que tenha talento...

**Rodrigo Black Potter **preciso dizer alguma coisa? Heuheuhue adorei sua sugestão. Dessa vez eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas depois que você sugeriu eu achei que uma vingança marota seria a reação mais esperada! Obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado O.O Interessante essa sugestão sobre o Remo começar a ficar consciente nas transformações. Prometo que vou pensar sobre ela, mas fica para um futuro próximo, blz? Valeu mesmo! Bjo.

**Katrina** ai que vergonha XDD hehehe brincadeirinha. Fico grata pelos (muitos) elogios, e feliz que esteja gostando da fic (agradeça a seu namorado por mim ;p). Não hesite em fazer perguntas, é sempre um prazer respondê-las e espero que eu não te decepcione JAMAIS. Bjaum.

**Aline** pois é, o Remo dá vontade de apertar as bochechas; o Sirius dá vontade de morder e o Tiago dá vontade de bater o.O Only Joking! É, eu sei que eu judio do Tiago, mas é tãããão divertido rsrsrsrs bjoka

Gente, reviews viciam! Preciso delas! Socorro! REVIEWS PLEASE! Vamos combinar o seguinte: se eu receber pelo menos 5 reviews (5 num é pedir muito, né?) eu atualizo **DOMINGO 21/08**. Caso contrário, sinto muito, mas só no **SÁBADO** **27/08.**

------------------

No próximo capítulo...

Sirius tinha seu melhor sorriso de desdém no rosto e encarava a prima em desafio.

-- O que é isso, Srta. Black? Pênalti para a Grifinória - vociferou a juíza.

-- EI! Eu levei um balaço no estômago e você vem ralhar COMIGO? - a garota estava furiosa.

-- Mais respeito quando se dirigir a mim, garota. Você deu uma cotovelada em Hooper!

-- E _ele_ atirou um balaço em mim! - a sonserina apontou Sirius, que deu uma risada venenosa antes de retrucar:

-- Será que você se esqueceu que isso é quadribol, priminha? Ou então que eu sou um batedor? Minha função é acertar os jogadores do seu time, portanto é problema seu se os seus batedores não dão conta do recado.


	15. Quadribol

CAPÍTULO QUINZE

Quadribol

--------------------------

A semana que se seguiu foi marcada por um considerável aumento da rivalidade entre grifinórios e sonserinos devido à partida que se realizaria no sábado à tarde. As costumeiras trocas de insultos e ameaças entre as casas agravaram-se ao ponto de haverem duelos entre os mais velhos. Os jogadores eram os mais agredidos, principalmente Tiago. Porém eles não tinham coragem de passar dos insultos verbais com o apanhador já que nunca o encontravam sozinho. Ele andava sempre com os marotos ou pelo menos com Sirius, que impunha bastante respeito com sua habilidade, sua frieza e seu desprezo, além de seu porte físico. Ninguém ousava tentar duelar com eles, apesar de serem constantes as tentativas de apanhá-los em armadilhas, que realmente não passavam de tentativas.

Mark Brown conhecia muito bem o temperamento de seus jogadores e já advertira Sirius e Tiago para não caçarem confusão, pois era tudo o que os sonserinos desejavam. Dessa vez, eles acharam prudente acatar o conselho do capitão e do amigo, Remo Lupin, que também já passara sabão neles quanto a isso. Portanto eles ficaram muito comportados a semana toda, limitando-se a dar boas respostas às provocações e virar as costas com superioridade.

No sábado de manhã, o despertador Remo acordou-os cedo como de costume e deu prioridade aos dois jogadores para usarem o banheiro. Logo estavam todos vestidos e penteados, Sirius e Tiago usavam o uniforme vermelho e dourado e carregavam suas Silver Arrows idênticas para fora do dormitório. Antes de atingirem o buraco do retrato, porém, Remo foi abordado por dois primeiranista minúsculos e tímidos.

-- Hum... Lupin? Será que você poderia nos dar uma ajudinha?

-- Vão descendo, eu já alcanço vocês - Remo virou-se novamente para os pequenos depois de dispensar os amigos. - Em que posso ajudá-los?

-- Bem, é que ontem alguns rapazes mais velhos colocaram nossos pertences no alto daquele armário e nós não alcançamos, sabe...

-- E quem foi que fez isso? - perguntou hesitante.

Os dois garotinhos se entreolharam meio assustados antes de um deles responder.

-- Ah, eu não me lembro muito bem da cara deles...

Remo arqueou as sobrancelhas em compreensão. Achou melhor não insistir na pergunta pois já fazia uma vaga idéia de quem tinha feito aquilo.

-- Onde estão suas coisas mesmo?

Ele foi até o armário e apontou a varinha para o alto do móvel. Começaram a voar livros, tinteiros, penas, pergaminhos, uma bola de meias, entre vários outros objetos para as mãos do monitor, que devolveu tudo para os rapazes e dirigiu-se para a saída, com um sorriso bobo.

Foi fazendo o caminho a passos rápidos na esperança de alcançar os amigos, até que quando atingiu o quarto andar, avistou Sirius, Tiago e Pedro caminhando mais à frente. Porém algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma outra pessoa aproximou-se silenciosamente por trás deles, vindo de um corredor lateral com uma capa esvoaçante e cabelos oleosos. Remo apertou o passo silenciosamente e alcançou-o bem no momento em que o outro erguia a varinha para as costas dos três rapazes à frente.

-- Abaixe a varinha, Severo.

Severo Snape congelou ao sentir algo pontudo pressionando suas costas na altura de seus ombros. Sirius, Tiago e Pedro viraram-se para encontrar um Snape branco como cera apontando a varinha em sua direção e Remo atrás dele, com a varinha contra as costas do sonserino.

-- Abaixe a varinha agora - repetiu Remo com uma calma impressionante.

-- Lupin - o rosto de Severo contorceu-se em fúria. - Eu não te dei permissão de me chamar pelo nome de batismo.

-- Como quiser. Então abaixe a varinha, Snape. E vocês três não ousem mover um dedo - Remo continuava falando como se discutisse sobre o tempo.

Os amigos o obedeceram em silêncio, ainda impressionados com o que viam.

-- E o que você vai fazer? - perguntou o sonserino sem deixar de apontar a varinha.

-- Você não vai querer saber, acredite.

Snape gargalhou sem emoção.

-- Você não pode fazer nada. É um monitor, não devia nem mesmo me ameaçar com uma varinha...

-- E quem disse que eu estou te ameaçando com a varinha?

-- Ora, seu sujo, eu vou te dedurar para a Profª. McGonagall...

-- E em quem você acha que ela vai acreditar? - Remo cortou-o sem elevar o tom de voz. - Em um monitor e três testemunhas da própria casa ou em um covarde que tenta atacar pelas costas como você?

Os olhos negros do garoto se estreitaram perigosamente e os dos marotos arregalaram-se ainda mais em espanto. Severo reconheceu a derrota e abaixou a varinha xingando baixo.

-- Se eu fosse você, lavava essa boca suja, Snape. Vá embora, ninguém vai te atacar pelas costas. Não tem ninguém covarde como você aqui.

Remo abaixou a própria varinha e observou Severo virar-se e voltar pelo mesmo lado que viera, não sem antes lançar-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

-- Caracas! - exclamou Sirius. - Quem é você? O que você fez com o nosso amigo Remo?

-- Aquele monitor certinho que nunca apontou a varinha para outro estudante? - continuou Tiago com cara de assombro e admiração.

Remo colocou os cabelos para trás da orelha e permitiu-se um sorriso malandro.

-- Vocês me estragaram.

-- Que é isso, nós estamos te melhorando a olhos vistos - retorquiu Tiago, segurando o amigo pelos ombros enquanto continuavam o caminho para o Salão Principal.

-- Estamos muito orgulhosos de você, Aluado - disse Sirius, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo também.

-- Com certeza, não é Rabicho? - Tiago voltou-se para Pedro, que caminhava a seu lado silenciosamente.

-- É - o garoto concordou com a cabeça. - Primeiro você se revela um roqueiro de primeira e depois dá uma tirada de mestre no Ranhoso!

-- E no pé em que as coisas andam, não demora muito e você já vai estar azarando ele por diversão - Sirius deu tapinhas no ombro de Remo em sinal de aprovação. - Acredite, se você o azarasse uma única vez, não iria querer mais parar.

-- É o tipo de coisa que vicia - analisou Tiago.

-- Exatamente - concordou Sirius.

-- Pelo jeito que ele me olhou antes de ir embora, aposto como isso vai ter troco - concluiu Remo, desanimado.

-- É. Conhecendo aquele Corvo-do-Bico-Torto tenho certeza que vai - Sirius concordou.

-- Mas não se preocupe, nós estamos aqui para colocá-lo no lugar dele! Ele não vai ousar se meter com você - concluiu Tiago, estufando o peito.

-- Falou tudo, Pontas - Sirius também estufou o peito, e o efeito disso nele era muito mais visível do que em Tiago.

Remo sorriu e meneou a cabeça. Estivera pensando em dar um puxão de orelha neles por esconder os pertences dos primeiranistas, mas não tinha moral nenhuma no momento...

-- Que raposa velha, vocês viram! Tentando nos azarar pelas costas! - indignou-se Tiago.

Porém nesse momento eles adentraram o Salão Principal e foram recebidos por uma ovação ensurdecedora. É claro que os sonserinos vaiaram até não poder mais, no entanto uma só mesa não pôde abafar os aplausos e gritos aprovadores das outras três. Na mesa dos professores, o Prof. Dumbledore parecia ter o traseiro comichando para levantar-se e aplaudi-los de pé como os outros, mas conteve-se enquanto a Profª. McGonagall tentava conter um sorriso apertando os lábios até eles quase sumirem. Sirius e Tiago empertigaram-se ainda mais e jogaram as mãos para o alto.

-- Ei, sentem-se logo e parem de se exibir - era Mark Brown, o capitão do time, que estivera aplaudindo-os de pé e gritando como louco um segundo antes. - Tem lugar para vocês também, Lupin, Pettigrew.

Eles se acomodaram junto ao restante do time da Grifinória.

-- Então, preparados? - perguntou Eladora Hooper, artilheira, uma quartanista simpática de olhos amarelados como seus cabelos curtinhos.

-- Nós sempre estamos preparados, cara Dora - Sirius piscou um olho para ela, que corou imediatamente.

-- E então, Davi - Tiago dirigiu-se ao garoto a seu lado - você descobriu quem vai ser o novo jogador da sonserina?

Davi Gudgeon era quartanista e artilheiro também. Tinha uma grande cicatriz perigosamente próxima do olho direito, devido a um acidente com o Salgueiro Lutador em seu primeiro ano. Ele cochichou em resposta:

-- Dá uma espiadinha para a mesa da Sonserina - Tiago e Sirius esticaram os pescoços para os sonserinos que se amontoavam todos de costas para eles. - Eles estão escondendo alguém, que coisa mais infantil...

-- Eles querem fazer surpresa. Tsk, tsk, tsk... - quem disse foi uma outra garota, Magnólia Stimpson, a nova goleira do time. Ela tinha os cabelos negros e brilhantes como seus olhos emoldurados por cílios longos. Sirius não parava de secar a garota nos treinos, mas ela tinha um namoradinho do quarto ano. Dessa vez não foi diferente, seus olhos encontraram os da garota, que desviou para o prato imediatamente, escondendo o rosto com os cabelos compridos.

Um garoto forte e razoavelmente alto para seus treze anos, que estivera comendo calado até então, manifestou-se. Gilberto Wimple, o novo batedor do time, era negro e tinha os cabelos rastafari.

-- Eu estive tentando espionar os treinos deles, mas não tinha jeito. Eles colocavam uns setimanistas monstruosos de plantão nos cantos do campo. Tentei ainda espiar de onióculo pela torre da Grifinória, mas o novo batedor se movimentava bem e eu não consegui identificá-lo no ar. Sei que tem os cabelos negros e curtos, mas não sei quem é.

-- Cabelos negros e curtos? - Tiago pareceu confuso. - Não existem muitos sonserinos de cabelos curtos...

Mas Sirius tinha jogado seus talheres com força no prato e espiara outra vez a mesa das cobras.

-- Régulo - disse ele com os dentes cerrados.

-- Como? - todos o encararam de olhos arregalados.

-- Tenho certeza que é meu irmão. É a única explicação para tanto suspense - Sirius limpou a boca engordurada pelo bacon num guardanapinho de papel, seu sarcasmo característico no rosto. - Estão querendo que ele rivalize comigo. Que idiotas! Régulo pode até ser forte fisicamente, mas é muito gentio para ser batedor. É capaz de pedir licença antes de arremessar os balaços nos outros. Bem, talvez não, se tratando de grifinórios... mas, em todo caso, não tem força de caráter. Ele daria um ótimo artilheiro, ou mesmo goleiro, mas nunca batedor. Enfim - Sirius deu um suspiro de desdém - pior para eles que não sabem aproveitar o talento dos jogadores...

-- Aliás, qual é mesmo o segredo do sucesso do time? - perguntou Magnólia.

-- Aaaaaaaaaaah, são as varinhas! - explicou Eladora sombriamente, ao que Magnólia arregalou os olhos.

-- É verdade - concordou Mark. - Por isso eu avisei vocês para virem ao jogo com as varinhas. Não pensem duas vezes antes de usá-las em DEFESA, nunca atacando.

-- Mas eles são tão ruins assim? - perguntou Gilberto.

-- Isso é fato - Mark continuou de modo crítico. - Por culpa da má distribuição de papéis, como Sirius disse. Aqueles artilheiros, os Lestrange, se dariam muito melhor como batedores, são uns brutamontes, apesar de espertos, mas não conseguem se mover muito rápido no ar por causa de seu peso. Dolohov não funcionaria em nenhuma outra função, mas isso não significa que seja um bom batedor. Avery é um incompetente como apanhador. Bem, mas qualquer apanhador é incompetente comparando-se com o nosso Tiago, não é mesmo? - "Eu sei, eu sei. Sou imbatível." resmungou Tiago enquanto todos balançavam as cabeças em concordância. - Rosier é esquelético e lento, péssimo goleiro. Acho que só a Black foi um acerto.

-- É. Ela é podre por dentro, mas temos que admitir que é uma excelente artilheira - ponderou Eladora.

-- Gostei da parte de ser podre por dentro - Tiago também limpou a boca no guardanapo e eles começaram a se levantar.

-- Minha priminha é doente, isso sim. Louca, sádica. É de dar pena... - Sirius concordou levantando-se também. Mas seus comentários foram abafados pela nova ovação que receberam ao se dirigirem para o Saguão de Entrada.

Remo e Pettigrew, que só estiveram ouvindo a conversa do time (e comendo, é claro) seguiram os garotos para o campo e acomodaram-se nas arquibancadas vazias enquanto eles dirigiam-se para os vestiários.

-- Posso me sentar aqui?

Remo olhou para o alto - bem, nem tão alto assim - para encontrar o rosto risonho de Lily.

-- Claro! Por favor - Remo levantou-se e indicou o acento ao lado para que ela se sentasse.

Lily corou diante de tanta educação e cavalheirismo.

-- Obrigada - disse ela timidamente e só depois que sentou foi que Remo tornou a sentar-se a seu lado.

O tempo estava bastante frio e o sol estava fraco, apesar de não haverem nuvens no céu. A visibilidade estava perfeita e o vento assobiava em seus ouvidos. As arquibancadas começavam a encher-se conforme os alunos deixavam o Salão Principal. Alice e Frank também sentaram-se ao lado de Lily, mas ficaram entretidos um com o outro.

-- Então? - Remo dirigiu-se a Lily - pelo que vejo...

Porém foi interrompido por um ruído de sucção. Ambos olharam para o outro lado de Remo, onde Pedro chupava um pirulito com entusiasmo.

-- Ignore - Remo fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão e voltou a encarar a ruiva endireitando-se no assento. - Vejo que está bem animada para o jogo, Lily.

-- Oh, sim! Desde que vim para Hogwarts sou fascinada por quadribol.

-- Verdade? Isso me surpreende realmente...

-- Por quê?

-- Bem, não sei, sempre achei que você não ligasse muito.

-- Eu definitivamente sou um desastre em uma vassoura e acho os balaços perigosos e assustadores, mas admiro o esporte sim. É bem interessante para quem está acostumada com esportes trouxas, como futebol... - ela concluiu a frase com uma careta de repugnância.

-- Futebol? Ah, sim, já ouvi falar. Deve ser bem sem graça mesmo sem vassouras e com uma única bola.

-- Com certeza. Mas e você? Por que não joga também, como seus amigos?

-- Hum... digamos que eu não seja muito do tipo esportivo. Tenho um certo pavor de altura e os balaços me inspiram... pânico.

Os dois riram gostosamente e a conversa continuou animada enquanto as arquibancadas enchiam-se de torcedores. A maioria esmagadora usava acessórios vermelho e dourado ou agitavam bandeiras com o leão da Grifinória.

Enquanto isso, o time estava agitadíssimo nos vestiários. Sirius acabara de contar uma piada para descontrair e todos se dobravam de rir. Tudo parecia duas vezes mais engraçado diante de todo o nervosismo e eletricidade.

-- Ai, meleca! - Mark limpou uma lágrima no uniforme. - Ufa! Já chega, rapazes. Vocês... vocês sabem que eu... hum... não sou bom em discursos...

-- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh - queixou-se Tiago falsamente decepcionado.

-- ... e nem preciso dizer nada. Tenho certeza... bem... tenho certeza que todos vamos dar o nosso melhor nesse campo... e... esse é só o primeiro jogo, mas... mas precisamos de um bom resultado se quisermos ganhar o Campeonato de Casas...

-- E nós queremos! - Tiago interrompeu-o.

-- E vamos conseguir! - acrescentou Sirius

-- Pois estamos muito bem preparados - concluiu Tiago.

-- E confiantes - emendou Sirius, estralando os dedos e o pescoço tranqüilamente.

-- É isso. Obrigado pelo apoio - disse Mark sarcasticamente fingindo-se de zangado por terem completado o seu discurso. - Então... VAMOS ESMAGAR AQUELAS SERPENTES!

-- Yeahhhhhhh! - Todos jogaram-se para o alto e gritaram com entusiasmo.

Em seguida começaram a sair do vestiário enfileirados, carregando suas vassouras firmemente e marchando para o meio dos aplausos e vivas que vinham das arquibancadas. O time sonserino já estava todo enfileirado próximo à Madame Marsh, a juíza.

E realmente, lá estava Régulo Black, vestido de verde e prata como os demais e carregando uma vassoura que reluzia de tão nova. Régulo encarou o irmão mais velho com dignidade, de olhos cinzentos para olhos cinzentos. Provavelmente o olhar de Sirius era o mais gelado, já que faltava em Régulo aquele ar de sarcasmo sempre presente no outro.

Quem mais parecia se divertir com a troca do olhares era Bellatrix Black, uma setimanista de cabelos negros lisos e brilhantes até o meio das costas. Ela seria muito bonita se não tivesse uma expressão dura e esnobe, com um brilho nos olhos profundos que lembrava muito à crueldade insana. Assim que Sirius desviou seu olhar do irmão e alinhou-se com os demais companheiros ao redor da juíza, seus olhos encontraram os da garota, que contorceu o rosto em puro desprezo e cuspiu no chão sustentando o olhar do primo.

Sirius limitou-se a devolver o desprezo na mesma intensidade e voltou sua atenção para Madame Marsh.

-- Capitães, cumprimentem-se - ordenou ela.

Mark Brown adiantou-se para apertar a mão enorme de Rodolfo Lestrange, o capitão do time adversário. Pelos breves segundos em que eles sustentaram o cumprimento, quase podia-se ouvir o som dos ossos de Mark estralando, mas o garoto encarou Lestrange nos olhos impassivelmente, em desafio.

-- Ok, montem suas vassouras. Ao meu sinal, agora.

Todos obedeceram e observaram Madame Marsh soltar o pomo de ouro, que passou zunindo, nada mais que um borrão dourado, e no segundo seguinte já tinha sumido. Tiago sorriu nostálgico para a bolinha veloz e admirou-a sumir no horizonte sem nuvens. Foi arrancado de seus devaneios pelo apito agudo da juíza e deu um impulso de imediato, subindo ao mesmo tempo em que a goles era lançada para o alto e os balaços eram libertados.

"Começou a partida mais esperada de todas e quem toma posse da goles é Hooper" - quem narrava a partida era Mundungo Fletcher, um quintanista ruivo da Lufa-Lufa de cabelos emaranhados e mal cuidados. Ele era vigiado de perto pela Profª. McGonagall. - "Hooper passa a bola pra Brown - não - é interceptada por Black, ei, aquilo foi uma cotovelada! - PAM! - Mas que belo balaço de Black! E atingiu Black em cheio! Xiiii isso tá ficando confuso..."

E soou o apito de Madame Marsh, não tinha nem meio minuto de jogo. Bellatrix estava um pouco descabelada, já que quase caíra da vassoura ao ser atingida por um balaço certeiro de Sirius. Tiago deu um viva lá do alto e uma pirueta.

-- É isso aí, Almofadinhas!

Sirius tinha seu melhor sorriso de desdém no rosto e encarava a prima em desafio.

-- O que é isso, Srta. Black? Pênalti para a Grifinória - vociferou a juíza.

-- EI! Eu levei um balaço no estômago e você vem ralhar COMIGO? - a garota estava furiosa.

-- Mais respeito quando se dirigir a mim, garota. Você deu uma cotovelada em Hooper!

-- E _ele_ atirou um balaço em mim! - a sonserina apontou Sirius, que deu uma risada venenosa antes de retrucar:

-- Será que você se esqueceu que isso é quadribol, priminha? Ou então que eu sou um batedor? Minha função é acertar os jogadores do seu time, portanto é problema seu se os seus batedores não dão conta do recado.

Os olhos de Bellatrix tornaram-se fendas mínimas e perigosas. Dolohov, um dos batedores, rosnou e cerrou os punhos. Régulo apenas olhava do irmão para a prima parecendo um pouco culpado por não ter chegado a tempo. Bellatrix voltou-se para Régulo:

-- E você, incompetente, onde estava que não me defendeu?

-- Eu não pude chegar a tempo, me descul...

-- Não se desculpe, seu fraco. E da próxima vez se jogue na frente dessa mer...

-- Já chega! - Madame Marsh explodiu. - Em suas posições AGORA!

"E depois do chá de cozinha da família Black, quem vai cobrar o pênalti é Hooper, naturalmente. Concentração agora. Um pouquinho de suspense para Rosier - E É PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA!"

A torcida vibrou. Lily deu um grito de felicidade que assustou Remo. Lá no alto, Tiago deu dois loops seguidos e Sirius vibrava com os demais jogadores.

"Voltamos à partida então, depois dessa jogada espetacular de Dora, digo, Hooper. Quem sai com a bola agora é Gudgeon. Ele dribla Lestrange e passa a bola para Brown - UAU - Brown teve que desviar de um balaço de Dolohov e perdeu a bola para Lestrange! Black com a goles agora e ela avança com tudo para o aro da direita - NÃO - ela está blefando! - QUE BELA DEFESA de Stimpson! Grande... - PAM - FOI FALTA!"

E o apito soou pela segunda vez. Foi uma confusão! Dolohov atirara um balaço em Magnólia bem depois de a defesa já ter sido feita. A garota foi salva de cair da vassoura por Gilberto e Mark, que ampararam ela a tempo. Sirius nem perdera tempo acudindo a garota, partiu para cima de Dolohov e meteu-lhe um balaço nas fuças.

-- Acaba com ele, Almofadinhas - foi o grito de Tiago. Ele assistia tudo de cima e conjurou um saquinho de pipocas só de gozação, como se estivesse assistindo de camarote. É claro que tomou cuidado para a juíza não perceber que tinha usado mágica e escondeu a pipoca quando Avery se aproximou. Lily bufou lá das arquibancadas.

O nariz de Dolohov começou a sangrar descontroladamente e os gritos de Madame Marsh podiam ser ouvidos a quilômetros de distância.

-- ... tanta violência em menos de cinco minutos de jogo! Que absurdo! O gol já tinha sido feito, de que adiantou tudo isso? Pênalti para Grifinória e Sonserina. E veja se estanca esse sangue, Sr. Dolohov. Consegue continuar, Srta. Stimpson?

Magnólia estava pálida e segurava a barriga com força, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e postou-se em frente aos aros esperando. Parecia um pouco atordoada, mas decidida.

"Black se prepara para a cobrança. Eu não gostaria de ter tanta atenção da Black voltada para mim - AI - está bem, professora, o jogo... - NÃO! - e Black marca... Está empatado, minha gente!"

Bellatrix fez questão de deixar a garota mais zonza do que já estava com movimentos da goles antes de arremessá-la e a goleira ficou desnorteada. Acabou correndo para o lado errado.

Sirius seria capaz de azarar a prima nesse momento, mas acabou indo amparar a grifinória. Enquanto isso, a Profª. McGonagall deu um cutucão em Mundungo e pode-se ouvir algo como "mais imparcialidade, por favor".

"Muito bem, agora Brown se prepara para fazer a cobrança... - UAU! COMO ELE É RÁPIDO! - é isso mesmo, senhoras e senhores, ele MARCOU - vinte a dez para a Grifinória!"

A partir daí, Régulo passou a marcar Sirius enquanto Dolohov encarregou-se de Gilberto Wimple. Dolohov era bem mais agressivo enquanto Régulo parecia hesitar no contra-ataque. Apesar disso, defendia muito bem os ataques de Sirius e em quase todas as vezes chegava ao balaço antes que ele atingisse seu alvo. E a disputa pelos pontos estava acirrada. Toda vez que Grifinória marcava um ponto, Sonserina também marcava e eles não conseguiam muita vantagem. O jeito seria Tiago encontrar o pomo logo. E por falar em Tiago...

O garoto sentia-se livre e completo. Todas as vezes que voava era como se fosse a primeira. Sentia que nascera exatamente para isso. Que sensação maravilhosa! Porém ele não tinha muito tempo para apreciar a sensação, tinha que ficar atento. Sentia sua atenção fisgada por cada pequeno reflexo dourado nas arquibancadas, mas quase sempre era o reflexo de algum relógio ou de jóias que os torcedores usavam. Mais de uma vez achou que Snape estava fazendo seu relógio reluzir de propósito, porém logo parava, pois Avery seguia Tiago de perto. Sendo assim qualquer distração para Tiago acabaria distraindo o apanhador deles também.

Avery acompanhava cada movimento de Tiago, algumas vezes de mais longe e outras de bem perto, quando aproveitava para insultá-lo. O grifinório, porém, não estava nem ligando para o outro. Tinha sua atenção dividida entre esquadrinhar o campo em busca do pomo e prestar atenção à narração de Mundungo. Todas as vezes que a Grifinória marcava, ele executava piruetas para extravasar - além de se exibir, é obvio.

"Lestrange com a posse da goles. Passa para Lestrange, que PERDE a goles para Gudgeon. Ser pequeno tem suas vantagens, heim? Gudgeon passa para Hooper, que dribla Black e passa para Brown, muito próximo das balizas agora - ele vai lançar - INCRÍVEL defesa de Rosier. Ele deu uma cabeçada na goles - e é bem provável que tenha sido por acidente - e quem pegou foi Black. Ela vai como um tiro em direção às balizas - OPA - esse balaço lambeu o cocoruto dela. Passa essa bola, garota, senão você vai... pronto, eu avisei! Perdeu a goles para Gudgeon novamente e ele cruza o campo sem obstáculos, ou quase... - CUIDADO - Ufa!... Black chegou bem a tempo ou Gudgeon teria se espatifado com o balaço. Goles com Hooper, com Brown, Gudgeon, Brown novamente, perigosamente próximo às balizas. Lestrange tenta pegar a goles e... não consegue! - lá vai Brown e - ELE MARCA mais dez pontos para seu time! Noventa a oitenta para a Grifinória! Uma jogada belíssima de Brown..."

-- Isso! - Tiago girou ao redor de si mesmo tão veloz quanto um peão. - Só mais alguns pontos de vantagem agora e eu acho esse pomo nem que eu tenha que esquadrinhar esse campo inteiro.

-- Falando sozinho, Potter?

-- Não. Na verdade estou compondo um poema. Idiota... - Tiago deu as costas para o garoto e distanciou-se como um foguete.

Com a vantagem do gol, quem saiu com a goles foi Eladora Hooper, porém antes que os outros jogadores pudessem se preparar, Bellatrix levou a mão até as vestes e sem erguer a varinha, azarou Eladora, fazendo-a ficar atordoada e tomou a goles enquanto a garota pendia perigosamente na vassoura. Madame Marsh não viu a azaração e não parou o jogo, mas Sirius tinha assistido a aproveitou um balaço arremessado por Régulo.

-- Ah, não vai não, sua nojenta - murmurou ele com os dentes serrados e um olhar de fúria.

Arremessou o balaço com toda a força que conseguiu reunir em direção à garota, que só teve tempo de arregalar os olhos e levar o braço à cabeça, protegendo-a. Mas o balaço nunca chegou a atingi-la. Régulo também foi pego de surpresa e só teve tempo de jogar o próprio corpo na frente do balaço num gesto desesperado, sendo atingido no peito e derrubado da vassoura.

-- NÃO, seu estúpido! - foi tudo o que Sirius conseguiu gritar, não sabia se de raiva ou de preocupação, antes de se atirar no ar para alcançá-lo.

O apito de Madame Marsh soou no momento em que Bellatrix ia arremessar a goles no aro mais próximo, aproveitando-se da distração. A sonserina ficou furiosa. Xingou Madame Marsh por ter interrompido seu momento de glória e nem se importou com o primo, pelo contrário, pareceu muito satisfeita com o que viu. A juíza ficou ralhando com ela pelos maus modos.

Sirius alcançou Régulo dois segundos antes de ele se espatifar no chão. Segurou-o pelas vestes e largou-o sem muito jeito quando alcançou o chão. Antes de tudo, seu olhar percorreu rapidamente o corpo do irmão, que parecia um pouco atordoado pela pancada, mas não estava machucado. Então Sirius começou a gritar enfurecido enquanto Madame Pomfrey não os alcançava:

-- O que você tem nessa cabeça, Régulo? Podia ter se machucado seriamente por causa daquela demente egoísta. Esse balaço era para aquela vaca, você não tinha nada que se meter. Aliás, foi muito bem feito, pra ver se você aprende a não ser cavalheiro com gente estragada que nem essa aí...

-- Ela é nossa prima, Sirius, como você pôde...

-- Você pode até considerar ela SUA prima, assim como os outros Black são SUA família, mas me deixa fora disso, ok? Meu sangue não fala por mim e eu não vou engolir o que penso de Bellatrix só porque ela tem o mesmo sangue idiota que eu.

-- Não diga isso da NOSSA família! - Régulo parecia indignado. - Você dá mais valor a esses idiotas de sangue sujo e amantes de trouxas do que...

-- CALA ESSA BOCA! Eles são a minha família, se você quer mesmo saber.

Régulo calou-se pálido, com uma expressão de mágoa profunda.

-- POR QUE VOCÊ SE CALOU, SEU ESTÚPIDO? VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE ME OBEDECER, VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE OBEDECER A NINGUÉM. REAJA, VAMOS! ME INSULTE, COVARDE...

Sirius fez menção de abaixar-se, talvez para bater no outro, ou talvez esperando levar uma bofetada, porém Tiago segurou seus ombros e ele deixou-se ser impedido, dando graças aos céus intimamente por não ter ocorrido nenhuma das possibilidades.

Todo o restante dos jogadores já estava no chão assistindo à briga e Madame Pomfrey abriu passagem.

- Com licença, deixem-me examiná-lo...

- Não precisa - Régulo pôs-se de pé e agarrou a vassoura com determinação. Sustentou o olhar do irmão com toda dignidade que conseguiu reunir diante da mágoa que sentia. - Eu estou ótimo, obrigado.

- Mas, meu filho, você levou uma pancada feia no peito...

- Já disse que estou bem.

- Madame Pomfrey! - Mark e Davi adiantaram-se, apoiando uma Eladora branca como cera. - Dê uma olhada nela, parece que ela foi azarada...

Isso distraiu a atenção de Madame Pomfrey por um tempo. Sirius abaixou-se e enterrou as mãos no cabelo. Tiago sentou-se a seu lado.

- Ai ai, já está mais do que na hora de acabar com essa partida, não é mesmo? - suspirou o apanhador.

- Se você está esperando nós conseguirmos mais vantagem, esquece. É mais fácil nós perdermos mais jogadores depois dessa.

- Na verdade eu ainda não avistei o pomo, mas não se preocupe, vou achá-lo num segundo.

- Não estou preocupado, droga - Sirius levantou-se novamente e pôs-se a andar. - Droga. Ele me irrita, sabia. É sempre todo certinho, exemplar... uma marionete na mão dessa gentinha, um idiota patético...

- Calma, Sirius. Esquece isso, ele está bem...

- Era para aquela sádica aquele balaço, por que ele tinha que se jogar na frente? Se ela tivesse dito pra ele se matar ele teria feito com orgulho...

- Ele vai ter que cair do hipogrifo para aprender, Sirius, não adianta você tentar colocar isso na cabeça dele.

- Não adianta mesmo. É um cabeça de vento.

- Atenção! Todos a seus postos. - Madame Marsh deu um impulso para o alto e os outros seguiram. Eladora parecia ter-se recuperado. - Eu não sei quem foi que azarou a Srta. Hooper, mas não vou hesitar em penalizar qualquer tipo de infração. Vamos jogar QUADRIBOL agora.

O apito soou. Tiago subiu acima dos outros e começou a circular o campo atentamente.

- Onde está você, pominho? Vem pro papai aqui, vem.

Ouviu-se um urro da torcida, porém Tiago já não prestava mais atenção de tão concentrado que estava em sua busca. Sobrevoou as arquibancadas seguido de perto por Avery e tornou a subir quando não o avistou. Avery seguiu-o, sem tirar os olhos do grifinório. Tiago percebeu isso ao mesmo tempo em que outro urro veio das arquibancadas. Alguém marcara novamente. Tiago não queria saber de quem era o ponto, tornou a olhar nas arquibancadas e viu.

- Veja, Remo! - Lily cutucou o amigo, que também estava de pé comemorando o gol de Davi, e apontou diretamente para cima deles.

Um rufar de asas pequeninas e prateadas ao redor da simpática bolinha dourada. O pomo estava bem acima de suas cabeças, quase ao alcance da mão de Lily, que não ousou se mexer muito para não espantá-lo. Os outros ao redor deles começaram a apontar e falar excitados também. Remo arregalou os olhos.

-- Oh não! Sabe o que isso significa, Lily?

A garota empalideceu no mesmo instante e os dois viraram-se em tempo de ver um borrão dourado e vermelho tornar-se cada vez maior e menos nítido devido à velocidade. Tiago cruzava o céu e o campo em direção ao pomo. Quando Avery se deu conta do que acontecera, já tinha ficado muito para trás.

-- Remo! Ele está mergulhando... muito rápido... SOCORRO! - Lily gritou e agarrou as vestes de Remo, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro.

-- MAMÃE! - gritou Pedro apavorado logo ao lado.

Remo queria dizer para ela não se preocupar, mas não conseguia dizer nada e seus olhos estavam pregados em Tiago que mergulhava com a mão estendida. Tiago ouviu um zunido às suas costas que indicava ter escapado de um balaço por muito pouco. Porém não se deixou abalar. Estava quase lá e sua vassoura tremia tal a velocidade adquirida na descida brusca bem acima das cabeças dos torcedores, que gritavam de excitação e temor. Não viu quem estava logo abaixo, só via o pomo. Sua mão se fechou sobre ele ao mesmo tempo em que desviava o curso numa manobra incrível, fazendo os cabelos de Remo e Lily voarem com o deslocamento de ar provocado bem acima de suas cabeças.

-- Ooooooooooooooooh! - ouviu-se a exclamação das arquibancadas.

E no segundo seguinte Tiago já estava de volta ao ar urrando de felicidade e exibindo o pomo seguro na mão direita.

-- Ele pegou, Lily! ELE PEGOU! - Remo sacudiu a ruiva.

-- Não pode ser! - Lily finalmente ergueu o rosto para o alto e procurou Tiago. - Eu não acredito! Potter conseguiu! AAAAAHH!

Remo quase caiu com o abraço da ruiva, que pulava e gritava junto com o restante da torcida. Os sonserinos estavam perigosamente carrancudos e gritavam palavrões para os jogadores, tanto aos grifinórios por ganharem quanto aos sonserinos por sua incompetência.

"QUE ESPETÁCULO! Potter executou um mergulho perfeito e capturou o pomo de ouro. É isso mesmo, senhoras e senhores! Vitória da Grifinória por duzentos e sessenta a oitenta! Que jogaaaaaaaaço, meus amigos!"

-- Eu peguei, Almofadinhas! Olha aqui! Eu consegui!

-- Grande Pontas! É assim que se faz, garoto!

Sirius e Tiago se chocaram violentamente no ar e logo os dois já não eram mais visíveis, sob os outros cinco jogadores.

-- Isso merece uma super comemoração. O que acha, Pontas? - gritou Sirius com a voz meio abafada pelos outros colegas.

-- Demorou!

--------------------

**N.A.** Eu amo quadribol! Acho que se assistisse a uma partida ao vivo agiria igualzinho a Lily XDD. Deu um trabalhão escrever esse capítulo, mas eu gostei do resultado, espero que vocês também gostem. Não sei se vocês repararam, mas eu uso a maioria dos nomes da versão em português (Remo, Mundugo, Pedro, Tiago...) mas alguns eu simplesmente não resisti e tive que colocar em inglês. Depois que vi Bellatrix, não consegui mais usar Belatriz. E Franco Longbottom também está fora de questão, concordam?

**Rodrigo Balck Potter** obrigada pelas reviews, pelos elogios, incentivos, sugestões e por acompanhar a fic! Bem, taí! Vitória da Grifinória em sua homenagem! ;-P e o próximo capítulo vai ter a super comemoração uhuahuahuahua bjo

**aRTHuR BLaCK** sim, sim, eu entendo como é ficar sem net... mas muito obrigada por ler e comentar. Espero que continue gostando! Pois é, não postei antes pq num deu o tanto de reviews que eu pedi : mas tô felix do mesmo jeito rsrsrs

**Aline **como assim: desculpa pela review gigante? Eu amei! O.O eu tenho que concordar, o pompom do Remo foi o melhor . bjux

**Tete Chan** eu tb amo os foras da Lily e a arrogância do Sirius ; sei q demorei pra postar, mas será que compensou a demora? Fazer a Lily ir ao baile com o Remo? hummmmmmmm sem comentários ;D

Super capítulo merece super reviews. Próxima atualização: s**ábado**.

--------------------

No próximo capítulo...

-- E não poderíamos comemorar sem você, Aluado - ponderou Tiago.

-- Exatamente. Nós somos os marotos. Os _quatro_ marotos. Já não nos separamos mais nem mesmo nas noites de Lua Cheia e você vem com manha dizendo pra nós festejarmos sem você? - Sirius fez-se de indignado.

Pedro concordou enfaticamente com a cabeça. Tiago exemplificou para reforçar:

-- Seria como tentar andar sem uma perna...

-- Calçar um só pé de sapato... - Sirius continuou sua linha de raciocínio.

-- Comer goiabada sem queijo...

-- Torradas sem geléia...


	16. Passeio Maroto

CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS

Passeio maroto

--------------------------

Assim que acabou o jogo, todos dirigiram-se ao Salão Principal para o almoço. Ou melhor, quase todos...

-- Vamos, Aluado, deixa de frescura - Tiago tentava convencer Remo a levantar-se da poltrona em que se afundara na sala comunal da Grifinória.

-- Já disse que não - esganiçou-se o outro. - Eu sou monitor agora, não posso sair por aí quebrando regras. Ou melhor, quebrando ainda mais regras.

-- Ninguém precisa saber, pombas! - Tiago deu um tapa na própria perna, fazendo seu bolso tilintar cheio de moedas.

Pedro estava de pé em frente à entrada e Sirius estava encostado na parede apoiando-se numa das pernas e encarando os dois amigos com ar de tédio. Remo continuava sentado segurando o encosto da poltrona com força, como se tentasse impedir a si mesmo de levantar.

-- Mas vão dar por nossa falta! Principalmente de você e Sirius. O time vai querer comemorar a vitória e cumprimentá-los. Não vou tentar impedi-los de ir, mas vou ficar para dar uma desculpa qualquer e...

-- Chega! - Sirius quase gritou. - Daqui a pouco todos vão terminar de almoçar e então não poderemos mais ir. Vamos.

-- Isso mesmo - Remo concordou. - Apressem-se, eu seguro as pontas por aqui...

-- Aluado - Sirius interrompeu-o novamente. Dessa vez ele desencostou-se da parede e caminhou firmemente até os dois. - Você não entendeu. Eu disse VAMOS!

Com essas palavras, Sirius segurou Remo pelos ombros e deu um puxão, forçando-o a levantar-se.

-- Mas, Almofadinhas...

-- Não me obrigue a usar a varinha, Remo - advertiu o maroto e empurrou-o em direção ao buraco do retrato. - Vamos os quatro e está decidido. Sempre foi assim e sempre será.

Eles o fizeram atravessar a passagem primeiro e então saíram para o corredor também. Começaram a caminhar, o bolso de Tiago tilintando alegremente e Remo acompanhou-os relutante ainda tentando argumentar.

-- Eu não posso, tenho uma responsabilidade agora...

Foi a vez de Tiago interrompê-lo:

-- Aluado, por que você tem que complicar tudo sempre? Regras foram feitas para serem quebradas, senão que graça teria a vida se todos fossem certinhos e obedientes.

-- Seria tedioso - concluiu Pedro.

Eles começaram a descer alguns lances de escadas.

-- Além disso, não estamos fazendo nada de mais - acrescentou Sirius displicentemente. - Só vamos dar um passeio para comemorar nossa vitória.

-- E não poderíamos comemorar sem você, Aluado - ponderou Tiago.

-- Exatamente. Nós somos os marotos. Os _quatro_ marotos. Já não nos separamos mais nem mesmo nas noites de Lua Cheia e você vem com manha dizendo pra nós festejarmos sem você? - Sirius fez-se de indignado.

Pedro concordou enfaticamente com a cabeça. Tiago exemplificou para reforçar:

-- Seria como tentar andar sem uma perna...

-- Calçar um só pé de sapato... - Sirius continuou sua linha de raciocínio.

-- Comer goiabada sem queijo...

-- Torradas sem geléia...

-- Não comer docinhos de hortelã depois do almoço...

Todos olharam estranhamente para Pedro, autor do último comentário, como se só o tivessem notado naquele instante.

-- Agora você viajou, Rabicho - disse Sirius com cara de piedade. - Não conheço uma alma viva que coma aqueles docinhos além de você.

-- Melhor você ficar quieto, cara... - Tiago deu uns tapinhas consoladores no ombro do amigo indignado, que enrubesceu.

Em seguida, os três encararam Remo como três perfeitos pontos de interrogação.

-- Está bem, está bem - rendeu-se Remo assim que eles atingiram o terceiro andar. - Já estou convencido, tá legal?

-- Yeeeeeeeeeah! Ninguém resiste a meu poder de persuasão - concluiu Sirius com seu sorriso arrogante.

-- Seu, vírgula! Nosso poder de persuasão é infalível realmente.

Remo riu e meneou a cabeça. Eles passaram em frente à estátua de uma bruxa de um só olho e observaram ao redor. Sirius sacou a varinha e apontou-a para a corcunda da bruxa:

-- _Dissendium_! - exclamou o garoto e a corcunda moveu-se revelando uma passagem secreta. - Vá na frente, Aluado.

E sem esperar uma resposta, Sirius empurrou Remo pela passagem.

-- Woooooooooooooooow! - Remo escorregou por um túnel de pedra até aterrissar no chão empoeirado e escuro. - _Lumos_!

Uma luz projetou-se de sua varinha e ele tratou de levantar-se para não ser atropelado pelo próximo a descer pelo escorrega. Porém Pedro estava dando um pouco de trabalho para Sirius e Tiago.

-- Murche essa barriga, pançudo comilão! - Sirius e Tiago tentavam forçá-lo pela abertura, mas Pedro estava muito gordo e a abertura era estreita.

-- Eu... estou... puf... tentando! - Pedro ofegava devido ao esforço para desentalar-se.

-- No três então... - sentenciou Tiago olhando significativamente para Sirius, que concordou com um aceno.

-- O que vocês vão fazer? - tremeu Pedro, porém Tiago já começava a contar.

-- Um... dois... três! - os dois marotos deram impulso e empurraram Pedro com vontade túnel a baixo.

-- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

WHRAP

Pedro rolou pelo chão empoeirado.

-- Porcaria! - ouviu-se a voz de Tiago lá do alto. - Sirius, seus ombros estão muito largos! Vou ter que te empurrar também?

-- Não! Calma aí, eu me encolho assim, olha só.

Sirius encolheu os ombros e espremeu-se pela passagem deslizando. Tiago seguiu-o com toda a facilidade, vantagens de ser pequeno e magrelo.

-- Yohoooooooooooo!

-- AI! - gritou Sirius ao receber o impacto nas costas, ainda sentado no chão.

-- Foi mal, cara - sorriu Tiago.

-- Vamos logo - chamou Remo. - Não sei como Filch ainda não apareceu com toda essa bagunça!

Eles avançaram pelo túnel fazendo piadinhas, cantarolando e Tiago batucando o bolso. Tudo isso provocava um eco ensurdecedor no túnel até que chegaram aos pés de uma longa escada, que eles subiram aos sussurros. Já estavam acostumados com a jornada e saíram com toda cautela no porão da Dedosdemel no vilarejo de Hogsmeade. A língua de Pedro passeou gulosamente por seus lábios e seus olhinhos lacrimejantes brilharam, mas Sirius sacudiu-o, arrancando-o de seu transe.

-- Nada de doces agora, Rabicho. Temos a tarde toda. Agora nós vamos almoçar.

Uma hora mais tarde, eles estavam todos cheios e animados, sentados em uma mesa do Três Vassouras.

-- Rosmerta, minha linda, traga mais uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada, sim? - Sirius piscou um olho galanteador para a garota atrás do balcão.

-- É pra já! - respondeu a bruxa eficiente. Rosmerta era recém-formada em Hogwarts e ajudava seus pais nos negócios desde que terminara os estudos. Era uma garota loura de cintura fina muito bonita e simpática. Todos no Três Vassouras já estavam acostumados com as visitas fora de época dos quatro estudantes, apesar de não fazerem idéia de como eles conseguiam essas proezas, por isso Rosmerta nem se deu ao trabalho de questioná-los. Apenas tratou de servi-los.

-- Obrigado, Rô - agradeceu Sirius numa voz rouca quase ao pé do ouvido da garota que enrubesceu discretamente.

-- Ora, não foi nada.

-- Sente-se um pouco conosco, Rosmerta - convidou Tiago, ao que os outros concordaram.

-- Obrigada, rapazes, mas eu não posso. A casa está cheia e tenho muitos clientes para atender...

-- Mas você com certeza deve ter alguns minutinhos de folga, não? - perguntou Sirius.

-- Sim, mas...

-- Então ótimo, sente-se conosco.

Remo já estava de pé e colocava uma cadeira - que ele pedira educadamente ao casal da mesa ao lado - entre Sirius e Pedro. Em seguida o garoto indicou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse. Rosmerta suspirou antes de aceitar o convite. Já devia ter aprendido que era inútil tentar argumentar com eles.

-- Obrigada, Remo.

-- Não por isso - respondeu o garoto gentilmente tornando a sentar-se.

-- Então - Sirius apressou-se a desviar a atenção que a garota dirigia ao amigo - o que você me diz de uma queda de braço, Pontas?

-- Pontas? - Rosmerta ficou curiosa.

-- Sou eu! - esclareceu Tiago e emendou antes que ela pudesse falar novamente: - Não pergunte, por favor! Aceito o desafio, Almofadinhas.

Rosmerta voltou a franzir a sobrancelha em confusão, entretanto não tornou a questionar. Remo rolou os olhos nas órbitas antes de disfarçar tomando um grande gole de sua caneca. Enquanto isso os amigos se ajeitavam nas cadeiras e davam-se as mãos com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, olhos cinzentos arrogantes contra olhos castanhos desafiantes.

-- Aluado, você pode contar pra gente? - inquiriu Sirius.

-- O Rabicho conta - esquivou-se Remo de imediato.

-- Você consegue contar até três, Rabicho, ou precisa de ajuda? - Sirius sorria enviesado, gesto que Rosmerta admirou disfarçadamente.

-- É claro que consigo! - indignou-se Pedro. Molhou a garganta com sua cerveja amanteigada e empertigou-se na cadeira.

-- Vou ganhar essa pra você, Rô - voltou Sirius com sua voz novamente rouca, fazendo a garota sorrir.

-- Vai sonhando - provocou Tiago.

-- Você é que está. Pode mandar ver, Rabicho.

-- Um... dois... - conforme ele contava seus dedos se erguiam no ar. - três... AGORA!

Com o berro de Pedro, os dois começaram a forçar o braço do outro em direções opostas. Por um tempo mínimo, pareciam estar em igualdade de força, mas logo Sirius foi tomando vantagem e torcendo o braço de Tiago de encontro à mesa quase com facilidade.

-- HÁ! Tomou, papudo? - esculachou Sirius satisfeito. - Viu, querida, eu disse que venceria por você.

-- Vencer uma vez é fácil - retrucou Rosmerta com um sorrisinho dividido entre o divertido e o provocativo.

-- Muito bem. Então quem é o próximo? - Sirius esfregou as mãos olhando ao redor. - Você Rabicho!

-- E-eu?

-- Claro que é você, maluco - Tiago cedeu seu lugar a um nervoso Pedro. - Eu darei a largada. Um... dois... três... JÁ!

E no instante seguinte, o braço de Pedro já quase tocava a mesa. Pego de surpresa, Pedro tentou reagir de última hora, mas já não tinha mais jeito. Rendeu-se arfante.

-- Fácil, fácil - desdenhou Sirius, dando outra piscadela para Rosmerta. - Vamos, Aluado, só falta você.

Não adiantava protestar, Remo sabia. O jeito era terminar logo com isso. Mas isso não significava que ele estivesse disposto a facilitar... Sentou-se no lugar que Pedro deixava e preparou-se encarando seu oponente nos olhos sem pestanejar. Tiago manifestou-se.

-- Preparem-se... Um... dois... três... JÁ!

Logo de saída, Sirius conseguiu uma vantagem mínima, mas seu braço foi sendo lentamente forçado a recuar pelo seu oponente. Não era nenhum segredo para eles que Remo possuía muito mais força do que aparentava, devido às transformações que era obrigado a passar todos os meses, porém era sempre impressionante e Sirius indignou-se colocando ainda mais determinação no que pretendia. Com muito custo, conseguiu vantagem novamente. Depois de intermináveis segundos, a mão de Remo tocou a mesa e ambos relaxaram arfantes.

-- Ufa! Esse deu trabalho. Mas o resultado não é surpresa para ninguém, não é mesmo? - vangloriou-se Sirius.

Todos riram diante de tanto egocentrismo.

-- Ok, Sirius, eu admito: você é invencível - Rosmerta tratou de inflar ainda mais o ego avantajado do garoto. - Fico lisonjeada.

-- Você merece, meu bem, você merece. Agora, você não acha que eu mereço alguma recompensa, heim?

Rosmerta gargalhou diante da cara de cachorro pidão do maroto.

-- E o que você sugere como recompensa?

A expressão de desdém estava de volta num piscar de olhos.

-- Bem, não sei, quem sabe uma garrafa de Whisky de Fogo...

-- Isso é golpe baixo, Sirius - ela tentou parecer brava, mas continuava sorrindo junto com os outros marotos. - Você sabe que eu não posso! Nenhum de vocês é maior de idade!

-- Ora, Rosmerta, já tenho dezesseis, praticamente. Além disso, ninguém suspeitaria que sou menor. Olhe para mim e diga se eu não pareço ter dezessete, vamos? Por favor, Rô, minha linda...

-- Não adianta, Sirius, eu sinto muito. E se vocês não querem mais nada, com licença, preciso atender aos outros clientes...

-- Não, espere! - Sirius segurou seu braço antes que ela se afastasse. - Está bem, não vou insistir nisso, mas você poderia separar para nós, vejamos, quatro caixas de cerveja amanteigada?

-- Quatro caixas? - a garota levantou uma sobrancelha e os demais garotos também pareceram intrigados.

-- Sim. Nós viremos buscá-las no fim da tarde, tudo bem?

-- Bem... ok.

-- O que você tem em mente, Sirius? - perguntou Tiago assim que Rosmerta se afastou.

-- Festa! - disse simplesmente depois de acabar com sua cerveja e bater o copo na mesa. - Não seria justo recusarmos a festejar com o restante do time também, não é verdade? E sem sermões, Aluado. Poupe saliva.

Remo voltou a fechar a boca reconhecendo a derrota antes mesmo da batalha e apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

-- Mas que história é essa de invencível? - indignou-se Tiago. - Eu não gostei nada disso, exijo uma revanche!

-- A verdade dói, eu sei. Mas... aceito o desafio só para calar a sua boca, Pontas.

Eles prepararam-se e Pedro deu a largada novamente. Dessa vez, porém, Tiago estava atento e dedicou toda a sua concentração em agir com precisão. Utilizando-se de seus reflexos impressionantes, entrou em ação antes que Sirius pudesse reagir e derrubou seu braço com estrondo na mesa.

-- Ei! Você trapaceou! - Sirius ficou furioso pela derrota.

-- Não, Almofadinhas, ele não trapaceou - sentenciou Remo. - Ele só foi um pouco mais... ágil.

-- Sei, sim. Ele foi malandro, isso sim...

-- Pois é, caro Almofadinhas, a verdade dói, eu sei... - e ignorando o olhar assassino do amigo, continuou com naturalidade: - Vamos circular então, rapazes?

A tarde passou rapidamente - como sempre acontece quando nos divertimos - e logo estavam todos voltando por uma outra passagem que eles conheciam, já que cheios como estavam não conseguiriam voltar pela mesma em que vieram. Estavam com os braços carregados de pacotes além das caixas de cerveja amanteigada e o bolso de Tiago já não fazia barulho nenhum pois estava completamente vazio.

Esse túnel terminava em uma ampla sala secreta de Hogwarts, cuja entrada era um grande espelho velho. Tiago não tinha trazido a capa da invisibilidade e de qualquer maneira ela seria inútil já que eles estavam completamente carregados de compras. Já eram mais de oito horas quando eles chegaram.

-- Tomem - Remo distribuiu os pacotes que carregava entre os outros e adiantou-se para a entrada. - Eu vou na frente para deixar o caminho livre, afinal ninguém desconfiaria de um monitor andando pelos corredores à essa hora. Esperem alguns minutos antes de sair, ok?

Remo atravessou o espelho com cuidado e levou um susto quando Filch irrompeu do outro lado do corredor, fitando-o desconfiado. Recuperando-se do choque, o monitor tratou de caminhar falsamente tranqüilo de encontro ao zelador.

-- O que você está fazendo aqui, garoto? - rosnou ele.

-- Bem, estou caminhando simplesmente. Nada de mais - e diante do olhar incrédulo que recebeu continuou: - Sou quintanista e tenho total liberdade de caminhar pelo castelo depois das oito. Além disso, sou monitor da Grifinória.

Filch parecia realmente decepcionado por não ter nada pelo que condenar Remo, porém não disse nada. O grifinório achou melhor continuar lentamente seu caminho em direção à torre para não levantar ainda mais suspeitas e torcer para que os outros não tivessem complicações.

Ao chegar em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, teve que esperar ainda alguns minutos até os outros chegarem.

-- Caramba, nós precisamos terminar aquele mapa logo. Não podemos passar por um susto desses novamente. Por quê demoraram? - perguntou Remo assim que eles o alcançaram e depois de analisar os pacotes: - Onde está a quarta caixa de cerveja amanteigada.

-- Hum... é que... - antes, porém, que Sirius conseguisse explicar, o quadro girou e Davi Gudgeon apareceu na abertura.

-- Vocês! Onde estavam? Procuramos por toda parte - o garoto virou-se para o interior do aposento. - Ei, pessoal, vejam quem está aqui!

Pronto! Todos começaram a puxá-los para dentro e eles começaram a distribuir as cervejas para os demais.

-- Caracas! Onde vocês conseguiram isso, rapazes? - perguntou Mark Brown aceitando uma cerveja.

-- Isso mesmo, onde vocês conseguiram isso? - Lily Evans estava parada no pé das escadas do dormitório feminino e parecia furiosa.

Sirius deu uma risadinha cínica e continuou distribuindo as cervejas.

-- Você realmente não acha que vamos te dizer, não é mesmo?

-- E aí, Evans, não vai me parabenizar pelo meu desempenho absurdamente invejável no jogo de hoje, pela captura incrível e...

-- Black! Eu exijo saber - cortou a garota impacientemente deixando Tiago com cara de bobo. - Sou monitora e não posso autorizar isso. Onde está Remo quando eu preciso de apoio?

Remo apareceu a seu lado, com a testa franzida.

-- Lily, será que eu poderia ter uma conversinha com você?

-- Mas, Remo... Potter e Black...

-- Por favor, Lily.

Lily encarou os outros que agora estavam tirando alguns marshmalows dos pacotes que traziam e espetavam em espetos compridos, encarregando alguns alunos mais novos de esquentarem na lareira.

-- Está bem - concordou a garota e aceitou sentar-se em frente de Remo em uma mesinha vazia.

-- Lily, eu sei que não devia pedir isso, mas... veja bem, não fará mal nenhum deixá-los festejar um pouco, não acha?

-- Remo! - Lily indignou-se. - Eu não acredito que você está me pedindo uma coisa dessas! Veja só o que eles trouxeram, onde arranjaram tudo isso? Tenho minhas suspeitas de que foi em Hogsmeade, mas não vejo como! Se a Profª. McGonagall sonhar que nós permitimos que isso acontecesse... Eles estão encrencados, Remo e não há nada que você possa fazer. Vou agora mesmo avisar...

Lily fez menção de levantar-se, porém Remo segurou seu pulso com firmeza e encarou-a nos olhos verdes.

-- Não, Lily, por favor. Se você fizer isso, eu estarei encrencado também. Não sei se você reparou, mas eu também sumi a tarde toda.

-- Oh! Remo, como você pode?

-- Ouça, Lily, não existe desculpa pra isso, eu sei e não vou tentar me desculpar. Apenas achei que não faria mal algum. Olhe para eles, estão tão felizes e satisfeitos com o resultado do quadribol! Vamos, deixe-os divertirem-se um pouco, sim?

-- Oh, céus! - Lily encarou-o por alguns intermináveis segundos antes de render-se. - Ok, vou fingir que não sei de nada... Mas se eles aprontarem alguma...

-- Eles não vão - Remo sorriu com gratidão e ofereceu-lhe uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada.

-- Obrigada. Isso é muito arriscado, sabia Remo? Poderíamos perder nossos cargos ou ser expulsos, sei lá. Se alguém ficar sabendo disso...

-- Relaxe, Lily. Relaxe e aproveite. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo. Estou doido por marshmalows, você não?

Assim Remo conseguiu dobrar a monitora e ela até que se divertiu bastante chegando quase a esquecer-se da preocupação que sentia. Os dois monitores ficaram conversando separadamente do restante dos grifinórios que festejavam e bagunçavam, liderados pelos demais marotos. Tudo correu muito bem até o momento em que Sirius interrompeu a conversa dos dois verificando a caneca vazia de Remo.

-- Tome mais uma, Aluado, é a última. Se quiser, pode dividir com a Evans.

-- Obrigado, Almofadinhas. Aceita, Lily?

-- Oh não, estou satisfeita.

Remo virou a caneca com tudo e tomou um grande gole, cuspindo-o logo em seguida no chão.

-- Remo, o que foi? - preocupou-se Lily, porém Remo parecia zangado.

-- Sirius! Onde você conseguiu isso?

-- Isso o quê? - perguntaram Sirius e Lily ao mesmo tempo, a garota desconfiada e o garoto dissimulado.

-- Whisky de Fogo!

-- O quê? - novamente os dois exclamaram ao mesmo tempo e se viraram para encarar-se.

-- O que significa isso, Black? - Lily estava vermelha de fúria.

Sirius parecia muito calmo e deu de ombros.

-- É Whisky de Fogo sim, e daí?

-- Black, isso é ilegal!

-- Almofadinhas, onde está aquela garrafa esperta, heim? - Tiago aproximara-se de Lily, que tapou o nariz ao sentir o cheiro forte de bebida que vinha do garoto.

-- Está aqui - Sirius passou a garrafa já quase vazia e Tiago preparou-se para entornar no gargalo mesmo, no entanto foi impedido pela ruiva, que tomou a garrafa de suas mãos.

-- Nem pense nisso, Potter. Está vendo, Remo? É nisso que dá dar liberdade a esses delinqüentes - Remo sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha pela atitude dos amigos, porém ficou calado deixando que a garota continuasse seu sermão. - Mas não vai acontecer novamente, vocês não sabem aproveitar um voto de confiança, vejam só. Já chega! Isso foi longe demais. Todos para a cama AGORA!

-- Quem você pensa que é para dar ordens a todo mundo, Evans? - enfrentou Sirius, aproximando-se da garota e fazendo-a tapar o nariz novamente.

-- Ela é monitora da Grifinória e tem autoridade para isso - a firmeza da voz de Remo funcionou como uma sacudida nas mentes dos outros. Remo não estava gritando, mas parecia determinado e dirigiu-se para todos claramente: - Vocês ouviram o que Lily disse, o que estão esperando? Todos para seus dormitórios. A festa acabou. Me desculpe, Lily, nem sei o que te dizer...

-- Não se desculpe - cortou-o Lily, impaciente. - A culpa não foi sua. Acredito que você esteja tão decepcionada quanto eu.

Remo não soube o que dizer, apenas murmurou um "boa noite" e seguiu os amigos para o dormitório. Lily jogou-se na primeira poltrona que encontrou e quando todos já tinham se recolhido a garota encarou a garrafa que ainda segurava. Havia ainda um pouco da bebida e ela ficou encarando-a com o pensamento distante. Nunca tinha experimentado e sentia-se tentada a fazê-lo agora, porém lutava com sua consciência. Afinal, aquela garrafa tinha sido o motivo da discussão, não é mesmo? Bem, só um gole não faria mal...

Cheirou o gargalo e afastou-a com uma careta. O cheiro parecia forte demais. Tapou o nariz e virou a garrafa sorvendo um pequeno gole antes que se arrependesse. Engasgou, tossiu, sentiu a garganta queimar, o estômago protestar e os olhos lacrimejarem. Sem pensar duas vezes, atirou a garrafa no fogo da lareira, causando uma pequena explosão. Era bem forte, parecia que ela tinha engolido uma bola de fogo, porém depois de passado o choque até que o gosto era bom! Ficou encarando o fogo por alguns minutos, arrependida por ter jogado o whisky na lareira sem nem pensar direito. Por fim suspirou e dirigiu-se a seu próprio dormitório.

-----------------------

-- Como vocês conseguiram a garrafa? - perguntou Remo secamente assim que todos estavam no dormitório. Pedro soluçava e parecia muito afetado, com seus olhinhos vermelhos.

-- Mundungo Fletcher - respondeu Tiago. - Nós o encontramos no caminho e ele nos ofereceu em troca de duas caixas de cerveja. É claro que nós pechinchamos e ele acabou deixando por uma caixa.

Foram as únicas palavras que eles trocaram naquela noite antes de dormirem.

-----------------------

**N.A. **O Remo tenta colocar juízo nas cabeças daqueles três, mas quem resiste? Afinal, ele não deixa de ser um maroto... Gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews pessoal, fico muito feliz em lê-las. Fiquem a vontade para criticar, mas deixem sua opinião, por favor. Elas ajudam bastante!

**aRTHuR BLaCK** eu é que agradeço por acompanhar a fic! Vc disse sobre postar... vc posta alguma fic, ou será que eu entendi errado? Pq eu já pesquisei seu nome aqui no fanfiction, mas não achei...

**Tete Chan** nossa! "Capítulo perfeito"! Desse jeito eu fico sem graça XD que bom que vc gostou! Pois é, o Tiago é fantástico mesmo, né? Kissessss.

**Nessa Reinehr** caramba! Você quer me matar do coração? Se bem que eu morreria feliz, mas você não saberia o que vai acontecer daqui pra frente na fic... : amei suas reviews! Quase caí da cadeira quando vi 15 reviews de uma só vez! Nem sei por onde começar... pude reparar que vc definitivamente AMA o Sirius, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo com queda de braço e tudo o mais ;D Que bom que vc falou sobre o humor, eu fico meio insegura, sabe... é minha primeira fic e eu tento fazer as pessoas rirem, mas nunca sei se funciona. Caracoles! Fui comparada com a própria JK! Eu li novamente todos os livros ressaltando as partes que faziam alusões a eles antes de começar a escrever, talvez isso tenha ajudado um pouco. Eu com certeza saí do bloqueio, mas tive que juntar alguns capítulos muito pequenos, então o que eram 22 capítulos virou 17. Não vai ter tudo isso de capítulos (talvez uns 28), mas eu posso pensar em uma continuação... Eu tenho 19 anos, sei que sou meio grandinha pra fics, mas... . Estava insegura pelo quadribol também, fico muito feliz que vc tenha gostado. Também odeio a Bellatrix e gosto de explorar a relação Sirius e Régulo, eles se encontram mais vezes na fic. Eu adorei o fato de vc concordar comigo quanto a personalidade dos marotos (quem bom que alguém lê minhas notas!), talvez eu faça o Tiago menos arrogante do que deveria (se vc reler o episódio da penseira no 5º livro, vai ver que ele é terrível!). Eu amo o Remo e talvez eu faça ele perfeito demais, mas eu tento colocar defeitos e acertos em todos eles, na medida certa. Bem, eu passaria o dia falando sobre eles, tenho que me refrear aqui nas respostas dos reviews. Meu sorriso persiste por uma hora depois de reler seus comentários pela milésima vez! Obrigada, muitíssimo obrigada e continue comentando XD beijos.

**Aline** eu não preciso dizer que amo suas reviews quilométricas, né? Adorei a idéia do "Remo o despertador", ele é fofo, eu sei disso. Pena que o balaço do Sirius não quebrou o nariz da Bellatrix, né... "Resumindo" HAHAHAHAHA, "Aline envergonhada" HAHAHAHA, assim vc me mata... Peraí, isso tá mais parecendo uma review da review o.O thanks and kisses.

Obrigada também a todos que leram e não comentaram. Próxima atualização: **sábado**.

--------------------

No próximo capítulo...

-- Eu não pretendia te contar, mas já que você insiste - ele deu de ombros. - Nós levamos garotas para o nosso dormitório durante essas noites em que nosso amigo monitor não está.

Lily arregalou os olhos para Sirius e corou furiosamente, assim como Tiago e Pedro, que encararam o amigo com incredulidade.

-- Pois é, Evans, você pediu. E eu não deveria ter contado, então terei que alterar sua memória para que você esqueça o que eu disse.

Lily pareceu petrificada ao observar Sirius levar as mãos às vestes.


	17. Mapa do Maroto

CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE

Mapa do Maroto

---------------------------

No dia seguinte, domingo, os quatro grifinórios dedicaram-se aos deveres já que o sábado fora completamente perdido. Durante as duas semanas seguintes, porém, eles dedicaram-se ao mapa de Hogwarts. Sempre que possível, se refugiavam na Sala Precisa com uma pilha de livros e enquanto Tiago e Sirius pesquisavam, Pedro ajudava Remo a terminar o desenho. Com a vantagem de ser um ratinho, Pedro havia explorado as partes do castelo que faltavam ao mapa e descreveu-as a Remo.

Terminado o desenho, eles passaram aos complicados feitiços. Conseguiram indicar e identificar as pessoas no mapa antes da próxima Lua Cheia, porém tiveram que colocá-lo de lado pela semana seguinte, ocupados em conciliar as aulas com as aventuras noturnas na Casa dos Gritos.

Como de costume, Lily perguntou sobre o sumiço repentino de Remo a seus amigos.

-- Dessa vez o próprio Remo está doente - mentiu Tiago, pesaroso.

-- Sério? E o que ele tem?

-- Hum... - Tiago aparentemente não tinha planejado sua mentira com antecipação.

-- Caxumba - respondeu Sirius, num ímpeto.

-- Caxumba? - perguntaram Lily e Tiago ao mesmo tempo. Ambos se encararam.

-- Eu... hum... eu não sabia... - disfarçou o garoto. - Só sabia que estava doente...

-- É, caxumba sim - continuou Sirius. - Sabe, é contagioso, então ele teve que ir pra casa. Além disso, ele precisava de repouso, né? Você sabia que em alguns casos, se a pessoa não repousar pode até ficar estéril?

-- Oh! Eu... eu não sabia - Lily enrubesceu.

E quando Remo voltou, Lily ficou toda preocupada com a saúde do monitor e não deixava que ele se esforçasse de maneira alguma.

-- Você se recuperou muito rápido, quem sabe não terá uma recaída... É melhor não se arriscar - dizia ela quando Remo tentava protestar.

Até que Remo gostou dos cuidados exagerados da garota. Isso mostrava que ela realmente se importava com ele. Ele não estava acostumado a isso, a não ser quando se tratava dos outros marotos. Lily mostrou a Remo um livro grosso cheio de contos infantis e ofereceu-se para ler alguns deles. Eram bem interessantes, apesar de infantis. Achava curioso o modo como os trouxas costumavam personificar animais e incluir tanta magia nos contos mesmo sem acreditar. Percebeu que as bruxas eram sempre malvadas e as fadas eram boas. Era toda uma cultura diferente e Remo encantou-se por esse mundo de fantasia.

Durante aquele mês eles ocuparam-se com esse livro. Cinderela, Branca de Neve, Bela Adormecida, Pinóquio. Nesse último, Lily tinha comparado Remo com o Grilo Falante.

-- Sempre achei que você parecia a consciência personificada de seus amigos. Sempre tentando passar algumas lições de comportamento para eles, mas sendo ignorado como se fosse um simples inseto. É sério!

Remo não pode deixar de rir da comparação, entretanto achou que tinha muito fundamento. Os Três Porquinhos foi um pouco frustrante para ele, que torcia secretamente para o Lobo Mau. Chapeuzinho Vermelho então foi uma tortura. Saber que o lobo foi morto e que retiraram a vovozinha de dentro dele foi um pouco chocante, por mais que ele achasse terrível o fato de o animal ter devorado a velhinha.

Mas o conto que mais havia comovido Remo foi o da Bela e a Fera, pois ele não pôde deixar de comparar a si mesmo com a fera. Um príncipe amaldiçoado transformado em uma besta assustadora. Porém, a maldição do príncipe acabou tendo uma cura, não é mesmo? E quanto à sua própria maldição? Nada poderia libertá-lo, muito menos um "amor verdadeiro". O lobisomem tratou de disfarçar a melancolia que a história havia lhe causado, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que ele não tinha do que reclamar quando tinha amigos tão leais quanto os seus.

E por falar neles, passada a transformação, eles voltaram a reunir-se para terminar o mapa.

-- Nós precisamos de um nome para o mapa, vocês já pensaram nisso? - perguntou Remo na noite em que eles preparavam a camuflagem do pergaminho.

-- Achei que isso já tinha sido decidido - Sirius deu de ombros. - Eu sempre pensei nele como o Mapa do Maroto, que é o que ele é.

-- Sim... eu gostei - analisou Tiago.

-- Eu também, eu também - manifestou-se Pedro.

-- Ok - concordou Remo. - Então eu vou colocar o nome no mapa...

-- Aluado? - Sirius fez sua carinha de cachorro.

Remo suspirou e colocou os cabelos para trás das orelhas.

-- O que foi, Almofadinhas?

-- Será que eu posso fazer isso? Eu queria colocar uma pequena introdução também, o que acham?

-- Introdução? - questionaram os outros.

-- É, uma introdução. Dê-me o mapa, eu vou fazer, esperem um segundinho.

Sirius apossou-se do mapa e debruçou-se sobre ele para que os outros não pudessem ver o que fazia até que tivesse terminado.

-- Pronto. Aqui está.

No alto do mapa, a caligrafia inclinada e rebuscada de Sirius dizia as seguintes palavras: "_Os Srs. Almofadinhas, Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho, fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar O MAPA DO MAROTO_".

-- Gostei da introdução, Almofadinhas - elogiou Pedro.

-- Eu também - disse Sirius em resposta.

Porém Tiago fez uma careta.

-- Por que o _seu_ nome primeiro?

-- Pontas, meu caro, eu coloquei os nomes por ordem de popularidade...

-- Ora essa, e quem disse que você é o mais popular? - indignou-se o rapaz.

-- Ninguém precisa dizer, isso é óbvio demais...

-- O seu nariz que é óbvio demais. Dê-me o mapa, eu vou concertá-lo.

E com um aceno de varinha, Tiago colocou seu apelido primeiro e o de Sirius por último.

-- Agora está perfeito. Eu sou o melhor jogador de quadribol dessa escola e portanto...

-- Melhor jogador? Quanta arrogância! - agora era Sirius quem estava indignado. - Você não é melhor do que eu!

Sirius arrancou o mapa das mãos de Tiago e inverteu as posições, deixando o apelido de Tiago por último.

-- Além disso eu sou o preferido das garotas e você é um frangote...

-- Ei, vocês dois, vamos parar com essa discussão infantil... - Remo tentou interferir com sua voz apaziguadora, porém Tiago estava fora de si.

-- Frangote! Eu posso não ser perfeito, mas você também não é nenhum Dom Juan. E depois eu é que sou o arrogante? Meu nome não vai ser o último!

-- Está bem então - Sirius agitou a varinha o voltou os apelidos na ordem em que tinha colocado da primeira vez. - Assim está perfeito, está por ordem de tamanho.

-- Nada disso. Isso é pretexto para colocar o seu nome primeiro!

-- Claro que o meu nome vem primeiro, porque eu sou o melhor!

Durante todo esse tempo, Pedro alternava o olhar de um para o outro, como se assistisse uma partida de pingue-pongue particularmente rápida.

-- Ora seu...

-- BASTA! - gritou Remo antes que Tiago pudesse dizer ou fazer algo de que pudesse se arrepender. Puxou o mapa das mãos de Sirius e em seguida continuou com sua voz calma. - Eu vou resolver isso. Vou embaralhar os nomes e não quero saber de reclamações. A ordem que cair não poderá ser mais mudada. É mais do que justo.

Sem esperar por respostas, Remo apontou a varinha para o escrito e os apelidos começaram a mudar de posição vertiginosamente, embaralhando-os de modo que não era possível identificá-los até que o maroto levantou a varinha, fazendo a troca cessar. Logo em seguida, ele lançou um feitiço para que a posição não pudesse mais ser alterada e então eles puderam ler: "_Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas..._".

Se os outros não tivessem visto que não houve trapaça, teriam acusado Remo de fixar seu apelido em primeiro de propósito, porém sabiam que não era possível. Tiago ficou um pouco carrancudo por seu apelido ser o último, mas estava satisfeito porque, pelo menos o Almofadinhas não era o primeiro. Sirius também não protestou, apesar de um pouco decepcionado. Já Rabicho parecia mais do que satisfeito por seu nome ser o segundo.

-- Pronto, assim está bom - continuou Remo com naturalidade. - Então agora precisamos de uma senha para ativar o mapa.

Depois de uma pausa um pouco tensa, foi a vez de Tiago se manifestar.

-- Bem, nós estamos fabricando um artefato para bruxos malfeitores, certo? Então nada melhor do que um juramento.

Sirius deu um sorriso de desdém.

-- Que coisa mais idiota. Você quer dizer um juramento do tipo: "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom?". - sugeriu com uma risada debochada.

Quando encarou Tiago, Sirius esperava encontrar deboche no olhar do outro também, porém os olhos do garoto brilhavam por detrás dos óculos.

-- Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom! - repetiu ele sonhador. - Perfeito!

Sirius cogitou por alguns instantes debochar da cara de Tiago, porém chegou à conclusão de que suas idéias eram mesmo fantásticas, mesmo que por acidente.

-- Eu sou perfeito! Todo mundo sabe disso - acabou concluindo em voz alta.

Tiago torceu o nariz para o amigo, porém os dois já pareciam ter esquecido da discussão que tiveram havia pouco tempo. Remo tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, como se esperasse que os outros se virassem pra ele e dissessem "brincadeirinha!", mas os dois pareciam sérios.

-- Se vocês dizem... Bem, agora falta a senha para desativá-lo.

-- Isso, falta a senha para desativá-lo - repetiu Pedro desnecessariamente, fazendo os outros o encararem como se só agora percebessem a presença do maroto.

-- Ora, você está aí Pedro? - perguntou sarcasticamente Sirius, fazendo Pedro corar. - Sempre tão notável...

-- Tem que ser algo poético - ponderou Tiago.

-- Isso, tem que ter classe - continuou Sirius.

-- Se o objetivo já foi atingido, então... o malfeito está feito... - Tiago continuou meditando.

-- Malfeito Feito! Isso é pura poesia - concluiu Sirius.

-- Eu sou um gênio - foi a vez de Tiago gabar-se.

-- Ei, mas fui eu quem desenvolveu a idéia - protestou Sirius.

-- Uma idéia que foi minha - calou Tiago.

-- Está bem, está bem, não vamos brigar pelos direitos autorais das senhas também, ok? - impacientou-se Remo. - Vamos ao trabalho agora.

-- Isso mesmo. Falou e disse - concordou Pedro com suas observações sempre tão cheias de significado.

Então eles começaram a pôr em prática tudo que tinham pesquisado. Foi bastante trabalhoso, mas enfim chegou a hora de testar.

-- Pronto, vá em frente Pontas - Remo passou um pergaminho em branco para Tiago, aparentemente muito velho e mofado.

Tiago recebeu o pergaminho e tocou-o com a ponta da varinha depois de limpar a garganta:

-- Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom - recitou ele polidamente, fazendo com que linhas de tinta começassem a formar-se a partir do ponto em que fora tocado em direção às extremidades, como uma teia de aranha. O desenho caprichado e detalhista de Remo tornou a aparecer no pergaminho, com inúmeros pontinhos que se movimentavam em sua superfície. Cada pontinho possuía uma identificação.

Eles passaram alguns minutos simplesmente admirando o pergaminho, encantados com sua obra prima. Até que Remo sacudiu a cabeça e apontou a varinha novamente para o mapa.

-- Malfeito Feito - murmurou ele e da mesma maneira que apareceram, as linhas sumiram.

-- Yeaaaaaaah - comemorou Tiago. - Conseguimos!

-- E você achou por algum momento que nós não conseguiríamos? - inquiriu Sirius com seu sorriso atravessado.

-- Claro que não, Almofadinhas. É só força de expressão - justificou-se Tiago.

-- Bem, finalmente - suspirou Remo, aliviado.

-- Pois é, agora nada mais de Filch no nosso pé - comemorou Tiago.

-- Nós temos Hogwarts nas palmas de nossas mãos agora, literalmente - sorriu Sirius.

-- Esse é o nosso tesouro, rapazes - Remo encarou os amigos com seriedade. - Temos que tomar muito cuidado com ele, certo?

-- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, Aluado - Sirius deixou claro que ele não se preocupava.

-- Isso mesmo, vamos cuidar dele com muito carinho. Isso ainda vai pertencer aos meus filhos, se querem saber - disse Tiago estranhamente sério.

Sirius começou a gargalhar do comentário do outro.

-- Que coisa mais melodramática, Pontas. Seus filhos com quem, com a Pimentinha? - ironizou antes de soltar um latido como risada. - Agora seus planos para o futuro incluem o matrimônio também, é?

Tiago ficou emburrado com o descaso do amigo.

-- E se incluírem?

-- Bem, cada louco com sua loucura - Sirius encolheu os ombros, porém ainda ostentava uma expressão debochada.

Sirius deu uma última olhada no Mapa do Maroto e achou suas bordas extremamente vazias, em comparação com o restante. Bem que eles poderiam explorar a floresta se quisessem. Na verdade, como um animago, ele sentia que todas as portas se abriam para eles. Entretanto com toda certeza Remo não concordaria... Mas seria realmente necessário que ele concordasse? Achou melhor não comentar nada por enquanto, porém fez uma nota mental para conversar com Tiago sobre essa idéia.

----------------------------

Os dias seguintes foram um pouco conturbados devido à proximidade do Baile de Inverno. Tiago e Sirius eram abordados por garotas a todo o momento, algumas diretas outras nem tanto, entretanto todas desejavam serem convidadas por eles. Algumas eles dispensavam no mesmo instante, por serem "feias". Outras eles simplesmente desconversavam. Remo não disse nada aos amigos, porém fora convidado por três garotas e dispensou-as com muita delicadeza dizendo que não iria ao baile. Pedro fora convidado por Heloísa Popkin, uma terceiranista lufa-lufa gordinha que só o convidara por precisar de um par mais velho para poder ir ao baile. Aceitou no mesmo instante, pois não tinha esperanças de ter outra chance.

-- Grande Rabicho, passou a perna em todos nós - disse Tiago entediado durante o almoço na véspera de Lua Cheia.

Pedro ficou encabulado e atirou-se em seu prato sentindo sua fome dobrar de tamanho. Tinha superado seus amigos, afinal!

-- O que? Vocês ainda não escolheram suas acompanhantes? - espantou-se Remo.

-- Não - respondeu Tiago desanimado.

Sirius mantinha-se aparentemente distraído com sua lasanha. Remo levantou uma sobrancelha ao encarar os amigos.

-- Você não ia convidar a Laura Peasegood, Pontas?

Tiago deu de ombros, encarando suas ervilhas com desânimo.

-- Ia, mas acho que demorei demais e ela já arrumou outro acompanhante.

-- Mark Brown convidou ela para o baile - esclareceu Pedro com a boca cheia de batatas.

-- E você, Almofadinhas?

-- Eu o quê? - Sirius torceu o nariz em descaso.

-- Sinceramente não sei o que houve com o Almofadinhas - censurou Tiago. - Ele dispensou todo mundo! E olha que não foram poucas. Acredita que ele deu um fora espetacular em Dot Lunardelli? E o chega-pra-lá que ele deu em Paty Pontner? Humpt!

-- Eu não gosto de ser convidado - defendeu-se o garoto com sarcasmo. - Ainda não me rebaixei ao ponto de aceitar convites de garotas. Eu vou convidar quem eu quiser. Além disso quem é você pra me censurar, Pontas? Você deixou Natalie Pritchard roxa de raiva quando recusou o seu convite.

-- A garota ficou realmente roxa, achei que ia explodir! - confirmou Pedro sombriamente.

-- Natalie perdeu a graça. Fica se atirando no meu pescoço e só quer saber de me beijar! Sabia que eu nunca troquei mais de cinco palavras seguidas com ela sem que ela me interrompesse ou grudasse em meus lábios como um peixe?

Remo tentou não demonstrar, mas ficou chocado com a indignação do rapaz. Sinceramente não esperava que Tiago um dia fosse reclamar porque uma garota o agarrava ao invés de tentar conversar. Sirius também pareceu chocado, porém em outro sentido.

-- Pirou, foi? Pra que você queria conversar com ela? Você tem a nós, seus amigos, para conversar. Garotas são chatas e só sabem dar risadinhas e dizer coisas idiotas. Eu nunca quis trocar mais do que cinco palavras com nenhuma delas, é muito mais produtivo ocupá-las com beijos.

-- Me desculpe, Almofadinhas, mas eu tenho que discordar de você - Remo encarou o amigo com seriedade. - Existem garotas muito inteligentes e interessantes com quem vocês poderiam passar o tempo mais proveitosamente. Vocês é que não sabem escolher suas companhias, ou ainda, não sabem conversar com elas.

Sirius e Tiago encararam o amigo boquiabertos e então se entreolharam.

-- Aluado, você me trouxe à memória uma certa conversa que tivemos no Dia das Bruxas... - começou Sirius com seu sorriso enviesado.

-- Você já conseguiu uma acompanhante? Heim? - inquiriu Tiago, com um sorriso maroto brincando nos lábios.

Remo ficou vermelho imediatamente e encarou-os com dignidade.

-- Não convidei ninguém e nem pretendo convidar, já está decidido.

Sirius e Tiago entreolharam-se novamente em conspiração.

-- Isso pede medidas drásticas, não é mesmo, Pontas?

-- Sim, teremos que encontrar a companhia ideal para Aluado.

-- Pois é, tem que ser uma garota bem assanhada para agarrá-lo, de outra forma ele não vai se soltar nunca! - sugeriu Pedro.

-- Vocês não ousem! - desesperou-se Remo. - Não há como vocês me obrigarem.

-- Você é que pensa! Nunca se sabe o que pode te esperar por esses corredores escuros durante uma ronda... - sugeriu Sirius com o mesmo sorriso safado de Tiago.

Remo arregalou os olhos e ficou ainda mais vermelho.

-- Não! Por favor, não façam nada!

Tiago virou-se para Sirius com uma mão no queixo, coçando uma barba invisível.

-- Você acha que devemos dar uma última chance a ele, Almofadinhas?

-- Bem, por mim nós agiríamos logo só para castigá-lo, porém em consideração às transformações que ele está prestes a sofrer, acho que poderíamos dar um prazo até, vejamos, até sexta da semana seguinte, de acordo?

-- Perfeitamente. Mas veja bem, Aluado, se você não agir até lá, nós entraremos em ação.

-- Eu não acredito! Como vocês têm coragem de me pressionar desse jeito?

Sirius parecia já ter esgotado sua curta paciência.

-- Ora, Aluado, quem te ouve pode pensar que nós estamos condenando você à forca! É só um baile, meu caro!

-- Relaxe, caro Aluado. Você só tem que convidar alguém, não estamos te obrigando a beijar quem quer que seja. Só queremos que você se divirta um pouco!

-- Nós todos estaremos acompanhados, então nada mais justo que você também esteja - concluiu Pedro.

-- É, Rabicho - Remo voltou-se para ele furioso. - Só tem uma falha nesse seu plano. Esses dois carrascos aqui ainda não têm companhia - Remo apontou para Sirius e Tiago, que pareceram vacilar por alguns instantes.

-- Se é isso que está te preocupando, vamos resolver o problema agora mesmo. Venha, Almofadinhas - Tiago levantou-se, seguido de um curioso Sirius em direção à mesa da Lufa-Lufa.

-- O que você tem em mente, Pontas? - cochichou Sirius enquanto eles atravessavam o Salão sem pressa nenhuma.

-- Milka e Zilka Jenkins - respondeu Tiago simplesmente.

-- As gêmeas da Lufa-Lufa?

-- Exatamente. Convenhamos, elas são muito bonitas, não é mesmo?

-- Sim, sem dúvida, mas como você pode ter certeza de que elas não foram convidadas ainda?

-- Ouvi Popkin contando a Rabicho que ninguém da turma dela havia sido convidada ainda. Sabe, elas são do terceiro ano e não podem ir a menos que sejam convidadas...

-- Mas elas são muito certinhas, vão querer ir embora muito cedo do baile...

-- Exatamente - Sirius encarou Tiago como se ele fosse algum ser extraterrestre. - Veja bem, Almofadinhas, se elas deixarem o baile mais cedo, poderemos dançar com tantas garotas quanto quisermos até o fim da festa, o que me diz?

Lentamente, a perplexidade de Sirius foi substituída por seu clássico sorriso maroto, fazendo algumas garotas suspirarem a seu lado, porém eles nem notaram. Haviam alcançado a mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Tiago limpou a garganta e bagunçou os cabelos antes de dirigir-se a duas garotas idênticas, de cabelos negros escorridos abaixo da cintura e franjas delicadas que chegavam aos olhos negros ligeiramente rasgados, suas feições marcadas por traços orientais.

-- Boa noite, garotas - cumprimentou galanteador.

-- Noite - cumprimentaram as gêmeas em uníssono, tendo as faces rosadas instantaneamente.

-- As princesas já encontraram seus príncipes para o Baile? - perguntou Sirius com a voz rouca, aproximando o rosto da mais próxima e encarando-a nos olhos brilhantes.

Ambas se entreolharam e sorriram abertamente, fazendo seus olhos rasgados tornarem-se ainda menores. Em seguida encararam os dois rapazes cheios de expectativa.

-- Acabamos de encontrar dois belos príncipes - respondeu a mais próxima de Sirius, encarando-o de volta nos olhos cinzentos.

-- Ótimo! - Sirius tomou sua mão e beijou-a, sem desviar o olhar.

-- Estamos encantados, senhoritas! - Tiago copiou o gesto de seu amigo.

As duas garotas ficaram realmente muito vermelhas com isso.

-- Nós não poderemos ficar até muito tarde - explicou uma delas.

-- Oh, que pena - Sirius fez-se de desconsolado. - Mas não se preocupem, devolveremos vocês sãs e salvas quando desejarem.

-- Nós buscaremos vocês em frente à sua sala comunal então - disse Tiago endireitando-se.

-- Às quinze para as oito - completou Sirius.

-- Até lá, então - disseram ambas.

-- Até - despediram-se eles com acenos de mão e viraram-se.

Não puderam ver as carinhas satisfeitas e os suspiros de ambas, nem mesmo os olhares invejosos e raivosos que elas receberam de todas as direções.

-- Yeaaaaaaaah! Tudo resolvido - comemorou Tiago.

-- Finalmente vou deixar de ser assediado nos corredores - Sirius suspirou teatralmente enquanto eles voltavam a seus acentos. - Sinto que parti alguns frágeis corações, mas afinal que posso fazer se elas me adoram?

-------------

O início de dezembro novamente foi muito cansativo para os quatro garotos. O tempo esfriou consideravelmente e começou a nevar. Porém nem mesmo a neve poderia impedir os três animagos de fazer companhia para o lobisomem, por mais que Remo protestasse. Sirius não chegou a tocar no assunto de levar Aluado para fora da Casa dos Gritos com os demais, porém a cada dia se convencia de que era o melhor a fazer. Achava a casa muito pequena e sem graça para contê-los por muito mais tempo. Porém não tinha tempo nem ânimo para discutir o assunto no momento. Eles lutavam por permanecer acordados durante as aulas e geralmente conseguiam, porém esperar que vencessem o sono durante a aula de Adivinhação da tarde de quarta-feira já era querer demais.

A sala era abafada, tinha um cheiro doce e místico além de a iluminação ser fraca. Isso tudo sugeria uma única coisa: sono. E eles desmaiaram sobre os grossos livros "O Oráculo dos Sonhos" e só despertaram com o berro de Tiago. A aula estava acabando e Lily deu com seu livro no cocuruto do garoto.

-- AAAAAAAI! Que é isso, Evans? Está querendo me matar?

-- Não, só te acordar - disse a garota simplesmente, sentando-se de frente para Sirius.

Lily deu uma olhada para Madame Gonfrei, a professora de Adivinhação, que estava ocupada na mesa de Alice e Marlene. Ao convencer-se de que ela não notara o berro de Tiago, a ruiva encarou Sirius com seus olhos faiscando. Os três marotos estavam sentados em uma única mesinha redonda e tinham dormido praticamente a aula toda.

-- Acho que vocês não entenderam o que Madame Gonfrei mandou que fizéssemos. Ela disse para nós interpretarmos nossos sonhos, não para sonharmos durante a aula.

-- Verdade? - perguntou Sirius sarcasticamente. - Poderia jurar que ela tinha dito para nós termos bons sonhos!

-- Engraçadinho - Lily torceu o nariz para o garoto. - Escutem, o que houve com Remo dessa vez?

Isso fez com que Tiago parasse de massagear o cocuruto e trocasse um rápido olhar desconcertado com Sirius.

-- A tia dele adoeceu novamente - mentiu Sirius, entre um bocejo e outro.

-- De novo?

-- É, a velha é muito fraquinha, coitada. Já está nos últimos dias e é muito apegada ao sobrinho, a pobre Mafalda...

-- Mafalda? - Lily encarou-o desconfiada. - Não era Josefa?

-- Não! Digo, sim! - atrapalhou-se o garoto, obrigando-se a despertar por completo. - Josefa Mafalda, um nome bem... hum... diferente.

-- Sem dúvida - a ruiva ainda encarou-os por alguns segundos esperando encontrar algo como um grande "MENTIRA" escrito em suas testas, porém deu-se por vencida diante dos três garotos que piscavam sonolentos à sua frente. - Ouçam, eu já reparei que quando Remo não está, vocês dormem durante as aulas ou ficam bocejando feito cães preguiçosos. O quê vocês ficam aprontando que não dormem durante a noite?

-- Bem... nós... hum... - Tiago tentava encontrar alguma resposta, porém seu cérebro parecia pesar toneladas no momento e era difícil raciocinar com as pálpebras pesadas.

Porém Sirius ajeitou-se na cadeira e inclinou-se para a monitora chamando-a, como se quisesse contar-lhe um segredo. Tiago e Pedro aproximaram-se também

-- Eu não pretendia te contar, mas já que você insiste - ele deu de ombros. - Nós levamos garotas para o nosso dormitório durante essas noites em que nosso amigo monitor não está.

Lily arregalou os olhos para Sirius e corou furiosamente, assim como Tiago e Pedro, que encararam o amigo com incredulidade.

-- Pois é, Evans, você pediu. E eu não deveria ter contado, então terei que alterar sua memória para que você esqueça o que eu disse.

Lily pareceu petrificada ao observar Sirius levar as mãos às vestes. Porém o garoto estendeu um sapo de chocolate para ela com seu sorriso sarcástico espalhando-se em sua face. Tiago e Pedro suspiraram aliviados.

-- A menos, é claro, que você finja que não sabe de nada - o garoto piscou para Lily, que explodiu:

-- Black! Você está mentindo! Como você ousa inventar uma coisa dessas para mim...

-- Shhhh! Calma, Evans. Nós podemos resolver isso facilmente: você não nos faz perguntas e nós não te contamos mentiras. É simples assim!

A monitora ia explodir novamente, porém Madame Gonfrei dispensou-os e ela saiu bufando de perto deles.

-- Caracoles, você quase matou ela, Almofadinhas! - exclamou Tiago enquanto eles desciam as escadas em caracol.

-- E a nós também - acrescentou Pedro, ao que Tiago concordou.

Pedro tentara apossar-se do sapinho de chocolate rejeitado por Lily, entretanto Sirius comeu e lambia os dedos enquanto falava.

-- Isso é pra ela aprender a não meter o nariz onde não é chamada. Vamos, temos que avisar o Aluado que agora ele tem uma tia chamada Josefa Mafalda, senão essa história ainda vai dar pano para manga. Certeza que ela vai querer uma confirmação de que nós não estamos inventando isso.

E não deu outra. Assim que Remo voltou a freqüentar as aulas, Lily aproveitou a primeira oportunidade em que eles ficaram sozinhos para questioná-lo. Tiago e Sirius estavam no treino de quadribol e Pedro tinha ido assistir. Remo, como sempre, preferiu ficar e colocar os deveres em dia. Lily logo juntou-se a ele.

-- Olá, Remo. Atrapalho?

-- Não, por favor, sente-se - Remo fez menção de levantar-se, porém a garota segurou seus ombros.

-- Não se incomode, Remo. Eu posso me sentar sozinha, obrigada - ela sentou-se a seu lado e virou-se para encará-lo nos olhos. - Então? Sua tia está melhor?

Remo suspirou antes de responder:

-- Na medida do possível... - já não sentia muita culpa em mentir para os outros por motivo de sua condição, porém sentiu um aperto no coração ao ter de fazê-lo encarando os olhos profundamente verdes de Lily. Tanto mais por ela parecer um pouco desconfiada.

-- Pobrezinha... Qual é o nome dela mesmo?

-- Josefa Mafalda.

-- Ah, sei... É um nome um tanto diferente...

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento, encarando a neve que caía contra a janela no lado de fora até que Remo voltou-se para Lily.

-- Então? Está ansiosa para o baile?

-- O que...? Oh, sim, o Baile de Inverno... - Lily suspirou e encarou as próprias mãos. - Bem, na verdade eu não vou ao baile.

-- Não vai? - Remo franziu a testa. - Ora, e por que não? Eu já vi diversos garotos te convidarem e o fato de você dispensá-los só me fez pensar que você já tinha acompanhante.

-- Pois é, não tenho. Eu... eu não gosto muito de dançar, sabe...

Remo sorriu e voltou a encará-la diretamente nos olhos.

-- E por que será que você pareceu tão hesitante ao afirmar isso?

Lily enrubesceu e fingiu-se de irritada.

-- Ora, Remo, assim não dá! Eu não consigo esconder nada de você! - ela deu um tapinha frouxo no braço do amigo. - Ok, eu admito. Gosto de dançar, mas... não sei, estou meio que correndo de garotos por enquanto. E não venha me dizer que "é só um baile, não é um pedido de casamento" - ela imitou a voz de Marlene, fazendo Remo rir. - Não deixa de ser um encontro e eu não quero dar esperanças a ninguém. Simplesmente não estou a fim, se é que você me entende.

-- Entendo. Entendo perfeitamente, acredite. Mas se você me permite, gostaria de dar um conselho também. Só acho que você deveria aceitar, sem compromisso. Só pra se divertir, como dizem meus amigos. Pra descontrair um pouco já que você gosta de dançar. Basta você deixar claro para seu acompanhante que não quer nada além disso.

Essas palavras fizeram Lily analisá-lo com a sobrancelha franzida.

-- Remo, você também não vai ao baile?

Remo desconcertou-se. Desviou o olhar para a janela novamente e calou-se. Lily interpretou o silêncio corretamente.

-- Eu não posso acreditar! Você vem me dizer que eu deveria ir ao baile quando você mesmo não pretende ir!

-- Mas o meu caso é diferente. Eu não sei dançar.

-- A-há! Você não _sabe_, não é mesmo? Isso é muito fácil de se resolver. Agora, você não disse nada sobre não gostar, heim?

Remo desconversou deliberadamente.

-- Bem, a questão não é só essa. As garotas costumam pensar que um convite para o baile é realmente um pedido para algo mais sério do que simplesmente companhia e também estou correndo disso por enquanto. Não pretendo assumir um compromisso desses tão cedo.

-- Ótimo, você se usou de minha própria desculpa, então vou me usar de seu próprio conselho. Deixe isso bem claro quando for convidar alguém. E quanto a não saber dançar, bem, eu sinceramente custo a acreditar que um maroto não saiba dançar. Ou, pensando melhor, o Pettigrew não é nenhum pé-de-valsa...

Ambos gargalharam antes de Lily continuar:

-- Então, o que me diz?

Remo encarou as próprias mãos por um momento, enquanto os pensamentos voavam velozes por sua mente. Ouvir o conselho de Lily tinha-lhe dado uma idéia um tanto louca. Lembrou-se da ameaça de seus amigos e que no dia seguinte venceria o prazo para que ele convidasse alguém. Ele não pretendia convidar ninguém, apesar de ter um pouco de receio quanto a reação deles. Porém, agora ele sentia-se tentado a vingar-se deles convidando a monitora para o baile. Sabia que Tiago ficaria possesso e isso serviria de lição para que eles não voltassem a pegar em seu pé quanto a não sair com nenhuma garota. Remo sentiu seu rosto corar só de imaginar-se a convidando. Num ímpeto, virou-se para ela e começou antes que se arrependesse.

-- Eu tenho uma idéia para resolver nossos problemas de uma só vez. Lily, você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

Lily surpreendeu-se com a pergunta e gaguejou em resposta.

-- E-eu... o quê?

-- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Lily. Nós poderíamos ir juntos e você poderá se divertir e dançar. Ao mesmo tempo você poderia me ensinar a dançar, a menos, é claro, que você não esteja a fim de levar umas pisadas no pé...

-- É claro que eu não me importo com isso, Remo - Lily interrompeu-o com o sorriso mais doce que Remo já tinha visto em meio àquelas graciosas sardas. - Eu aceito. É uma troca justa.

-- Verdade? - Remo surpreendeu-se segurando a mão de Lily e tornou a enrubescer. Disfarçou arrumando os cabelos. - Bem, está combinado então. Prometo que serei um aluno exemplar e esforçado.

-- Eu não duvido disso - Lily parecia nem ter percebido o desconserto de Remo e continuou sorrindo para ele. - Agora já estamos em cima da hora! Quero dizer, eu não estava preparada para ir ao baile, não trouxe nenhum vestido especial para a ocasião e não haverá mais passeios a Hogsmeade para que eu compre um a tempo...

-- Oh, quanto a isso eu creio que posso dar um jeito... - Remo nem sequer percebeu o sorriso maroto que tomou conta de seu rosto.

-- Não, Remo! Eu te proíbo de ir a Hogsmeade comprar um vestido para mim! Não vou aceitar, não duvide disso.

-- Lily, deixe que eu...

-- Não se preocupe. Além do mais, eu tenho alguns vestidos mais simples, porém muito bonitos. Basta que eu dê alguns retoques e ficará bom. É claro que eu não serei nenhuma Cinderela, não é mesmo, mas...

-- Está bem, se você insiste eu não irei. Até porque duvido que alguma coisa não fique bem em você.

Foi a vez de Lily corar.

-- Oh, não diga isso. Obrigada.

-- Quando será minha primeira aula então?

-- Deixe-me ver... o que acha de sábado à noite? Nós podemos procurar alguma sala de aula vazia para praticar.

-- Por mim está ótimo. Agora, e quanto à música?

-- Deixe isso por minha conta. Marlene tem uma vitrola mágica maravilhosa, você acredita? Eu pedirei emprestado junto com alguns discos perfeitos para a ocasião.

-- Ótimo, estamos combinados então.

Logo depois de ter subido para o dormitório, Remo já estava arrependido do que fizera. Não por Lily. Seria realmente agradável tê-la por companhia para o baile. Era por Tiago que se arrependia. Seu impulso de convidar a monitora fora em função de um sentimento que ele definitivamente reprovava: a vingança. Apesar de suas intenções serem as mais puras possíveis, sabia que Tiago ficaria chateado com ele. Conhecia seu amigo e sabia que ele se sentiria traído. Mas agora já não havia o que fazer, Remo já estava até mesmo começando a gostar da idéia de ir à festa.

----------------------

**N.A.** Bem não tem muito que comentar sobre esse capítulo ou entregaria muito o jogo. Achei interessante mostrar que Tiago e Sirius discutem às vezes, mas são como crianças e logo se esquecem que estão "de mal". E brigam por coisas idiotas, inclusive... E quanto ao Remo, bem, ele vai ter que enfrentar o Tiago no próximo capítulo. Boa sorte pra ele!

**dark angel **você sobreviveu até aqui? Hehehe amei sua review, me diverti muito com ela. Curiosidade mata mesmo! Taí o capítulo! Espero que você sobreviva até a próxima atualização ;

**Nessa Reinehr** euhuehuehuehue eu já respondi sua review gigantesca (e maravilhosa) por e-mail e agora tenho uma segunda BETA! Brigada, gostei muito de conhecer você e ainda fiquei sabendo de algumas coisas interessantes sobre o Mundo Perdido! Também tenho uma nova palavra no meu vocabulário: fofily .

**pumpumzada** valeu mesmo! Continue acompanhando please!

**Tete Chan** esse capítulo ficou maior pra compensar. Você gostou da Lily safada, né? Bem, ela não embebedou a ponto de fazer uma besteira como ir para o dormitório masculino, foi só um golinho! rsrsrs kisses

**Aline** amei sua review e você sabe que eu amo suas interpretações e encenações, né? Eu choro de rir! Você não existe, moça! .

Beijos para todos que comentaram e que estão só acompanhando. Próxima atualização: **sábado**.

----------------------

No próximo capítulo...

-- Finalmente! Pensei que nós teríamos que lembrá-lo de que você é um maroto! - zombou Tiago. - Mas, então? Quem será sua dama?

Remo ficou ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso fosse possível. Abaixou a cabeça e murmurou para suas próprias mãos.

-- É a Lily.

-- Como? - Sirius pensou ter ouvido mal. Tiago realmente não tinha entendido e Pedro deixou o queixo cair.

-- Lílian Evans - a voz de Remo saiu um pouco mais audível, apesar de ainda não passar de um murmúrio.

-- Ferrou! - exclamou Sirius. Ele e Pedro viraram-se para encarar Tiago, apreensivos.


	18. Aula de Dança

CAPÍTULO DEZOITO

Aula de dança

---------------------

Finalmente chegou a sexta-feira. Eles tiveram a tarde livre e Sirius, Tiago e Pedro passaram a maior parte dela dormindo o sono atrasado. Remo ocupou-se com suas lições, que não eram poucas.

Depois do jantar, eles resolveram jogar snap explosivo na sala comunal e conversavam enquanto isso.

-- Rabicho, pare de espichar o pescoço para as cartas do Pontas e cuide das suas! - repreendeu Remo. - Eu já vi todas as suas cartas, mesmo que não me interessem.

-- Ora, seu rato curioso! Não meta esse focinho onde não é chamado - indignou-se Tiago escondendo suas cartas de encontro ao peito.

-- Só estava olhando para aqueles primeiranistas ali atrás - as bochechas de Pedro ficaram rosadas denunciando sua culpa.

-- Bem, não precisam brigar agora - disse Sirius com meio sorriso. - O jogo já acabou, vejam. Ganhei!

-- Não acred... - Tiago tinha espichado o pescoço para verificar as cartas do amigo, porém teve que se calar quando as cartas explodiram bem no seu nariz. - Ai, meleca!

Os outros começaram a rir dele, que tinha os óculos tortos no rosto enegrecido pela explosão, assim como as mãos dos companheiros de jogo. Com um rápido feitiço de Sirius, toda a sujeira sumiu.

-- Você trapaceou, Almofadinhas! - Tiago encaixou melhor os óculos no rosto para encará-lo. - Ganhou três vezes seguidas! Só pode ter trapaceado.

-- Tsk tsk, quanta dor de cotovelo! - desdenhou Sirius, jogando os cabelos para trás. - Eu não preciso trapacear para ganhar, Pontas. Além do mais, você não tem como provar, não é mesmo?

-- Cara de pau!

Sirius aumentou seu sorriso zombeteiro e tratou de mudar de assunto:

-- Então, Aluado, seu prazo já está esgotado. Conseguiu companhia?

-- Ooooooooh, é mesmo! Tinha me esquecido! - os olhos de Tiago brilharam maliciosamente. - Será que você vai precisar de um empurrãozinho maroto? Heim?

Pedro também encarou o amigo com satisfação, como se isso fosse a vingança perfeita por Remo tê-lo delatado aos amigos. Remo, porém, ficou extremamente vermelho e começou a torcer as mãos.

-- Eu... hum...

-- Xi, Pontas, acho que vamos ter que vestir nossas asinhas, pegar nossas flechas encantadas e sair pela escola distribuindo flechadas.

-- Que nada! Uma só será suficiente, já que somos certeiros e infalíveis. Você ainda vai nos agradecer, Aluado.

-- Na verdade, não será necessário - murmurou Remo apenas audivelmente, fazendo os outros arregalarem os olhos.

-- Como assim? - Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e trocou um olhar de dúvida com Tiago. - Não vai me dizer que você...

-- Sim, eu convidei alguém - cortou Remo.

-- Pelo chifre do unicórnio, EU NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR! - comemorou Tiago, escandalosamente. - Seu lobo safado em pele de cordeiro! Finalmente resolveu se revelar, heim?

-- Grande Aluado! - Remo quase enfiou o nariz na mesa com o tapa que Sirius lhe deu nas costas. - Sabia que você não iria nos decepcionar.

-- Parabéns, Aluado - Pedro ficou um pouco decepcionado por não ter sua vingança, mas cumprimentou o amigo com um tapinha camarada nas costas também.

-- Finalmente! Pensei que nós teríamos que lembrá-lo de que você é um maroto! - zombou Tiago. - Mas, então? Quem será sua dama?

Remo ficou ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso fosse possível. Abaixou a cabeça e murmurou para suas próprias mãos.

-- É a Lily.

-- Como? - Sirius pensou ter ouvido mal. Tiago realmente não tinha entendido e Pedro deixou o queixo cair.

-- Lílian Evans - a voz de Remo saiu um pouco mais audível, apesar de ainda não passar de um murmúrio.

-- Ferrou! - exclamou Sirius. Ele e Pedro viraram-se para encarar Tiago, apreensivos.

-- O quê? - o sorriso morreu instantaneamente no rosto de Tiago. Ostentava uma expressão de incredulidade, mas diante do silêncio de Remo, que ainda não tivera coragem de levantar o rosto, sua expressão passou para amargura e então raiva - A Evans aceitou sair com você? - rosnou o garoto com os dentes cerrados.

-- Não! - apressou-se Remo, só agora levantando os olhos. - Ela aceitou ir ao baile comigo, só isso. Só como amigos.

As narinas de Tiago estavam dilatadas e seus olhos estreitaram-se em desconfiança. Ele soltou o punho fechado com toda força na mesa.

-- Só como amigos? Por acaso você está me achando com cara de retardado? Pensa que eu não vejo e jeito todo carinhoso que você trata ela?

Remo continuou calmamente encarando-o nos olhos, apesar de sua voz sair um pouco trêmula:

-- Pois é isso: carinho é tudo o que eu sinto por ela. Ouça, Pontas, você sabe que eu nem pretendia ir a esse baile. Mas vocês praticamente me obrigaram! Então eu decidi que seria melhor chamá-la já que somos amigos... Pontas! Tiago, espere... droga.

Tiago tinha-se levantado furioso e subira as escadas correndo para o dormitório sem dar atenção aos chamados do amigo. Remo, com um aperto no coração, encostou a testa na mesa e enterrou os dedos no cabelo.

-- Droga. Eu sou um idiota mesmo.

-- Hum... - Sirius encostou a cabeça na mesa também e virou o rosto para o amigo. - Não esquenta com isso, Aluado. Você não fez nada de errado. O Pontas é que é um cabeça dura mesmo. Você vai ver, daqui a pouco ele esquece essa crise de ciúmes patética e pede desculpas. Você o conhece, sabe que é assim. Anda, não fica triste.

-- É - Pedro concordou solidariamente.

Remo levantou a cabeça ainda com as mãos no cabelo e suspirou. Permitiu-se um sorrisinho fraco quando viu a carinha de consternação de Sirius.

-- Eu realmente espero que isso aconteça, Almofadinhas - Remo deu outro suspiro triste e levantou-se. - Tenho que fazer a ronda hoje, vou chamar a Lily.

-- Melhor assim - Sirius levantou-se também. - Vou trocar uma idéia com o Pontas e quando você chegar ele já vai estar mansinho. Vamos, Rabicho.

Tiago quase atropelou a porta do dormitório e bateu-a com força assim que passou. Jogou-se na cama mergulhando o rosto nas almofadas vermelhas.

-- Porcaria! - resmungou contra a almofada. - Porcaria, porcaria, porcaria.

Achou-se imediatamente estúpido por ter sentido vontade de socar o amigo. Tudo por causa daquela garota. Teve ódio. Porém não dela, nem muito menos de Remo. Teve ódio de si mesmo.

-- Que droga, Tiago. Como você pôde ser tão imbecil? - repreendeu-se em voz alta.

Não tinha porque se enfurecer desse modo só por um baile. Como ele mesmo dissera, era só um baile, só um maldito baile, não significava que ela aceitaria sair com Remo. E que culpa tinha o amigo? Se havia algum culpado, eram Sirius e ele, que tinham forçado a barra com o lobisomem. Tiago merecia isso.

Sua autopunição foi interrompida quando ouviu a porta se abrir timidamente. Ouviu passos atravessando o aposento e sentiu o colchão afundar. A cama de Pedro rangeu, informando que ele tinha-se deitado.

-- Preciso te dizer que isso foi ridículo? - ouviu o tom sarcástico de Sirius.

-- Não - sua voz saiu abafada.

-- Que bom. Pensei que você tinha perdido a razão, Pontas. O Aluado não mereceu essa crise de ciúme. E você tem que concordar que ele é carinhoso com todo mundo, não é mesmo? Ele não se permitiria outro tipo de sentimento com qualquer garota, muito menos com a Evans. Você o conhece, sabe que nesses assuntos do coração ele se sente inseguro, indigno. Humpt! Isso é ridículo, eu concordo, ele não devia se privar desses sentimentos da maneira que ele faz. Mas não tomamos a medida certa quanto a isso. Além do mais, ele não faz o tipo "traidor" ou vingativo.

Tiago virou o rosto para poder respirar melhor, porém não interrompeu o amigo. Apenas ficou fitando o vazio com olhos desfocados. Sirius continuou:

-- E tem mais, a Evans não é propriedade sua e está muito longe de ser. Aliás, está longe de ser de qualquer um! Pobre Aluado, tsk tsk tsk... Ter que aturar aquela menina implicante e indomável! Gênio forte! Insuportável!

-- Humf! - Tiago bufou em protesto.

-- Está bem, gosto não se discute. Mas acho que você deve desculpas ao Aluado.

-- Eu... eu peguei pesado com ele, né? - perguntou Tiago, receoso.

-- A-ham - concordou Sirius. - Ele ficou sentido.

-- Droga. Eu sou um idiota mesmo...

Sirius sorriu. Remo tinha dito a mesma coisa sobre si mesmo.

-- Anda, Pontas. Levanta daí. Eu sei do que você está precisando: quebrar regras. Sempre funciona comigo. Vamos dar um pulinho na cozinha, que tal?

-- Oba! - Pedro pôs-se de pé de um salto, sem nenhum vestígio de sono.

-- Cadê aquele Rabicho sonolento que deitou agora há pouco? - cutucou Sirius. - Seu pançudo incorrigível!

A provocação devolveu o ânimo a Tiago e logo eles estavam aventurando-se pela Hogwarts silenciosa. Como sempre, foram recebidos com muito entusiasmo pelos elfos domésticos, que logo encheram seus braços e bolsos de tudo o que podiam carregar.

Enquanto isso, Remo e Lily caminhavam pelos corredores em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o eco que seus passos produziam.

-- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Remo?

Remo suspirou.

-- Nada que você precise se preocupar. Eu apenas tive uma discussão com Tiago.

-- Tinha que ser ele o motivo! Garoto detestável. O que ele fez dessa vez?

-- A culpa não foi dele, foi toda minha. Eu agi como uma criancinha magoada. Acabei chateando ele.

-- Me desculpe, mas não posso acreditar que você seria capaz de agir assim - falou a garota com sinceridade parando e voltando-se para ele.

Remo sorriu cansado, porém evitou encará-la nos olhos.

-- Pois acredite. E o pior é que eu não consigo me arrepender de verdade do que fiz...

Remo arriscou um olhar para a monitora e viu Lily franzir a testa em sinal de dúvida. Ele não conseguia se arrepender de tê-la convidado para o baile e não entendia a razão até mirar aqueles olhos verdes profundos, tão sinceros. Sentiu-se desconfortável e voltou a caminhar, fazendo com que ela o seguisse:

-- Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso, Lily, por favor.

-- Está bem. Se quiser se abrir, conte comigo, ok?

Remo apenas confirmou com a cabeça e nada mais foi dito até que eles se despediram no pé da escada em caracol que levava ao dormitório das garotas. Remo seguiu para o próprio dormitório com um peso imenso no estômago. Temia a reação de Tiago, apesar das palavras de Sirius. Com certeza os outros ainda estavam acordados, pois podia ouvir sua algazarra. Abriu a porta do dormitório cabisbaixo e arriscou uma olhada pelo aposento. Estavam todos amontoados na cama de Tiago aparentemente fazendo um piquenique. Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre eles assim que olharam para a porta.

Remo fechou-a atrás de si e caminhou silenciosamente até sua cama em busca de seu pijama. Sirius trocou um olhar significativo com Tiago, que se levantou e foi até o maroto.

-- Aluado? - chamou hesitante fazendo Remo virar-se. - Eu... eu queria pedir desculpas... por ter agido daquela forma com você... sabe... mais cedo...

Remo abaixou a cabeça e sentou-se na cama, seguido de Tiago.

-- Eu é que tenho que me desculpar, Pontas, por ter chamado a...

-- Não, eu insisto - cortou o outro. - Você não tem pelo que se desculpar, nós dissemos pra você chamar alguém e você chamou, eu fico feliz por saber que você vai ao baile e que vai se divertir conosco - Tiago deu um sorrisinho inseguro.

-- Mas... você não ficou bravo por ser a Lily?

-- Eu apenas fiquei surpreso e confuso, me desculpe por perder o controle. Não tenho o direito de sentir ciúmes dela. Além disso, se você me diz que só quer sua amizade, eu acredito em você.

Remo ficou sem ação. Não tinha certeza do que dizer, ficou encarando o amigo com uma confusão se fazendo em sua mente. Aquelas últimas palavras do amigo tinham feito uma desordem imensa em sua cabeça e ele sentiu-se ainda mais miserável, sem entender o porque.

-- Você me perdoa? - insistiu Tiago após algum tempo.

-- Claro - respondeu por fim, concentrando-se apenas no visível alívio de Tiago. Acabou por ignorar sua confusão interior e sorriu de volta para o amigo, sentindo-se um pouco mais leve.

-- Ufa! - os dois olharam para Sirius que tinha se aproximado com uma bomba de chocolate nas mãos. - Pensei que iam passar a noite toda discutindo quem devia desculpas a quem. Venha lanchar, Aluado, antes que Rabicho acabe com tudo!

-- Eu? - Resmungou Pedro, indignado, com a boca completamente cheia.

Voltaram a reunir-se todos na cama de Tiago, e Sirius tratou de descontrair o clima com suas piadinhas. Ele era sem dúvida um ótimo contador de piadas, porque fazia caras e bocas convincentes e não rendia-se ao riso até o momento certo, conservando seu tom de descaso o tempo todo. Ao deitar-se, Remo já nem se lembrava mais da discussão que tivera mais cedo com Tiago, muito menos daquele furacão de sentimentos que se passara há pouco tempo em sua mente.

----------------------

Tiago reagiu muito bem à notícia de que Lily daria uma aula de dança para Remo. Ou pelo menos disfarçou perfeitamente. Eles já tinham colocado em ordem os deveres e estavam ocupando uma das mesinhas da sala comunal. Tiago e Sirius jogavam xadrez de bruxo enquanto Pedro e Remo assistiam.

-- Sabe que eu nunca te vi dançar mesmo... - respondeu o garoto de óculos vagamente enquanto observava um comando de Sirius ao tabuleiro. - Talvez seja uma boa idéia, já que eu não pretendo ensinar nenhum garoto a dançar.

-- Muito menos eu - Sirius deu de ombros.

-- Quando vai ser a aula? - perguntou Tiago, aparentemente concentrado em escolher uma boa jogada.

-- Hoje à noite. Nós vamos procurar alguma sala vazia para praticar.

-- Você não está pensando... - começou Sirius levantando o olhar do tabuleiro para fitar Remo ao mesmo tempo desconfiado e ameaçador.

-- Não estou pensando em levá-la para a Sala Precisa, se é o que está imaginando. Sei muito bem que esse é um segredo maroto e não faria nada que vocês não concordassem.

-- Ótimo - respondeu o outro voltando a atenção para o jogo. - Ei! Cadê o meu bispo?

-- Bem, aqui está o que sobrou dele - Pedro indicou um montinho de cacos ao lado do tabuleiro enquanto Tiago ria de sua cara de bobo.

-- E vocês, o que farão hoje à noite? - perguntou Remo.

-- Eu não sei quanto ao Sirius, mas eu vou estar ocupado com Ewitch – Tiago deu de ombros.

-- Fílida Ewitch, aquela quartanista loira que não para de olhar para cá, cochichar com as amigas e dar risadinhas? - perguntou Remo, esticando o pescoço para olhar logo atrás de Sirius.

-- Ela mesmo, por quê? - Tiago encarou o amigo com a sobrancelha erguida.

-- Por nada - Remo encolheu os ombros.

-- Ela já espalhou para a escola inteira que vai sair com você, Pontas - disse Pedro, que espantosamente parecia saber de quase tudo o que se passava no castelo. - Está toda orgulhosa, se sentindo "a garota popular".

-- Bem, quem não se sentiria orgulhosa de sair comigo, meu amigo? - gabou-se Tiago.

-- Você quer mesmo que eu responda? - perguntou sarcasticamente Sirius, lançando um olhar de esguelha para uma certa ruiva absorta em sua leitura, sentada em um pufe perto da lareira.

-- Não - Tiago emburrou. - Cheque mate!

-- O QUÊ?

Sirius ficou furioso e Tiago deu uma gargalhada malévola, ao que os outros caíram na risada. Sirius recompôs-se e disse, colocando seu melhor sorriso safado no rosto.

-- Se é assim, eu não pretendo passar a noite de sábado em companhia do Rabicho - ele virou-se de frente para o restante da sala e fez uma pose relaxada, jogando o cabelo estrategicamente para trás e analisando todos os presentes. Ou melhor, _todas_ as presentes.

Muitas garotas suspiraram e ruborizaram ao surpreenderem aquele olhar avaliativo até que Sirius fixou-se em uma e estendeu ainda mais seu sorriso insinuante. A vítima escolhida era Miranda Pennyfeather, uma sextanista de cabelos castanhos escuros, alta e magra. A garota sorriu de volta e virou-se para dar risadinhas juntando-se ao coro de suas colegas. Sirius voltou-se novamente para os amigos, satisfeito:

-- Pronto! Essa já está no papo. Só faltam combinar os detalhes, com licença, garotos.

Remo já estava muito acostumado com esse descaso para protestar. Limitou-se a rolar os olhos nas órbitas e dirigir-se a Tiago, que já começava outra partida com Pedro:

-- Mas e quanto às garotas que vocês convidaram para o baile?

-- O que tem elas?

-- Bem, achei que se vocês fossem sair com alguém, seria com elas, não?

-- Não mesmo! - respondeu Tiago, encarando-o como se ele tivesse dito uma besteira sem tamanho. - Senão até o baile elas já terão perdido a graça!

Remo bufou e achou melhor não comentar mais nada. Voltou sua atenção para o jogo com o intuito de ajudar Pedro a não perder vergonhosamente, como sempre.

---------------------------

Depois do jantar, Remo foi o primeiro a voltar para a torre da Grifinória. Seus outros amigos já tinham tomado rumos diferentes e Pedro foi dar uma voltinha pelo castelo, colocando em prática suas habilidades de espionagem. Sentou-se em frente à lareira da sala comunal para esperar por Lily. Ela tinha esquecido o livro que estivera lendo durante a tarde no pufe mais próximo, então ele estendeu a mão para alcançá-lo. Era o livro de "contos de fada". Folheou-o distraidamente até que seus olhos bateram em uma das gravuras simples - estáticas, já que tratava-se de um livro trouxa - em branco e preto que indicavam o início de cada conto. Havia uma moça de traços delicados e sorriso encantador dançando com uma fera assustadora em vestes de príncipe. Ela não parecia assustada ou enojada, pelo contrário, encarava seu par com carinho. Não, não era somente carinho. Era amor. E seu olhar era retribuído da mesma maneira, ou ainda com um brilho de adoração nos olhos da fera. Mais uma vez Remo viu-se no lugar daquela criatura, amando e sendo correspondido tão pura e verdadeiramente.

Remo continuava a encarar a figura à sua frente, mas seus olhos se desfocaram e sua imaginação deu cor e movimento a ela. Eles valsavam suavemente em sua mente. Ele segurava aquelas mãos delicadas, tinha aquele sorriso dirigido somente a ele e podia retribuir sem receio, porque ela o via exatamente como ele era e o aceitava. Aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam enquanto algumas mechas de cabelo vermelhas balançavam-se tocando sua face e seus ombros...

Remo sobressaltou-se, fazendo com que o livro caísse de suas mãos. Seu coração disparou a galopes em seu peito. Conhecia muito bem aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo, aquelas sardas e o sorriso encantador. Era Lily! Mas não, não podia ser. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele não devia ter imaginado isso!

Sem que ele tivesse tempo para se recuperar de seu susto, o retrato da entrada girou e dois olhos verdes risonhos o encararam.

-- Oh, aí está você, Remo... O que houve? Você está pálido, parece assustado! - ela adiantou-se até ele apreensiva.

A mente do garoto deu voltas rápidas para encontrar uma saída.

-- Eu acho que cochilei e me assustei quando o retrato girou.

-- Oh, sinto muito.

-- Não se preocupe. Nós... nós já vamos? - sentiu um friozinho na barriga ao perguntar isso. Já não tinha mais tanta certeza se deveria ter essa aula.

-- Sim, eu achei o lugar perfeito no caminho para cá - Lily, ao contrário, parecia muito entusiasmada. - Não está trancada, creio que não haverá problema se não esquecermos da hora. Espere só um minutinho, vou buscar a vitrola e os discos.

A garota subiu correndo as escadas e Remo deixou a cabeça pender para trás, fechando os olhos. Isso não podia estar acontecendo com ele. Ele não podia estar _apaixonado_. Não podia! Muito menos por Lílian Evans. "Calma, Remo." dizia para si mesmo "Talvez isso não esteja acontecendo. Talvez todo aquele episódio do ciúmes de Tiago tenha mexido com você. Respire fundo, ainda há uma esperança de isso não significar absolutamente nada." Mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Lily voltou do dormitório tagarelando como nunca e pedindo ajuda para carregar os objetos.

Lily também estava um pouco nervosa, afinal ela nunca tinha dançado com outro garoto - exceto seu primo Justin, que poderia ser desconsiderado já que tinha atualmente nove anos de idade - e agora iria dar aulas! Mas não era qualquer garoto, afinal. Era seu melhor amigo, Remo Lupin. Portanto ela seria a melhor professora de dança do mundo.

Eles entraram na sala vazia, encostaram a porta e Lily enfeitiçou-a para que o som não pudesse ser ouvido do lado de fora, de modo a não despertar curiosidade dos passantes. Remo colocou a vitrola sobre a mesa do professor e empurrou as carteiras para os cantos da sala com um aceno de varinha, de modo que eles pudessem ter maior liberdade de movimento. Enquanto isso, Lily escolhia os discos.

Remo tentava parecer calmo - e conseguia - entretanto tinha consciência de que suas mãos estavam geladas apesar das luvas e sua garganta estava seca. Lily finalmente achou uma música que a agradou e deixou-a pronta para tocar.

-- Prontinho. Agora vamos começar - ela voltou-se para encarar seu aluno, com um ar eficiente. - Venha até o centro, Remo.

O coração de Remo ainda não normalizara totalmente desde aquele sobressalto e essas palavras só fizeram com que tudo piorasse. Ele obedeceu em silêncio e colocou-se em frente à ela, implorando para que ela colocasse a música logo, pois podia jurar que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam claramente perceptíveis de tão fortes.

-- Me dê sua mão esquerda - ordenou a garota. - Oh, mas o que é isso? Tire essas luvas, Remo, assim não dá!

-- Oh, sim, me esqueci... - murmurou em resposta enquanto livrava-se das luvas e atirava-as na carteira mais próxima.

-- Isso, agora me dê sua mão. Puxa, que mão gelada!

Remo engoliu em seco e tentou parecer mais descontraído.

-- Ah, é... é porque eu estou nervoso... eu nunca dancei...

-- Eu também nunca dancei oficialmente, sabe. Costumava dançar em casa, com meu pai. Foi ele quem me ensinou. Aqui em Hogwarts só danço no dormitório feminino, entre quatro paredes com minhas amigas. Mas não se preocupe, sei que vai se dar bem. Vamos continuar, agora. Preste atenção, a mão direita da dama fica entrelaçada à sua esquerda, ok?

-- Um-hum - concordou Remo.

-- Então eu apoio minha mão esquerda em seu ombro assim e você coloca a outra mão em minha cintura.

Agora eles estavam muito próximos e era difícil evitar encarar seus olhos. Ou melhor, era impossível. Nunca estivera tão próximo assim dela e isso o deixava nervoso. Podia sentir o perfume de seus cabelos e contar as sardas de seu rosto. Quis terminar logo com isso para que a música finalmente começasse e abafasse as marteladas em seu peito. Ele levou a mão à cintura de Lily com um pouco de receio e tentou não corar. Um leve rosado atingiu suas maçãs, entretanto Lily não reparou, pois também estava se controlando para não ruborizar. Porém o toque dele era tão suave que ela quase nem percebia. Sustentou o olhar que recebia e continuou a lição.

-- Muito bem. Agora tente seguir meus passos dessa maneira: um e dois e um e dois. Isso, mais uma vez. Perfeito, agora com música.

"Finalmente" pensou Remo, aliviado, enquanto Lily alcançou a varinha na carteira ao lado e ordenou que a música começasse. O ritmo era calmo, para uma primeira tentativa. Lily voltou à sua posição e continuou.

-- Preste atenção no ritmo da música e tente encaixar seus movimentos. Devem ser suaves, por ser uma música mais calma. Isso, muito bom, Remo! Você tem jeito!

E eles começaram a rodar deliciosamente pelo centro da sala, como se desviassem de outros casais. A próxima musica foi um pouco mais agitada e a outra ainda um pouco mais. Os passos foram se alternando e complicando à medida em que o aluno evoluía na lição e Lily passou a deixar que Remo a guiasse sem nem perceber. Ele realmente tinha o dom. Ela amava dançar e Remo prometia ser um par maravilhoso. Logo ele já estava fazendo-a girar ao redor de si mesma ou ao redor dele e eles riam juntos. Remo não conhecia as músicas, provavelmente eram trouxas, porém Lily acompanhava todas com sua voz cristalina e afinada. E não se cansava! Ele tratou de concentrar-se somente na técnica da dança e na música, porém não podia deixar de admirar as covinhas de sua professora e sorrir junto com ela. Tão bela!

-- Remo, estou achando que você me enganou esse tempo todo - disse ela, falsamente desconfiada.

-- Por quê? - perguntou Remo sorrindo inocentemente.

-- Acho que você sempre soube dançar e inventou tudo isso para me convencer a ir ao baile! Você dança melhor do que eu!

Remo riu com vontade.

-- Ora, isso só quer dizer que minha professora é ótima! Estou começando a ficar com vergonha por você não cobrar nada pela aula.

-- Oh, assim eu fico sem jeito - e ela realmente corou, dessa vez de orgulho. - Bem, mas ainda não acabou. Agora vem a última parte: a música lenta. Vou escolher uma perfeita, espere um momento.

Assim que Lily se virou, o sorriso de Remo amarelou. Ele tinha esperanças de que ela se esquecesse dessa parte. Tinha tido sucesso em sua concentração até o momento, entretanto isso poderia colocar tudo a perder. Respirou fundo e se comprometeu a não perder o controle da situação. Isso era somente uma provação pela qual ele teria que passar e seria vitorioso. Tinha muito orgulho de seu auto-controle e não falharia agora.

_Tale as old as time_

_(Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo)_

_True as it can be_

_(Tão verdadeiro quanto pode ser)_

Os primeiros acordes da melodia pareciam vir acompanhados de uma paz e tranqüilidade contagiantes.

-- Aqui está. Essa música é maravilhosa.

A ruiva voltou-se para Remo sorrindo e ele esforçou-se para sorrir também. Ela começou a se aproximar e seu coração começou a acelerar.

_Barely even friends_

_(Mal são amigos)_

_Then somebody bends_

_(E então alguém se curva)_

_Unexpectedly_

_(Inesperadamente)_

-- Essa é a mais fácil. Apenas deixe-se levar pela música.

"Isso é exatamente o que eu não devo fazer" pensou ele, porém concordou com a cabeça. Lily chegou bem à sua frente e pegou ambas as suas mãos, pousando-as delicadamente em sua cintura delgada, apesar das grossas vestes de inverno. Remo engoliu em seco enquanto ela envolvia seus ombros com os braços. Já estavam próximos demais para continuar a se encarar, então Lily encostou levemente sua testa na bochecha do garoto e continuou a falar próximo a seu ouvido, provocando-lhe arrepios.

-- Siga o ritmo da música e me acompanhe.

_Just a little change_

_(Só uma pequena mudança)_

_Small, to say the least_

_(Pequena, pra não dizer nada)_

Eles começaram a se balançar e girar lentamente ao som da música. Remo fechou os olhos. Sentia-se entorpecido com o perfume de lírios que emanava de seus cabelos flamejantes, sua leve respiração contra sua pele, sua voz acompanhando a música bem baixinho, os braços que envolviam seu pescoço frouxamente, seus corpos se tocando acidentalmente vez ou outra. Tudo isso causava sensações inebriantes no rapaz. Uma calma e uma euforia ao mesmo tempo.

_Both a little scared_

_(Os dois um pouco assustados)_

_Neither one prepared_

_(Nenhum dos dois preparados)_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_(A Bela e a Fera)_

Milhões de pensamentos vagavam em sua mente. Alguns completamente sem sentido. Imaginou-se puxando-a para mais perto de si, sussurrando coisas românticas em seus ouvidos e fazendo seus olhos brilhar. Tentou imaginar a textura da pele de sua face, se ele pudesse tocá-la, o gosto daqueles lábios finos e vermelhos. Como seria poder beijar cada pedacinho do rosto dela?

_Ever just the same_

_(Sempre iguais)_

_Ever a surprise_

_(Sempre uma surpresa)_

_Ever as before_

_(Sempre como antes)_

_Ever just as sure_

_(Sempre uma certeza)_

_As the sun will rise_

_(De como quando nasce o sol)_

Porém ele não fez nada disso. Apenas continuou balançando-se conforme a música que embalava seus pensamentos. Já tinha se permitido fantasiar, agora era hora de voltar à realidade, portanto forçou-se a abrir os olhos. Acaso tinha direito de tocá-la dessa maneira? Não, definitivamente não. E não somente por Tiago. Já havia muito tempo que ele não tinha ilusões de ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com qualquer garota. Simplesmente porque não tinha o direito de acabar com suas vidas.

_Tale as old as time_

_(Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo)_

_Tune as old as song_

_(Uma canção tão velha quanto a música)_

Não tinha ilusões de ter uma namorada, ou casar-se, constituir família. Ninguém merecia casar-se com um lobisomem. O que seria de sua esposa nas noites de transformação? Teria que se conformar com o abandono e ainda ser obrigada a cuidar de sua saúde debilitada pela manhã? E se tivessem filhos? Acaso não teriam vergonha de admitir para seus colegas que seu pai se transformava em um monstro uma vez por mês?

_Bittersweet and strange_

_(Amarga e estranha)_

_Finding you can change_

_(Descobrindo que você pode mudar)_

_Learning you were wrong_

_(Aprendendo que você estava errado)_

Não. Não podia sujeitar ninguém à uma vida de incertezas e sofrimentos como a sua. Esse fardo era seu e teria de carregá-lo sozinho pelo resto da vida. Sozinho sim, pois logo seus amigos teriam suas próprias famílias e já não restaria mais tempo para as aventuras como animagos. E eles eram perfeitamente dignos dessa vida, mas ele nunca seria. Não haveria nenhuma bela mulher para quebrar sua maldição. Ele não vivia em um conto de fadas.

_Certain as the sun_

_(Certo como o sol)_

_Rising in the east_

_(Nascendo no leste)_

_Tale as old as time_

_(Um conto tão velho quanto o tempo)_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_(Uma canção tão velha quanto a rima)_

Com esses pensamentos, Remo ouviu os últimos acordes da música e um suspiro de Lily ao afastar-se. Sentiu-se fraco e desamparado quando foi privado daquele contato tão inebriante. Mas uma parte de si mesmo agradeceu por essa tortura ter findado.

_Beauty and the Beast_

_(A Bela e a Fera)_

-- Bem, acho que já acabamos. Pensei que teríamos que ter mais de uma aula, mas essa já foi suficiente, não acha? - Lily bocejou ao final da pergunta.

-- Sem dúvida - a voz do grifinório saiu rouca e fraca.

-- Parece que não sou a única com sono. Já deve ser hora de voltar para a torre. Vamos?

-- Sim, vamos.

Logo eles já voltavam para a sala comunal carregando os discos e a vitrola. Nem imaginavam que havia uma pessoa acompanhando seus passos de volta através de um curioso pedaço de pergaminho.

Tiago estava sozinho no dormitório masculino. Tinha-se irritado com Ewitch e abandonado-a mais cedo do que esperava. Garotinha pegajosa, irritante. Teve que concordar com Sirius sobre não querer trocar mais do que cinco palavras com qualquer garota. Ela insistira o tempo todo para que ele dissesse coisas românticas e bonitas para ela, mas ele não era como Sirius, que sabia encantar as garotas com meia dúzia de palavras bem escolhidas, nem como Remo, que encantava com sua gentileza e cavalheirismo. Acabara sendo rude com ela e deixara-a falando sozinha em um canto qualquer do castelo.

Na verdade estava mais irritado consigo mesmo do que com a pobre garota. Estava nervoso e por isso apanhou o Mapa do Maroto no malão de Sirius e pôs-se a procurar o motivo de tanta inquietação. Lá estavam dois pontinhos muito próximos em uma sala do quarto andar. Eles giravam e rodopiavam pela sala, Tiago podia até imaginar uma música de fundo para acompanhar seus movimentos. Na mesma hora meteu a cara em seu malão e puxou sua capa da invisibilidade. Já que não passava de uma aula de dança, não haveria problema se ele assistisse, não é mesmo? Já estava quase alcançando a porta quando parou e pensou na estupidez que estava prestes a fazer.

Ele não garantira que confiava em Remo? E por que fraquejava agora? Voltou para a cama e pegou o Mapa novamente. Ficou roendo as unhas enquanto encarava o pergaminho e sua mente era assaltada por pensamentos inseguros, até o momento em que viu Remo e Lily tomarem direções diferentes na sala comunal. Então tratou de esconder a capa e o Mapa e fingir que estava dormindo.

-----------------

**N.A.** Por favor não me matem! Eu tinha que fazer isso... vai ser importante para a continuação da história. E, afinal de contas, quem nunca teve um amor proibido ou não correspondido? (suspiros) Desde que comecei a imaginar a história dos marotos eu sempre achei que seria impossível o Remo, convivendo tanto com a Lily, não se apaixonar por ela, sendo ela tão carinhosa e maravilhosa como é. Coitadinho do Remo, já pensou o tamanho da burrada que ele se meteu? Vai ter que guardar os sentimentos só pra ele por causa da lealdade a seu amigo e por suas idéias equivocadas sobre ser indigno de um romance! Não me chamem de cruel ainda, porque eu ainda vou judiar muito dele uhuahuahuahuahuhau. Oh, sim, e a música é _Beauty and the Beast - Celine Dion_.

**Nessa Reinehr** obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Eu fico feliz em saber que faço você rir bastante! Rir é tão bom, não é? E agora, o que você vai fazer comigo depois desse capítulo "polêmico"? XD Acho que não fiz você rir nele. É mais provável ter feito chorar... Estou ansiosa pelo seu review, mulher! Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim, você sabe... Ah, e me desculpe por fazer o Sirius ir ao baile com outra garota que não você ;-

**Mione Lupin** amei suas reviews! Fico grata pelos elogios. Quanto a escrever bem, eu costumo revisar várias de vezes o que escrevo. Às vezes até fico enjoada do capítulo antes de postá-lo! Verdade! Mas vale a pena pra ouvir elogios como esse XD Além disso tenho duas betas maravilhosas! Sabe, eu escolhi fazer o 5º ano dos marotos justamente para justificar tudo aquilo que ficamos sabendo sobre eles, como a animagia e o mapa do maroto. Acho essas coisas fascinantes e quis descrevê-las exatamente como imagino. Eu amo o Almofadinhas! Sempre gostei de cães e quis fazê-lo adorável! A amizade deles é perfeita, sem dúvida – apesar de que a do Rabicho vai acabar se mostrando mais interesseira do que verdadeira, não é mesmo? Fazer o quê? Culpa da tia Jô... Lembra que eu perguntei no 14º capítulo se alguém tinha captado uma pista? A pista era sobre os sentimentos do Remo, que ele descobre nesse capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado da aula de dança! Continue lendo e comentando!

**Lilian Kyoyama** valeu pela review sofrida hehehe. Sim, a Lily vai ficar maravilhosa no baile! Pode ficar tranqüila! Foi bom você ter mencionado aquela cena do 3º filme. Foi exatamente nela que eu me baseei para fazer essa amizade do Remo e da Lily, mas acabei pensando da seguinte forma: se o Remo era aquele garoto todo tímido e isolado, que fugia das garotas e a Lily era tão meiga e doce com ele, como ele poderia não se apaixonar por ela? Eu acho que a Lily vai ficar sim muito triste quando souber da maldição do Remo, exatamente por ser tão atenciosa com ele! Mas ela é compreensiva, vai entender perfeitamente. Eu AMO reviews gigantescas! Não tem porquê se desculpar. Ah, e melhoras para seu pc!

**Aline** você sabe, Line, como nós duas sempre fomos apaixonadas por "contos trouxas", não é mesmo? Nós ainda nos divertimos lembrando as partes marcantes de cada um (como o "Wow" do cocheiro da Cinderela – clássico! – a musiquinha do grilo falante "Pra quem não tem sorte e quer viver longe do azar, é bom que experimente, tente um assobio!" hehehe – a música da Bela Adormecida "Aonde? Aonde?" - "Tá falando comigo" "Ih, chamaram ele de porco" hahahaha – eu sei, esse não é um dos contos de fada, mas Rei Leão é clássico também, não é?). Você ainda se acha maluca? Ou será que depois dessa eu consegui te convencer de que sou pior ainda?

**LeNaHhH** valeu por comentar! É bom saber que tem mais gente acompanhando! E gostando! Continue lendo, please! uhuahuahuhau gostou da reação do Tiago? Pois é, aquela ruivinha faz ele perder a cabeça!

**Tete Chan** olha a aula de dança aí hehehe. Pode ficar sossegada que minha Lily não vai ser desse jeito. Detalhar ainda mais? o.O Eu fico aqui achando que eu sou muito detalhista, me contenho para não descrever cada mínimo detalhe e você diz que as coisas acontecem rápido demais? PLOFT pois é, eu tento detalhar bastante... ficou bom esse capítulo? Brigada por acompanhar! Amo suas reviews cheias de carinhas!

Propaganda básica: pra quem gosta de slash Harry/Draco e Sirius/Remo, leiam minha nova tentativa de comédia _Green Eyes_! Visitem meu profile (através do link no meu nome, no topo da página).

Beijos para todos e até o próximo **sábado**!

-------------------

No próximo capítulo...

Assim que soou o sinal ao término da aula, eles avistaram a diretora da Grifinória esperando-os do lado externo e desejaram não ter que deixar a sala nunca mais. Porém o encontro foi inevitável.

-- Senhores, acompanhem-me - disse ela secamente, com os lábios reduzidos a uma linha severa. - Sr. Lupin, Srta. Evans, o diretor solicitou a presença de vocês também.

-- O diretor? - perguntou Sirius e Tiago engoliu em seco.


	19. Conversa com o diretor

CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE

Conversa com o diretor

-----------------------------------

- O que é que o senhor vê quando se olha no espelho?

- Eu? Eu me vejo segurando um par de grossas meias de lã.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- As meias nunca são suficientes. Mais um Natal chegou e passou e não ganhei nem um par. As pessoas insistem em me dar livros.

(Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal)

-----------------------------------

No domingo, os quatro marotos resolveram dar uma volta em Hogsmeade para apreciar os enfeites de Natal do vilarejo. Eles simplesmente caminharam pelas ruas cobertas de neve e tomaram cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras para esquentar, além de terminar suas compras de Natal.

No dia seguinte iniciou-se a última semana de aulas do ano, e naturalmente os professores passaram inúmeros deveres de casa para as férias. Sirius parecia particularmente irritado com isso.

-- Que coisa mais babaca - resmungou ele durante a aula de Transfiguração, onde a Profª. McGonagall tinha passado Feitiços de Desaparecer para eles praticarem em lesmas.

Logo na primeira tentativa as lesmas de Tiago e Sirius já tinham desaparecido completamente. Por isso Sirius estava tão entediado. Remo também tivera sucesso logo de cara, porém ocupava-se em ajudar Pedro que não conseguia fazer sua lesma nem mesmo ficar levemente transparente.

-- É mesmo - concordou Tiago fazendo uma cadeira próxima desaparecer e aparecer novamente. - Pelo jeito esses N.O.M.s vão ser moleza.

-- Ei, Pontas, o que você acha de uma pequena diversão hoje antes da próxima aula? Pra fechar o ano com chave de ouro, heim?

Os olhos de Tiago brilharam e ele colocou o mesmo sorriso maroto de Sirius no rosto enquanto esfregava as mãos.

-- Maravilha! Mas e a Evans?

Os dois olharam para Lily, que fazia dupla com Alice mais à frente. Lily aparentemente já tinha feito sua lesma e a da amiga desaparecerem e agora tentava mostrar o modo correto a ela. Transfigurações não era a matéria preferida da monitora, mas ela conseguia se sair muito bem nas aulas. Sirius girou os olhos e soprou uma mecha do cabelo que caía sobre seus olhos.

-- A Evans, sempre a Evans! Olha, nós podemos pular o intervalo e ir direto para a aula do Flitwick. É claro que ele ainda não vai estar na sala, daí nós podemos aproveitar a movimentação do intervalo, sim? Acho que ela não vai nos seguir, não é mesmo?

-- Sim, é uma boa idéia. Mas e o Remo? Nós vamos contar pra ele?

-- Bem, nós não precisamos contar. Ele vai ver.

Sirius deu um sorriso safado e apontou a varinha para Marlene, que estava mais à frente, fazendo a lesma cheia de bolinhas cor de rosa - provavelmente resultante de um feitiço mal sucedido -, que ela segurava, desaparecer. A garota levou um susto e ficou olhando para a própria mão com assombro.

Porém nesse momento, houve um estouro e eles voltaram-se para o lado em que Remo e Pedro praticavam. O cabelo loiro de Pedro estava coberto de fuligem e chamuscado assim como sua face. Remo tinha coberto o rosto com um dos braços bem a tempo, porém o pedaço da testa que tinha ficado sem proteção também estava preto de fuligem.

-- Pettigrew! - ralhou a Profª. McGonagall indo em direção a eles. - Era pra fazer a lesma simplesmente desaparecer, não pegar fogo! Onde já se viu!

Remo deu um suspiro cansado enquanto Sirius e Tiago gargalhavam. A professora voltou-se para eles com os lábios contraídos em reprovação.

-- E vocês, seus escandalosos! Estão rindo de quê? Por que não ajudaram seu colega?

-- Ora, querida professora - Sirius encarou-a com seu meio sorriso. - Nós dois sabemos que seria inútil, não é mesmo? Além disso, o Remo estava tentando e é obvio que não teve sucesso.

-- Já basta. Limpe essa sujeira, Sr. Pettigrew, e estão dispensados. Não se esqueçam dos deveres que passei, pois eu garanto que não vou esquecer de cobrá-los.

Remo limpou as próprias vestes e ajudou Pedro com o restante da bagunça, enquanto todos deixavam a classe para aproveitar o intervalo ligeiramente mais comprido, ao que Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam satisfeitos.

Logo os quatro chegavam mais cedo à aula de Feitiços sem que Remo desconfiasse de alguma coisa. A classe ainda estava fechada. O corredor estava vazio, mas logo estaria repleto de estudantes apressados. Tiago bufou e fez cara de desapontamento fingido, dando um soco no ar para dar maior credibilidade à sua performance.

-- Puxa vida! Chegamos muito cedo. E agora, o que faremos até o professor chegar?

Remo franziu a testa ao perceber o perigo iminente. Pedro deu um sorriso largo e esfregou as mãos. Sirius imitou a expressão de desapontamento exagerado.

-- Pois é, caro Pontas, acho que vamos ter que ficar aqui nesse corredor, observando os passantes distraídos.

-- Vocês não estão pensando... - começou Remo, mas seus temores se confirmaram pela cara de indignação culpada dos dois.

-- Imagina! Nós não pensamos nada! - disse Tiago indignado.

-- Como você pode ser tão desconfiado, Aluado? Só vamos ficar... Observando - quando terminou a frase, Sirius já encarava Tiago cheio de malícia.

Remo tratou de abaixar-se, pegar um livro e enfiar o nariz nele, apreensivo. Alguns minutos depois, eles ouviram passos de um dos lados do corredor. Cinco garotos do segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa vinham conversando com animação quando o garoto que estava à frente parou bruscamente, fazendo os outros trombarem nele. Logo, todos eles encaravam os quatro garotos encostados na parede do corredor, parecendo distraídos. Eles hesitaram. Não era seguro atravessar, todos eles concordavam com isso, afinal, a fama desses quatro quintanistas já vinha de longa data. Como não tinham escolha sobre o caminho a tomar, eles começaram a andar muito próximos, quase tropeçando uns nos outros, quietos e ressabiados. Seguravam as varinhas com força por dentro das vestes.

Passaram por três deles, o que estava sentado lendo um livro, o que estava compenetrado com uma varinha de alcaçuz e o garoto magro de óculos, que fitava os próprios pés com as mãos para trás. Porém, quando passavam pelo quarto deles, que girava a varinha distraidamente nas mãos, com o rosto encoberto pelos cabelos negros escorridos, ouviram um sussurro.

-- _Locomotor Mortis_ - o garoto que andava a frente tropeçou e caiu no chão, levando todos consigo.

Depois de alguns segundos de choque eles tentaram se erguer apressados.

-- _Diffindo_ - a alça da mochila de um deles se partiu do nada, espalhando livros, tinteiros, penas e pergaminhos pelo chão.

Um outro garoto começou a patinar, escorregando os pés no chão, sem conseguir recuperar o equilíbrio. O maior deles ficou chocado quando seus dentes da frente começaram a crescer descontroladamente. E o último começou a se coçar desde o dedão do pé até o último fio de cabelo. Por fim, o que tinha tropeçado saiu cambaleando incapaz de mover as pernas, aos pulos.

Enquanto lutavam para se levantar e sumir daquele corredor, eles ouviam risadas escandalosas às suas costas, porém não se atreviam a encarar os quintanistas até que alguns estudantes irromperam pelo lado oposto do corredor em direção a eles. Uma garota baixinha de compridos cabelos acajus e olhos extremamente verdes - que eles sabiam ser monitora - estacou e arregalou os olhos assim que focalizou os garotos desesperados. Seu olhar instantaneamente correu deles para os rapazes que tinham parado de rir no mesmo instante, e se encontravam na mesma posição dissimulada de antes.

A expressão de Lily passou de espanto para raiva, e ela voltou a caminhar pisando duro e com as narinas dilatadas, parecia prestes a cuspir fogo, a varinha estendida.

-- _Finite Incantatem_! _Finite Incantatem_!_ Finite Incantatem_! Você está bem? Ei, você, corra para a enfermaria. _Reparo_! Tome, leve sua mochila - sua voz era preocupada, mas sua expressão era dura.

Enquanto eles se recuperavam e desapareciam de vista, Lily cruzou os braços e começou a bater o pezinho no chão com o rosto completamente vermelho. Parecia que a qualquer momento seus cabelos explodiriam em chamas.

-- O que foi isso? Vamos, expliquem-se! - os três garotos faziam-se de desentendidos, encolhendo os ombros e exclamando "Eu!" e Pedro ainda segurava metade da varinha de alcaçuz em uma das mãos. - Qual é desculpa para essa brincadeira idiota? Vocês não se enxergam? Olhem para o tamanho de vocês! O que vocês têm na cabeça? Vento? Titica de morcego? - então seu olhar recaiu-se sobre Remo, que tinha o livro tão próximo do nariz que devia estar completamente vesgo. - Remo! Eu não acredito! Como você... como você pôde deixar que isso acontecesse... sinceramente, eu não entendo como você pode defender esses diabretes da Cornualha.

Dessa vez a cara de indignação dos rapazes era verdadeira. Lily continuou.

-- Quer saber? Eu não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo dando sermão às paredes, vou reportar à Profª. McGonagall, e podem ter certeza que os três terão detenção.

-- Mas... mas... - Pedro gaguejou acenando com o toquinho de varinha de alcaçuz em uma mão.

Lily não deu atenção. Lançou um último olhar severo - estilo McGonagall - a Remo, que tinha afastado o livro alguns centímetros e espiava com um só olho, mas escondeu-o novamente assim que ela o encarou. Depois a monitora meneou a cabeça inconformadamente e voltou resmungando pelo corredor.

-- Ferrou! - Sirius exclamou

Antes mesmo do início da aula do Prof. Flitwick, Lily já estava de volta com uma satisfação assustadora - na opinião dos garotos - e eles nem ousaram dirigir-lhe a palavra. Isso seria cometer suicídio certamente. Assim que soou o sinal ao término da aula, eles avistaram a diretora da Grifinória esperando-os do lado externo e desejaram não ter que deixar a sala nunca mais. Porém o encontro foi inevitável.

-- Senhores, acompanhem-me - disse ela secamente, com os lábios reduzidos a uma linha severa. - Sr. Lupin, Srta. Evans, o diretor solicitou a presença de vocês também.

-- O diretor? - perguntou Sirius e Tiago engoliu em seco.

Entretanto a Profª McGonagall não respondeu. Deu as costas a eles e começou a caminhar, seguida de perto por Lily, que lhes lançou um olhar de "muito-bem-feito". Os quatro se entreolharam e seguiram as duas em silêncio até o escritório do diretor.

-- Chicle de baba-bola - disse a professora para uma gárgula de pedra que guardava a entrada, e esta ganhou vida saltando para o lado a fim de liberar a passagem. Todos se posicionaram na escada giratória que começou a movimentar-se suavemente até atingirem uma grande porta com uma aldrava de metal. A professora bateu duas vezes seguidas.

-- Entre, Minerva - soou a voz grave do Prof. Dumbledore.

A porta foi aberta e os cinco alunos adentraram o aposento circular cheio de retratos curiosos, com vários objetos delicados de prata dispostos em uma mesinha de pernas tortas, além da mesa e poltrona vazias. Junto à parede ao fundo, havia um poleiro com o que parecia ser um pássaro minúsculo e feio - Fawkes, a belíssima fênix do diretor, acabara de renascer. A Profª. McGonagall entrou por último e fechou a porta atrás de si. Só então eles puderam ver o diretor, que estava de costas para eles olhando através de uma das grandes janelas para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Ele usava vestes vermelhas com detalhes prateados nas extremidades, combinando com o chapéu pontudo.

-- Trouxe-os como pediu, professor.

Ao som dessas palavras, o bruxo voltou-se para encará-los com seus olhos azuis cintilantes por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua. Sua expressão tanto podia ser de seriedade quanto de curiosidade.

-- Sim, sim, obrigado professora. Queiram sentar-se, por favor - disse ele dirigindo-se para sua poltrona atrás da mesa organizada e sentou-se, só então percebendo sua falha ao encarar os rostos apreensivos dos presentes. - Oh, me desculpem - ele agitou a varinha e o escritório ficou repentinamente pequeno com as confortáveis poltronas que se materializaram e logo foram ocupadas, exceto uma.

-- Eu agradeço, Prof. Dumbledore, mas tenho que comparecer ao Salão Principal para vigiar meus alunos. O almoço já está sendo servido - argumentou a Profª. McGonagall, fazendo Pedro mexer-se inquietamente em seu assento. - Com licença.

-- Como quiser - respondeu o diretor educadamente ao que a bruxa deixou o aposento. Com outro aceno de sua comprida varinha, a poltrona vazia desapareceu.

Fez-se um silêncio desconfortável enquanto ele examinava atentamente cada um dos alunos, todos cabisbaixos - exceto Lily que parecia muito satisfeita e orgulhosa, com sua cabeça erguida com dignidade.

-- A Profª. McGonagall me contou uma história interessante sobre azarações no corredor durante o intervalo, alunos na enfermaria, vocês podem confirmar isso? - seu tom de voz era indefinível, porém ele não parecia zangado, somente sério demais.

Tiago e Sirius trocaram um olhar cúmplice antes de balançar as cabeças em confirmação. Seus pés balançando-se no chão pareciam muito interessantes no momento. Pedro tremia nervosamente e roia as unhas enquanto Remo só queria cavar um buraco no chão para esconder-se.

-- Existe ou existiu algum motivo para isso? - o diretor perguntou depois de outro silêncio desconfortável.

-- Não, senhor - murmurou Tiago apenas audivelmente.

-- E o que exatamente eles fizeram, Srta. Evans?

Lily nem piscou para responder.

-- Eles lançaram azarações nos segundanistas por pura diversão, professor! Fizeram com que eles tropeçassem, escorregassem, seus dentes crescessem, se coçassem desesperadamente, derrubaram seus materiais pelo chão... enfim, deixaram os pobrezinhos desnorteados!

-- Entendo. Muito interessante... - os olhos do bruxo brilharam ainda mais e sua voz pareceu um tanto descontraída quando ele continuou: - Isso me lembra uma piada interessantíssima sobre três vampiros numa loja de doces, que eu duvido que vocês tenham ouvido em algum lugar... - porém ele calou-se ao perceber cinco pares de olhos arregalados mirando-o. Ajeitou-se em sua poltrona e limpou a garganta. - Hum, hum, quero dizer, talvez agora não seja o momento para isso. Como eu ia dizendo, o Sr. Lupin... - Remo deu um leve sobressalto ao ouvir seu nome, achando que chegara a sua hora de ser repreendido por não ter impedido seus amigos, entretanto logo respirou aliviado -... e a Srta. Evans ficarão encarregados de dar detenções a vocês da maneira que julgarem necessário. E eu realmente espero que isso não volte a acontecer, garotos.

Ele voltou a encará-los demoradamente antes de continuar:

-- Muito bem, creio que assim ficamos resolvidos. Srta. Evans, eu agradeço sua preocupação com o comportamento de seus colegas. Há um delicioso almoço esperando para ser saboreado no São Principal, mas receio ter que reter os demais para mais algumas palavras, sim?

Lily parecia ainda um pouco chocada e confusa desde aquela alusão à piada que o diretor fizera, todavia não ousou demonstrá-lo. Limitou-se a concordar.

-- Está bem. Com licença, Prof. Dumbledore - a garota deixou o escritório, porém estava curiosa demais para prestar atenção aos protestos de seu estômago, deixando-se ficar aguardando-os no corredor em frente à gárgula.

Enquanto isso, os quatro grifinórios aguardavam o pronunciamento do diretor, meio apreensivos sobre o motivo daquela conversa. Porém sua atitude mostrou-se bem mais descontraída e informal.

-- Remo - outro sobressalto da parte do garoto - a Profª. McGonagall me passou a lista de nomes dos alunos que permanecerão na escola durante as festividades de fim de ano e o seu nome consta na lista, apesar de ser o único de seu ano a permanecer...

-- O QUÊ? - interromperam Sirius e Tiago furiosos.

-- Você vai passar o Natal aqui e nem nos avisou? - perguntou Sirius bruscamente.

-- Por quê? - questionou Tiago.

O Prof. Dumbledore observou em silêncio enquanto Remo torcia as mãos com nervosismo. Por um momento o garoto ficou envergonhado sobre ter de explicar perante o diretor, porém logo chegou à conclusão de que não fazia diferença, uma vez que todos naquela sala sabiam perfeitamente sobre suas "condições especiais".

-- Porque a primeira noite de Lua-Cheia será justamente no dia em que estaremos voltando para cá e isso implicaria correr o risco de me transformar ainda no Expresso de Hogwarts, entende? Não haveria tempo.

-- Nós também ficaremos então - Tiago voltou-se para encarar os olhos perscrutadores de Dumbledore com determinação.

-- Não! - protestou Remo. - Foi exatamente por isso que eu não contei a vocês. Não posso deixar que vocês passem o Natal longe de suas famílias por minha causa.

-- E você achava que nossa reação seria diferente quando soubéssemos que você ficaria no dia de partir? Ora, me poupe, Aluado - retrucou Sirius com seu sarcasmo habitual. Dumbledore se permitiu um sorriso diante do apelido do lobisomem. - Por favor Prof. Dumbledore, inclua nossos nomes nessa lista de uma vez.

-- Mas... eu não posso ficar - murmurou Pedro, ao que levou um olhar gelado de Sirius e encolheu-se. - P-prometi à minha mãe que passaria as férias com ela, pra fazer companhia...

-- Acalmem-se, rapazes - foi a vez de Dumbledore interromper bondosamente e encarar o lobisomem. - Eu tenho uma sugestão para resolver esse problema. Eu posso comprometer-me a trazê-lo de uma maneira mais rápida se você quiser passar as férias em sua casa, Remo. Desse modo você não precisaria voltar de trem com o restante dos alunos. Isso se você concordar, é claro.

Todos encararam Remo com expectativa, apesar de Sirius parecer um tanto ameaçador.

-- É que... é que o problema não é só esse, professor - Remo sentiu que todo o seu sangue se concentrava de uma só vez na sua face e mexeu nos cabelos para tentar disfarçar seu desconcerto. - Meus pais não estão em condições de fazer nenhuma comemoração, sabe... e se eu for para casa eles... eles vão se sentir meio que obrigados a fazer algo para que eu não passe as férias em branco...

Ao terminar sua explicação, sua voz não passava de um sussurro e Tiago logo interveio, antes que Sirius explodisse novamente.

-- Então pode riscar o nome do Remo dessa lista, professor. Ele vai para minha casa, assim como Sirius.

O diretor deu um sorriso bondoso e inteligente para Tiago, como se tudo tivesse ocorrido exatamente como ele planejara e tratou de riscar o nome de Remo da lista. Este não sabia se protestava ou se agradecia. Acabou ficando calado.

-- Muito bem, esperem-me às três horas da tarde no último dia de suas férias na casa de Tiago para que eu possa trazê-los. Pedro, se você quiser pode juntar-se a seus amigos. Só não percam a hora, está bem?

-- Está ótimo - Sirius trocou sua expressão gelada por um meio sorriso satisfeito.

-- Meu pai vai ficar muito contente com a visita - disse Tiago. - Ele tinha mandado um alô para o senhor antes de eu embarcar para cá... ah, professor?

-- Sim, Tiago?

O garoto debruçou-se sobre sua mochila e começou a vasculhá-la em busca de algo.

-- Desde outubro nós estamos procurando um meio de te entregar uma coisa. É só uma lembrancinha que compramos em um dos passeios a Hogsmeade...

Nesse ponto o diretor franziu as sobrancelhas levemente, o que Remo notou com receio. Oficialmente, só houvera um passeio a Hogsmeade aquele ano, e o monitor temeu que Dumbledore estivesse desconfiado ou descobrisse sobre os passeios clandestinos ao vilarejo. Mas logo a expressão do bruxo voltou a ser de curiosidade inocente enquanto Tiago ainda procurava. Ou ele não tinha percebido, ou achou melhor ignorar.

-- Onde está? Oh, aqui está - ele endireitou-se estendendo um embrulho um pouco amassado por ter sido carregado por tanto tempo dentro daquela mochila abarrotada. - Esperamos que goste.

-- É a sua cara - Sirius trocou um olhar maroto com Tiago e eles observaram Dumbledore abrir o pacote com o entusiasmo de uma criancinha na manhã de Natal.

-- Oh, mas que esplendido! - ele levantou as meias azuis com borboletas cintilantes que esvoaçavam sem parar, para analisá-las melhor. - Fazia muito tempo que não ganhava um presente tão útil e agradável quanto meias de lã. Sabem, as pessoas insistem em me dar livros, não sei porquê. São lindas, rapazes, fico muito grato. Tenho umas vestes azuis que cairiam perfeitamente com elas.

Ele deu uma piscadela muito marota para os garotos à sua frente, que riram do entusiasmo jovial do bruxo.

-- Bem, nada mais justo agora do que eu presenteá-los com a ótima piada que vocês me lembraram - todos se ajeitaram melhor em suas poltronas e prestaram a máxima atenção. - Três vampiros estavam admirando umas balinhas com sabor de sangue na vitrine de uma loja de doces com expressões arrebatadas quando...

------------------------

Lily já não agüentava mais de curiosidade. Andava de um lado para o outro do corredor.

-- Desse jeito você vai afundar o chão - disse a gárgula, mas Lily não deu atenção.

Nesse momento achou ter ouvido uma agitação e um ruído indiscreto do lado de dentro da passagem, que começou a abrir-se lentamente. A garota estranhou quando percebeu que o ruído indiscreto era nada menos que a gargalhada escandalosa de Tiago, que parecia não ser o único a rir.

-- Ai, professor, essa foi demais - Sirius segurava um lado do corpo enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. - O senhor já pensou a se juntar a nós quatro? Daria um ótimo maroto!

-- É mesmo! - concordou Tiago, também se esforçando para recuperar o fôlego. - Seria muito divertido.

Remo enxugava os olhos e Pedro encarava o bruxo alto e magro à sua frente com adoração. Dumbledore riu com vontade, apesar de sua discrição.

-- Oh, sim, eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso... Srta. Evans? Ainda não foi almoçar?

Todos se viraram para a monitora, que tinha a boca aberta em espanto. Ela enrubesceu e gaguejou.

-- Bem... eu... achei que... na verdade eu estava esperando pelo Remo.

-- Sim, claro - o diretor limpou a garganta e recompôs-se, apesar de ainda manter um sorrisinho do canto da boca. - Agora vão almoçar. E, como eu ia dizendo, juízo rapazes!

Ele deu uma piscadela discreta antes de virar-se e a passagem fechar atrás de si.

-- A curiosidade matou o gato, sabia, Evans? - Lily pulou ao ouvir Sirius dizer isso muito próximo a seu ouvido.

-- Ora essa Black, e quem disse que eu estou curiosa? Eu só fiquei porque... porque... não interessa o porque. Com licença.

Ela passou por eles fazendo seus cabelos esvoaçarem.

-- Você não disse que estava esperando pelo Remo, Evans? - cutucou Sirius, porém a garota não deu atenção. - Humpt! Quem ela pensa que engana?

-- Ei, Lily, você não pretende judiar da gente, não é mesmo?

Lily estacou e virou-se para encarar o autor da questão.

-- Não crie falsas esperanças, Potter. Mal posso esperar para castigá-los. E não me chame de Lily - rosnou a garota, afastando-se rapidamente.

-- Aluado, você não vai deixar ela ser cruel com a gente, não é mesmo? - Pedro voltou-se para o monitor.

Remo encolheu os ombros.

-- Eu não garanto nada. Vocês deviam ter pensado nisso antes de aprontarem, não é mesmo? Mas, de qualquer forma, vou ver o que posso fazer.

Eles seguiram a grifinória rumo o andar de baixo, procurando por lugares na mesa da Grifinória para o almoço. Remo esticou o pescoço até avistar uma cadeira vaga ao lado de Lily.

-- Eu vou me sentar com a Lily.

Tiago sentou-se rapidamente num dos lugares vagos, a fim de que ninguém reparasse em sua careta.

-- Esse lugar está vago?

-- Sim - o tom de Lily era um pouco formal demais.

Remo sentou-se e começou a servir-se de pudim de carne e pastelão de queijo. Ele andava evitando ficar mais que o necessário perto da monitora desde a aula de dança, porém não poderia evitá-la para sempre. Assim que terminou de servir-se, ele disse casualmente.

-- O Prof. Dumbledore não nos repreendeu mais depois que você saiu. Pelo contrário, nós, digamos, trocamos lembrancinhas de Natal.

-- Você diz como se eu realmente fosse uma bisbilhoteira, não? - seu tom de voz permanecia gelado.

-- De maneira alguma, Lily - respondeu o garoto com toda a paciência do mundo. - Só achei natural que você ficasse curiosa.

-- E será que isso foi tão engraçado assim?

-- Bem, na verdade Tiago e Sirius deram uma meia de lã para o Prof. Dumbledore, e o nosso presente foi a tal piada dos vampiros - Lily bufou e ainda se recusava a encarar o monitor. - A piada foi muito boa, se quer saber. Se você quiser, eu posso te contar, mas seria melhor se o Sirius contasse.

Remo começou a rir só de lembrar e isso pareceu quebrar um pouco do gelo da garota.

-- Não precisa nem pedir pra ele contar. Ele não vai perder a oportunidade de contar para a Grifinória inteira hoje à noite - ela tentou parecer entediada, entretanto seu tom de voz denunciou uma certa expectativa.

-- Lily... hum... você já tem alguma idéia sobre qual detenção nós vamos dar aos marotos?

-- Humpt! Como se _você_ não fosse um deles, não é mesmo? Mas não, eu ainda não pensei em nada. Alguma sugestão?

-- Na verdade eu tenho. Eles detestam fazer linhas, então nós poderíamos pensar em qualquer coisa bem interessante para eles escreverem até gravarem permanentemente em seus cérebros. Mas eu ainda sugiro que nós deixemos para aplicá-la depois das férias. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não estou nem um pouco disposto a vigiar suas detenções, sabe como é, clima de férias...

Lily pensou por alguns instantes, encarou-no desconfiada, mas acabou concordando.

-- Certo, eu também não estou a fim. Além disso, os professores estão nos atulhando de deveres para as férias e eu gostaria de adiantar alguns hoje e amanhã.

-- Ótimo - Remo percebeu que Sirius estava gesticulando para chamar sua atenção e assim que conseguiu, fez um sinal com a cabeça, claramente querendo saber se ele tinha conseguido.

Remo sorriu de lado e acenou discretamente, tomando cuidado para Lily não reparar. Os outros comemoraram na outra ponta da mesa.

----------------------

**N.A.** Eu amo a marotagem! E esse Dumbledore é uma figura! Eu bem que queria saber inventar alguma piada sobre vampiros, mas me desculpem, sou uma negação para piadas... sério! Meu pobre e adorável Remo vai passar o Natal com Sirius e Tiago! Vocês já imaginaram como vai ser esse Natal? uhuahuahuahua eu já. Eles são uns amores, sempre tão atenciosos com o Aluado! Vocês não acreditam realmente que Dumbledore não captou que eles fazem visitinhas clandestinas a Hogsmeade, né? Eu ainda me pergunto como é que ele nunca descobriu sobre a animagia...

**Tete Chan** a primeira a comentar o capítulo! rsrsrsrs ai, que bom que vc gostou! Pois é, eu não acredito que não tenha existido nem uma confusãozinha de sentimentos... pelo menos por parte do Remo! A minha Lily é meio lerdinha... vc vai ver. Bem, aí está a razão para o Dumbie ter chamado eles! Beijo pra vc!

**james loverr **ok, ok, você tem todo o direito de _odiar_! Só gostaria que só porque o Remo descobriu-se apaixonado pela Lily, não indica que ele queria levar algum romance a diante. Eu te adianto que ele não vai, em consideração pelo amigo que está caidinho por ela. Mas se o Remo pudesse escolher, certamente não teria se apaixonado por ela, só acho que sentimentos são meio... difíceis de se impedir ou moldar de acordo com nossas vontades.

**Black Angel** pois é, o Remo fala da Lily com tanto carinho, não é mesmo? Ele é muito, muito fofíssimo! Peraí, eu entendi direito? Você é fã de Sirius/Remus? Pois é, eles são muito fofos... hum, quem sabe vc não poderia dar uma passadinha na minha outra fic: _Green Eyes_? O shipper principal é Harry/Draco, mas tem os dois também, sabe... uhuahuahua tem o seu totó maravilhoso! Valeu pelos elogios! Beijo!

**Mione Lupin** oie! Alguém captou minha dica! Yupiii! hehehe que bom que você gostou da aula de dança e da música . Obrigada por apostar em mim em _Green Eyes _também ;D beijão!

**Nessa Reinehr** eu te avisei que era polêmico! Eu acho que já esclareci essa questão sobre ofender a memória dos livros. Na verdade, eu tento me aproximar o máximo possível do que teria acontecido, seguindo as regras da Jô. Mas ela mesma deu a dica quando disse em uma entrevista que a Lily era bastante popular... e também disse que ela e Remo eram muito próximos, não? Bem, eu só posso garantir que _não_ vou fugir do casal Lily/James, só achei que correu muita água debaixo da ponte antes do sétimo ano... ok, me empolguei! Valeu pelos elogios e SIM! Eu amo o Lupin! Beijão! Estou ansiosa pela sua fic XD

**Aline** ramo? Quem é ramo? uhuahuahua espera aí, Line... Line, onde você vai..? LINE! Volte aquii! O.o Compensar o Remo? Sem comentários...

**Isis Black** oi, seja bem vinda! Que bom que você está gostando! Sim, a Bela e a Fera é um clássico maravilhoso, eu concordo. E a música é emocionante! Valeu, continue acompanhando!

**Letícia** bem vinda você também! Caramba! Estava ansiosa meeeeeesmo, heim? Eu costumo atualizar de sábados, ok? Ah e... wow! Nem fala uma coisa dessas, a JK não pode morrer antes de completar o 7º livro! XD valeu pelos elogios e pela comparação com a tia Jô, fiquei lisonjeada! Beijinhos e continue acompanhando!

**LeNaHhH** ninguém é de ferro! Até o Remus tem direito de se apaixonar! Mas ele se conteve, pobrezinho... não agarrou a Lily por causa do James e por ser um lobisomem... beijus!

**Patricia Lupin** ok, me desculpe, eu sei que ficou confuso. A questão é que... não tem shipper! Eu classifiquei ela como Lily/Tiago porque nós sabemos que isso vai acontecer algum dia, mas não no 5º ano! Não é Lily/Remo porque a Lily não está interessada... pois é... acho que isso vai ficar bem claro no baile, você vai ver! Ah, e valeu pelo elogio!

**aRTHuR BlaCK **quanto tempo! Achei que tinha se esquecido de mim! Que bom que ainda está acompanhando e gostando da fic! Beijão!

Gente, fiquei muito feliz com os reviews de vocês, estava morrendo de medo de vocês me esculacharem por causa da paixonite do Remus... 11 reviews (O.O)! E só um deles me esculachando! Valeu mesmo! Se vocês forem MUITO bonzinhos comigo nas reviews desse capítulo, eu posso postar **dois capítulos de uma vez**, porque o baile está dividido em dois capítulos, então... mas só se vocês lotarem minha caixa de e-mail, ok? rsrsrs ok, não vamos exagerar... Até **sábado**!

-----------------------

No próximo capítulo...

-- Vou, claro, mas é que... nós... acho que devíamos esperar o Aluado, sabe... - ele inconscientemente passou uma mão por seus cabelos, desde a nuca até a testa, fazendo-os ficar ainda mais revoltos que o normal.

Sirius revirou os olhos enquanto Pedro e Remo sorriam.

-- Ah, claro, tinha me esquecido que Aluado vai com a Senhora-Monitora-dos-Olhos-Verdes. Você vai ter tempo de babar nela durante o baile inteiro, Pontas, anda, deixa de frescura...

Porém eles ouviram uma voz conhecida soar logo às suas costas. Alice tinha acabado de descer - tropeçando nos últimos degraus - e dava um beijo apaixonado em um Frank abobalhado. Assim que o casal dirigiu-se para o buraco do retrato, uma figura deslumbrante apareceu no alto com um sorriso cheio de covinhas de quem tinha acabado de fazer uma travessura. O queixo dos quatro garotos caiu assim que a avistaram, assim como o de outros muitos rapazes que observavam na sala comunal.


	20. Preparativos

CAPÍTULO VINTE

Preparativos

--------------------------

Em uma coisa, todos os professores concordaram durante toda a última semana de aulas: dar aulas era praticamente impossível diante de toda a excitação dos alunos. Eles acabaram sendo menos exigentes do que pretendiam, porém isso não os impediu de caprichar na quantidade de deveres de casa.

Finalmente chegou a sexta-feira do Baile de Inverno. No dia seguinte eles estariam embarcando de volta para seus lares. Eles nunca se lembrariam do que se passou nas aulas que tiveram pela manhã, de tão agitados e falantes que estavam. O almoço foi bastante tumultuado também, e os quatro marotos deram graças aos céus por terem a tarde livre. Resolveram fazer uma última visita a Hagrid, o meio-gigante que morava nos terrenos da escola. Sua cabana parecia um bolo coberto de glacê, assim como tudo ao seu redor que estava coberto de neve. Uma fumaça espessa que escapava pela chaminé indicava que o guarda-caça estava em casa.

Os garotos bateram na porta.

-- Quieto, Poppy - eles ouviram a voz do amigo, porém não tinham ouvido o menor sinal do velho cão de caçar javalis.

A porta foi escancarada mostrando um homem gigantesco com um emaranhado de cabelos e barba que ocultavam seu rosto quase totalmente, deixando apenas seus olhinhos negros como besouros para fora. Ele tinha as mangas arregaçadas e molhadas, além de segurar um esfregão em uma das mãos. Sua barba mexeu-se com um sorriso.

-- Olá Hagrid! - exclamaram os quatro grifinórios em coro.

-- Ora, são vocês! Entrem, ou vão virar picolés.

Eles adentraram a casa de um único cômodo do meio-gigante e foram saudados pelos latidos roucos de Poppy, um cão de caçar javalis cinzento, muito velho, que estava tremendo em meio a uma bacia cheia de espuma perto da lareira.

-- Oh, pobrezinho do Poppy! - condoeu-se Sirius, aproximando-se e permitindo que ele lambesse sua mão. - Por que você está dando banho nele com todo esse frio, Hagrid?

-- Pulgas - respondeu Hagrid simplesmente. - Então, como vocês podem ver, eu não estava esperando visitas. Vocês querem chá?

-- Não se preocupe, Hagrid, deixe comigo - adiantou-se Remo, eficiente.

-- Obrigado, Remo. Sempre tão prestativo!

-- Ora, isso não é nada - disse o garoto, corando levemente enquanto enchia a chaleira d'água e acendia o fogo com um aceno de varinha.

-- Bem, deixe-me terminar com Poppy então - disse Hagrid, ajoelhando-se em frente à bacia e passando o esfregão nas costas do cão, que gania e tremia. - Sirius, já que você está tão preocupado com ele, ajude-me, sim?

-- Claro - respondeu o outro, com outro olhar de piedade para o animal. - O que quer que eu faça?

-- Pegue aquele frasco que está ali em cima da mesa, por favor.

Sirius cheirou o conteúdo do frasco antes de entregá-lo a Hagrid.

-- Urght! O que é isso? - disse, fazendo uma careta.

-- É uma poção que o Prof. Jigger preparou para acabar com as pulgas. O coitado do Poppy estava sendo devorado vivo! Nunca vi tantas!

Nesse momento, Remo pousou a chaleira fumegante em cima da mesa e apanhou alguns copos no armário.

-- Tem bolo aí na mesa também, comam à vontade.

Pedro lançou-se no bolo com ferocidade antes mesmo de Hagrid terminar. Tiago apenas olhou meio desconfiado enquanto Remo servia o chá em canecas para todos. Ele pegou um pedaço, cheirou e arriscou uma mordida para se arrepender logo em seguida: estava duro como pedra. Remo sentou-se ao lado de Tiago e nem tocou no bolo. Ambos ficaram assistindo Sirius e Hagrid completarem sua tarefa.

-- Mas, Hagrid - começou Tiago - Poppy nunca teve pulgas, o que houve?

-- Oh, ontem nós nos aprofundamos no lado leste da Floresta em busca de algumas plantas para a Profª. Spore. Eu dificilmente vou para aqueles lados, sabe, mas nós encontramos um gramado tão verde que chegava a ser estranho com toda essa neve caindo, não é mesmo? E então de repente lá estava Poppy rolando e se divertindo. E veja no que deu! Ficou enfestado de pulgas, o pobrezinho.

Poppy deu um ganido mais sofrido em meio à sua tremedeira e Sirius achou que cachorro nenhum no mundo deveria passar por isso.

-- Pronto, garoto, pode sair daí, mas não se sac...

Hagrid tentou impedir, porém o cão saiu espalhando água por todo o canto e se sacudiu com força, respingando água fedorenta por toda a cabana e seus ocupantes.

-- Ora, seu trapalhão! - rugiu Hagrid, entretanto não pôde deixar de rir da situação com os outros.

Num instante os garotos enxugaram o chão, limparam suas vestes e Sirius lançou um feitiço de secagem rápida em Poppy, que começou a lambê-lo com entusiasmo em agradecimento. Então eles todos se reuniram ao redor da mesa, com Poppy babando nos joelhos de Sirius, e conversaram animadamente enquanto fingiam que comiam bolo. Pedro foi o único que realmente comeu, e pagou por isso com uma baita dor de estômago.

Numa hora em que Hagrid levantou-se para colocar mais água no fogo, Sirius pegou um pedaço de bolo e atirou-o na mesa, fazendo-a quase rachar ao meio. Então eles tiveram que sufocar um acesso de riso para que o guarda-caça não percebesse.

No fim da tarde eles deixaram a cabana com os bolsos pesados do bolo que a consideração pelo amigo não deixou rejeitarem. No caminho de volta para o castelo, Tiago foi atingido na nuca por uma bola de neve de Sirius, iniciando uma deliciosa guerra entre os quatro grifinórios que durou até o pôr-do-sol. Só então eles entraram, com os ossos doendo de frio e os lábios roxos, para tomar banho e se preparar para o baile.

------------------------

Lily passou a tarde toda com agulha, linha e varinha na mão. Sua mãe tinha ficado muito entusiasmada quando ela contou-lhe que iria ao Baile de Inverno no começo da semana e mandou uma carta imensa de felicitações e recomendações juntamente com o vestido que ela tinha pedido. Era um vestido verde claro simples, um tomara-que-caia bem justo na parte de cima e com a saia levemente rodada. Lily tratou de enfeitá-lo com fitas e detalhes prateados e tingiu magicamente seu echarpe branco em prateado para que pudesse usá-lo sobre os ombros desnudos.

Alice e Marlene fizeram companhia a ela durante toda a tarde, já que seus namorados estavam em aula. Elas nem viram o tempo passar.

-- Pronto - disse Lily quando terminou de ajeitar o último laço ao redor do quadril de seu vestido.

-- Deixe-me ver - Marlene levantou-se de sua cama de um salto e ela e Alice puseram-se a admirar o resultado. - Está divino, Lily!

-- Sim, estupendo - Alice abriu os braços para dar maior ênfase à sua exclamação e acabou dando um soco no estômago de Marlene. - Oh, me desculpe, Marlene querida.

Marlene só não xingou porque estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade para puxar o ar para dentro dos pulmões. Assim que recuperou o fôlego ela disse:

-- Tudo bem, esqueça isso - fez um gesto como se não tivesse importância e voltou-se para a ruiva, que tentava conter o riso. - Ficou muito bom mesmo, Lily. Aposto que o Remo vai perder o fôlego quando puser os olhos em você.

Ela terminou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios carnudos. Lily achou melhor ignorar o comentário maldoso, porém Alice não pensou da mesma maneira.

-- Oh, tem razão! Você ainda não nos contou essa história direito, não é mesmo?

As duas sentaram-se na beirada da cama da amiga com rostinhos sedentos por detalhes.

-- Eu já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer - calou Lily estendendo o vestido na cama alisando-o.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

-- Ora, não venha com essa de "Nós vamos só como amigos". Você não espera que nós acreditemos nisso?

-- Claro que espero, pois é a mais pura verdade. Não tenho outras intenções com Remo além de amizade.

Marlene deu uma risadinha debochada e Alice argumentou, hesitante.

-- Bem, pode até ser que _você_ não tenha, mas e quanto a ele?

Foi a vez de Lily dar uma risadinha debochada.

-- É claro que ele também não tem segundas intenções comigo. Somos só amigos, nos damos muito bem. Estamos muito satisfeitos com nossa amizade.

-- Não, Lily. _Você_ está - disse Marlene com seriedade, o que acabou desmanchando o sorriso debochado da monitora. - Alice tem razão, Remo pode muito bem querer algo mais do que isso.

-- Mas... ele nunca me disse nada!

-- Isso pode ser porque ele é muito tímido - ponderou Alice.

Lily sentou-se lentamente na beirada da cama com todo o cuidado para não amassar seu vestido e abriu a boca várias vezes, tornando a fechar em silêncio.

-- Vocês acham? - terminou perguntando já sabendo a resposta.

-- Um-hum - as duas concordaram.

-- E o que eu faço? Quero dizer, como faço pra saber se ele gosta me mim ou não?

-- Bem - começou Marlene - eu acho que você deveria prestar mais atenção nas reações dele quando vocês estão juntos, e essa noite será perfeita para isso.

-- Como assim? Que tipo de reações?

-- Pelas presas do vampiro, Lílian Evans, até parece que você nunca se apaixonou!

-- Bem, na verdade eu nunca me apaixonei mesmo - disse ela com uma careta.

-- Lily, às vezes você parece uma garotinha falando mal dos meninos e dizendo que nunca irá gostar de nenhum deles.

Lily fez outra careta, que parecia de algum modo confirmar que seu lema era algo como "Garotos: quem precisa deles?". Alice interveio com sua voz sonhadora e apaixonada.

-- Tente reparar se ele fica nervoso ou começa a gaguejar quando você se aproxima muito; se ele não consegue manter seu olhar diretamente nos olhos por muito tempo; se ele fica corado ou tímido quando te faz um elogio; se fica olhando muito fixamente para sua boca enquanto você está falando...

-- Se ele sai fora do ar de vez em quando enquanto olha pra você - continuou Marlene - ou se fica te olhando quando pensa que você não está reparando. Entende? São coisas pequenas, quase imperceptíveis, mas que podem dizer muito mais que palavras.

-- Está bem, eu vou tentar prestar atenção nisso tudo. Mas o que eu faço? Quero dizer, se ele estiver realmente gostando de mim?

-- Ah, nisso nós não podemos te ajudar, Lily - suspirou Marlene. - Você tem que examinar seu próprio coração. Mas preocupe-se em ter certeza primeiro, ok? Pode ser somente paranóia minha e da Alice... ou não...

Lily balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e então deu um salto e um grito, assustando as outras.

-- Oh, céus! O sol já está se pondo! Temos que nos apressar!

Foi um alvoroço para decidir quem tomaria banho primeiro e Lily acabou sendo a última. Lamentou-se por ter demorado tanto com seu vestido, senão poderia ter tomado um "senhor banho" no banheiro dos monitores. Depois elas se ajudaram com o penteado e a maquiagem, apesar de Lily ter lavado o rosto depois, sem que as outras percebessem. Ou quase...

-- Lily, o Remo já está te esperando - informou Alice, que tinha dado uma espiada para a sala comunal, procurando por Frank. - Oh! E lá está o meu Frank, ele está tão lindo. Eu já vou indo, garotas, tenham juízo.

-- Você também - responderam Marlene e Lily em coro.

-- Eu estou indo, Marlene, você vem? - perguntou a ruiva levantando-se e fazendo seu vestido farfalhar.

-- Daqui a pouco. Pode descer, não se preocupe comigo... Lílian Evans, cadê o batom que eu passei em você? - perguntou uma a garota indignada quando a ruiva já se adiantava para a porta.

Lily bufou, fazendo uma mecha solta de cabelo voar.

-- Eu tirei, é claro. Você sabe muito bem que não gosto, Marlene.

-- Ah, não, volte aqui que eu vou... Lily, não se atreva!

-- Adeusinho e juízo - Lily acenou antes de fechar a porta na cara da amiga.

-----------------

-- Ai, como eu sou bonito - Sirius concluiu com um suspiro assim que os quatro garotos desceram do dormitório e tiveram todos os rostos virados para si.

Todos eles usavam vestes de gala negras, variando na cor da camisa. A de Sirius era um azul tempestuoso, quase cinza assim como seus olhos; a de Tiago era vermelho magenta; a de Remo era branca clássica e a de Pedro era amarela. Eles faziam um quarteto muito elegante, apesar do andar desajeitado de Pedro.

-- Ei, o crédito não é só seu, Oh-Poderoso-Almofadinhas - reclamou Tiago ajeitando a gravata.

-- E de quem mais seria? - perguntou ele encarando os outros de cima, com arrogância.

-- Está bem, não vamos discutir isso agora - interveio Remo, antes que Tiago abrisse a boca novamente. - Vocês não vão buscar suas damas?

-- Sim, vamos - Sirius chamou os outros e já ia se distanciando quando percebeu que estava sendo seguido só por Pedro. - O que foi, Pontas? Você não vem?

-- Vou, claro, mas é que... nós... acho que devíamos esperar o Aluado, sabe... - ele inconscientemente passou uma mão por seus cabelos, desde a nuca até a testa, fazendo-os ficar ainda mais revoltos que o normal.

Sirius revirou os olhos enquanto Pedro e Remo sorriam.

-- Ah, claro, tinha me esquecido que Aluado vai com a Senhora-Monitora-dos-Olhos-Verdes. Você vai ter tempo de babar nela durante o baile inteiro, Pontas, anda, deixa de frescura...

Porém eles ouviram uma voz conhecida soar logo às suas costas. Alice tinha acabado de descer - tropeçando nos últimos degraus - e dava um beijo apaixonado em um Frank abobalhado. Assim que o casal dirigiu-se para o buraco do retrato, uma figura deslumbrante apareceu no alto com um sorriso cheio de covinhas de quem tinha acabado de fazer uma travessura. O queixo dos quatro garotos caiu assim que a avistaram, assim como o de outros muitos rapazes que observavam na sala comunal.

Lily estava com seu vestido verde clarinho coberto de detalhes prateados muito bem arranjados, ressaltando as formas delicadas de seu corpo, sua cintura fina e o decote bem comportado, apesar de deixar boa parte do colo à mostra. As luvas eram da mesma cor do vestido, cobrindo quase todo o braço e deixando sua mão ainda mais delicada. Um echarpe prateado reluzente estava jogado sobre os ombros e caindo soltos junto aos braços ao longo do corpo. A saia abria-se levemente no quadril, dando um aspecto de leveza às ondulações, que acabavam em um sapatinho pontudo prateado com salto não muito alto. Os cabelos estavam arrumados em uma trança de lado com várias mechas soltas.

Cada passo escada a baixo parecia levar uma eternidade, ainda mais com tanta gente olhando para ela. Lily sorria, mas podia sentir as bochechas em fogo.

Os quatro marotos nem piscavam diante da aparição. Tiago parecia que ia babar a qualquer momento. Nenhum deles nunca tinha visto a monitora em outras vestes que não o uniforme da escola bastante folgado e que fazia com que ela parecesse miudinha e baixinha. Essa Lily que tinha acabado de descer as escadas parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente, apesar dos olhos verde-vivos denunciarem aquela mesma menininha teimosa.

Tiago achou que seus joelhos cederiam a qualquer momento e sentia um vazio onde deveriam estar suas entranhas. Só reparou que Remo tinha se adiantado quando ouviu a voz rouca do amigo:

-- Lily, você está... você está linda!

Linda era muito pouco. Magnífica, esplêndida, encantadora, deslumbrante... porém linda foi tudo o que conseguiu articular. Ainda mais com o sorriso acanhado que ela deu à guisa de resposta. Remo tinha o coração disparado, a boca seca e ficou admirado em ter conseguido dizer alguma coisa. Agradeceu mentalmente por ela estar de luvas, pois assim não sentiria o quanto ele estava gelado. Poderia ter-se perdido naquela visão, mas obrigou sua cabeça a permanecer no lugar, oferecendo seu braço gentilmente.

-- Vamos?

-- Sim - respondeu ela simplesmente, ignorando os outros rapazes que ainda a olhavam estupefatos.

Com uma pontada de sua consciência, Remo lembrou-se dos amigos e virou-se para eles antes de começar a caminhar:

-- Vocês não vêm?

-- Oh, olá pra vocês - cumprimentou Lily com um sorriso não tanto caloroso.

Sirius e Pedro pareceram despertar àquelas palavras e acenaram para a ruiva.

-- Vão na frente - respondeu Sirius, parecendo um pouco envergonhado de si mesmo pelo "momento babaca". - Tiago?

Tiago ainda estava com a boca aberta acompanhando o casal com um ar sonhador. Sirius agitou a mão em frente a seus óculos fazendo-o sacudir a cabeça.

-- Heim?

-- Limpe essa baba, Pontas!

Tiago levou a mão aos cantos da boca tolamente, fazendo Sirius e Pedro gargalharem. Ele não disse nada, porém depois disso ficou um pouco rabugento e Sirius não se atreveu a fazer mais piadinhas da cara do amigo. Achou prudente que eles pegassem alguns atalhos para não precisarem seguir Remo e Lily até o Salão Principal já que Tiago parecia ainda um pouco impressionado.

Em poucos minutos eles alcançaram o primeiro andar e entraram pelo corredor que dava acesso às cozinhas. Três garotas vinham de encontro a eles. Heloísa Popkin, a acompanhante de Pedro, usava um vestido azul meia-noite que não poderia combinar menos com a camisa amarela do grifinório. As gêmeas Jenkins estavam muito bem produzidas, com os cabelos presos em coques no alto da cabeça e as franjas soltas, chegando aos olhos rasgados. Uma estava de rosa e a outra de azul bebê, apesar de o modelo do vestido ser idêntico. Pareciam duas menininhas meigas e delicadas, porém depois do impacto causado pela visão de Lily, Tiago não conseguiu se impressionar com elas.

-- E agora, qual é a sua e qual é a minha? - murmurou o maroto entre dentes enquanto se aproximavam das garotas sorridentes.

-- Por mim tanto faz - Sirius deu de ombros. - Vamos deixar que elas escolham.

Eles pararam em frente às duas e Sirius tratou de pôr seu melhor sorriso galanteador no rosto bem feito.

-- Vocês estão encantadoras, meninas.

-- Sim, encantadoras - repetiu Tiago sem ter vontade de dizer mais alguma coisa.

-- É - concordou Pedro.

Sirius não demonstrou sua irritação com as risadinhas idiotas que seu elogio provocou nas três garotas e ofereceu o braço a ninguém em especial.

-- Vamos?

A gêmea de azul adiantou-se aceitando seu braço com um sorriso angelical no rosto ao mesmo tempo em que sua irmã aceitava o braço do Tiago com um pouco menos de desenvoltura. Os três casais puseram-se a caminhar de encontro à música que vinha do Salão Principal.

---------------------------

**N.A.** Tra-lá-lá-lá... hum? Por que vocês ainda estão aqui? Esperando minhas notas? Bem, então lá vai: eles estão maravilhosos, não estão? Exceto o Pedro... vestes de gala pretas com... amarelo? Blergh! Eu fui cruel com o Rabicho, mas ele mereceu... E a Lily deixou o Tiago babando, literalmente! Uhuahuahauhua Não quero torturar muito vocês, então vou parar por aqui.

**Nessa**, valeu por ter me ajudado a dar um nome para o Poppy (ai que fofo!).

Ah! Eu sei que o próximo capítulo está logo ao lado, mas... eu adoraria receber reviews! E... só pra não perder o costume:

-------------------

No próximo capítulo...

Então inesperadamente ele parou de dançar e segurou uma das mãos da garota entre as suas.

-- Zilka Jenkins, você aceita ser minha namorada? - ele só torcia para ter acertado o nome, ignorando todos os olhares que suas palavras tinham atraído.

Os casais que dançavam ao redor deles até se esqueceram do que estavam fazendo e assistiam à cena boquiabertos. Tiago era um deles.

-- Sim - ela respondeu em voz alta, tentando em vão disfarçar sua satisfação exacerbada.


	21. Baile de Inverno

CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM

Baile de Inverno

-------------------------

- Isto é um elogio - disse Dumbledore calmamente. - Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca tive.

- Só porque você é muito... bem... nobre para usá-los.

- É uma sorte estar escuro. Nunca mais corei assim desde que Madame Gonfrei me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos.

(Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal)

-------------------------

A decoração do Salão Principal estava como nos anos anteriores, tudo branco como a neve encantada que caía do teto salpicado de estrelas e se desfazia antes de atingir os alunos e professores. Milhares de fadinhas reuniam-se em torno das luzes e as quatro longas mesas das casas haviam sido substituídas por várias mesas menores e um palco onde a banda The Hobgoblins tocava uma canção alegre.

Sirius, Tiago, Pedro, as gêmeas Jenkins e Heloísa Popkin entraram no Salão e puseram-se a cumprimentar seus conhecidos enquanto procuravam por Remo entre as mesas. As garotas pareciam desfilar por entre os demais alunos, atraindo olhares para si - em sua maioria olhares femininos e carrancudos.

Encontraram Remo e Lily numa das mesas ao lado do palco, conversando animadamente com mais dois casais: Alice e Frank, Marlene e Benji. Tiago teria expulsado os ocupantes da mesa ao lado se ela já não estivesse vazia, e eles acomodaram-se depois de cumprimentar os vizinhos pomposamente. Lily parecia muito concentrada em seu cardápio para tê-los notado.

Bastava que se ordenasse para seus próprios pratos e copos e eles enchiam-se da porção que desejassem. Durante o jantar iniciou-se então uma conversa descontraída em cada uma das mesas. Remo chegou até a virar sua cadeira de modo a não ficar de costas para seus amigos e poder participar das conversas de ambas as mesas. Lily pareceu não se importar com isso, estava muito concentrada em rir com suas amigas e saborear seu jantar. Assim que seu prato ficou limpo e a voz melodiosa do vocalista dos Hobgoblins iniciou outra música, ela virou-se para Remo:

-- Então, vamos dançar? Estou ansiosa!

-- Claro! - respondeu o garoto animadamente e levantou-se oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la.

Lily procurou por alguma reação suspeita do maroto, mas Remo estava risonho e bem descontraído. Conduziu-a ao meio do salão, no espaço reservado para dançar, onde já havia alguns casais dançando. Ela nem reparou no olhar apreensivo que seu acompanhante lançou para Tiago, mas pensou ter visto uma expressão estranha na face do outro. Porém essa noite ela não se preocuparia com Tiago Potter.

Sirius também notou a expressão de Tiago e resolveu tomar alguma providência:

-- O que vocês acham de irmos dançar também?

As garotas responderam com risadinhas e logo já estavam todos dançando. Tiago esticava o pescoço descaradamente para Remo e Lily e fazia questão de dançar ao seu redor enquanto Milka tagarelava.

-- ... realmente acho que você é um ótimo apanhador. E não sou só eu, não. Todas as garotas da Lufa-Lufa que eu conheço também acham isso. Os garotos também, eu tenho certeza, mas é claro que eles não dizem nada. Agora, só não deixe a Zilka saber que eu disse isso, porque ela não admitiria isso nunca! Sabe, ela é maníaca por quadribol e fica insuportável quando a Lufa-Lufa é derrotada. Nem sei como ela insiste em gostar do Black. Aliás, sim, eu sei. Afinal, quem não gosta do Black, não é?

-- É - concordou Tiago, sem nem saber do que se tratava.

-- Por favor, não me entenda mal. Eu acho o Black bonito, mas com você é diferente. Você, além de bonito e simpático, é o melhor jogador da escola, na minha humilde opinião. Seus reflexos são incríveis...

Em qualquer outra ocasião, esses elogios teriam causado uma superinflação de seu ego, porém na situação em que se encontrava, Tiago nem ao menos prestava atenção ao falatório desenfreado da oriental. Ele dava graças aos céus por ela ser baixinha e ele não ter que ficar fazendo muito malabarismo para vigiar um certo casal nos arredores. Se ele não estivesse acostumado a dançar, teria dado vexame. Mas a dança já era algo automático para ele e não houve problema algum.

A atenção de Tiago foi distraída, entretanto, quando ele avistou o Prof. Dumbledore dançando com Madame Gonfrei. O diretor estava muito elegante com a barba e o cabelo soltos caindo até a cintura sobre as vestes em vários tons de azul, que terminavam em botas cinza de salto alto e fivela. Assim que os avistou, Tiago aproximou-se do casal sorrindo, sem deixar de valsar, e pôde ouvir a voz aguda da professora de Adivinhação:

-- ... e a decoração ficou admirável como sempre, professor. Tenho que admitir que o senhor tem muito bom gosto. A propósito, já disse que seus abafadores de orelhas são fantásticos?

-- Ora, bondade sua, minha cara - respondeu o diretor tendo suas faces coradas pelo elogio. Só então Tiago reparou nos abafadores azul claro e peludos que ele estranhamente usava e foi impossível conter uma gargalhada.

Atraído pelo riso escandaloso do garoto, Dumbledore finalmente notou que estava sendo observado. Então, muito discretamente, o bruxo levantou a barra das vestes somente o suficiente para que Tiago pudesse ver as borboletas esvoaçantes de sua meia azul celeste esticada até o meio das canelas. Com uma piscadela por cima dos óculos de meia-lua, o diretor pôde presenciar o acesso de riso do rapaz piorar em intensidade enquanto se afastava novamente aos rodopios com Milka.

-- Mas o que é que tem tanta graça? - perguntou a garota, intrigada.

-- Nada não - respondeu o maroto, achando dificuldade em parar de rir. Pelo menos até avistar uma certa ruiva sorrindo encantadoramente para seu amigo...

-- Você me enganou direitinho com essa história de não ter um vestido "apropriado para a ocasião" - disse Remo falsamente chateado.

-- E quem disse que eu te enganei? - respondeu Lily olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. - Eu realmente não tinha! Esse vestido eu ganhei aos treze anos, ele era bem simples, acredite! Pedi para minha mãe mandá-lo para que eu pudesse dar alguns retoques e deixá-lo utilizável, sabe como é. Deu um trabalhão, tive que aumentá-lo por magia, já que fazia tempo que eu usei pela última vez.

-- Bem, então eu acho que você não teve _tanto_ trabalho assim... - zombou o maroto, pelo que levou um beliscão frouxo no braço.

-- Claro que tive! Saiba que cresci seis centímetros desde os treze anos!

Remo deu uma risada gostosa e sincera.

-- Tudo bem, estou só brincando. Você fez um ótimo trabalho. Ficou deslumbrante! Veja quantos garotos estão me fuzilando com os olhos de tanta inveja!

Lily nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de olhar ao redor, podia quase sentir os olhares dirigidos a si, como se eles pudessem queimar sua pele. Porém estava ocupada vasculhando a expressão de Remo em busca de algum constrangimento pelo elogio. O garoto parecia sincero e descontraído, como nunca estivera antes! Claro que sua timidez estava lá, dentro daqueles olhos, mas só havia pureza e gentileza em cada gesto, em cada sorriso. Parecia bastante decidido, sustentando seu olhar com firmeza e carinho. Havia também um certo brilho nos olhos do garoto, mas ela poderia apostar que seus olhos brilhavam da mesma maneira, de satisfação. Não se lembrava de ter se divertido tanto antes.

Ela não pôde deixar de sentir um certo alívio por não ter identificado nenhuma das reações descritas por suas amigas. Gostava demais da companhia do garoto para arriscar perdê-la. Um sentimento puro como amizade poderia ser eterno, enquanto que se eles tentassem um relacionamento baseado em outros sentimentos, poderia ser desastroso caso não desse certo. Remo era um rapaz adorável. Bonito, inteligente, agradável, simpático, cheiroso, e tantas outras qualidades! Era simplesmente impossível não gostar dele. Poderia passar horas e horas conversando com ele e sentia que não se cansaria nunca. Isso só aumentava ainda mais o medo de perder sua amizade.

Lily acabou jogando toda essa desconfiança para algum canto escuro de sua mente. Não tinha porque se preocupar. Tudo não passava de caraminholas que Alice e Marlene tinham enfiado em sua cabeça para atormentá-la. Sorriu com doçura para o rapaz à sua frente.

-- Que bom que você gostou, Remo. Você também está muito elegante! Vou pedir para Alice tirar uma foto nossa pra guardar de recordação. Meu primeiro baile, dá pra acreditar? Minha mãe ficou eufórica com a notícia e me fez prometer mandar uma foto para ela. Queria saber quem seria o meu "príncipe encantado". Francamente, ela às vezes parece mais com uma adolescente sonhadora do que eu... Ei, olhe lá o Pettigrew!

Remo virou-se para onde Lily apontava e pôde ver Pedro valsando desajeitadamente com Heloísa. Eles até fariam um par bonitinho, se o garoto parasse de pedir desculpas a todo o momento por pisar no pé de sua acompanhante. Esta fazia caretas de sofrimento e reprovação a cada pisão e parecia prestes a desistir de dançar. Remo e Lily gargalharam.

Não muito longe dali, Sirius conduzia Zilka na valsa com perfeição e passos bastante complicados. A despeito disso, a garota tagarelava tal qual sua irmã, ao que Sirius simplesmente ignorava, ocupando-se em piscar discretamente para outras garotas.

-- ... uma assanhada, logo se vê. Não pode ver uma gravata que já quer logo agarrar. E aquela Dot Lunardelli então? Sujeitinha metida a besta que acha que tem o rei na barriga só porque saiu com você no começo do ano. Você acredita?

A menção de sua pessoa acabou atraindo a atenção do maroto.

-- O q... oh, sim, eu imagino - disse ele com cara de tédio. Ela já tinha falado mal de praticamente todas as garotas com quem ele já havia saído, algumas das quais ele nem se lembrava. Teve ganas de bocejar bem em meio ao discurso, mas lembrou-se que ainda não tinha beijado a garota e conteve-se.

-- Sim, ela andou espalhando isso para a escola inteira, além de umas outras histórias mirabolantes. A propósito, é verdade que foi ela quem terminou com você, com direito a tapa no rosto e tudo?

Agora sim, ele se lembrava da tal de Dot, não se esqueceria tão facilmente daquele tapa. Até que ela fora de alguma ajuda, mas não se sentia tentado a dar mais esse gostinho a ela.

-- Claro que não! - disse o garoto com os lábios torcidos em escárnio. Em seguida fez com que Zilka girasse ao redor de si mesma, talvez com mais força que o necessário, porém ela não reparou. - E eu tenho cara de quem apanha de mulher? Além disso, nós não éramos namorados para que ela pudesse _terminar_ comigo.

-- Foi o que pensei. Ela inventou tudo isso só para aparecer. Garotinha nojenta, sem sal. Não sei o que você viu nela. E ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer que a Corvinal joga quadribol melhor do que a Lufa-Lufa!

Finalmente um assunto bem interessante. Sirius pensou que poderia tirar algum proveito da tagarelice de sua acompanhante, afinal. Entretanto tinha que ter muito jeito para fazê-la falar o que ele gostaria de ouvir.

-- Não! - exclamou com indignação. - Quanta pretensão! Imagine, dizer um absurdo desses sobre o time de sua casa!

-- Pois foi isso que ela disse!

-- Ah, mas então ela não entende nada de quadribol. Bem, eu digo isso pelo desempenho do time até o ano passado, porque esse ano eu não sei como é que vai ser, já que os três artilheiros se formaram...

-- Oh, sim. Foi uma grande perda, sem dúvida. Eles eram excelentes! Confesso que também fiquei preocupada, mas já está tudo resolvido. Muito bem resolvido, eu diria. Você vai ver.

-- É mesmo? Esses novos artilheiros devem ser realmente bons, você está tão confiante! - ele arriscou, tentando não parecer interessado demais.

-- Com certeza. Mas eu não posso te dizer quem são, não é?

Isso desapontou um pouco o maroto, pois ele não imaginava que ela ofereceria resistência logo de cara. Sendo assim, ele teria que apelar para seus poderes persuasivos.

-- Por que não? Pensei que eu fosse, de algum modo, especial pra você... - ele fez sua melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

-- Claro que você é, fofinho - Sirius teve que se controlar para não rosnar para ela nesse momento pelo "fofinho". - Mas isso não muda o fato de que você joga no time adversário, meu bem.

Ignorando o "meu bem", ele logo pôde constatar que não seria tão fácil quanto ele supunha. Entretanto a dificuldade só tornava o joguinho mais... interessante.

-- Hummm, entendo. Então você não me diria nem mesmo se eu te desse uma recompensa?

-- Que tipo de recompensa? - perguntou ingenuamente a oriental, com seu rostinho angelical.

-- Talvez... talvez, quem sabe... um beijo? - propôs o maroto com um sorriso provocante, mas para sua completa surpresa, a garota soltou uma gargalhada que destoava terrivelmente com sua aparência inocente.

-- Sim, isso seria interessante, sem dúvida. Mas nós dois sabemos que você me beijaria com ou sem essa informação, não? - ela sorriu de um jeito predador. - Acho que não, fofinho. Vai precisar de muito mais do que isso pra arrancar qualquer coisa de mim.

De repente ela já não parecia tão ingênua assim. Ocorreu a Sirius que ela não abordara o assunto por acaso, como ele pensara. Pelo contrário, tinha previsto e planejado tudo, fazendo-o cair como um patinho. Ele estava bastante surpreso, mas decidiu continuar, pois estava bastante curioso para saber onde ela queria chegar.

-- Você é exigente - observou.

-- E você é esperto - ela piscou um olho com safadeza.

-- Quanto mais você sugere? - perguntou o grifinório tentando parecer inocentemente curioso.

-- Digamos que um pedido de namoro seria suficiente.

Sirius estacou, o que não foi de todo estranho já que a música tinha acabado. Definitivamente, não havia _nada_ de inocente naquela garota. Olhando diretamente para seus olhos puxados, quase completamente escondidos, ele podia ver interesse e inveja em doses surpreendentes. Ela queria usá-lo, exibi-lo como troféu diante de todas aquelas garotas de quem falara mal, mas não bastava estar saindo com ele, ser só mais uma como as outras foram. Zilka queria ser namorada, a primeira namorada do grifinório. Será que a informação que ele queria valia isso? Afinal, ele poderia consegui-la de outra forma.

De repente ocorreu-lhe que ele poderia dar uma lição na lufa-lufa de que ela jamais se esqueceria... Ele daria o que ela queria, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Iniciou-se outra música e Sirius voltou a conduzi-la na dança com naturalidade, como se nada pudesse abalá-lo.

-- Quer dizer então que se eu te pedir em namoro você me diz quais serão os novos artilheiros da sua casa?

-- Sim - respondeu a garota simplesmente, com seu sorriso falso. - Mas tem que ser aqui, na frente de todos.

-- Claro. Pra que todas saibam que eu tenho dona, estou enganado? - ele observou o sorriso da garota aumentar lentamente, fazendo seus olhos se perderem em algum lugar entre as bochechas e as sobrancelhas. - Sabia que eu sempre te achei linda? E agora vejo que é bastante determinada também! Uma combinação perfeita, se me permite dizer.

Então inesperadamente ele parou de dançar e segurou uma das mãos da garota entre as suas.

-- Zilka Jenkins, você aceita ser minha namorada? - ele só torcia para ter acertado o nome, ignorando todos os olhares que suas palavras tinham atraído.

Os casais que dançavam ao redor deles até se esqueceram do que estavam fazendo e assistiam à cena boquiabertos. Tiago era um deles.

-- Sim - ela respondeu em voz alta, tentando em vão disfarçar sua satisfação exacerbada.

Sirius deu um meio sorriso safado antes de levar a mão pequenina até seus lábios sem deixar de encarar Zilka nos olhos. Em seguida puxou-a de encontro a seu corpo e beijou-a com uma certa brutalidade, que a garota entendeu como entusiasmo desmedido.

Depois de alguns longos segundos de paralisação, a platéia foi despertando e voltando a dançar, meio incertos - ou pelo menos os casais que sobraram, uma vez que várias garotas deixaram o espaço de dança emburradas ou até com lágrimas nos olhos.

A primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça de Tiago era que Sirius tinha sido vítima de alguma poção do amor e ele só se mexeu depois de receber um olhar matreiro e um sinal de ok do amigo, indicando que a situação estava sob controle. Porém nesse momento a música já acabava, dando lugar a uma mais lenta e romântica, talvez em homenagem ao mais novo casal de namorados. Milka também parecia um pouco chocada, já que até parara de falar.

Tiago sentiu-se ser abraçado pelo pescoço por Milka e enlaçou sua cintura automaticamente, apesar de ter a mente ocupada, voltada para outra direção, buscando desesperadamente com os olhos por Lily e Remo. Eles estavam também muito próximos agora e pareciam finalmente ter cansado de conversar.

_She maybe the face I can't forget,_

_(Ela, talvez o rosto que não consigo esquecer)_

_A trace of pleasure or regret,_

_(Uma lembrança de prazer e de arrependimento)_

_Maybe my treasure or_

_(Talvez meu tesouro ou o preço)_

_The price I have to pay._

_(Que eu tenho que pagar)_

Remo estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Tinha conseguido extinguir a desconfiança dos olhos perscrutadores de Lily. Sabia que ela tinha analisado cada gesto seu, procurando por algum sinal de sentimentos reprimidos. Comprometeu-se intimamente a convencê-la do contrário, embora sentisse um aperto no peito cada vez que ela lhe sorria com carinho, ou mesmo alívio. Estava certo de que todos os seus sentimentos podiam ser lido em seus olhos, como uma longa declaração de amor, esperando para ser notada. Se Lily não os enxergava, isso só podia significar que ela não queria ver. Tinha preferido fechar os olhos para isso, o que machucava ainda mais do que os próprios esforços do garoto em reprimir o que sentia.

_She maybe the song that summer sings,_

_(Ela, talvez a canção que o verão cante)_

_Maybe the chill that autumn brings,_

_(Talvez o frio que o outono nos traz)_

_Maybe a hundred different things_

_(Talvez uma centena de coisas diferentes)_

_Within the measure of a day._

_(Dentro da medida do dia)_

Remo sentiu Lily aproximar-se ainda mais, talvez inconscientemente.

-- Gostei das músicas dessa banda. Nunca tinha ouvido - murmurou a ruiva contra seu pescoço, fazendo-o arrepiar-se por inteiro.

Vez ou outra seus corpos se encontravam sem querer e as sensações provocadas no grifinório eram intensas, apesar de seus esforços para ignorá-las. Lily soltou um suspiro e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Remo, que se conteve para não suspirar também. Achou mais prudente não dizer nada. Não confiava em sua voz no momento.

_She maybe the beauty or the beast,_

_(Ela, talvez a bela ou a fera)_

_Maybe the famine or the feast,_

_(Talvez a fome ou a festa)_

_Maybe turn each day into a_

_(Que pode transformar cada dia)_

_Heaven or a hell._

_(Num paraíso ou num inferno)_

Tiago não sabia o que pensar. Por que seus olhos eram atraídos quase que magneticamente para a monitora durante todo o baile? Por que ele tinha vontade de arrancá-la dos braços de Remo e beijá-la, mesmo que à força? Não! Não queria que fosse à força, queria que ela nunca tivesse o rejeitado no Expresso de Hogwarts. Quem sabe desse modo ele não teria simplesmente saído com ela e no dia seguinte eles voltariam a não se suportar... Ou ainda, gostaria de nunca ter pedido para sair com ela. Quem sabe assim continuaria achando Lílian Evans a mesma garotinha esquentadinha e encrenqueira que insistia em atrapalhar suas travessuras, em implicar quase que exclusivamente com ele...

_She maybe the mirror of my dream,_

_(Ela, talvez o espelho de meu sonho)_

_A smile reflected in a stream,_

_(Um sorriso refletido em um córrego)_

_She may not be what she may seem_

_(Ela pode ser o que ela pode parecer)_

_Inside her shell._

_(Dentro de sua concha)_

E lá estava ele agora, sonhando com aquele sorriso meigo, com palavras carinhosas que nunca eram dirigidas a ele, com aqueles olhos encantadores que só brilhavam de irritação para ele. Só conseguia a atenção dela quando fazia algo errado, e nessas horas só se arrependia amargamente de ter desejado sua atenção. Não se lembrava de Lily ter sido doce com ele algum dia, nem mesmo a metade do que ela costuma ser com Remo. E por falar no amigo, como fora injusto com ele ao sentir ciúme! Lá estava o lobisomem, tendo a garota mais linda de Hogwarts nos braços e nem sequer tirando proveito disso. Remo estava com os olhos desfocados, aparentemente pensativo, nem parecia apreciar o perfume que Tiago imaginava ser inebriante. "Aluado" pensou Tiago e um sorriso fraco escapou por seus lábios.

_She who always seems so happy in a crowd,_

_(Ela que sempre parece tão feliz na multidão)_

_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud,_

_(Cujos olhos podem ser tão particulares e tão orgulhosos)_

_No one's allowed to see them_

_(Ninguém pode vê-los)_

_When they cry._

_(Quando choram)_

Tiago nunca fora rejeitado daquela maneira, e tinha certeza que era por isso que desejava cada vez mais a afeição da ruiva. Mas nada do que fazia parecia funcionar com ela. Ela não se impressionava com seu talento no quadribol, não parecia apreciar sua aparência, seu bom desempenho nas aulas, sua popularidade e muito menos suas travessuras arrancavam risos dela, como fazia com metade de Hogwarts. Além disso, ela tinha esse ar de força, de auto-suficiência, de superioridade. Caso contrário, ele poderia conquistar sua admiração tornando-se seu herói, maquinando alguma situação de perigo para que pudesse salvá-la e ganhar a gratidão eterna da garota. Entretanto sabia que seria inútil. Ela nem mesmo precisava de consolo! Nunca a vira deixar-se abalar pelos xingamentos que recebia dos sonserinos. Tantas garotas desmanchavam-se em lágrimas diante das provocações daquelas línguas afiadas, mas Lily era inabalável, sabia dar a volta por cima com uma resposta na ponta da língua e erguer a cabeça com dignidade. Não lhe restavam caminhos, por que simplesmente não conseguia desistir?

_She maybe the love that cannot hope to last,_

_(Ela, talvez o amor que não tem esperanças de durar)_

_May come to me from shadows of the past,_

_(Pode chegar até a mim por lembranças do passado)_

_That I remember till the day I die._

_(Que eu me lembrarei até o dia de minha morte)_

Remo tentou não se perder no perfume de lírios que emanava dos cabelos da ruiva e foi nesse momento que ele surpreendeu mais um olhar desamparado de Tiago. Sorriu levemente para o amigo e deixou o olhar vagar novamente, sem esperar pela resposta do outro a seu gesto. Já vinha reparando nas reações do animago para com Lily e poderia jurar que havia uma sementinha de algum sentimento novo para o garoto plantada em seu coração. Lembrou-se com um peso extra na consciência da dívida eterna e impagável que tinha para com os demais marotos, pela amizade incondicional que eles sempre lhe ofereceram de coração, sem esperar nada em troca. Mas ele não poderia viver sabendo que poderia ter ajudado um de seus amigos e não o fez em beneficio de si mesmo. Comprometeu-se mentalmente a regar essa sementinha para que ela viesse a crescer e gerar frutos perfeitos, mesmo que isso significasse arrancar metade de seu próprio coração. Ele abriria mão de seus sentimentos para que Tiago pudesse amar e fazer Lily feliz, felicidade essa que ele nunca poderia oferecer a garota nenhuma.

_She maybe the reason I survive,_

_(Ela, talvez minha razão de sobreviver)_

_The why and wherefore I'm alive,_

_(O por que e onde eu estar vivo)_

_The one I'll care for through the_

_(A pessoa que cuidarei nos tempos)_

_Rough and ready years._

_(e nas horas ruins)_

De que adiantava ficar se martirizando, perguntou-se Tiago. Deveria estar enfeitiçado por aquela garota. Será que não fora ele a vítima de uma poção do amor? Não, Lily não parecia do tipo de pessoa que brinca com os sentimentos dos outros. Mas então por que ele sentia como se sua vida dependesse de um "sim" dela? Será que ela sabia que tinha toda essa influência sobre o maroto e se aproveitava disso para castigá-lo por ser tão desordeiro? Será que se ele mudasse ela o aceitaria?

Tiago sacudiu a cabeça, como que para se livrar desse pensamento. Não, ele nunca mudaria. Muito menos por uma garota. Estava muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Esse era seu jeito, afinal, e se ela não gostava dele assim, então que o ignorasse! Ele não se importaria mais com isso. Tantas garotas desejando sair com ele e ela ficava fazendo-se de difícil, ora essa... Ele tinha mais era que fazer como Sirius, que não perdera tempo. Estava beijando Zilka desde que a música começara e ele devia estar fazendo o mesmo.

_Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears_

_(Eu, levarei o sorriso dela e suas lágrimas)_

_And make them all my souvenirs_

_(E farei de todas elas meus suvenir)_

_For where she goes I've got to be._

_(Pois para onde ela for eu tenho que estar lá)_

_The meaning of my life is she_

_(E o significado de minha vida é ela)_

Antes que mudasse de idéia, Tiago afastou-se de Milka apenas o suficiente para encará-la. Segurou o rosto pequeno entre suas mãos e pode vê-la fechar os olhos lentamente, esperando. Também fechou os olhos e não pôde conter a imagem de outra pessoa em seus braços. Uniu seus lábios com delicadeza, fazendo a pobre Milka suspirar apaixonadamente. Colocou todo o seu coração naquele beijo, e suspirou ao abrir os olhos no final da música, deparando-se com dois olhos escuros ao invés dos verdes que desejava.

_She,_

_(Ela)_

_She..._

_(Ela...)_

-- Vamos, Milka? - Zilka estava logo a seu lado, com uma expressão satisfeita, trazendo Sirius pela mão.

-- Mas... a festa ainda nem começou... - Milka tentou protestar, mas a outra estava irredutível.

-- Para nós a festa já acabou. Vamos.

Ela nem esperou pela resposta. Fez questão de atravessar o Salão com Sirius em seu encalço, como um cachorrinho peso por uma corrente, atraindo olhares femininos furiosos. Tiago segurou a mão de Milka e seguiu os dois em silêncio para o Saguão de Entrada e pelo corredor, rumo à sala comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

Sirius e Zilka caminhavam à frente, de mãos dadas, conversando aos cochichos e rindo enquanto Tiago estava imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, sem ter o que dizer para Milka. Afinal, não tinha trocado mais que duas palavras seguidas com ela e sabia que a estava desapontando.

Enfim eles chegaram à tapeçaria que escondia a entrada da sala comunal e Zilka virou-se para Sirius com o semblante sério.

-- Agora você vai direto para sua sala comunal, entendeu?

-- Claro - respondeu o grifinório buscando os lábios da garota, mas ela esquivou-se.

-- Eu saberei se você não o fizer, fofinho.

Tiago fez uma careta, porém Sirius pareceu não se importar com o apelido.

-- Você não confia em seu namorado? - ele não deu tempo dela responder, calando-a com um beijo de desentupir pia, que fez Tiago e Milka se virarem, constrangidos.

Era a vez de Tiago se despedir, apesar de não saber exatamente como agir. Milka estava com a face rosada e olhava para a mão que Tiago segurava.

-- Vamos, Milka - ordenou sua irmã.

Milka levantou os olhos para encarar Tiago.

-- Tchau - disse ela num murmúrio.

Tiago deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

-- Boa noite - disse o garoto e pôde ver os olhos de Milka brilharem com lágrimas não derramadas.

Assim que as duas sumiram por trás da tapeçaria, Sirius passou um braço nos ombros de Tiago e ambos começaram a fazer o caminho de volta.

-- Pontas, tenho uma novidade quentíssima pra você. O Mark vai ter um treco quando souber.

-- O quê?

-- Sabe quais serão os novos artilheiros da Lufa-Lufa?

E como Tiago apenas fez cara de dúvida, Sirius continuou:

-- Os trigêmeos Zeller, do segundo ano.

O queixo de Tiago caiu.

-- Trigêmeos? Caramba! E será que eles são bons mesmo?

-- Bom, isso nós só vamos saber realmente quando jogarmos contra eles, mas a Jenkins estava bastante confiante a respeito disso. E suponho que o fato de serem trigêmeos ajude também, não é mesmo?

-- Foi o que pensei...

-- Sim, mas vamos deixar pra nos preocuparmos com isso depois. Vamos voltar para o baile, pois ainda temos muita festa pela frente. E muitas garotas também.

-- Heim? Nós vamos voltar? Mas você não...

-- Pontas, meu amigo, você realmente não acreditou naquela palhaçada de namoro, não? Ou será que você pensou que eu poderia ter me _apaixonado_ por aquela mexeriqueira?

Tiago não respondeu. Estivera tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos com Lily que nem reparara direito no grande absurdo do que ocorrera essa noite com o melhor amigo. Sirius continuou:

-- Não, meu caro, desse mal eu não sofro. Sou vacinado. O dia em que eu me apaixonar, pode me internar no St. Mungus, por favor. Eu só fiz essa ceninha toda para conseguir essa informação sobre o time adversário e pra calar a boca dessa garotinha futriqueira e tagarela. Nós ainda teremos notícias dela, não se preocupe. Você acredita que ela me fez prometer escrever para ela todos os dias das férias?

-- Não acredito! E agora? O que você vai fazer?

-- Bem, se tudo correr bem, amanhã nós já teremos terminado - ele esfregou as mãos e sorriu de lado. - Boa caça, amigo.

Nesse momento eles entraram no Salão Principal e Tiago sentiu-se contagiado pelo sermão cafajeste de Sirius. Não se aproximou mais da mesa de Lily e Remo e foi para o jardim três vezes durante o restante da festa. Cada vez com uma garota diferente. Sirius provavelmente tinha superado-o em quantidade, porém isso ele só saberia com certeza na manhã seguinte quando o efeito da bebida - que Mundungo tinha contrabandeado para o baile - passasse...

---------------------

**N.A.** (suspiro) Ai, ai (outro suspiro)... gente, eu estou emocionada! A música é _She - Charles Aznavour_ e eu achei-a perfeita para Lily! Espero que vocês também tenham achado. Esse capítulo deu muito trabalho, sabe... Eu já tinha escrito ele e já estava no capítulo 23 quando perdi o arquivo! Ai que susto! Tive que refazer ele inteirinho! Mas, acho até que ficou melhor que o anterior. Agora, pra quem _odiou_ a Zilka, quem está querendo _esganá-la_, aguardem o próximo capítulo uhuahuahuahuahua.

**dark angel **pois é, eu tenho trauma de autoras que demoram séculos para postar, por isso não gosto de fazer isso com vocês, acho muita maldade! Que bom que você gostou desse capítulo! Ai, eu não gosto de maltratar eles, sério! Às vezes escapa uma ou outra maldade, mas eles são marotos, se recuperam muito fácil e ainda conseguem rir de tudo. Está aí, finalmente o baile, espero sinceramente que você tenha gostado, depois de tanta enrolação de minha parte, né! Beijo.

**Rodrigo Black Potter** você por aqui! Quanto tempo, achei que tinha me abandonado! Que bom que continua acompanhando. Eu fico pensando sobre essa história do Dumbledore saber da animagia e eu estou tentada a acreditar que ele sabia, sim. Afinal, ele sabe de tudo! Como não saberia dessa travessura? É, acho que você tem razão... Beijão e continue acompanhando!

**Mione Lupin** também amo o Dumbledore, ele é fantástico! Pois é, acho que esse é o ponto: ele sabe, mas prefere não interferir, desde que a travessura seja saudável, não é mesmo? Se fosse alguma coisa grave ele teria tomado providências, mas se tratando dos nossos amados marotos... é isso aí, beijos pra vc.

**LeNaHhH **Uau, que bom que eu te agradei com o capítulo! Sim, o Dumbledore é um maroto de primeira! Eu sei como é ficar ansiosa por uma fic, eu estou ansiosa por muitas no momento, portanto tento fazer vocês não sofrerem - como eu sofro - atualizando regularmente. Tudo por vocês! Beijos.

**Mila** está adorando? Que ótimo! Brigada pelos elogios, fico feliz que esteja agradando. Continue acompanhando! Beijo.

**Tete Chan** oh, provas são desgastantes, eu entendo que você tenha se esquecido da minha fic... snif... brincadeira, aí está o baile! Será que ficou bom? O que me diz? Valeu a pena esperar? rsrsrs nway (sim, estou copiando sua expressão XD) estou aguardando você atualizar sua fic! Cadê? Heim? kissus pra vc também.

**Aline** adorei sua (risada maléfica) haha, muito boa mesmo. Eu sei que você se diverte com o Dumbie, suas senhas, balinhas de limão e as vestes combinando! Amizade marota é perfeição, é claro. Eles são perfeitos, então a amizade deles é perfeita. O Rabicho não é perfeito, então ele está fora dessa afirmação, vc entende... rsrsrs kis, my dear.

**Nessa Reinehr** eu já te disse que estava preocupada com seu sumiço, né, pois é, eu estava... que bom que vc riu muito, muito, muito hahaha. Sim, o Dumbie seria um perfeito maroto, não há dúvidas quanto a isso. Ele é fantástico! O Remo é espertinho, né? Sugerindo linhas como detenção! É um maroto mesmo... Beijão, Nessaaaa.

É, vocês se esforçaram bastante! 8 reviews! Mas eu fui boazinha com vocês também, né... postei dois capítulos de uma só vez, olha como eu sou boazinha! Próxima atualização: **sábado**.

-------------------

No próximo capítulo...

-- Bem, eu já terminei de comer, vamos Pontas? Tenho que caçar minhas meias pelo dormitório ainda.

-- Não só as meias, não é? - disse Tiago limpando a boca em um guardanapinho de papel. - Cuecas, gravatas, e uma infinidade de outras coisas que você espalhou por todos os cantos! Vamos. Vocês vêm?

Remo levantou-se em resposta, enquanto Pedro enfiava mais duas bolachas na boca e enchia as duas mãos antes de segui-los. Porém antes que deixassem o Salão Principal, duas garotas idênticas entraram pela porta, parando assim que os avistaram. Uma delas, a que usava os cabelos soltos, meio despenteados, estava com uma cara horrível de raiva e indignação. Cruzou os braços e encarou Sirius como se o desafiasse a se aproximar. Porém foi exatamente isso que o maroto fez.


	22. Natal

CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS

Natal

----------------------

Na manhã seguinte, Remo achou muita dificuldade em acordar seus amigos cedo, porém isso era necessário. O Expresso de Hogwarts só sairia às onze horas da estação de Hogsmeade, mas ainda tinham que recolher todos os seus pertences antes de saírem. E eles não eram os únicos preguiçosos do castelo. Foram uns dos primeiros a tomarem café da manhã, por isso tiveram mais liberdade para conversar.

-- Cinco, sem contar a Jenkins - disse Sirius antes de colocar uma bolacha de nata inteira na boca.

-- Cinco? Bem, eu fiquei com três, além da Jenkins, é claro - disse Tiago, bebericando seu copo de leite. - E você, Rabicho?

Pedro engasgou com sua bolacha e Remo respondeu por ele, enquanto dava tapinhas em suas costas.

-- A Popkin trocou ele por um garoto do quarto ano logo na terceira música.

Sirius e Tiago gargalharam.

-- Até que ela agüentou bem. Coitada da garota, deve estar com os pés doloridos de tanto pisão que levou - zombou Sirius e voltou a gargalhar com Tiago.

Remo tossiu para disfarçar seu riso.

-- Mas e você, Aluado? Pegou quantas? - perguntou Sirius, com um sorrisinho de lado, enquanto o riso de Tiago morreu subitamente.

Remo corou e lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

-- Não _peguei_ ninguém. Fiz companhia para Lily o baile todo.

-- Ah, pobre Aluado. Tenho certeza que nem beijou então - zombou Sirius, mas dessa vez Tiago não acompanhou-o nas gargalhadas.

Remo, depois de observar toda a força que Tiago empregou para colocar seu copo de volta na mesa - derrubando parte de seu conteúdo - achou prudente mudar de assunto.

-- Eu acho que aquelas bebidas que Mundungo distribuiu na festa estavam alteradas. Teve um monte de gente dizendo que você tinha pedido a Jenkins em namoro, Almofadinhas.

-- Mas foi o que ele fez - disse Pedro com os olhos arregalados. - Eu vi!

-- Como assim? Mas então ela não aceitou? - perguntou o lobisomem.

-- E você acha, por acaso, que seria humanamente possível alguém me rejeitar, Aluado? - perguntou sarcasticamente Sirius.

-- Peraí, se ela aceitou, então como você saiu com mais cinco garotas depois dela?

-- Saindo, oras! Assim que ficaram sabendo que eu estava namorando, elas simplesmente choveram em cima de mim. Foi bem interessante isso. Acho que deveria namorar mais vezes... - Sirius deu de ombros e Remo olhou-o escandalizado. - Bem, eu já terminei de comer, vamos Pontas? Tenho que caçar minhas meias pelo dormitório ainda.

-- Não só as meias, não é? - disse Tiago limpando a boca em um guardanapinho de papel. - Cuecas, gravatas, e uma infinidade de outras coisas que você espalhou por todos os cantos! Vamos. Vocês vêm?

Remo levantou-se em resposta, enquanto Pedro enfiava mais duas bolachas na boca e enchia as duas mãos antes de segui-los. Porém antes que deixassem o Salão Principal, duas garotas idênticas entraram pela porta, parando assim que os avistaram. Uma delas, a que usava os cabelos soltos, meio despenteados, estava com uma cara horrível de raiva e indignação. Cruzou os braços e encarou Sirius como se o desafiasse a se aproximar. Porém foi exatamente isso que o maroto fez.

-- Bom dia, meu amorzinho - ele deu um sorriso safado e adiantou-se em duas passadas. A garota de cabelos soltos preparou-se para gritar com ele, mas a cena que se seguiu fez com que ela ficasse sem reação por um momento.

Sirius tinha passado direto por ela e deu um beijo cinematográfico na gêmea de cabelos trançados, que parecia tão surpresa que não conseguia nem reagir.

-- MAS O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? - gritou a outra assim que conseguiu articular algum som, puxando Sirius pelas vestes com toda força que conseguiu reunir.

-- Ei, garota, solte minha blusa, está amassando! - disse Sirius se soltando. - Não está vendo que estou cumprimentando minha namorada? - ele voltou a abraçar Milka, dirigindo-se a ela. - Zilka, sua irmã é muito ciumenta!

-- EU SOU A ZILKA, SEU CAFAJESTE! - rugiu a garota, escandalizada.

Sirius largou Milka no mesmo instante levando a mão ao peito teatralmente.

-- Oh, céus! Que confusão! Me desculpe, mas vocês são tão parecidas! Além disso, meu amor, você estava com uma cara horrível quando entrou, eu nem te reconheci! O que houve, meu bem?

-- O QUE HOUVE? O QUE HOUVE? VOCÊ SÓ SAIU COM METADE DE HOGWARTS ONTEM DEPOIS DE ME LEVAR EMBORA!

-- Sim, e daí? - ele disse com uma carinha inocente que chegava a dar pena.

-- Ora, seu sem vergonha, desgraçado, cachorro - ela levantou a mão para acertá-lo, porém Sirius foi mais rápido, segurando seu braço com força.

-- Ei, ei, calma aí! Já te disse que não sou de apanhar de mulher! Agora me diga o que há de errado.

-- Como assim, o que há de errado? EU sou sua namorada!

-- Sim, você é minha _namorada_, não minha dona. Ora, eu já fiz a sua vontade te pedindo em namoro, agora o nosso acordo não incluía nada sobre fidelidade, que eu me lembre.

-- Como assim, nosso acordo, seu cachorro? E ME SOLTE!

Sirius largou o braço da lufa-lufa, que agora tinha as marcas de seus dedos na pele clara.

-- Cachorro sim, mas sem dona, ouviu bem? Não tente me colocar coleira. Agora, acho que nós dois já cumprimos as partes do nosso acordo. Você já conseguiu o que queria, não? Você queria atenção? Taí, um monte de gente vendo esse seu escândalo ridículo. Nosso namoro termina aqui, com todos eles como testemunhas. Assim você não corre mais o risco de ser _traída_, ok?

-- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? - a Profª. McGonagall conseguiu passar pela multidão e parou ao lado dos dois, que permaneceram calados, se encarando. - Vamos, o que está havendo? Se não há nada então suponho que vocês poderiam dispersar, não? Estão bloqueando a entrada do Salão!

Os olhos de Zilka estavam rasos de lágrimas de raiva e seu rosto terrivelmente contorcido com a humilhação. Realmente havia uma multidão como platéia. Além das pessoas que tomavam café no Salão, havia várias pessoas no Saguão de Entrada assistindo ao barraco, impedidos de entrar já que Sirius e Zilka estavam bem no meio do caminho. A lufa-lufa deu um urro furioso antes de sair correndo com o rosto entre as mãos, seguida de perto por uma Milka ainda assombrada.

A platéia ficou dividida entre os que sentiam pena da garota e os que estavam satisfeitos pelo fim do namoro - em sua grande maioria garotas, é claro - mas todos começaram a se movimentar diante do olhar severo da professora. Sirius ajeitou os cabelos atrás das orelhas, alisou as vestes e saiu de cabeça erguida rumo à torre da Grifinória, seguido pelos demais marotos.

Remo estava estupefato. Quase não notou o cumprimento de Lily ao passar por eles rumo ao Salão Principal, lançando olhares desconfiados pela animação dos outros. O monitor agradeceu mentalmente pelo fato de ela não ter presenciado a cena. Apesar de que com certeza ela ficaria sabendo.

Eles subiram para o dormitório e se preocuparam em arrumar suas coisas. Remo já tinha suas coisas arrumadas desde o dia anterior, então pôs-se a ajudar Sirius a caçar seus pertences pelo aposento, achando meias nos lugares mais improváveis, como a fronha de seu travesseiro. Assim que terminaram a arrumação, saíram do castelo e pegaram uma das carroças até Hogsmeade, de onde partiriam para Londres.

---------------------

Tiago estava andando sozinho em direção à torre da Grifinória. Atravessou o quadro da Mulher Gorda sem nem perceber se tinha dado senha ou não. A sala comunal estava vazia, e o fogo estalava baixo na lareira. Já devia ser tarde para todos estarem na cama. Dirigiu-se a um dos sofás e largou-se nele, de qualquer jeito. Não tinha noção do tempo que passara ali naquela mesma posição, se fora um segundo ou uma hora, porém de repente ouviu passos. Alguém descia a escada dos dormitórios das garotas. Eram passos leves e contínuos, que foram se tornando mais perceptíveis à medida que se aproximavam. Tiago tentou erguer a cabeça para ver quem era, mas estava muito cansado. Ficou fitando o teto, esperando ouvir alguma voz ou ter algum vislumbre caso a pessoa invadisse seu campo de visão. E foi o que aconteceu. Seu coração deu um salto quando avistou Lily encarando-o de cima, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios que ele não soube distinguir. Ela piscou lentamente e começou a abaixar-se de encontro a seu rosto.

Tiago sentiu seu estômago dar cambalhotas, seu coração martelar quase dolorosamente em seu peito. A garota fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Podia sentir sua respiração um pouco ofegante e quente. Cada segundo parecia durar uma eternidade e era uma tortura imensa para o garoto. Ele queria vencer a distância, erguendo sua cabeça, porém qualquer esforço era inútil, não conseguia mover sequer um músculo. Tiago já estava prestes a cerrar seus olhos para aproveitar melhor as sensações quando subitamente Lily desviou-se de seu curso e afundou o nariz em direção a sua orelha. Ela o estava lambendo! Lambendo, fungando e babando em sua orelha!

Tiago deu um pulo de uns trinta centímetros na cama e arregalou os olhos ao ouvir um _latido_. Estava fitando o teto embaçado de seu quarto - pois estava sem seus óculos - e já era dia. Virou-se para o lado e deparou-se com um borrão preto - Almofadinhas - abanando o rabo peludo e latindo alegremente para ele, enquanto Remo soltava sons engraçados pelo nariz, já que tinha a boca tampada com as mãos para sufocar o riso. Tiago encarou os amigos sem ação por um momento, em estado de choque, então se deu conta de que estivera sonhando e aquele cachorro pulguento do Sirius tinha trazido-o para a realidade da pior forma possível. Cerrou os punhos e bufou, mal-humorado:

-- Mas o que significa isso? - ele tateou a estante ao lado e colocou os óculos no rosto a fim de que sua cara de irritação não ficasse cômica devido ao esforço para enxergar.

-- Feliz Natal! - exclamou Remo em meio ao riso.

No mesmo momento, Almofadinhas pulou em cima de sua cama direto no peito de Tiago, derrubando-o para trás no chão frio e voltando a lamber sua orelha.

-- Argh! Seu cachorro babão, sai de cima de mim! - ele tentou empurrar Almofadinhas, mas ele era imenso e pesado.

Então desistiu de se fazer de durão, rendeu-se ao riso junto com Remo, enquanto sentia o focinho gelado em seu pescoço. Quando Remo se jogou para trás na cama, de tanto que ria, Almofadinhas ergueu a cabeça e deu um salto para cima da cama do outro, mudando de vítima.

-- Ei, não! Pára! Eu tenho cócegas! PÁRA!

E os dois caíram no chão, Remo rolando de rir, já quase sem fôlego.

-- Presentes! - gritou Tiago assim que avistou a generosa pilha ao lado de sua cama.

E no segundo seguinte - POC - Sirius estava de volta à forma humana, correndo até os pés da cama ao lado. O quarto de Tiago era bastante espaçoso, e no momento tinha três camas, sendo que ainda havia espaço suficiente para mais uma. Remo ficou ainda algum tempo no chão, segurando a barriga e tentando normalizar a respiração enquanto ouvia o barulho de papel rasgado.

-- Uau! Olha só pra isso!

Remo levantou o corpo do chão, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para que pudesse ver Tiago segurando o que parecia ser um pijama branco de mangas compridas e centenas de pomos de ouro agitando as asinhas.

-- Gostou? - perguntou Sirius, com a voz rouca e um sorriso convencido.

-- Se eu gostei? Adorei! E que tecido é esse?

-- É seda dos elfos. É bastante raro e muito confortável - Tiago já estava tirando a camisa de seu pijama às pressas para prová-lo no corpo. - E você, Aluado, não vai abrir os seus presentes?

-- Vou - respondeu ele, pondo-se de pé finalmente e dirigindo-se a sua modesta pilha de presentes. Assim que bateu os olhos em um deles, reconheceu a letra redondinha de Lily no cartão e rapidamente empurrou-o para debaixo da cama, escondido das vistas dos outros.

Tiago estava admirando o caimento do novo pijama através do grande espelho de seu quarto.

-- Perfeito, meu querido! - disse sua imagem arrogantemente. - Você fica elegante até de pijamas!

-- Pontas! Isso é tão... tão _lindo_! - ele ouviu a exclamação de Sirius, que segurava uma cueca samba-canção branca coberta de pegadas de cachorro em preto e não pôde reprimir um sorriso.

-- Almofadinhas para o Almofadinhas - sorriu Tiago diante da expressão emocionada de Sirius refletida no espelho. - Mas não é só isso, veja.

Ele apontou para um embrulhinho nada discreto que caíra na cama do maroto sem que ele reparasse. Seguiram-se mais barulhos de papel rasgado e Sirius segurou um canivete.

-- Eu. Não. Acreditoooooo - comemorou ele. - É o que eu estou pensando, Pontas?

-- Se você pensou em um canivete com acessórios para desfazer qualquer nó e abrir qualquer tranca, sim, é!

-- Uau! Valeu mesmo, amigão.

Tiago limitou-se a sorrir com satisfação antes de sumir atrás de seus presentes.

Além do presente de Lily, Remo ganhou ainda roupas modestas de sua mãe, outras nada modestas da Sra. Potter, uma caixa de sapinhos de chocolate de Pedro, uma magnífica pena auto-recarregável de Tiago e, por último, um pijama do mesmo material que o de Tiago. O seu era azul meia-noite coberto de estrelinhas minúsculas brancas e com uma grande lua minguante no peito, como um rosto de perfil - olhos fechados, nariz e boca, além de uma toquinha de dormir com pompom na ponta - que ressonava silenciosamente, como se estivesse realmente dormindo um sono profundo.

Assim que Remo pegou o pijama, ele entendeu o porquê da exclamação de Tiago. O tecido era muito leve e escorregadio. À primeira vista, parecia seda comum, mas não era gelada e era muito mais macia que o normal. Imediatamente o garoto livrou-se de seu pijama surrado e vestiu os novos postando-se em frente ao espelho também. Não tinha outro modo de descrever a sensação: parecia que ele estava nu, apesar de não sentir frio por isso.

-- Ei, bonitão, arrasou heim? - exclamou sua imagem dando uma piscadela desinibida e fazendo-o corar diante de seu próprio reflexo.

Sirius e Tiago gargalharam.

-- Só assim mesmo para o Aluado dizer uma coisa dessas - disse Sirius.

-- Mas eu não disse nada!

-- Por isso mesmo - retrucou Tiago.

Sirius já tinha desembrulhado um pacote de bolos de caldeirão de Pedro, um conjunto elegante de roupas da Sra. Potter e uma barra tamanho família de seu chocolate favorito da Dedosdemel como presente de seu irmão mais novo, Régulo. Agora desembrulhava o último pacote com um cartão de Remo, que continha um espelho quadrado simples.

-- Peraí, Aluado. Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Será que você me acha tão maravilhoso que pensou que seria bom eu ter um espelho sempre à mão para poder ficar me admirando? Ou talvez seja alguma piadinha para insinuar que eu sou extremamente convencido?

Foi a vez de Remo gargalhar.

-- Seria divertido, sem dúvida. E bastante instrutivo, eu diria. Mas não, essas não eram minhas intenções. É um espelho de comunicação - explicou.

-- Um espelho de comunicação? Mas então cadê o par dele?

-- Eu dei para Tiago.

-- O q... pra mim? - Tiago encarou os dois meio boiando. - Oh, esperem um minutinho.

Ele desapareceu atrás de sua pilha novamente e reapareceu com um embrulho quadrado que foi rasgado em um segundo.

-- Aqui está. E como funciona? - perguntou para o amigo.

-- Você diz o nome de Sirius para acioná-lo e vocês podem conversar e ver o que o outro está fazen...

Porém ele não conseguiu terminar sua explicação devido ao susto que levou quando teve sua visão coberta por pêlos negros sedosos e foi derrubado dolorosamente no chão por Almofadinhas. Teve então outro ataque de risos pelas cócegas.

-- Tá bom, já chega, Almofadinhas - Tiago veio ao seu socorro com um sorriso radiante no rosto, empurrando o cão para o lado e ajudando o amigo a se levantar. - O Aluado já entendeu que nós estamos muito agradecidos, sim?

Remo concordou com a cabeça, enxugando os olhos.

POC

-- Mas isso deve ter custado uma fortuna, Aluado! - disse Sirius voltando a analisar o objeto, alisando sua moldura.

-- Bem, eu não tive que vender um braço, nem qualquer outra parte de meu corpo, não é mesmo? - ele disse bem-humorado e acrescentou diante do olhar preocupado dos amigos: - Eu tinha algumas economias, não se preocupem. É sério! Além disso vocês fizeram muito mais por mim.

-- Valeu, Aluado - disse Tiago sinceramente, com uma mão em seu ombro.

-- Valeu meeeeeesmo - ressaltou Sirius. - Tiago Potter! - ele ordenou para o espelho, que refletiu o teto sobre a cama do outro, já que ele tinha deixando seu espelho sobre ela.

Tiago correu até lá e pôde ver o meio-sorriso do melhor amigo refletido com perfeição - e dentes brancos - além de sua voz duplamente entoada, como um eco.

-- Alô, testando, um, dois, três, câmbio - dizia ele e os três puseram-se a rir e se divertir com o novo brinquedo. Depois de muito tempo, Tiago lembrou-se que não tinha terminado de abrir seus presentes, que incluíam um pacote de caramelos de Pedro, inúmeras peças de roupa embrulhadas separadamente para dar a impressão de maior quantidade - arte de sua mãe coruja - além de alguns artigos muito interessantes de seu pai.

Aproveitando a distração, Remo desembrulhou o presente de Lily com todo o cuidado para não chamar atenção dos demais. Era um livro grosso intitulando "Coletânea de Contos de Fada". O cartão devia ser trouxa, já que não se mexia - conforme ele constatou ao cutucá-lo - e continha uma bonita mensagem de Natal assinada com a letra redondinha da monitora. Logo que abriu o livro para folhear, ele encontrou uma fotografia onde estava com um braço passado ao redor da cintura de Lily, ambos com vestes de gala, sorrindo e acenando com empolgação. Após alguns breves segundos admirando a foto, ele suspirou, fechou o livro com o cartão dentro e colocou-o cuidadosamente dentro do malão.

Enquanto isso, Sirius caiu em um estado de semi-consciência, tentando relevar o fato de que não recebera sequer um cartão de seus pais. Provavelmente como castigo por não ir passar a data com eles. Porém acabou se convencendo de que não fazia diferença. Afinal, ganhara ótimos presentes de sua verdadeira família.

---------------

O restante das férias se passou como um borrão de felicidade para os três garotos. A casa dos Potter estava mais para parque de diversões do que para qualquer outra coisa. Eles tinham um grande quintal coberto de neve, onde improvisaram alguns esquis e um trenó com pedaços de madeira úmida. Ficaram fazendo piadinhas sobre "colocar um nariz vermelho no Pontas e fazê-lo puxar o trenó como uma rena" até Tiago retrucar sabiamente que "lobos e cães também costumam puxar trenós". É claro que eles não fizeram nada disso, já que poderiam ser vistos pela Sra. Potter.

A piscina gigantesca da propriedade estava coberta por uma grossa camada de gelo e eles aproveitaram para patinar sobre ela. Para o alívio de Remo, as vassouras foram esquecidas em um canto, já que o tempo não estava muito favorável para quadribol. E ainda acharam tempo para os deveres, como não poderia deixar de ser. "Vocês deviam ter pensado nisso antes de me chamar." argumentara Remo diante dos protestos dos amigos.

Faltando dois dias para o fim das férias, Pedro juntou-se a eles e pôde apreciar a culinária excelente da simpática mãe de Tiago, que fazia todos repetirem suas refeições até quase explodirem.

Mas como tudo o que é bom dura pouco, num piscar de olhos eles já estavam reunidos na sala de estar com seus malões fechados e abarrotados enquanto o Prof. Dumbledore despedia-se animadamente dos Potter e acionava uma bengala como chave de portal para Hogwarts.

----------------------

**N.A.** Uhuhuahuahuaha espero que vocês tenham gostado da lição que o Sirius deu na Zilka! Pois é, eu tinha que encaixar esses artefatos incríveis - espelho de comunicação e canivete - na história e achei que ficariam perfeitos como presentes de Natal. Os pijamas... sem comentários! O Pedro ficou de fora porque eu realmente não consigo achar presentes interessantes para ele - além de muitos doces, por isso nem precisa dizer, não é mesmo?

**Nessa** CADÊ VC? Ai, espero que seu pc não esteja dodói de novo... É, eu percebi que vc gosta de verde rsrsrs, que bom que gostou do visual da Lily - e da camisa do Sirius kakaka. Yupii vc gostou do baile! Pois é, deu um trabalhão mesmo pra reescrevê-lo. Mas valeu a pena só pra ouvir seus elogios! "A sua fic é a melhor" PLOFT! (Amy desmaiando). Valeu Nessa! Beijos pra vc! E vê se aparece!

**MiLa ChaN **olá! Ops... eu sei que maltrato demais o Remo, mas... ai... eu simplesmente não consigo evitar. A idéia da fic, quando ela ainda era um bebê na minha cabeça, era fazer ele se apaixonar pela Lily. Não posso prometer que não vou fazer ele sofrer, mas nesse capítulo ele já está bem feliz, vc não acha? Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Continue lendo! Beijo!

**Miri** oh, eu também sofro ao fazer o Remo sofrer, mas ele é feliz, gente! Ele tem os amigos dele! Está abrindo mão de algo, mas Tiago e Sirius fariam o mesmo por ele, eu acho... Nesse capítulo Remo já está um pouco mais happy. E... bem... ele ainda vai sofrer um pouquinho... me desculpe...

**Lili P. Costa** que bom que está gostando! Continue acompanhando! Beijo.

**Mione Lupin** oh, eu imagino que sua pulseira seja linda sim! rsrsrs não é todo preto com amarelo que fica feio, não! Eu tinha uma blusa amarela linda que usava com preto! Ficava show também! Você chorou no baile? Oh, me desculpe... Espero que tenha gostado da lição que o Sirius deu na Zilka! uhuahuahuaha Bem, o nome das gêmeas foi um lapso de imaginação! Eu estava tentando inventar nomes e... acabou saindo isso! Não sei se inventei, na verdade, mas em todo caso... que bom que gostou!

**LeNaHhH** cruel? Eu? Imagine... uhuahuahuahua Que bom que você gostou do pedido de namoro! hehehe e o Tiago não conseguia tirar os olhos da ruivinha, né? Hummm isso vai dar casamento... :-D Beijos!

**Tete Chan** 21 provas? O.o caracoles! Adorei o leitora babona kaakakaka eu fico realmente feliz que vc goste tanto assim da minha fic! E ainda estou esperando a sua, heim! Yeah, o Sirius é bem cafajeste mesmo! Mas é assim que todas nós gostamos dele ihihihihihi. Amo seus reviews! Kissus!

**Lika Mafoy** é o Sirius se superou mesmo! Ai, como ele é lindo! Sirius e Poppy, ohohoho! E viva o Dumblie! Taí a Zilka enraivecida! Agora ela é a primeira EX do Sirius kaaaaakakaka e... recompensar o Remo... hummm o-ow! O.O Vamos esperar pelos trigêmeos no quadribol! hehehe! Beijoka.

**Elisa** olá! Ficou curiosa, né? Hummm espero que tenha gostado do mico que a Zilka pagou na frente da escola toda ihihihi! Valeu pelo elogio e pelo incentivo! Espero que continue acompanhando! Bjus!

Por favor, puxem minha orelha se eu esqueci de alguém! Eu amo os reviews de vocês, vocês sabem... valeu gente! Atualização no próximo **sábado**. Até lá!

--------------

No próximo capítulo...

-- Heim? - insistiu utilizando-se de todo o seu poder persuasivo.

Um sorriso espalhou-se lentamente pelo rosto de Tiago e um brilho conhecido perpassou seus olhos por trás das lentes redondas.

-- É... eu acho que não faria mal tentar...

-- Yeah! Sabia que você concordaria comigo - comemorou o maroto mais alto, levantando-se.

-- Mas o Aluado vai ficar danado da vida com a gente... - argumentou Tiago.

-- Ah, deixa que eu cuido dele depois. Ele vai acabar cedendo, como sempre.


	23. Vamos passear na floresta?

CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS

Vamos passear na floresta?

---------------------

Os quatro marotos eram os únicos alunos da Grifinória no castelo durante aquele resto de tarde. Havia também alguns poucos alunos das outras casas que tinham passado as férias diminutas na escola, porém estavam fora de vista. Tudo parecia muito quieto e triste. Os demais estudantes só chegariam para o jantar.

O diretor livrou-os do trabalho de levar seus malões para a torre, encarregando alguns elfos disso, portanto seus pertences já estavam no dormitório quando chegaram. Eles aproveitaram a sala comunal vazia para jogar, conversar e rir à vontade. O tempo voou e logo eles já estavam no Saguão de Entrada observando Remo ser levado até o Salgueiro Lutador pela Madame Pomfrey, tendo um belíssimo pôr-do-sol como pano de fundo recortado pelas árvores da Floresta Proibida.

A melancolia do anoitecer e a quietude do castelo atingiram-lhes finalmente e eles sentaram-se nos degraus de pedra da entrada do Saguão.

-- Pontas? - chamou Sirius fazendo malabarismo com três pedrinhas redondas.

-- Hum - Tiago resmungou sem abrir os olhos, com a cabeça apoiada molemente na parede.

-- Eu estive pensando, e se nós tirássemos o Aluado da Casa dos Gritos?

Isso bastou para fazer Tiago arregalar os olhos para o amigo, totalmente desperto. Pedro engasgou-se com o que quer que tivesse na boca.

-- Como assim? - perguntou Tiago ignorando o acesso de tosse de Pedro.

Sirius parou de brincar com as pedrinhas para encarar o amigo com uma seriedade que definitivamente não combinava com ele.

-- Nós já provamos que podemos controlá-lo, certo?

-- Bem, eu acho que sim, mas...

-- E você deve concordar comigo que aquela casa é muito pequena para nós quatro?

-- Sim, mas...

-- Então nós bem que poderíamos fazer um teste e trazê-lo para fora. Não em Hogsmeade, claro. Isso sim seria arriscado por ser um povoado. Mas nós teríamos todo o terreno da escola só para nós. Poderíamos explorar a Floresta inteira sem estarmos em perigo, por sermos animais comuns. Além do fato de sermos acompanhados por um lobisomem, acho que isso deve ser vantagem, não? Não haveria riscos para ele também, já que não são permitidos alunos na Floresta, muito menos de madrugada. Todos estariam seguros no castelo. Então o que você me diz?

-- Você vai me deixar falar? - perguntou o outro com um tantinho de irritação na voz.

-- Tudo bem, me desculpe - Sirius rolou os olhos. - Pode falar.

-- Bem, sem dúvida seria excitante, mas eu _realmente_ não acho que Remo concordaria.

Sirius enterrou o rosto nas mãos em um gesto de incredulidade, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos até a nuca. E então continuou com seu sarcasmo habitual:

-- Eu tenho _certeza_ que ele não concordaria, por isso não sugeri isso na frente dele. Ouça, Pontas, nós poderíamos fazer esse teste essa noite, sem a permissão de Remo mesmo. Desse modo nós provaríamos a ele que não há perigo e que também pode ser muito mais divertido. Pense em toda a liberdade que podemos ter, as aventuras, as criaturas mágicas da floresta. Você consegue imaginar a felicidade do Aluado em sentir o vento batendo em seus pelos? De ver a Lua? Nós sabemos como ele fica triste por não poder vê-la através das frestas das taboas nas janelas, não?

Ele parou para respirar depois de despejar tudo isso de uma só vez, como uma avalanche de palavras. Aproveitou para fitar o amigo com carinha de cachorro.

-- Heim? - insistiu utilizando-se de todo o seu poder persuasivo.

Um sorriso espalhou-se lentamente pelo rosto de Tiago e um brilho conhecido perpassou seus olhos por trás das lentes redondas.

-- É... eu acho que não faria mal tentar...

-- Yeah! Sabia que você concordaria comigo - comemorou o maroto mais alto, levantando-se.

-- Mas o Aluado vai ficar danado da vida com a gente... - argumentou Tiago.

-- Ah, deixa que eu cuido dele depois. Ele vai acabar cedendo, como sempre.

-- E você, Rabicho, o que acha?

Pedro deu um pulo e um guincho assustado à menção de seu nome. Seus olhinhos lacrimosos se arregalaram.

-- E-eu... eu...

-- Ótimo então - cortou Sirius voltando com o tom sarcástico de sempre. - Estamos combinados. Essa noite nós vamos fazer um passeio diferente.

Ele esfregou as mãos com entusiasmo. Porém nesse momento as primeiras carruagens começaram a chegar e eles resolveram apressarem-se para tomarem seus lugares no Salão Principal.

Sirius sentou-se de frente para Tiago e Pedro a seu lado. Eles não fizeram cerimônia para atacar o jantar até que...

-- Ei, Pontas. Disfarça e dá uma espiada - Sirius sorriu com safadeza enquanto Tiago e Pedro seguiram seu olhar dissimuladamente. - Que tal cutucá-la um pouquinho? Você é ótimo nisso, heim?

A resposta de Tiago foi um sorriso maroto enquanto bagunçava os cabelos distraidamente.

-----------------

-- Estou faminta - dizia Marlene enquanto ela e Lily se sentavam à mesa da Grifinória sem nem mesmo reparar nos garotos que cochichavam nos lugares mais próximos. Alice tinha ficado mais para a ponta da mesa com Frank e o pessoal do sétimo ano. - Começo a achar que minha mãe tinha razão quando dizia que doces não sustentam ninguém de pé.

-- Não sei o que seria de mim sem doces - respondeu Lily começando a servir-se. - Chocolate principalmente. Todos querem me ver gordinha e espinhenta.

Ela lançou um olhar acusador para Marlene.

-- O quê? Vai me dizer que você não gostou? - defendeu-se ela.

-- Não, eu não gostei. Eu amei, esse é o problema. Aqueles bombons sumiram mais rápido do que com o feitiço _evanesc_...

Porém a ruiva estacou ao ouvir uma gargalhada conhecida muito próxima. Próxima _demais_...

-- Oh, não! - ela gemeu enterrando a cabeça entre as mãos com os cotovelos ao lado de seu prato. - O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?

A expressão de confusão de Marlene logo mudou em compreensão quando o garoto de cabelos espetados e óculos que estava ao lado da amiga virou-se para elas:

-- Oh! Lily! Você por aqui?

-- Não, não tem ninguém com esse nome aqui, Potter - respondeu ela sarcasticamente ainda sem levantar o rosto.

-- Jura? - perguntou o garoto com uma sobrancelha arqueada em diversão. - Ah, mas eu reconheceria esses cabelos e essa doçura em qualquer lugar. Até o jeito que você grita "Potter" é bastante peculiar. Quem sabe você não passa a me chamar de Tiago agora?

-- Cala essa boca, POTTER - ela rosnou finalmente encarando-o.

-- Ora, eu senti tanta saudade de você nessas férias e é assim que você me recebe? - ele fez uma imitação barata da carinha de cachorro abandonado de Sirius, que tinha um sorriso de lado charmoso nos lábios enquanto observava em silêncio. - Você não acha que eu mereço um abraço de boas-vindas?

Lily olhou-o de cima a baixo com o lábio superior crispado em desdém.

-- Tem razão, eu não te trato do jeito que você merece. Eu devia te ignorar completamente, em vez de dar ouvidos às suas asneiras.

-- Tudo bem, Lily, eu vou te perdoar pelas palavras rudes dessa vez. Reconheço que uma viagem de trem longa como essa estraga o humor de qualquer um.

Lily rosnou para Tiago em resposta enquanto Sirius e Pedro se divertiam assistindo.

-- Faz de novo? - Tiago pediu com cara de bobo.

-- O quê? - Lily perguntou, olhando-o como se ele fosse a pior espécie de louco existente.

-- Essa carinha de brava. Se você soubesse como fica linda irritadinha desse jeito, Lily...

-- PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE LILY, POTTER! - berrou ela ameaçando-o com o garfo, vermelha de fúria.

Tiago só estendeu seu sorriso satisfeito.

-- E você consegue se superar a cada vez, Lily. Está maravilhosa agora. A cor da sua pele está quase na tonalidade de seu cabelo...

-- AAAARGH! - ela ia se levantar sem ter tocado em seu prato, porém Marlene a segurou no lugar e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-- Calma, Lily! Olha o vexame! - isso fez com que a monitora voltasse à razão e se largasse no assento novamente, frustrada. - Respire, isso. Não deixa ele acabar com o seu apetite, porque eu não vou perder o meu. E saiba que se você sair da mesa agora, eu não vou te acompanhar, ouviu bem?

-- Que amiga eu tenho, meu Deus! - ela exclamou para o teto encantado e então começou a empurrar algumas garfadas goela abaixo.

Depois de alguns breves minutos de trégua, Lily voltou-se para Sirius como se nada tivesse acontecido:

-- Eu não vi vocês no trem. Onde vocês estavam?

-- Hum, sentiu minha falta, heim Lily? - intrometeu-se Tiago.

-- Cale a boca, Potter - ela disse quase cordialmente... - Isso é algo difícil de não ser notado. Afinal a viagem correu na mais perfeita paz, sendo que "paz" e "marotos" certamente não combinam.

-- Nós temos nossos meios de ficar invisíveis, Evans - respondeu Sirius com arrogância.

Lily abriu a boca para perguntar quais meios eram esses, entretanto Tiago não deu essa chance:

-- Mas nós não te diríamos como, não é mesmo? A menos, é claro, que você saia comigo... - acrescentou como se se dispusesse a fazer um favor a ela.

O garfo de Lily escorregou pelo prato fazendo Marlene tapar os ouvidos com uma careta. Lily colocou uma mecha do cabelo para trás das orelhas e resolveu ignorar o comentário.

-- E, pelo que vejo, Remo continua invisível. Ou será que mais alguém da família dele adoeceu? - ela encarou os olhos claros de Sirius, já que era sempre ele quem respondia essa questão, o que era muito suspeito.

Tiago empurrou os óculos com a ponta do dedo e voltou a comer enquanto Sirius devolvia o olhar na maior cara-de-pau.

-- Não, ninguém adoeceu dessa vez. Na verdade, os Lupin foram viajar no Natal e vão demorar um pouco mais que o planejado - ele deu de ombros. - Devem estar aproveitando bastante o passeio.

-- Passeio? Em vésperas de N.O.M.s? - ela desconfiou, obviamente.

-- Sim, e daí? Só porque você está arrancando os cabelos por causa desses exames, não significa que todos estejam.

Os olhos da garota se estreitaram perigosamente.

-- Escuta aqui, Black, pensa que eu não sei que você está mentindo? Esses sumiços do Remo estão muito mal contados e tenho a impressão que vocês sabem o verdadeiro motivo.

-- Se você está tão desconfiada assim, por que não arranca a verdade do próprio Remo? - ele desafiou. - Ou será que ele não confia em você o suficiente para te contar a verdade? Isso SE nós estivermos mentindo, como você mesma disse.

Lily abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem ter o que retrucar. E não ter respostas deixava Lílian Evans _possessa_. Ela recompôs-se rapidamente e levantou-se com toda dignidade que conseguiu reunir.

-- Pra mim já chega. Perdi o apetite, Marlene. Vou dormir, que eu ganho mais.

Marlene encolheu os ombros e continuou a comer enquanto a amiga se afastava.

Tiago devolveu o sorriso maroto de Sirius, porém o seu sorriso não era verdadeiro. Sentira um prazer vingativo em provocar a ruiva, mas agora já não se sentia tão bem.

----------------------

Já passava da meia-noite e Lily era a única pessoa na sala comunal da Grifinória. Cansada de cabecear nos livros, ela finalmente desistiu de desafiar o próprio sono. Juntou suas coisas aos bocejos e subiu a escada para o dormitório cambaleando ligeiramente. Assim que se ouviu o clique suave da porta se fechando atrás dela, três figuras mal iluminadas pelas parcas chamas da lareira surgiram no alto da escada oposta, andando furtivamente e falando aos cochichos.

-- Ufa! Pensei que ela ia varar a noite estudando! - murmurou Pedro.

-- Essa garota é obcecada por estudos! Que louca! - sussurrou Sirius, que segurava um pergaminho velho em uma das mãos. - Onde já se viu uma pessoa em sã consciência estudando num domingo de madrugada sendo que as aulas só começam amanhã! Ela não disse que ia dormir?

Enquanto isso, Tiago tirou um tecido leve e prateado do bolso, desdobrando-o.

-- Deixem de conversa fiada e vamos logo. Aluado já deve estar ansioso - todos se enfiaram debaixo da capa e juntaram as cabeças sobre o pergaminho que Sirius segurava. - Essa não, Pirraça está no meio do caminho.

-- Vamos pegar o atalho do fim do corredor - sugeriu Sirius enquanto apontava o caminho livre através do Mapa do Maroto.

-- Sim, vamos.

E eles puseram-se a caminho silenciosamente, tendo que se desviar uma única vez de Madame Nor-r-ra. Estavam bastante ansiosos com a perspectiva da aventura e fizeram o caminho todo em tempo record.

----------------------

SHECK SHECK SHECK

Um barulho insistente de garras arranhando a porta vinha do andar superior da Casa dos Gritos. Aluado estava inquieto, farejando e resmungando baixo. Seus companheiros estavam demorando mais que o normal. Ele estava com um sentimento estranho de apreensão, de _medo_ de ser abandonado novamente. Tinha sido mimado por eles e agora já não suportava a solidão. Por isso arranhava a porta.

Como é que ela funcionava? Almofadinhas não tinha problemas para abri-la, não devia ser tão difícil. Voltou-se para a janela obstruída que lançava finas faixas de luar no chão e espiou para fora sem poder conter um uivo triste.

Voltou para a porta novamente. Farejou toda a extensão da madeira até deparar-se com o frio metal da fechadura em seu focinho. Aquela saliência circular tinha cheiro e temperatura diferentes do resto. Não parecia fazer parte do objeto. Tentou morder, mas era muito duro; tentou arranhar, mas nada acontecia. Enfureceu-se. Deu um rosnado medonho arreganhando os dentes pontudos para a fechadura e investiu com a pata de uma só vez.

CLICK

Uma frestinha de luz revelou-se dando passagem à brisa gélida que sempre o assaltava no andar de baixo. Meteu o focinho na fresta fazendo com que ela aumentasse até dar passagem a seu corpo esguio.

Aquele ambiente ele também conhecia. Desceu as escadas com uma crescente expectativa, entretanto estava vazio. Onde estariam? Soltou um ganido sofrido e girou ao redor. Seus ouvidos registraram um som fraco, porém constante. Seus olhos escuros foram atraídos para o alçapão. Aproximou-se cauteloso tomado pela curiosidade. Não sabia o que havia além dele e seu pêlo eriçou-se levemente. Os sons tornavam-se cada vez mais perceptíveis, mais _pesados_.

-- AU!

Um latido. Um chamado. Sem hesitar dessa vez, ele avançou para o alçapão e latiu para a escuridão. E teve resposta. Era Almofadinhas. E pelo som de galope, não estava sozinho. Lançou-se para baixo e no momento em que aterrizou no chão empoeirado sentiu o choque de outro corpo maciço, apesar de macio.

Seus amigos.

Festejou com eles, _por_ eles. Não fora abandonado, afinal. "Que pensamento mais estúpido. Não seria abandonado jamais!" Sua visão ajustou-se à escuridão e ele pôde ver a silhueta de seus amigos se afastando no sentido contrário a seu esconderijo. Iriam deixá-lo? Pararam. Almofadinhas virou a cabeça para encará-lo, latiu e abanou o rabo convidativamente. Não, não iriam deixá-lo. Iriam _levá-lo_ com ele.

Foi uma longa caminhada. O ar estava seco, empoeirado, fazia-o espirrar. Eles seguiam em direção a uma brisa cada vez mais gélida e úmida, além do fato de que a escuridão ia se tornando menos densa. Estava excitado, assim como os outros. Rabicho corria à frente e de volta, num incansável vai-vem. Almofadinhas estava inquieto, resfolegando e abanando o rabo pelo corredor estreito. Às vezes latia, parecendo dizer "Estamos quase lá!" ou " Você vai adorar!". Só Pontas parecia mais controlado - como sempre - porém a agitação de suas orelha denunciava sua excitação.

Finalmente alcançaram o fim do túnel, uma abertura mais acima inundada de luz prateada. Rabicho logo sumiu por ela com ar eficiente. Pontas foi o segundo a sair, saltando com leveza para fora manobrando sua galhada com cuidado.

Almofadinhas chamou-o. Ele seria o próximo, mas estava apreensivo novamente. Aquela luz prateada o atraía, porém tinha medo. Os sons eram confusos, os cheiros fortes, o vento cortante. Sentiu então uma pata confortadora em seu lado enquanto olhava para cima com curiosidade crescente. "Não tenha medo. Nós estamos com você". E o medo dissipou-se com o vento. Saltou para fora.

Um mundo novo. Branco em sua grande maioria, com alguns poucos pontos verdes e marrons que a neve não cobria das árvores. Farfalhante, úmido, agradável. Mas não teve tempo de admirar, pois Almofadinhas empurrou-o, Pontas guiou-o e Rabicho logo os acompanhou com ar de importância. Teve um vislumbre de algo grande e iluminado, com um aroma quase familiar antes de se embrenhar na floresta. Aqueles desenhos prateados lançados no chão dançavam graciosamente. Olhou para o alto tentando encontrar a fonte da luz, mas recebeu respingos de neve no focinho. Ao redor, só árvores e mais árvores. O ar gelado não era incômodo, era gostoso, brincava com seus pêlos e principalmente com os de Almofadinhas.

Estavam lado a lado quando atingiram uma clareira banhada de luar. Assim que pisaram no gramado coberto de neve, voltaram-se para o alto. Ah, aquele globo de luz prateado! Quanta saudade! Tão belo!

-- AUUUUUUUU - era mais forte do que ele.

Sentou-se no chão, sempre acompanhado dos amigos, e pôs-se a uivar novamente, mas dessa vez Almofadinhas fez coro a ele em solidariedade. Uma felicidade sem precedentes tomou conta de todo o seu ser. Em um momento ele estava sozinho em sua prisão e no outro tinha tanta liberdade que chegava a ser assustador. E tinha a companhia de seus amigos, sendo assistido pela Lua - a encantadora Lua.

Descobriu com seus amigos que rolar na neve fofa era delicioso; correr por entre as árvores; saltar os obstáculos; perseguir os amigos, era tudo tão desafiador. O vento dava sensação de liberdade. As árvores eram muito convidativas para satisfazer suas necessidades - Almofadinhas foi quem deu a dica.

Achou-se a criatura mais feliz do mundo. E a mais exausta também. Por isso nem resistiu quando foi guiado de volta. Tentou algumas vezes desistir da caminhada e adormecer na metade do túnel, porém era sempre empurrado, sem descanso.

Desabou assim que atingiu o assoalho empoeirado de seu esconderijo e não havia o que lhe instigaria a subir aquelas escadas. Realmente não houve, já que foi rodeado por corpos quentes e aconchegantes no chão. Adormeceu instantaneamente.

-------------------

Remo estava só meio consciente que estava sendo vestido às pressas e meio que carregado para fora. Seu corpo parecia dormente de exaustão e sua mente entorpecida por algum sentimento que ele não conseguia identificar. Não com todo esse sono. Ouvia um zumbido que podia significar uma conversa entre seus amigos, mas parecia vir de muito longe.

-- Quase perdemos a hora! Acham que ele está bem? - perguntou Tiago preocupado.

-- Parece um zumbi - disse Pedro, com os olhinhos arregalados.

-- Ele só está sonolento - resmungou Sirius, rouco demais para poder parecer desdenhoso. - Já aconteceu antes. Ele está bem, só está cansado.

-- Então não é só ele - Tiago bocejou. - Você me carregaria até o castelo, Almofadinhas?

-- Sai pra lá, folgado. Pensa que qualquer preguiçoso pode se aproveitar de meus músculos, é?

Eles sorriram cansadamente. Quase jogaram Remo para o lado de fora do Salgueiro, fazendo um ramo estalar perigosamente próximo ao rosto de maroto antes de Tiago esticar o braço para fora e apertar o nó.

Eles mesmos não se lembravam de como chegaram ao castelo, nem nas salas de aula ou o que quer que os professores tivessem dito durante as aulas. Devoraram o almoço como se não comessem havia dias e rumaram para a Ala Hospitalar.

Assim que passaram pelas grandes portas da entrada, alguma coisa veio voando em direção a eles. Sirius abaixou-se a tempo, porém Tiago - que estava logo atrás - foi atingido em cheio na testa.

-- AI! Mas o que...?

-- O-ow - lamentou-se Pedro.

Tiago pegou o objeto atirado. Era um livro de Remo. O amigo estava no último leito da enfermaria, como sempre, espiando por detrás das cortinas com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ele era o único paciente de Madame Pomfrey, que também não estava à vista. Provavelmente trancada em seu escritório para não se aborrecer com as visitas. Eles aproximaram-se hesitantes.

-- E aí, Aluado? Beleza? - cumprimentou Sirius dissimulando.

-- Beleza? BELEZA? Vocês piraram, foi? Ficaram malucos? Perderam o pouco juízo que tinham, seus cabeças de m...

-- Epa! - cortou Tiago enquanto eles se aproximavam lentamente. - Não apele, Aluado. Depois você se arrepende...

-- Eu ia dizer de MELÃO, Tiago Potter! - eles arregalaram os olhos diante da explosão de fúria do amigo, finalmente entendendo que o negócio era sério. - E quem tem que se arrepender de alguma coisa aqui são vocês.

-- Ah, qual é, Aluado? - Sirius tentou parecer despreocupado.

-- Quieto, Sirius Black! Dessa vez vocês vão me escutar. Eu confiei em vocês, seus irresponsáveis, e vocês me passaram a perna. Como vocês ousam trair a minha confiança desse modo?

-- Calma, Aluado, não é bem assim... - Sirius tentou defendê-los.

-- Claro que é! Por acaso vocês me consultaram antes de fazer uma besteira dessas? Eu... eu ainda não consigo acreditar que vocês... que vocês me tiraram... que vocês fizeram isso comigo! - ele falou entre dentes desesperadamente.

-- Mas você gostou tanto! - argumentou Tiago com uma nota de desespero também, num fio de voz.

-- EU não gostei. O Aluado pode ter gostado, mas eu estava fora de mim!

-- Mas você é o Aluado, não é? - disse Pedro, ao que recebeu olhares zangados de Sirius e Tiago e encolheu-se.

-- Oh, sim. Eu sou a fera medonha e inconseqüente com instintos assassinos, obrigado por me lembrar disso, Pedro Pettigrew - ele disse com um sarcasmo que não combinava com ele e de repente pareceu esgotado, seus olhos brilharam. - Poderia ter sido desastroso...

Então eles perceberam que Remo tremia quando levou as mãos ao cabelo e encostou-se nos travesseiros arrumados às suas costas. Os três estavam ao lado do leito e entreolharam-se. Parecia que o monitor já tinha colocado tudo para fora e agora era o momento de agirem. Com muito cuidado.

-- Deu tudo certo, Aluado - confortou Tiago aproximando-se mais, no que foi seguido por Sirius. Pedro ainda estava em dúvida se era seguro.

Remo deu um sorriso amargo e fechou os olhos.

-- Graças aos céus deu tudo certo. Eu não quero nem imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável. Madame Pomfrey deveria estar bastante ocupada em seu escritório, ou tirando um cochilo depois do almoço. Melhor assim. Sirius resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

-- Aluado...

-- Não, Almofadinhas.

-- Mas... eu ainda não disse nada!

-- Estou tentando poupar seus esforços. Não vai me convencer dessa vez. E nem adianta fazer essa carinha - acrescentou o maroto quando Sirius baixou os olhos levemente fazendo seu coração apertar.

Porém não cederia dessa vez.

-- Então me responda uma coisa com sinceridade - Sirius decidiu-se por outro meio, usando um tom de voz mais seco já que seus poderes de persuasão tinham falhado vergonhosamente. - Esqueça os outros, os perigos, suas responsabilidades de monitor, esqueça tudo isso por um momento e me diga como você se sentiu essa manhã quando acordou? Qual foi o primeiro sentimento que te assaltou antes de você estragar tudo com remorso e autopunição?

Remo baixou os olhos, ocultando-os com uma cortina de cabelos castanhos. Sirius soltou uma risadinha debochada pelo nariz.

-- Está vendo? Pare de se colocar obstáculos. Que se danem os outros, nós cuidamos de você, não foi? Nós sempre vamos cuidar. Pense um pouco em si mesmo!

-- É o que você faz o tempo todo, não? - Remo retrucou com certa ferocidade. - Pensar em si mesmo. Pensa que eu não sei que você fez tudo isso pensando na sua própria diversão? Em como seria divertido pra _você_ quebrar regras e ainda brincar de animagia?

O rosto de Sirius empalideceu e ele deu um passo para trás antes de vestir sua máscara de sarcasmo novamente.

-- É tão mais fácil lidar com o Aluado, Remo. Ele sim sabe aproveitar a vida e dar valor ao esforço de seus amigos.

Com essas palavras que pingavam veneno e mágoa, Sirius girou sobre os calcanhares e dirigiu-se para fora da enfermaria batendo a porta atrás de si.

Remo soltou um gemido - que mais parecia um ganido - de arrependimento deitou-se e se virou para o outro lado a fim de impedir os outros de verem suas lágrimas correndo silenciosamente.

-- Eu sinto muito - ele murmurou. - Não devia ter dito isso. Não sei o que deu em mim.

-- É, você foi cruel - ele ouviu Tiago dizer fracamente às suas costas.

-- Eu acordei me sentindo tão feliz, tão leve e realizado e então pensei que só podia haver algo errado para eu me sentir tão bem. Quando lembrei da Floresta eu... eu entrei em pânico. E então vocês chegaram e... eu perdi o controle. Tive medo por mim e principalmente por vocês...

-- Me desculpe, Aluado, mas Almofadinhas tem razão - começou Tiago, confortador. - Você não precisa jogar todas as preocupações do mundo em suas costas. Eu também fiquei meio apreensivo quando Sirius sugeriu, mas você o conhece. Quando enfia alguma coisa na cabeça... Além disso, a idéia me entusiasmou. E foi tão divertido, Remo. Você sabe que foi. Nós não te dissemos nada porque você não concordaria, então resolvemos provar pra você que não há nada o que temer. Podemos te controlar, você sabe que sim.

Nesse momento, Madame Pomfrey irrompeu de seu escritório com as vestes meio amassadas e o rosto inchado de sono.

-- O que aconteceu? Eu estava... estava trabalhando em uns medicamentos e me assustei com a porta batendo...

-- Deve ter sido o vento - disse Tiago.

-- É - concordou Pedro.

Madame Pomfrey examinou-os com desconfiança e então viu Remo virado para o outro lado em silêncio.

-- E vocês dois, o que fazem aqui? Não vêem que ele está dormindo? Ele precisa descansar durante o dia. Vão! Xô!

Tiago deixou o livro de Remo - que acertara sua testa havia pouco tempo - junto com alguns pergaminhos e sapinhos de chocolate na mesinha ao lado do leito, e ele e Pedro se afastaram. Quando já iam alcançando a porta, foram surpreendidos por um murmúrio rouco de Remo.

-- Hum... diga a Almofadinhas que eu sinto muito e que eu... o Aluado gostou do passeio e quer repetir, se seus amigos ainda estiverem dispostos a levá-lo.

Tiago sorriu radiante e acenou afirmativamente enquanto uma Madame Pomfrey confusa olhava de um para outro.

------------------

Através do Mapa do Maroto, Tiago e Pedro rapidamente localizaram Sirius nas margens do lago e foram direto para lá.

O vento frio castigava seus rostos e deixava seus narizes vermelhos. Sirius estava olhando a superfície do lago congelado com a cara fechada e o olhar perdido. Eles se aproximaram silenciosamente e colocaram-se um de cada lado do amigo.

-- Ele falou sem pensar - disse Tiago depois de algum tempo contemplando o lago também. - Ficou muito mal com isso, você sabe como ele se pune cada fez que perde o controle. Disse que sente muito.

Sirius permaneceu em silêncio, sua expressão inalterada, portanto Tiago continuou:

-- Ele realmente não acredita no que disse. Remo acompanhou todo o nosso esforço para aprender animagia e ele gostou tanto que simplesmente tentou se convencer de que nós não fizemos isso por ele, mas sim por nós mesmos. E falhou vergonhosamente na tentativa - Tiago reparou que a expressão de Sirius tinha-se aliviado levemente, apesar de ele ainda não demonstrar vontade de se manifestar. - Lembra de quando nós descobrimos que ele era um lobisomem no primeiro ano? Ele tinha tanta certeza de que não seria mais aceito que nem reparou como estávamos nos divertindo com a afobação dele. Pensou que nós estávamos fingindo que o aceitávamos pra poder humilhá-lo na frente da escola inteira. Você lembra?

Um sorriso de lado foi a única resposta que obteve.

-- Ele pediu pra te dizer que gostou do passeio e que quer repetir, caso nós ainda nos dispusermos a acompanhá-lo.

-- Eu disse que conseguiria - disse Sirius com sarcasmo e satisfação mesclados na voz.

-- Como? - Tiago não entendeu, encarou-o sem saber que tipo de reação esperar do amigo.

-- Eu disse que conseguiria convencê-lo, não? - ele alargou seu sorriso.

-- Ora, seu convencido-mor. Eu tenho metade dos créditos!

-- Um quarto, sendo muito generoso - desdenhou Sirius.

-- Injustiça! - reclamou Tiago comicamente. - Ingratidão! Calúnia!

-- Calúnia? - Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha e Pedro pareceu confuso.

-- Hum... me empolguei...

------------------------

**N.A.** Eu amo animagia! Hum... tenho a impressão que já disse isso, mas só pra reforçar... Bem, é a velha história do Sirius e Remo, um tentando convencer o outro de que seu modo de viver é melhor. Parece que Sirius levou a melhor ihihihi. Eu realmente gostei desse capítulo, espero que vocês também gostem!

**Tete Chan **caracas! Vc já acorda pensando em Definitivamente Marotos? E só toma café depois que lê? Quanta honra! Vc me perguntou sobre alguma ceninha fofa de James e Lily? Hummm acho que a desse capítulo não conta, né? uhuahuahuahua não foi exatamente _fofa_. Eu acho que está muito cedo pra pensar em romance entre os dois mas garanto que na (abaixa a voz para um cochicho) possível continuação da fic possa acontecer mais esse shipper! XD É sempre bom conhecer mais pessoas, moça ;-D bju.

**LeNaHhH **ehehe que bom que vc gostou! Espero agradar sempre! Mais um capítulo PERFEITO e meu ego vai competir com o do Sirius XD. Beijo.

**Mione Lupin** oh eu realmente fiquei com raiva pelo Harry não ter aberto o embrulhinho do espelho! Ele tentou manter Sirius longe de confusão, mas acabou fazendo exatamente o contrário, pobrezinho... gostou do sonho do Tiago, né? Uhuahuahua. Beijinhus pra vc também.

**R. Mia** eu entendo seu ponto de vista sobre Régulo e Sirius, mas eu realmente não acho que eles se _odiassem_. No meu modo de ver as coisas, Régulo tem uma certa admiração por Sirius, e por isso tenta aproximá-los. Mas Sirius o ignora, pq acha ele muito submisso, covarde, prefere seus amigos grifinórios. Eu realmente, acredito que eles brigaram muito, principalmente porque Régulo acabou tomando o caminho de comensal. Porém isso ainda não aconteceu e – detalhe – eu disse que Régulo deu um presente a Sirius, mas isso não significa que Sirius tenha dado alguma coisa para o irmão. Espero que tenha ficado claro meu ponto de vista O.O Valeu meeeesmo pelo elogio! Continue acompanhando! Beijos.

**Lika Malfoy** suuuper irmã. Não dá pra duvidar do tanto q vc se diverte com fic pq vc simplesmente ri do capítulo todo! E eu digo rir _mesmo_ de colocar um monte de HahAHAhHA simplesmente o máximo! Ainda mais seus suspiros abobalhados Oh, sem dúvida, o Remo é fofo! Ele é fofo sim! o.O ainda mais de pijama! E... que mais posso dizer? "POC"

**Nessa** que bom que eu fiz vc rir bastante! Oh, teve muito Sirius pra vc né? E fazendo arte ainda por cima, aff... aquela peça que ele pregou na Jenkins foi bem típico dele mesmo! Sabe que eu não tinha reparado sobre o quanto eu escrevo do Sirius! Eu já te disse isso, mas acho bem mais fácil escrever sobre o _seu_ fofily do que sobre o _meu_ Remo rsrsrs Espero que vc continue sempre gostando da fic! Beijo.

Continuem deixando seus comentários! É sempre ótimo lê-los! Beijos para todos que não comentam tb, até s**ábado** que vem.

---------------------

No próximo capítulo...

Eles puderam ouvir as palavras da enfermeira assim que pôs os olhos em Remo.

- O que são esses avermelhados, Sr. Lupin? E está machucado, veja só - ela analisou a mão que ele mordera durante a transformação e meneou a cabeça. - Ora, pobrezinho, fazia tanto tempo que não se agredia, não é mesmo? Mas por que está se coçando desse jeito? Esses arranhões... não me diga que... pulgas?


	24. Pulgas

CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO

Pulgas

----------------------------

Até o final daquela semana os três animagos e o lobisomem já tinham explorado um bom pedaço da Floresta Proibida. Encontraram paisagens impressionantes, apesar de muito poucas criaturas - devido à grande quantidade de neve que caía durante a noite. Em geral viam animais pequenos e pássaros noturnos que faziam sons de arrepiar os cabelos da nuca de qualquer aluno, mas que não assustavam as quatro criaturas cheias de curiosidade que descobriam aquele mundo novo e muito interessante. Tiveram um vislumbre de um belíssimo unicórnio, que teria passado despercebido confundindo-se com a neve se não fosse o brilho dos olhos do animal.

As criaturas da floresta pareciam não se importar com eles. Mesmo o lobisomem não passava de um lobo comum, mais curioso do que ameaçador em companhia dos amigos.

Eles não caçavam, já que Remo tomava precauções para saciar sua fome completamente antes da transformação, pois um lobisomem faminto não seria nem um pouco dócil. Pontas era assaltado por um desejo excêntrico cada vez que avistava uma pontinha de verde no chão, porém resistia bravamente. Almofadinhas estava sempre muito ocupado em cheirar os rastros na neve e pular em seus amigos. As únicas coisas que colocava na boca eram gravetos, que ele disputava com Aluado num gostoso pega-pega. Rabicho era a exceção. O ratinho cheirava tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho e provava tudo o que seu olfato classificava como "comestível".

Remo não tinha do que reclamar pela manhã e até a tarde de sábado ele já estava bem menos apreensivo. De fato, já fora convencido de que não havia com o que se preocupar enquanto tivesse a companhia dos animagos.

Aquela noite seria a última de Lua-Cheia e o tempo estava mais ameno. Portanto eles aproveitaram para embrenhar-se mais fundo na floresta. Encontraram uma clareira com algumas ervas mágicas, a julgar pelo fato de resistirem à neve. Devia ser esse o lugar em que Hagrid costumava apanhar os ingredientes das poções do Prof. Jigger. Enquanto cheirava as ervas com aquele seu desejo de mastigá-las, Pontas tinha certeza que havia mais alguma informação importante relacionada com esse lugar. Seus instintos lhe avisavam isso, porém não conseguia se lembrar o que era - até o momento em que ouviu os latidos divertidos de Almofadinhas e Aluado.

Rabicho, que estava a seu lado, empinou-se nas patinhas traseiras e agitou os bigodes na direção do som. Pontas ergueu o pescoço altivo para deparar-se com um gramado tão verde que chegava a ser indecente no meio de toda aquela neve. Aluado e Almofadinhas estavam rolando na grama disputando um graveto. Um alarme soou na mente de Pontas, ele aproximou-se a galope derrapando antes de atingir o gramado e pôs-se a patear o chão e fazer ruídos para chamar a atenção dos outros. Rabicho observava de longe, ainda agitando os bigodes freneticamente.

Os dois brincalhões interromperam a diversão para prestar atenção ao cervo. "Venha brincar, você também! Não passe vontade!" Almofadinhas latiu para ele. Porém Pontas não avançou, pelo contrário, afastou-se ainda mais escoiceando e inclinando o pescoço para trás "Saiam daí, seus cabeçudos!". As orelhas do cão ficaram em alerta enquanto Aluado se aproveitava da distração para tomar o graveto de sua boca e agitá-lo de um lado para outro, rosnando e sacudindo. Entretanto foi obrigado a interromper a brincadeira quando sentiu uma coceira numa das patas traseiras. Largou o graveto no mesmo instante e concentrou-se em mordiscar o local até saciar a coceira. Pelo canto do olho ele pôde ver Almofadinhas soltar um gemido, sentar-se e levar a pata traseira até o pescoço, coçando-se e girando ao redor de si mesmo pelo esforço.

Subitamente, Almofadinhas saiu em disparada para fora do gramado e postou-se ao lado do cervo latindo para Aluado, que seguiu-o - não sem parar no meio do caminho para coçar o lado do corpo com as presas.

Lobo e cão puseram-se a rolar na neve, interrompendo-se vez ou outra para se coçar, e Pontas parecia afobado enquanto Rabicho preocupava-se em manter distância dos outros. Com muito custo eles fizeram o caminho de volta ao Salgueiro Lutador.

Almofadinhas fazia um escândalo cada vez que sentia uma mordiscada em seu couro e começava a rosnar para o próprio pêlo, como se tentando expulsar dele os causadores daquele piquenique. É claro que estava com pulgas! Como fora tolo! "Malditas pulgas!". Observou com pesar o lobisomem se coçando e até dispôs-se a coçar seu pescoço enquanto ele se ocupava com o próprio rabo.

Enfim chegaram na Casa dos Gritos bem no momento em que a aurora despontava e a lua desaparecia no horizonte. Aluado começou a contorcer-se no chão, dessa vez de dor, enquanto suas formas mudavam lentamente. Remo quase não passava por essa transformação acordado, geralmente adormecia antes da lua sumir, mas dessa vez teve que passar por ela consciente. Gritou e mordeu as costas da mão arrancando sangue até seus músculos finalmente relaxarem e ele se encontrar arfante e nu no chão frio, sendo coberto por Tiago com uma manta, enquanto Pedro pegava suas roupas e Sirius... Onde estava Sirius?

Ouviu um grunhido meio rosnado e levantou a cabeça, apoiando-se nos cotovelos para ver Almofadinhas virando-se e contorcendo-se para tentar coçar as costas. Remo sorriu.

- Almofadinhas, seu estúpido! - Tiago aproximou-se do cão, abaixando-se e começou a ralhar enquanto coçava suas costas e o cão gemia em agradecimento. - Por que você tinha que rolar naquela grama? Esqueceu do que Hagrid disse sobre uma clareira enfeitiçada e coberta de pulgas, infeliz? E ainda arrastou o Aluado! Pulguento filho de uma cadela...

Remo escutou aquelas palavras com o cenho franzido, com a mente ainda meio nublada até avistar Pedro estendendo suas roupas.

- Aqui estão, Aluado.

- O-obrigado - ele estendeu o braço para pegá-las e só então percebeu alguns arranhões em sua pele. Não só no braço, seu corpo inteiro tinha vermelhões doloridos e arranhões. Ele coçou a cabeça, onde sentiu uma pontadinha incômoda e então as lembranças vieram como uma avalanche: o graveto disputado com Almofadinhas; as ervas; o gramado verde e agradável; e então... coceira, muita coceira.

Ele já tinha acabado de se vestir quando Tiago esgotou seu estoque de xingamentos ao cão sofredor.

- Anda! Levanta, seu mole! - ordenou o maroto pondo-se de pé e ajeitando os óculos no rosto. - Temos que levar o Aluado.

POC

- Que humilhação! Sirius Black com pulgas! Onde já se viu! - Sirius levantou resmungando para si mesmo e coçando a cabeça com ferocidade.

- Consegue caminhar, Aluado? - perguntou Tiago gentilmente.

Remo concordou com um aceno de cabeça e os quatro puseram-se a caminhar.

- E agora? O que vamos fazer? - perguntou Pedro.

- Eu não vou fazer nada - disse Tiago dando de ombros. - Não sei se vocês repararam, mas não estou me coçando.

- Nem eu - Pedro suspirou aliviado.

Sirius impacientou-se.

- Tá! Tá bom! Não precisa dizer que eu fui idiota porque eu já estou sabendo, ok? Erro meu, eu admito, agora dá pra parar de atirar pedras? - ele rosnou para Tiago enquanto tentava alcançar o meio das costas.

Tiago não respondeu, porém pareceu satisfeito com as palavras do amigo e até coçou suas costas solidariamente.

- E essas feridas? - perguntou Remo coçando atrás da orelha e analisando os vergões visíveis no pescoço e braços de Sirius, iguais aos seus. - Pretende ir na enfermaria?

- Não posso. Madame Pomfrey pode desconfiar. Posso dar um jeito de escondê-las, mas preciso de um banho urgente - ele voltou a esfregar as unhas na cabeça.

- É - ponderou Tiago. - Imagino que Madame Pomfrey esteja acostumada com vários tipos de acidentes e doenças por trabalhar numa escola de magia, mas acho que um garoto com pulgas certamente seria algo novo para ela.

- Cala essa boca, Pontas - rosnou Sirius tentando manter as mãos desocupadas por um minuto inteiro e falhando miseravelmente.

- Tudo bem, eu me calo - disse Tiago e após alguns segundos de silêncio continuou: - Mas se você quiser, eu posso pedir para o Hagrid aquela Poção Anti-pulgas que ele usou em Poppy, eca - ele torceu o nariz ao lembrar-se do cheiro.

Remo e Pedro seguraram o riso e Sirius limitou-se a arreganhar os dentes e fuzilá-lo com um olhar ameaçador antes de abaixar-se para coçar o tornozelo.

Eles puderam ouvir as palavras da enfermeira assim que pôs os olhos em Remo.

- O que são esses avermelhados, Sr. Lupin? E está machucado, veja só - ela analisou a mão que ele mordera durante a transformação e meneou a cabeça. - Ora, pobrezinho, fazia tanto tempo que não se agredia, não é mesmo? Mas por que está se coçando desse jeito? Esses arranhões... não me diga que... pulgas?

- Hum, eu acho... - Remo baixou os olhos. Será que ela suspeitaria que ele saíra da Casa dos Gritos? Porém a expressão da enfermeira era de pesar, não de desconfiança.

- Ora, coitadinho, eu vivo dizendo que aquele lugar precisa de uma faxina, mas ninguém se dispõe a limpá-lo há mais de dois anos! Vou conversar com o diretor. Deve estar enfestado de pulgas!

- Eu não acho que esteja - argumentou Remo.

- Como não? - perguntou ela arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que estão todas em mim! Não deve ter sobrado nenhuma na Casa dos Gritos!

Ela deu um sorrisinho quase amigável antes de continuar tagarelando e dirigindo-se para o castelo.

- Não se preocupe, querido. Nós vamos acabar com elas em um minuto, você vai ver. Eu tenho um xampu ótimo...

-------------------------

Sirius estava imensamente grato por ser domingo. Ele estava morto de cansaço, mas precisava se livrar dessa coceira humilhante antes de poder relaxar. Foi direto para o banheiro e tomou um longo banho usando metade de seu frasco de xampu. Porém não foi suficiente. Sua manhã inteira resumiu-se em três banhos e dois frascos de xampu vazios. Adormeceu por pura exaustão e Tiago percebeu que ele ainda se coçava mesmo dormindo.

- Onde está ele? – perguntou Remo assim que deixou a enfermaria pelo meio da tarde totalmente restabelecido.

- Se recusou terminantemente a deixar o dormitório pelos próximos dois meses – respondeu Tiago cansadamente enquanto pegavam alguns atalhos para a torre da Grifinória.

- Ainda está se coçando?

- Um-hum – concordaram Tiago e Pedro juntos.

Remo pensou por um momento até que eles atingiram o sétimo andar. Então parou para encarar os outros dois.

- Convençam-no a ir com vocês para a Sala Precisa. Eu vou estar esperando, ok?

Eles arquearam as sobrancelhas em dúvida, mas concordaram e arrastaram o animago até a sala secreta. Assim que entraram, viram um aposento amplo com uma bacia razoavelmente grande no centro, toalhas, alguns tapetes espalhados estrategicamente, uma penteadeira com um grande espelho oval coberta de frascos e pentes de todos os tamanhos, além de Remo sentado à frente, de costas para o espelho e sorrindo para eles. Sirius arregalou os olhos junto com os outros dois marotos.

- Pronto para o banho, Almofadinhas?

Tiago e Pedro caíram na risada enquanto Sirius recuperava sua expressão desdenhosa.

- Você não vai me dar banho!

- Não. Eu não. Nós – Remo apontou para si mesmo e os outros dois – vamos dar banho no Almofadinhas.

- Não mesmo! – ele torceu os lábios em escárnio.

Remo levantou-se e caminhou até eles.

- Você é quem sabe. Eu roub... peguei emprestado algumas poções que Madame Pomfrey usou em mim. São cicatrizantes, veja, não tenho mais marcas. E tenho também um xampu especial para piolhos e pente fino – Sirius fez uma careta. – Agora, se você prefere ficar dois meses trancado no dormitório... – ele deu de ombros e empurrou o lábio inferior para frente.

- Eu ainda posso conseguir aquela Poção Anti-pulgas com o Hagrid – ofereceu-se Tiago e esquivou-se do alcance do punho do amigo.

Sirius rosnou antes de render-se:

- Que situação! Tudo bem, já que eu não tenho outra escolha...

E no momento seguinte, eles estavam perseguindo Almofadinhas pelo aposento, tentando forçá-lo a entrar na bacia. Ele ganiu e esperneou quando foi apanhado por Tiago – não era à toa que ele era o melhor apanhador da escola – mas de nada adiantou seus esforços. Uma vez atirado dentro da água, ele começou a fazer bagunça enquanto três pares de mãos o esfregavam e aplicavam a poção em todo o pêlo do cão. Tinha que admitir que não foi de todo ruim, porém ele não facilitaria as coisas para os amigos: encharcou-os sem-querer-querendo; derrubou Tiago na bacia; tentou morder tudo o que alcançava e se sacudiu toda vez que tentavam alcançá-lo com a toalha. Acabou esfregando-se todo num dos tapetes, rolando e latindo para os outros.

- Já chega, Almofadinhas. Vamos cuidar do cabelo agora – Remo apontou a cadeira em frente ao espelho ao que o cão ganiu e estendeu as patinhas para a frente, apoiando a cabeça nela e olhando-o de um jeito que apertava o coração. – É preciso, seu malandro. Venha.

Tiago e Pedro observaram enquanto Remo passava o xampu e o pente fino nos cabelos de Sirius, que fazia caretas e reclamava a cada puxão.

O tratamento acabou se mostrando muito eficaz, sendo que assim que anoiteceu, Sirius já não tinha marca nenhuma visível e nada de coceiras – além de seu cabelo ter adquirido um brilho a mais.

-------------------

Os quatro garotos entraram na sala comunal depois do jantar atraindo todos os olhares dos ocupantes, que foram dispersando suas atenções em pouco tempo novamente. Sirius tinha recuperado seu bom humor sarcástico e ocupava-se em piscar para uma garota de cabelos negros curtinhos ao lado de uma baixinha de cabelos encaracolados.

- Ei, Pontas. Dá uma espiada. Eu gostei da de cabelos escuros, você fica com a outra?

Tiago analisou a menina de cima a baixo despudoradamente antes de arrepiar os cabelos e concluir:

- Tudo bem. A gente se vê – acrescentou para Pedro e Remo.

Remo ignorou a atitude dos amigos e pôs-se a examinar as mesinhas ao redor até encontrar uma cascata de cabelos ruivos.

- Venha, Rabicho – chamou enquanto se dirigia até a monitora.

Lily estava absorta em uma leitura de... Adivinhação? Ela estava lendo o livro _O Oráculo dos Sonhos_ que Madame Gonfrey adotara em suas aulas.

- Boa noite, Lily – a garota deu um leve sobressalto e levantou os olhos para eles.

- Oh, boa noite Remo, Pettigrew – o garoto gordinho acenou com a cabeça em cumprimento. – Sentem-se.

Eles sentaram-se e Pedro apoiou a cabeça na mesa, sonolento. Remo reparou que Lily usava aquele tom formal de quando estava brava com ele.

- Então, como foi a _viagem_? – perguntou ela enfatizando a última palavra.

- Longa, mas valeu a pena – disse ele simplesmente torcendo para que ela parasse de olhá-lo como se o acusasse de usar uma maldição imperdoável.

Depois de alguns longos segundos se encarando em silêncio, Remo baixou os olhos derrotado esperando que ela começasse a chamá-lo de mentiroso, porém isso não aconteceu.

- Eu amei o disco dos Hobgoblins, Remo – o monitor ergueu os olhos e pôde ver toda a doçura de volta naqueles olhos encantadores. - E os chocolates, ouch – ela levou a mão ao estômago e fez uma cara de sofrimento que resultou em um sorriso aliviado do maroto.

- Imaginei que você gostaria. Eu ia dar só os chocolates, mas então você me deu a idéia ao elogiar o grupo no Baile...

- Sim, eles são excelentes. Aquele vocalista tem uma voz muito agradável. E o estilo deles é bem gostoso. Pena que não dê para ouvir na vitrola lá de casa, por ser trouxa, sabe como é. Tive que pedir a vitrola mágica da Marlene emprestada para que meus pais pudessem ouvir as músicas. Eles também amaram! Petúnia ficou indignada e com dores de cabeça, mas ela não conta – ela fez um gesto de desdém, como se espantasse uma mosca do nariz.

- Eu gostaria de agradecer pelo livro também. É fantástico! E a foto ficou muito boa. Seus pais gostaram?

- Se gostaram? Eles se apaixonaram por você – ela soltou uma risada gostosa ao ver o rosto do maroto afoguear-se. – Eu disse que você é muito educado, estudioso e responsável... Ah, e por falar em responsabilidade, temos que discutir a detenção de seus amigos, lembra-se?

Pedro soltou um resmungo de lamentação e levantou a cabeça para encará-los:

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Claro que é – respondeu Remo. – Você já planejou algo, Lily?

- Sim, eu pensei em terça-feira às oito horas da noite.

- Pontas e Almofadinhas têm treino de quadribol na terça – resmungou Pedro, recebendo um olhar de censura de Remo e outro confuso de Lily.

- De que você os chamou?

- N-nada não – gaguejou Pedro e Remo achou prudente mudar de assunto.

- Eu acho ótimo, Lily. Você já avisou alguém?

- Conversei com a Profª. McGonagall, e ela sugeriu que usássemos três salas do quarto andar.

- Três salas? – esganiçou-se Pedro. – Mas... vocês pretendem nos separar?

- Obviamente, Pettigrew. Você não esperava confabular com seus amigos enquanto cumpre uma detenção, não?

Pedro ia dizer que sim, porém Remo cortou-o, aproveitando para sanar uma dúvida:

- Combinado então. Nós nos encarregamos de avisar os outros. Mas, afinal, por que você estava estudando Adivinhação se você não gosta dessa matéria?

- Nem me fale – Lily largou-se no encosto da cadeira cansadamente depois de um bocejo. – Eu detesto Adivinhação. Gosto de coisas que possam se comprovadas, exatas, mas eu venho tendo uns sonhos bem esquisitos e persistentes, então achei que poderia tentar esclarecê-los.

- Teve algum progresso?

- Não. Eu me recuso a acreditar nessas interpretações ridículas de que dentro de poucos dias eu vou rolar de uma escada e quebrar o pescoço, mas estranhamente ainda vou viver tempo suficiente para ter trigêmeos – ela respondeu em um tom extremamente irônico, fazendo Remo rir e Pedro arregalar os olhos. – Eu sei, é trágico.

- E que tipo de sonho é esse? - questionou o monitor.

Ela bocejou longamente antes de responder:

- Não é nada de mais, na verdade. Está mais para um passeio na floresta do que um agouro de morte, não se preocupe – ela bocejou novamente. – Me desculpe, Remo, mas estou caindo de sono. Outro dia te conto, ok?

- Tudo bem. Vá descansar, amanhã teremos um dia cheio. Boa noite.

- Noite.

Novamente Pedro acenou com a cabeça em despedida.

-------------------------

- Eu não devo azarar meus colegas por diversão. Que coisa mais estúpida pra se escrever, hunf – Sirius soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa pelo nariz enquanto escrevia a frase pelo que ele achou ser a milésima vez. – Só pode ter sido idéia da Evans.

- Ela acredita que isso é suficiente para nos converter ao babaquismo – respondeu a voz de Tiago vinda do espelho quadrado virado para cima ao lado de Sirius. Em vez de refletir o teto da sala que ele ocupava, o objeto mostrava a imagem de Tiago de cabeça baixa, escrevendo tediosamente.

- Que ingênua – riu Sirius. – Aposto como ela está toda satisfeita achando que nós estamos isolados e arrependidos por "azarar nossos colegas por diversão".

Tiago também riu antes de acrescentar:

- É verdade. Nós temos que concordar que o Aluado é o melhor amigo do mundo. E você é o melhor _irmão_ do mundo, é claro – ele emendou rapidamente depois de espiar a careta de indignação ciumenta que o outro lhe dirigiu.

- Bem, sendo assim, eu concordo. Só não sei se ele contava que nós usaríamos seu presente nas primeiras detenções que ele nos desse.

- Ah, o Aluado é um maroto também, apesar de monitor – ambos torceram os lábios numa careta idêntica sem nem perceberem, pois estavam de cabeça baixa escrevendo. – Ele não acredita que essas detenções resolvam alguma coisa.

- Mas são chatas – Sirius largou a pena por um momento para flexionar os dedos.

- Sem dúvida que são! Só que eu não deixaria de azarar o Ranhoso só para não ter que fazer linhas!

- Fiquei emocionado com essas palavras, meu amigo, foi a coisa mais tocante que já ouvi na vida! – Sirius levou a mão ao peito teatralmente antes de voltar a escrever. – Nenhum castigo do mundo apagaria a satisfação de se azarar o nariz-de-cabo-de-guarda-chuva Snape.

- Por falar nele, acho que não temos dado a atenção devida a ele, sabe?

- Tem razão. Ele deve estar se sentindo meio ignorado, afinal temos estado bem ocupados com as transformações.

- E algo me diz que ainda estaremos ocupados, pelo menos até o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa.

Sirius bufou fazendo seus cabelos voarem para longe de seu rosto.

- Nem me fale. Só de lembrar que nós perdemos o treino de hoje me dá vontade de torcer o pescocinho de uma certa monitora. E do Aluado, por não ter protestado.

Tiago visualizou mentalmente Sirius enforcando Lily. Ele imaginou-se derrubando o amigo no chão com um único soco no estômago e teve que sacudir a cabeça para livrar-se da imagem.

- Eu garanto que seria inútil protestar – Tiago defendeu o amigo. – Se eu conheço alguma coisa sobre Lílian Evans é sua teimosia.

- Isso é óbvio. É só olhar para os cabelos vermelhos e tirar essa conclusão – respondeu o outro com sarcasmo. – Que horas são, Pontas?

- Faltam vinte minutos para as onze. Você acha que já deu pra enrolar?

Sirius examinou o próprio pergaminho coberto das mesmas palavras até pouco mais da metade.

- Deixe-me ver o seu. Ah, ela nem vai desconfiar que nós escrevemos isso tudo em vinte minutos. Dá tempo de terminar nosso jogo?

- Claro, eu vou afundar o seu encouraçado em menos de cinco minutos, quer apostar?

- Grande coisa, ainda falta um _sobmarinho_ que você nem imagina onde está, há-há. _Eu_ vou ganhar antes de você encontrá-lo.

- É submarino, sua anta! Fala sério, já faz mais de dois anos que meu pai ensinou esse jogo pra gente e você ainda não consegue dizer os nomes direito!

- Ah, também esses trouxas inventam cada nome esquisito! Mas vai lá: H 13.

- FIUUUUUU SPLASH! Águaaaaaaa! Há-há! E passou muito longe, se você quer saber.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Seus efeitos sonoros são realmente incríveis – ironizou. – Anda logo, é sua vez.

- Lançar fogo em A 2!

- Caramba!

- EU SABIA! Afundei o encouraçado, não foi? Heim? Heim?

- Não, mané, foi um _submarenho_! – Tiago revirou os olhos. - Mas não é possível, você está roubando!

- Como eu posso estar roubando se não consigo ver mais do que essa sua cara de bobo!

- Boba é a... eu ia dizer que era sua vovozinha, mas já que eu ainda tenho esperanças de ser adotado pela sua família acho melhor deixar quieto mesmo. Vai, sua vez de novo, trapaceiro.

Quinze minutos depois, um Sirius carrancudo e um Tiago cheio de si pela recente vitória estavam fingindo escrever quando a porta da sala em que Sirius estava abriu-se e os dois monitores entraram, acompanhados de Pedro. Lily aproximou-se para analisar seu pergaminho enquanto o maroto tratou de passar o braço em cima do espelho a fim de escondê-lo.

- Como você é preguiçoso, Black! Teve tempo o bastante para encher esse pergaminho! – Lily suspirou e meneou a cabeça diante do bocejo de Sirius. - Bem, acho que já chega. Espero que tenha sido suficiente para gravar essa mensagem em seu subconsciente.

- Ah, claro – Sirius revirou os olhos. – Não vou esquecer nunca mais, estou dispensado? Não agüento mais essa solidão – suas palavras pingavam cinismo.

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado antes de responder.

- Sim, Black, está dispensado.

- Finalmente – ele recolheu o espelho discretamente, mandando uma piscadela para os outros marotos assim que Lily virou-se e eles dirigiram-se para a sala ao lado para "libertar" Tiago.

---------------

**N.A.** Caso alguém não tenha compreendido, eles estavam jogando batalha naval, mas acho que ficou bem claro depois dos efeitos sonoros do Tiago O.o Eu tinha que fazer esse banho! Senão não dormiria direito à noite! Oh, céus!

**Nessa Reinehr** vc tem toda razão, não existe criatura no mundo que não goste do Sirius! E a Lily precisa de lições algumas vezes, sim. Mas os marotos dão conta do recado, não é mesmo? Rsrsrs oh, sim, eles não deixam nada passar mesmo... Que bom que você gostou do jeito que eu descrevi a briga deles e, realmente, aquela livrada na testa foi impagável ehehe! Esse é meu Moony ele é tão fofily! XD Puxa, vc sempre consegue me deixar sem graça com tantos elogios... mas eu ainda terei minha vingança quando vc postar sua fic uhuahuahuahua super beijo!

**Tete Chan** vc quase chorou? Ohhh que emotion! Pois é, o Aluado foi tolo em pensar que seria abandonado, né! Sim, sim, Lupin é meigo! Lupin é meigo! XDDD A Lily estressada é sempre uma diversão para James haha e James sabe exatamente como fazer isso, não é? Kissssus.

**Lilika** tudo ótimo! E vc? rsrsrs puxa vida, é sempre bom saber que eu estou agradando! Aki está mais um capítulo pra vc dar uma folguinha para suas unhas ehehe Bejaum.

**MiLa ChaN** jura? Vc gosta das minhas cenas de animagia? Oh, fiquei encantada! Eu também sou apaixonada por essas cenas, adoro escrevê-las, portanto, taí mais um capítulo com os nossos queridos transformados! Espero que tenha gostado XD A fic vai ter 28 capítulos, ok? Bjus.

**LeNaHhH** que bom q vc adorou XD Oh, com certeza, o Sirius tem todos os motivos para ser convencido, nós temos que concordar nisso... Bejo.

**Mione Lupin** oh, eu sinto muito por fazer seu coração doer ehehe, mas uma amizade, mesmo tão sincera como a deles, sempre tem dessas discussões, não é mesmo! As brigas costumam fortalecer as amizades e o desfecho é sempre o mesmo, né! Eles não conseguem ficar chateados por muito tempo... fico feliz que tenha gostado! Bjossss!

**Lika Malfoy** uhuahuahua vc gostou, fala a verdade! Caramba, como vc implica com o Pedroca! Mas eu tenho que concordar com vc, ele é um rato gordo mesmo... rsrsrs ninguém resiste a Sirius, isso é fato comprovado cientificamente! O.o Tiago não tem amor à própria vida, com certeza, ficar provocando aquela ruivinha desse jeito tsk tsk... don't you shive? aaahhh hahaha vc se arrepiou! Que bom q vc gostou da animagia, Lineee! Eu assisti seus ataques de riso de camarote uhuahuahua Realmente, vc nunca aprende! E eu me divirto, beijão Line!

Muito obrigada a todos vocês! Eu adiantei um pouco a atualização pq vou viajar daqui a pouco, mas a próxima atualização será no outro **sábado**. Até lá!

----------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar de repreensão, pegou suas coisas e saiu pisando duro.

-- O que foi _isso_, afinal? - Sirius pôs em palavras o que Remo questionava com o olhar, porém de uma forma muito mais sarcástica do que Remo teria feito.

-- Aquela doida estava ouvindo meus pensamentos, vocês acreditam? - Tiago sussurrou para os amigos.

-- Caracas! - Sirius arregalou os olhos. - Sempre achei que ela não batia bem... Afinal, dispensar você, Pontas... tsk tsk tsk. Isso está mexendo com a cabeça dela, pobrezinha.


	25. Maluca não! Sensível

CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO

Maluca não! Sensível...

------------------------

A sala de Adivinhação estava um forno de tão quente. Era quase impossível permanecer ali por muito tempo sem começar a suar e sentir-se sonolento. Lily estava emburrada, como em todas as aulas. Achava aquilo totalmente inútil. Dirigiu-se para um canto afastado da sala seguida por Alice e Marlene. Porém antes que alcançassem a mesa, Madame Gonfrey manifestou-se com sua vozinha estridente.

-- Muito boa tarde, meus queridos. Peço que não se sentem ainda. Hoje nós vamos começar a interpretação dos sonhos de vocês e eu mesma gostaria de formar os pares aleatoriamente.

Lily bufou. Do jeito que era sortuda, sem dúvida cairia com algum idiota. "Só espero que não seja o idiota do Potter" pensou ela. Mas Tiago ainda nem tinha chegado na sala de aula.

Suas amigas realmente tinham muita sorte. A professora escolheu Marlene e Alice como parceiras. Pedro teve que se sentar com uma corvinal - que fez uma careta de desgosto. Lily sobrou. Já ia pedir para sentar-se com Alice e Marlene quando três garotos entraram respirando com dificuldade. Provavelmente deviam ter vindo correndo, pois se atrasaram. Lily cruzou os dedos "Remo, por favor. Por favor, o Remo".

-- Sr. Lupin, você faz dupla com Sr. Black. Está mais do que na hora separá-lo do Sr. Potter. Você - acrescentou, referindo-se a Tiago - fica com a Srta. Evans. Ela vai dar um jeito de fazê-lo se comportar.

Tiago sorriu desafiador e Lily ficou ainda mais emburrada.

-- Ótimo - falou Lily para si mesma.

-- Realmente ótimo - provocou o maroto.

Eles se dirigiram para a mesa ao lado de Remo e Sirius. Remo tinha uma ruga de preocupação na testa e Sirius sorria arrogantemente para Tiago, como não podia deixar de ser.

-- Meus queridos - a professora voltou a falar, quando já estavam todos acomodados. - Eu vou explicar o que vocês terão de fazer e em seguida terei de deixar a sala por alguns minutos. Prestem atenção e aproveitem para perguntar antes que eu saia.

Depois de uma rápida explicação, ela deixou a torre, com recomendações de que se comportassem. Lily encarou Tiago, inexpressiva.

-- Você primeiro, Potter. Diga-me com o quê tem sonhado nas últimas noites - falou com ar tedioso.

Tiago sorriu. A seu lado, Remo tentava fazer Sirius parar de prestar atenção ao casal e contar seus sonhos, mas Sirius tinha até se virado para assistir melhor.

-- Bem, vejamos, a noite passada eu sonhei que tinha apanhado o pomo de ouro bem debaixo do nariz do apanhador da Lufa-Lufa... o que será que isso pode significar? - disse com a mão no queixo, fingindo concentração.

Lily revirou os olhos.

-- Pule esse sonho, por favor. Poupe-me.

-- Ah! - os olhos de Tiago brilharam e ele adquiriu uma expressão meio sonhadora. - Essa noite eu sonhei que estava fazendo o Ranhoso dançar em cima da mesa do Sonserina bem no meio do jantar e...

-- Pare! - interrompeu a garota, impaciente. - Eu me recuso terminantemente a interpretar _isso_. Próximo, por favor?

Tiago encarou-a por alguns instantes. Ela folheava o livro sem realmente vê-lo e parecia não estar com a mínima vontade de encará-lo. O garoto lembrou-se de um certo sonho que vinha tendo todas as noites desde o Natal. "Isso não vai dar certo..." pensou ele.

Sem tirar os olhos do livro, a garota respondeu automaticamente:

-- Nada que venha de você dá certo, Potter.

Tiago levantou as sobrancelhas, ressabiado. Será que tinha pensado alto? Olhou para Sirius e este parecia não ter entendido o comentário. Encolheu os ombros.

-- Ok, ok, foi você quem pediu... Eu sonhei... com... sonhei com você! - ele sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Lily bufou novamente. Devia ter adivinhado. Encarou-o com um ar de tédio.

-- Nem quero saber como foi esse sonho. Vamos pular para outra parte... - ela voltou a folhear o livro, desanimadamente.

-- Peraí... acabaram-se meus sonhos e você ainda não interpretou nenhum!

Tiago não pôde reprimir um pensamento enquanto sorria esperançoso: "Será que você não está fugindo de interpretar meus sonhos?".

-- Eu não estou fugindo de nada, Potter. Acontece que seus sonhos são tão fúteis quanto todo o resto de você - disse ela irritada, ainda sem encará-lo.

Tiago ficou realmente desconfiado, agora. "Ela está lendo meus pensamentos?" Olhou para Sirius, e ele apontava para Lily e girava o dedo ao redor da própria orelha, como se dissesse que ela havia pirado. Remo agora desistira de tentar fazê-lo prestar atenção e escutava a conversa também. Encarava Lily intrigado. Tiago voltou-se novamente para a ruiva, irritando-se.

-- Tudo bem, então. Se os meus sonhos são assim tão estúpidos, suponho que os seus sejam _bem_ mais interessantes, complexos e cheios de significados, Srta. Ninguém-Pode-Comigo Evans? - falou, carregado de ironia.

Lily estreitou os olhos perigosamente ao levantar a cabeça.

-- Você é quem vai me dizer isso, Potter. Você vai ter que interpretá-los, se é que você é capaz.

-- Vamos! Diga logo e veremos se sou capaz ou não!

-- Está bem. Eu venho tendo uns sonhos estranhos, como se eu sonhasse em capítulos, entende? A cada noite ele evolui um pouco mais. E não é um sonho comum, porque eu posso me controlar dentro dele, é quase como se eu estivesse em um vídeo game, sabe...

-- O _quê_?

-- A, esquece...

-- Ok, mas como é esse tal sonho? - Tiago começou a fazer pose de quem entende das coisas.

Lily encarou as próprias mãos e começou a contar.

-- Eu estou no meio de uma clareira na Floresta Proibida, então ouço barulhos de cascos e aparece um cervo magnífico e imponente diante de mim, então eu começo a acariciá-lo, sabe. É como se ele quisesse me dizer algo, é intrigante. Mas então de repente aparece outro animal, um... um Sinistro - ela levantou os olhos para fitar o garoto à sua frente desafiadoramente, mas Tiago estava pálido, totalmente assombrado encarando-a boquiaberto. - O que foi? - perguntou, seca.

Tiago engoliu ruidosamente. Deu uma olhada de esguelha para Sirius e Remo, mas não conseguiu distinguir suas reações. Tentou parecer natural.

-- Nada. Eu... hum... não prestei atenção no que você disse, pode repetir?

-- Eu não acredito! Depois, quando digo que você é um imprestável, eu é que sou a implicante! Eu desisto! Vou tentar interpretar meus próprios sonhos, com licença.

Ela escondeu-se por detrás do pesado livro _O Oráculo dos Sonhos_, ignorando completamente Tiago. Este, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu-se aliviado por ela tê-lo ignorado. O que significava isso? Ela estava sonhando com ele e com Almofadinhas? O que mais essa garota escondia naquela cabecinha brilhante? "Será que a minha Lily tem idéia do que anda sonhando?".

-- Escute aqui, Potter - Lily inesperadamente jogou o livro com força em cima da mesa, levantou-se e aproximou seu rosto do de Tiago por cima da mesa, sussurrando ameaçadoramente. - Em primeiro lugar, não me chame de Lily. Em segundo lugar, eu definitivamente NÃO sou _sua_. Em terceiro lugar, eu estou tentando interpretar meus sonhos, mas já que você não quer ajudar, então também não atrapalhe.

Todas as cabeças estavam voltadas para eles agora. Ela voltou a se sentar, apanhando o livro novamente e escondendo-se atrás dele. O queixo de Tiago caiu. Olhou para o lado e encontrou a mesma expressão assombrada nos rostos dos dois garotos. Remo estava completamente sem cor e a boca de Sirius estava entreaberta, tolamente. Pedro estava longe demais para ter ouvido algo, mas olhava para eles com a testa franzida e os olhinhos apertados.

Coincidência uma ova! Aquela nanica esquentada, além de estar sonhando com eles, estava também escutando seus pensamentos! "Que garota maluca, eu heim!".

-- Cala a boca, Potter! Maluca é a vovozinha! - dessa vez Lily gritou, fazendo Tiago e a classe inteira sobressaltar-se, pois ninguém tinha tido tempo ainda de voltar a se concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse os dois. Ela fez menção de atirar o livro na cabeça de Tiago, mas ele segurou seu pulso firmemente.

-- Eu não disse absolutamente nada, Evans!

-- Não se faça de sonso, garoto. Eu ouvi muito bem o que você falou: _Que garota maluca, eu heim_? - ela engrossou comicamente a voz ao imitá-lo.

-- Ah, é? Pergunte a qualquer um então! Vamos, pergunte! Eu não abri a boca desde que você disse que iria interpretar seus sonhos sozinha!

Lily olhou à sua volta e várias cabeças concordaram timidamente com o que Tiago dissera. Olhou para Remo e ele encolheu os ombros, como se pedisse desculpas por ter que concordar com o amigo. A garota começou a ficar vermelha e sem jeito.

-- Mas... mas eu ouvi! Eu... eu juro que ouvi!

-- Então acho que você está ficando maluca MESMO, heim Evans? Paranóica! - Sirius ironizou.

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar de repreensão, pegou suas coisas e saiu pisando duro.

-- O que foi _isso_, afinal? - Sirius pôs em palavras o que Remo questionava com o olhar, porém de uma forma muito mais sarcástica do que Remo teria feito.

-- Aquela doida estava ouvindo meus pensamentos, vocês acreditam? - Tiago sussurrou para os amigos.

-- Caracas! - Sirius arregalou os olhos. - Sempre achei que ela não batia bem... Afinal, dispensar você, Pontas... tsk tsk tsk. Isso está mexendo com a cabeça dela, pobrezinha.

Remo parecia estar recuperando a cor e a voz.

-- E você não vai atrás dela, Pontas? - perguntou.

-- Tá brincando? E admitir na cara dela que estava pensando em como ela é maluca? Não, eu não sou suicida...

-- Está bem, então eu vou - Remo pegou suas coisas, jogando-as de qualquer jeito na mochila e saiu apressado. Tiago fingiu não se importar.

-- Cara! Ela sonhou com a gente! Como pode? - exclamou Sirius.

-- É! - Tiago sorriu marotamente. - E você ouviu como ela me descreveu? "Um cervo magnífico e imponente". E ainda por cima disse que me acariciava! - ele acrescentou, sonhador.

-- Cara, ela está gamadona em você. Só não sabe disso, é claro... - disse Sirius sarcasticamente.

-- Eu sei, eu sei... - Sirius soltou uma risadinha cínica pelo nariz diante da arrogância infundada do garoto. - Além disso, ela parecia ter medo de você Almofadinhas. Ficou toda encanada porque sonhou com um Sinistro. Deve estar achando que vai morrer a qualquer momento...

Os dois desataram a rir.

Enquanto isso, Remo corria pelas escadas em espiral, tentando alcançar Lily.

-- Ei, Lily! Espere!

Lily parou, encostando-se na parede até ele alcançá-la. Ela tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto.

-- Lily, eu... eu não acho que você esteja ficando maluca, sinceramente... - disse Remo um pouco sem fôlego devido à corrida, fazendo Lily sorrir para ele. - Mas, é sério! O Tiago me disse que você estava ouvindo os pensamentos dele...

-- O quê?

-- É isso mesmo. Eu estava reparando na conversa de vocês dois e não pude deixar de notar que você respondia sem ele ter comentado nada! Achei estranho isso, é claro, e depois ele me disse que você estava respondendo exatamente aos pensamentos dele.

-- Mas... eu não entendo... Eu tenho certeza que _o ouvi_ falar que me achava maluca.

-- E não foi a única coisa que você escutou, eu tenho certeza disso. Eu vi!

-- Devo ter parecido uma maluca mesmo. Parece que ele tinha razão...

-- Não se preocupe, Lily. Não deve ser nada de mais... Talvez seja influência da atmosfera esotérica da sala de aula, só isso.

-- Pode ser... de qualquer forma, obrigada Remo.

O garoto sorriu com sinceridade.

-- Não precisa agradecer. Eu só acho que você tem se sobrecarregado demais com os estudos ultimamente. Pensa que eu não sei que você tem ficado até tarde repassando as aulas?

-- Oh, Remo, estou tão ansiosa com os N.O.M.s! Eu não consigo nem dormir direito se não anestesiar minha consciência com um pouco de estudo.

-- Vai com calma, Lily. Não adianta exagerar. Desse jeito você só consegue um colapso nervoso!

-- Ok, então eu estou indo para a torre da Grifinória relaxar um pouco, você vem? - Remo concordou com a cabeça e os dois continuaram a descer. - E vamos falar de coisas mais agradáveis?

Coisas mais agradáveis, para Lílian Evans, definitivamente não envolviam Tiago Potter. Pelo menos, não que ela soubesse...

-- Ok, então me conta direito esse seu sonho... - pediu Remo, tentando parecer só levemente curioso.

Lily desatou a falar e a dar detalhes, deixando Remo cada vez mais intrigado.

---------------------------

-- O que você acha que pode ter acontecido, Aluado? - perguntou Pedro no dormitório, quando todos já estavam se preparando para dormir.

Remo contava sobre a conversa que teve com a monitora e tinha um livro (_A megera domada_, que Lily lhe emprestara) aberto e esquecido no colo.

-- Bem, eu andei pesquisando sobre sonhos premonitórios, mas isso não parece ser uma premonição. De acordo com ela, é um sonho esquisito mesmo, não é como se isso fosse realmente acontecer. É como se ela estivesse tendo a resposta de uma dúvida inconsciente através de uma visão. Ela não vive querendo saber qual o motivo das minhas ausências e de vocês ficarem tão cansados durante esse período? Talvez ela esteja obtendo as respostas para suas dúvidas e não saiba interpretá-las... ah, sei lá, é tão confuso!

Deitando em sua cama, Sirius coçou o queixo e apoiou a cabeça em um dos braços.

-- Mas o que eu não entendo é o fato de que o Pontas só escolheu ser um cervo depois de ver o desenho da Evans, não foi? - Tiago concordou com a cabeça. - Então como é possível que ela já vinha tendo esses sonhos antes mesmo de nós escolhermos os animais?

Remo suspirou e fechou o livro que tentava ler, desistindo e colocando-o de lado. Sentou-se na cama e uniu as mãos, apoiando os braços nos joelhos. Pedro achava que ele parecia um professor quando fazia essa expressão explicativa e séria, daqueles professores fanáticos por lecionar e que tentam de todo o modo fazer seus alunos se interessarem pela matéria e acima de tudo entenderem a aula. Os outros também se ajeitaram na cama, prevendo o que estava por vir.

-- Eu só posso imaginar o que aconteceu. Veja bem, existem algumas profecias que provocam os acontecimentos. Quero dizer, se Macbeth não tivesse encontrado as bruxas, ele provavelmente não teria assassinado o rei Duncan I.

-- Mac o quê? - perguntou Tiago enquanto Pedro e Sirius também faziam cara de dúvida.

-- Macbeth - repetiu o monitor. - É Shakespeare, mas eu não esperava que vocês conhecessem. O caso é que o general Macbeth ficou sabendo, através de uma previsão feita por bruxas, que estava predestinado a matar o rei Duncan I e tomar seu trono, então foi isso o que ele fez. Por isso, a profecia acabou provocando o acontecimento, entendem?

- O que é um _gerenal_? - perguntou Sirius.

Remo revirou os olhos diante das caras de ponto de interrogação dos amigos.

-- Não é _gerenal_, é general, e não vem ao caso. O que eu quero dizer é que de alguma forma o sonho de Lily provocou o que já estava predestinado a acontecer. Iria acontecer de qualquer jeito, mas o destino resolveu brincar um pouco com as coisas. De alguma forma, Lily _previu_ e _provocou_ isso ao mesmo tempo.

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha e Pedro pareceu confuso.

-- Eu acho que entendi - disse Tiago. - Mas então a Lily tem algum dom de vidente, é isso?

Remo deu de ombros.

-- Talvez. Mas não acho que esse seja o caso dela.

-- Como assim? - Tiago mexeu-se na cama.

-- Não sei se vocês já repararam, mas a Lily tem uma percepção incrível, sabe. Eu acredito que haja alguma coisa de diferente nela, sei lá, alguma habilidade que ela ainda não descobriu. Ela simplesmente detesta Adivinhação, por isso eu acho que talvez não seja vidência. Talvez esses sonhos tenham acontecido por acaso e isso não queira dizer que ela vai ter sonhos desse tipo para o resto da vida em resposta às suas dúvidas inconscientes. Mas ela tem todas as pistas que precisa: a Floresta, a Lua-Cheia, as marcas circulares ao redor dos olhos de Pontas, a cor dos olhos de Almofadinhas... só ainda não sabe como interpretá-las.

-- E espero que nunca saiba - Pedro murmurou para si mesmo, porém Remo ouviu:

-- Acredito que seja muito difícil mesmo com todas essas dicas, Rabicho. Quero dizer, quem poderia imaginar que três garotos de quinze anos seriam animagos?

Tiago deu um sorrisinho convencido e Sirius sentou-se na cama, arrumando os cabelos para trás das orelhas, com uma expressão compenetrada.

-- Agora que você disse, esse negócio de percepção faz sentido, Aluado. Isso pelo menos explicaria alguma coisa sobre ela ter escutado os pensamentos do Pontas na aula de hoje.

-- É mesmo - concordou Tiago, pensativo. - Será que minha maçã-do-amor tem algum poder fora do comum?

Sirius encarou o amigo com uma sobrancelha arqueada, porém Remo ignorou o apelido e continuou:

-- Eu acho provável, Pontas. Existem outras coisas que me chamaram a atenção também. Às vezes, tenho a impressão que ela consegue captar sentimentos intensos das pessoas. Quando eu estou próximo das transformações, às vezes ela sente na pele o meu próprio desconforto. Ela se sente cansada, sonolenta e dolorida quando está próxima de mim nesses períodos. Isso já aconteceu mais de uma vez. E também eu já vi os olhos dela se encherem de lágrimas só por ver alguma garotinha chorando nos corredores, ou simplesmente sorrir quando vê alguém radiante. Sabe, são coisas que, isoladamente, podem não despertar suspeitas. Mas juntando tudo...

-- É como se ela fosse um imã de sentimentos então? - sugeriu Sirius.

Remo levou uma mão ao queixo, apoiando o cotovelo com a outra mão e seus olhos fitaram algum ponto acima e a esquerda, como se ele buscasse algo em sua mente e então respondeu com os olhos estreitados:

-- Quase isso... não sei qual seria a palavra certa para descrever a habilidade de Lily, é como se ela fosse mais sensível ao que se passa ao seu redor... Isso! Sensibilidade é a palavra certa. Sensibilidade e percepção aguçadas.

-- Um sexto sentido? - tentou Tiago.

-- Perfeito. Acho que estamos chegando mais perto da realidade - disse Remo e Tiago quase pode visualizar o amigo dizendo "Dez pontos para a Grifinória, Sr. Potter!" em frente à classe e não pôde reprimir um sorriso.

Pedro passeava os olhinhos miúdos de um rosto pensativo a outro. Começava a sentir um calafrio diante da possibilidade de Lily ser uma bruxa com poderes fora do comum. Eles teriam que tomar cuidado com ela, não? Ela poderia descobrir sobre a animagia e, mesmo que o ratinho não tivesse sido incluído no sonho, Lily saberia sobre ele também. E se ela achasse que as detenções não seriam suficientes para puni-los e começasse a torturá-los psicologicamente ou algo do gênero? Quem sabe deixá-los sem comida? Ou ainda quem sabe ela não os mandaria para Azkaban? Porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz grave de Sirius:

-- Muito interessante. Você já vem pesquisando sobre isso, Aluado? Parece que ela não tem consciência da própria "habilidade".

-- Bem, na verdade eu nunca tinha pensado muito sobre isso até hoje. Acho que posso procurar algumas informações na biblioteca sim.

-- Então faça isso - disse Tiago voltando a deitar-se e puxando as cobertas. - E nos mantenha informados, ok?

Remo concordou com a cabeça e colocou o livro de lado para ver se conseguia dormir. Porém o sono demorou a chegar e ele ficou observando o luar através da janela enquanto as respirações dos amigos se tornavam lentas e ritmadas - ruidosas no caso de Pedro. Sua mente foi assaltada por um medo diferente do que Pedro sentira um pouco antes. Se Lily tinha mesmo essa percepção avançada, seu segredo não estaria seguro por muito tempo. E ela já estava desconfiada, era só uma questão de tempo. Será que não seria melhor contar a ela então antes que descobrisse de uma maneira pior?

Mas só de pensar na reação da monitora, seu estômago deu uma cambalhota. Será que ela se afastaria dele? Sentiria repulsa? Medo? Pena? Não podia deixar de sentir-se temeroso. Tinha desenvolvido uma necessidade da companhia da ruiva, de suas risadas, de suas palavras sempre tão carinhosas, de seu cheiro... Recriminava-se muito por isso, porém não era o tipo de coisa que se pudesse evitar. Lily era tão cativante que gostar dela era uma fatalidade para qualquer um que se aproximasse o bastante, pensou ele. Isso não significava que ele iria render-se a seus sentimentos, não, nunca! Ele ainda se empenharia em ajudar Tiago - se ele fizesse por merecer, é claro. E agora também se comprometia a desvendar esse mistério que era Lílian Evans.

Sem que ele percebesse, o sono chegou e ele mergulhou em um torpor agitado e desesperador onde Lily chorava, brigava com ele por ter escondido sobre ser um lobisomem e dizia que por causa dele ela não teria boas notas nos N.O.M.s. Sobressaltou-se, com gotas frias de suor pingando no travesseiro, tremendo e agradecendo por não passar de um devaneio.

E ainda tinham os N.O.M.s para ele se preocupar! Precisava ser um pouco mais rígido com os amigos para que eles levassem mais a sério os estudos. Eles reclamavam, chiavam, esperneavam, mas acabavam fazendo de tudo para agradar "Aluado". Um sorriso veio chegando devagarinho e tomou conta de seu rosto cansado, enquanto seus pensamentos enveredavam por rumos mais agradáveis.

-------------------------

Era manhã de sábado e em pouco mais de uma hora haveria o jogo Grifinória x Lufa-Lufa. Um garoto de cabelos negros curtos e olhos cinzentos caminhava solitário pelos frios corredores vindo das masmorras. Ele andava com o olhar vago, as mãos nos bolsos da capa e a franja caindo nos olhos. Planejara ir direto ao estádio de quadribol, porém seus pés o levaram por um caminho mais longo rumo a um corredor de onde desciam alguns grifinórios e corvinais ruidosos.

Na verdade ele esperava encontrar-se casualmente com seu irmão e, quem sabe, desejar-lhe boa sorte no jogo? Mas o que diriam seus amigos sonserinos se o vissem fazê-lo? E por falar neles...

-- Black, o que faz aqui? - ele girou nos calcanhares para ver Severo Snape caminhando até ele com a capa enfunando em suas costas e uma expressão carrancuda, como sempre.

Régulo esperou que ele o alcançasse e ambos continuaram a andar:

-- Só andando. Acho que me distraí.

-- Sei - disse o outro num tom seco e olhou fundo em seus olhos. - Você e essa sua fixação pelo seu irmão idiota.

-- Ele não é idiota - resmungou baixando a cabeça, só ele se achava no direito de xingá-lo. - Você não entende porque não tem irmãos.

-- Prefiro mil vezes não ter irmãos a ter um na Grifinória - o garoto de cabelos oleosos cuspiu a última palavra com escárnio. - Por acaso você não veio até aqui fazer alguma coisa estúpida como desejar boa sorte àquele metido a besta e seu fiel escudeiro Potter?

Régulo virou a cara para o outro lado à guisa de resposta.

-- Hunf, eu já imaginava - Severo deu um sorriso desagradável. - Pensa que ele liga para as suas preocupações? Pensa que ele lembra que tem um irmão de sangue, uma família? Aquele bastardo exibicionista - suas palavras pingavam ódio contido enquanto os olhos negros brilhavam sem calor. - Ele prefere aquela corja de sangues-ruins e seus fãs do que a pureza das raças, não está ligando se você deseja sorte a ele ou não.

Depois de alguns minutos de descida silenciosa, Severo continuou com seu tom indiferente:

-- Desista dele. Não adianta tentar consertá-lo. Ele já está irremediavelmente contaminado pela imundice de suas companhias.

Régulo não encontrou o que dizer. E nem teve tempo, pois ambos estacaram e voltaram-se para o lado ao ouvirem uma risada escandalosa. Sirius e Tiago saíam gargalhando de uma passagem ao lado, vestindo os uniformes do quadribol e seus risos morreram assim que encararam as duas figuras à frente. Régulo observou com apreensão os olhos dos grifinórios faiscarem e as mãos voarem para as capas em busca das varinhas. Três varinhas no ar e Régulo olhando de um para outro.

-- Ora, ora, ora, não te disse que ele estava se sentindo meio ignorado, Pontas?

-- É verdade, Almofadinhas. Sentiu falta das nossas brincadeiras, Seboso?

-- Não se metam comigo, seus imundos. Vocês não sabem do que sou capaz.

-- Isso me pareceu uma ameaça! - disse Tiago sorrindo de lado.

-- Uuuuuuuh, que medo - zombou Sirius se sacudindo, mas sem tirar os olhos do adversário. - E o que você pretende fazer conosco? Vai bater na gente com seu nariz? Afogar a gente no seu ranho? Fritar a gente com o óleo de seus cabelos

- UGHT! - Tiago e Sirius fizeram idênticas caras de nojo.

-- Pare com isso, Sirius - murmurou Régulo olhando com raiva para Tiago. Não se conformava em como aquele garoto se achava no direito de agir como se fosse uma parte complementar de Sirius, tentando ocupar um lugar que era, por direito, seu. Como eles ousavam agir assim diante dele? Sentiu-se afrontado. Certamente era tudo culpa daquele grifinório estúpido, que ficava envenenando a mente de seu irmão contra a própria família e as demais famílias de sangue nobre.

Só então Sirius pareceu notá-lo e lançou um olhar de desprezo a ele.

-- E quem você pensa que é pra me dizer o que fazer, Régulo?

-- Sou seu irmão! Será que eu vou ter sempre que te lembrar disso?

-- Você é meu irmão mais novo, me deve obediência. Suma daqui agora. Tenho que acertar umas contas com seu amiguinho.

-- Vocês dois pretendem azará-lo? Dois contra um? Deixe-me duelar com o _seu_ amiguinho enquanto isso então - ele sugeriu puxando a própria varinha. Sabia que estava sendo estúpido, pois Tiago estava dois anos mais adiantado do que ele e teria maior vantagem.

-- SUMA DAQUI, RÉGULO - ordenou Sirius.

Mas antes que o outro protestasse, Severo Snape aproveitou-se da distração dos dois grifinórios e lançou uma maldição em Tiago, atirando-o com força contra a parede e fazendo-o perder o fôlego como se tivesse levado um soco brutal no estômago.

-- Desgraçado! - Sirius lançou um feitiço de desarmamento com mais força do que deveria, fazendo o outro ser arremessado contra o chão, uma vez que estava agarrado à varinha com toda sua força. O sonserino tentou contra-atacar, mas foi bloqueado por Sirius e atingido por um feitiço de Tiago que funcionou como um tapa no rosto, fazendo os cabelos sebosos encobrirem seu rosto. Sirius ia atacar novamente quando Régulo o desarmou.

-- A_ccio_ varinha!

-- Seu estúpido, o que pensa que está fazendo? - perguntou Sirius indignado enquanto Tiago levava uma rasteira de Snape por ter se distraído novamente.

-- O que está acontecendo aqui? - ouviu-se a voz de Lily esganiçada em choque e indignação.

Ela, Remo e Pedro tinham acabado de aparecer. Sirius aproximou-se de Régulo e tomou sua varinha de volta lançando-lhe um olhar feroz.

-- Discussão de família, Evans. Não se meta - rosnou ainda sem tirar os olhos do irmão.

Lily levou as mãos à cintura enquanto Tiago e Severo se levantavam, também se fuzilando com os olhos.

-- Ora essa, eu não sabia que Potter e Snape também faziam parte de sua família, Black. Remo, diga alguma coisa!

-- Você fala como se Lupin impusesse algum respeito a seus amigos, Evans - Severo Snape soltou uma risada cínica pelo nariz, Sirius e Tiago o encararam ameaçadoramente e Lily soltou uma exclamação de indignação, sendo contida por um gesto de Remo. - Aposto como ele tem medo de enfrentá-los. Sempre tão fragilzinho. Cuidado, não assoprem perto de Lupin ou ele pode se desfazer - escarneceu com fúria.

-- Saiba que nós o respeitamos muito, Seboso. Mas nós não esperamos que você entenda as implicações de uma amizade como a nossa, porque pelo que eu saiba você não tem amigos, não é mesmo? - retrucou Tiago com desdém.

Severo cerrou os punhos.

-- E ele não é nada fragilzinho como você pensa. Se você soubesse por tudo o que ele passa, tudo o que ele tem que enfrentar... - disse Sirius entre dentes.

Remo sentiu-se tomado por um pânico de proporções gigantescas. "Informações demais!" gritava sua consciência. Os olhos de Severo brilharam gélidos e Sirius arrependeu-se por ter aberto a boca, porém já estava feito. Não perdeu a pose e continuou encarando-o ferozmente.

-- E o que será que ele passa nos períodos em que _some_ do castelo, heim? O que será que o monitorzinho esconde de tão grandioso assim?

-- Não é da sua conta, morcegão - rosnou Sirius com um olhar assassino ao sonserino.

Juntas estralaram. Remo inspirou profundamente e disse com firmeza:

-- Já basta. O Prof. Jigger vai ser informado sobre isso, Snape, Black - virou-se para os dois marotos - e Lily e eu cuidaremos de suas punições. Agora, vamos, dispersando.

Lily, apesar de chocada, pareceu muito satisfeita com a atitude de Remo. Severo ajeitou a própria capa e virou-se, parando somente para dirigir-se a Régulo em um tom baixo:

-- Quando você se tocar e resolver dar uma lição em seu _irmãozinho_, talvez eu possa te ajudar.

Régulo lançou outro olhar amargurado a Sirius, que o retribuiu com raiva, antes de virar-se e seguir pelo mesmo caminho do outro sonserino.

Tiago e Sirius também se puseram a andar, carrancudos, antes que Lily desatasse a ralhar com eles e foram seguidos por um Pedro maravilhado. Porém Lily estava preocupada com outra coisa.

-- Remo, você reparou no jeito que Régulo Black olhou para o irmão?

Remo franziu a testa. Eles puseram-se a caminhar rumo ao primeiro andar, pois o jogo começaria em breve.

-- Não. O que tem?

-- Não sei... mas eu o achei tão amargurado, sabe, decepcionado. Foi de cortar o coração, você tinha que ver... E seu amigo pareceu tão frio com ele que me gelou a espinha!

Remo encarou-a pelo canto dos olhos antes de comentar:

-- Sirius se preocupa muito com ele, mas demonstra isso do jeito errado. Ou melhor, não sabe demonstrar. Sirius sempre foi muito rebelde e enfrentou sua família desde pequeno, ao contrário de Régulo, que é muito influenciável. Ele é uma boa pessoa, mas foi criado com os princípios errados e adora a própria mãe. Sirius cresceu ouvindo que Régulo é um filho exemplar para os padrões dos Black, obediente, comportado, não se mistura com as raças impuras, sonserino, e isso acabou deixando Sirius meio amargurado com relação ao irmão.

-- Acho que posso entender a situação. É como Petúnia e eu, porém num grau mais preocupante, entendo... Engraçado, mas nunca tinha pensado em Black dessa maneira, como um rebelde por uma boa causa.

Remo sorriu e olhou dentro dos olhos verdes da monitora.

-- Existe muita coisa para você aprender sobre meus amigos, Lily.

Ela revirou os olhos antes de responder:

-- Bem, isso não apaga o fato de que eles estavam se enfrentando nos corredores, não é mesmo?

-- Oh, já estava demorando...

-- Como assim, Remo? - ela parou de andar e levou as mãos aos quadris. - O que você está tentando insinuar?

-- Nada não - sorriu e tocou em sua capa levemente para fazê-la continuar o caminho.

-- Humpt! Não tente me enrolar, Lupin!

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo até que atingissem o gramado fora do castelo. Lily estava lutando contra seu impulso de perguntar a Remo sobre o que seus amigos se referiam quando discutiam com Snape. E o grifinório estava temendo que justamente isso acontecesse. Lily tinha percebido todo o pânico de Remo às palavras de Sirius e, naturalmente, sendo uma pessoa curiosa e preocupada com o bem-estar do monitor, desejava saber o que o afligira a tal ponto de tornar sua angústia tão perceptível. Enfim achou melhor mudar de assunto para não afligir Remo ainda mais:

-- No próximo fim de semana vai haver passeio a Hogsmeade, Remo. Vai ser no dia dos namorados, sabe. Frank e Alice, Marlene e Benji, acho que sobrei - resmungou Lily meio desanimada. - Será que você não poderia me acompanhar? Só para eu não ter que ficar segurando vela?

-- Sinto muito, Lily. Não vou pode... - e percebendo o que acabara de fazer, Remo corou e desviou o olhar.

Lily olhou-o com desconfiança. Agora já não tinha mais tanta força de vontade para mudar de assunto, sua curiosidade e preocupação atingiram proporções incontroláveis.

-- Por quê? Quem vai ficar doente dessa vez? - perguntou com sarcasmo.

Remo não respondeu. Recriminou-se por ter deixado isso escapar. O passeio seria durante a Lua-Cheia e Madame Pomfrey nunca permitiria que ele deixasse a enfermaria durante o dia. Baixou a cabeça.

-- Remo, quando você vai confiar em mim de verdade?

-- Como assim, Lily? - murmurou olhando os próprios sapatos enquanto ainda caminhavam e sentindo os olhos arderem. De repente toda a aflição que sentira na noite anterior voltou a embargar seu peito.

-- Não se faça de desentendido, Remo Lupin. Quem você pensa que engana com essas histórias de doença e de viagens? Você some durante uma semana inteira, depois aparece com olheiras e todo debilitado!

Remo suspirou tristemente em resposta.

-- Você não confia em mim? - a voz da garota era o mais doce e compreensiva possível, porém Remo conteve-se em encará-la nos olhos para não fraquejar, sentindo agora uma ardência na garganta além dos olhos.

-- Eu confio em você, Lily, eu... desculpe, eu não consigo... - sua voz tremeu e ele virou o rosto para limpar uma lágrima que escorreu por sua face. - Me desculpe, Lily. Quem sabe um dia eu te conte...

-- Oh, Remo, não fique assim - os olhos de Lily marejaram, ela pareceu muito arrependida de ter tocado no assunto e provocado essa reação no amigo. - Tudo bem, não vou insistir. Mas quando você precisar desabafar, eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você, ok?

Remo encarou-a com os olhos brilhantes e um fraco sorriso no rosto.

-- Obrigado - murmurou.

Lily buscou sua mão, apertando-a carinhosamente e sorriu. Remo achou que seu coração iria parar nesse momento. Desde o Baile de Inverno que ele vinha evitando tocar em Lily - não que já não evitasse tocá-la normalmente - e ela jogava todas as suas defesas para o alto num piscar de olhos, sem nem ao menos ter idéia de todo desconforto que causava com este simples ato. Concentrou-se em não corar e sorrir em agradecimento. Retirou sua mão com delicadeza da dela para poder indicar-lhe o caminho por entre os expectadores nas arquibancadas e seguiu logo atrás até encontrarem dois lugares vazios para sentarem-se. Pedro estava fora de vista, devia ter se sentando próximo do vestiário.

-------------------

**N.A.** _A megera domada_ é uma peça de Shakespeare, pra quem não conhece. Quem já leu _Macbeth_, fique à vontade para me corrigir por qualquer coisa, porque eu só li o resumo XD Vai ter ainda alguma coisa sobre essas... hum... digamos, habilidades especiais de Lily mais para a frente. O capítulo 27 é inteirinho sobre isso, então todas as dúvidas serão esclarecidas, eu realmente espero... Próximo capítulo tem mais quadribol! Ueba!

**Tete Chan** achou curto? uhuahua, ok talvez tenha sido mesmo, sorry! Mas eu não me preocupo muito com tamanho dos capítulos, geralmente eles saem grandes (ou pequenos) por acidentes rsrsrs. Sim, Sirius e James se amam, e a maior prova disso é q eles vivem se esculhambando! Kissus!

**MiLaChaN **vc queria ter dado banho no Sirius, heim? Bem, quem não queria? O.o Pois é, a fic já está acabando... mas se vcs insistirem muito eu posso fazer uma continuação... XD Beijos!

**LeNaHhH **que bom que vc gostou dos efeitos sonoros! Eu amo quando o Sirius erra as palavras "trouxas". Oh, Aluiado e Almofadinhas realmente mereceram as pulgas por ficarem se esfregando na grama como cães o.O ihihihi. Eu escrevo bem? O.O aaah brigada! Bejo!

**Mione Lupin** hummm vamos todas dar banho no Almofadinhas! Viva! Fala a verdade, vc também gostaria de jogar batalha naval durante uma detenção né! Rsrsrs Bjão!

**Nessa Reinehr** Yeah, bastante Almofadinhas! Quem diria, né, James dando uma lição de moral no Sirius! rsrsrs de onde eu tiro essas idéias? Hummm ótima pergunta! Eu realmente não sei XD Quanto ao sonho da Lily, bem, fica a incógnita... será que ela vai descobrir? uhuahuahua Eu tenho que concordar com vc, Sirius ciumento é muito fofily! E aquela nuvem saindo da cabeça do Tiago foi hilária! Beijão moça!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe** oi moça! Vc por aki? Que emoção! Nem acredito que vc gostou, yupiii! Bem, eu sei que a Lily é do James e eu não mudaria isso jamais! Mas acho que o Remo já está apaixonado... só não está disposto a esperar o amor de Lily também! Acredito que ele seja do tipo de pessoa que fica feliz só por ver os outros felizes e ele sabe que a felicidade de Lily está ao lado de James. Bem, eu realmente espero ter esclarecido. Fiquei muito feliz com teu review! Beijasso!

**Lika Malfoy** caramba, eu ri muito com a sua review, vc se supera a cada vez, sabia? Principalmente com seus desmaios, quedas e "rolando de rir"! Ai, eu me divirto, Lika! Eu estava desapontada pq vc disse que não deixaria mais reviews enormes, mas que bom q não consegue eheuheuehe E agora vc ainda juntou Elbereth e os Valar pra dar maior ênfase às suas exclamações, foi? O.o beijoka, Linoca!

Já disse que amo as reviews de vocês? Eu amo, eu amo, eu amooo! Façam uma autora feliz, please! Próxima atualização: **sábado**.

------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

-- Oh, céus, Remo, eles vão colidir! - Lily, de olhos arregalados, levou as mãos à boca, como que para abafar as próprias palavras.

-- Tiago sabe o que faz, não se preocupe - por todos os anos que conhecia Tiago, Remo já aprendera de algum modo a confiar na habilidade do amigo, apesar de isso não impedir uma certa apreensão num momento como esse.

-- Não estou me preocupando - retrucou Lily, porém sem tirar os olhos dos garotos nem desfazer sua cara de assombro.


	26. Grifinória vs LufaLufa

CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS

Grifinória _versus_ Lufa-Lufa

--------------------------

Mark Brown, o capitão do time da Grifinória, caminhava de um lado para o outro do vestiário.

-- Pessoal, é o seguinte, a Lufa-Lufa nunca foi o melhor time de todos, mas temos que convir que dessa vez pode ser diferente. Nós não conhecemos a técnica desses novos artilheiros e temos que ficar espertos, ok?

-- Fica sossegado, Mark - Tiago abanou a mão como se não houvesse o que se preocupar.

Ele e Sirius ocupavam um banco inteiro cada, com as pernas esticadas e o tronco apoiado na parede. Os outros jogadores estavam em pé ou sentados no chão e pareciam um pouco apreensivos também.

-- Ah, qual é, pessoal, isso aqui tá parecendo um enterro! Desde quando vocês têm medo da Lufa-Lufa? - disse Sirius com desdém.

-- Desde que eles têm trigêmeos como artilheiros! - Mark arregalou os olhos.

-- Você está se preocupando à toa - disse Sirius. - Mesmo se eles forem os melhores artilheiros do mundo, o que eu duvido, porque são secundanistas, oras! Bem, o caso é que, mesmo assim, serão só os artilheiros! Nós temos artilheiros ótimos, uma goleira excelente, além de maravilhosa - ele piscou galantemente para Magnólia Stimpson, que corou - os melhores batedores, modéstia que nunca tive à parte e, convenhamos, quem é melhor do que nosso apanhador?

Houve murmúrios de aprovação dos jogadores e Tiago empertigou-se.

-- Caham, obrigado, eu sei que sou insuperável.

Mark roeu as unhas.

-- Eu sei, eu sei, mas é que, puxa vida, esse é meu último ano em Hogwarts e de repente me bateu um desespero de não levar a Taça de Quadribol...

-- Isso não vai acontecer - dessa vez foi Davi Gudgeon quem falou, um dos artilheiros.

-- É isso aí, nós vamos arrasar com eles, como sempre - concordou Eladora Hooper, artilheira.

-- Vamos mostrar que somos invencíveis - acrescentou Gilberto Wimple, outro batedor, e todos rugiram em concordância.

Mark sorriu nervosamente.

-- É... vamos sim. Vassouras a postos e boa sorte, pessoal.

Eles rumaram para fora do vestiário e foram recebidos pela ovação dos torcedores. Os corvinais estavam divididos entre os que torciam para a Lufa-Lufa e os que torciam pela Grifinória, porém todos os sonserinos vaiaram e os grifinórios aplaudiram com entusiasmo. O tempo estava nublado, o que pelo menos garantia que a claridade não seria um problema, e tinha chovido bastante durante o dia, por isso o gramado tinha algumas poças de lama.

Eles puderam ver o time da Lufa-Lufa entrando pelo outro lado e enfileirando-se em sua frente. Todos os jogadores eram bem baixinhos e miudinhos, pareciam frágeis demais - exceto os batedores, Fábio e Gideão Prewett, ruivos e encorpados. Os trigêmeos Zeller eram idênticos e até um pouco altos para a idade, mas não deixavam de ser classificados como pirralhos nos padrões de Sirius, que tinha quase o dobro de altura.Porém o porte dos jogadores era de certa forma vantajoso, pois assim que se lançaram no ar, os três garotos não passavam de borrõezinhos amarelos, movendo-se calculadamente.

"É isso aí, pessoal! Mais um emocionante jogo começa! Quem será o grande vencedor? Será a Lufa-Lufa ou a Grifinória? Temos sangue novo na minha casa, minha gente! Estamos com tudo para vencer, não nos decepcionem, Zellers, ou eu pego vocês na saída, heim? AU! Foi só uma brincadeirinha, professora." Mundungo Fletcher levara um belo beliscão da Profª. McGonagall, que o vigiava de perto. "E é ponto da Lufa-Lufa! Yeah! É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! Os trigêmeos já começaram arrasando!" a torcida rugiu e Mark Brown empalideceu.

-- Respira, Mark - Sirius gritou quando rebateu um balaço que ia de encontro a ele.

"E Zeller tem a posse da goles. Passa para Zeller, que repassa para Zeller, que dribla Gudgeon e arremessa para Zeller - NÃO - ele fingiu que ia passar para Zeller, mas passou para Zeller! Xiii, isso não vai prestar... Eu sugiro que no próximo jogo vocês coloquem números para que eu possa chamá-los de Zeller 1, 2 e 3. Se bem que não faz diferença... E que defesa espetaculaaaaaaar de Stimpson!"

Magnólia tinha cabeceado a goles faltando muito pouco para que ela atingisse um dos aros. Sirius e Gilberto estavam tendo muito trabalho com os Prewett. Eles eram bem sincronizados e certeiros, apesar de faltar um pouco de força de vontade - o que definitivamente não faltava em Sirius e ele arremessava os balaços sem dó contra os pirralhos. Aos poucos, os artilheiros grifinórios foram pegando o jeito dos novos jogadores e começaram a marcar suas jogadas eficientemente. Além disso, Otto Bagman, o goleiro da Lufa-Lufa, era um tanto distraído e deixava passar a goles muito facilmente. Bastava Sirius golpear o ar com o bastão e o garoto se encolhia esperando pelo impacto de um balaço invisível.

"Caramba, Bagmam! Ele não arremessou balaço algum, seu tapado! E foi ponto da Grifinória... Setenta a quarenta para Grifinória, mas ainda dá tempo! Vamos, Diggory, cadê aquela bolinha esperta, heim?"

Enquanto isso, Tiago vasculhava os arredores do campo atentamente e cantarolava uma canção:

-- If you're lost, you can look and you will find me, time after time - ele sobrevoou as arquibancadas, percebendo pelo canto dos olhos que Amos Diggory fazia o mesmo do outro lado do campo.

Um balaço atirado por Gideão Prewett veio em sua direção e ele deu uma guinada para cima para se desviar.

-- Opa, cuidado aí, Pontas - Sirius apareceu para rebatê-lo.

-- Sua obrigação é zelar pelos outros jogadores, Almofadinhas, faça seu trabalho direito! - zombou o outro.

-- Há-há, engraçadinho. Devia deixar você se esborrachar, pra ver se aprende - o maroto voltou a descer para interceptar o outro balaço lançado por Fábio. - E vê se você também faz o seu trabalho direito. Até agora você não encontrou o pomo, folgado - gritou no ar pesado enquanto se afastava.

Tiago continuou cantarolando sossegadamente sobrevoando os aros.

-- If you fall, I will catch you I will be waiting, time after time... time after ti... - porém nesse momento ele viu uma bolinha reluzente parada bem rente ao chão, na metade do caminho entre ele e Diggory. Seus olhos brilharam e ele mergulhou verticalmente ao mesmo tempo que o outro apanhador.

-- Lily, olhe! - da arquibancada, Remo apontou os dois borrões vermelho e amarelo que eram Tiago e Amos, emparelhados no ar e descendo vertiginosamente.

-- Oh, céus, Remo, eles vão colidir! - Lily, de olhos arregalados, levou as mãos à boca, como que para abafar as próprias palavras.

-- Tiago sabe o que faz, não se preocupe - por todos os anos que conhecia Tiago, Remo já aprendera de algum modo a confiar na habilidade do amigo, apesar de isso não impedir uma certa apreensão num momento como esse.

-- Não estou me preocupando - retrucou Lily, porém sem tirar os olhos dos garotos nem desfazer sua cara de assombro.

A mente de Tiago calculava a distância entre o pomo e o chão, entre ele e o chão, sua velocidade, tudo isso inconscientemente. Ao contrário de Amos Diggory, que apenas o acompanhava na descida, mas já começava a se apavorar com a proximidade crescente do chão. O grito de desespero de Diggory confundiu-se com o urro da torcida ao presenciar a velocidade em que eles rumavam direto para o chão, seu rosto contorceu-se em pânico assim que presenciou o pomo disparar em fuga para a esquerda quando eles já estavam quase alcançando-o.

Numa manobra habilidosa e arriscada, Tiago retirou a vassoura do mergulho no último segundo e deu uma virada precisa para a esquerda, continuando a perseguição sozinho, uma vez que os "Ohhhhhh!" apreensivos dos expectadores e o barulho do impacto lhe informaram que seu adversário se esborrachara no chão. Totalmente concentrado no minúsculo e ágil globo de ouro à sua frente, Tiago disparou ao seu encalço com uma mão segurando firmemente a vassoura e a mão direita esticada rumo ao pomo, seus dedos se agitando, quase lá, sentindo o roçar das asinhas...

ZUUUUUUUUIM

-- PONTAAAAS!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um zumbido furioso perigosamente próximo e crescente acompanhado de um grito grave e meio desesperado de Sirius o alertaram para o fato de que um balaço vinha em sua direção.

-- CUIDADO!

Só o pânico do amigo bastou para varrer o pomo de sua mente, juntamente com todos os sons e pessoas ao seu redor. Só restava _ele_ na mira do _balaço_. Sem pensar duas vezes, Tiago inclinou-se para frente abaixando-se e ergueu o braço que antes perseguia o pomo em direção à cabeça a fim de protegê-la. O balaço passou direto por cima, causando um deslocamento de ar que agitou furiosamente seus cabelos e ele desequilibrou-se da vassoura, caindo e rolando no chão lamacento.

Por sorte estava perseguindo o pomo bem rente ao chão. Quando finalmente o atrito venceu a velocidade incrível em que rolava, o garoto esparramou-se com o rosto de encontro à lama.

-- Pontas! - Sirius pousou no chão e largou a vassoura no chão para examiná-lo. - Não deu tempo de alcançá-lo, cara, aquele Prewett... - e soltou alguns palavrões. - Você está bem? Dói alguma coisa?

Tiago cuspiu lama em resposta, sentou-se com a ajuda do amigo e retirou os óculos para que pudesse enxergar algo, mesmo que desfocado. Então, inesperadamente, começou a rir.

-- O que? Que foi? O que é tão engraçado? Anda, diz alguma coisa! - Sirius sacudiu-o e Tiago gargalhou.

Os outros jogadores também começaram a pousar e encará-lo, divididos entre a preocupação e o divertimento.

-- Que está acontecendo aqui? - Madame Marsh, a juíza, desmontou da vassoura e aproximou-se. - O que ele tem?

Tiago se sacudia, jogava a cabeça para trás e se encolhia como se estivessem fazendo cócegas insistentemente no lado de seu corpo.

-- Não sabemos - disse Mark Brown. - Ele simplesmente começou a gargalhar e não quer mais parar.

-- Ele está ficando roxo - disse Gilberto Wimple apontando para as poucas áreas de pele que não fora coberta pela lama.

Tiago estava ficando sem ar de tanto rir. Jogou-se para trás no chão e contorceu-se, lutando com suas vestes ainda gargalhando.

-- Pontas, o que está acontecendo? - Sirius tinha os olhos arregalados e estava sem ação, tentando segurá-lo e colocá-lo de pé. Porém Tiago, com lágrimas nos olhos, afastou-se dele e finalmente conseguiu enfiar a mão esquerda por baixo das vestes de quadribol e retirar uma bolinha dourada que zumbia e agitava as asinhas prateadas.

-- O pomo! Ele pegou o pomo! - Mark Brown deu um salto no ar antes de pular no chão em cima de Tiago, a despeito do esforço que este fazia para respirar.

E no segundo seguinte o time inteiro estava em cima de Tiago gritando e pulando, se lambuzando na lama enquanto Mundungo Fletcher fazia as explicações - depois de levar outro beliscão da professora por soltar palavrões no microfone:

"Que loucura, minha gente! Depois de incapacitar o apanhador da Lufa-Lufa _propositalmente_, Potter apanhou o pomo. Ou melhor, Potter foi apanhado de jeito pelo pomo de ouro e a Grifinória venceu com um placar de duzentos e quarenta a sessenta. E parece que hoje teremos grifinórios ao molho para o jantar, vejam só!"

-- Saiam de cima, todos vocês, AGORA! - Madame Pomfrey ordenou e sete jogadores enlameados puseram-se de pé encarando-a com carinhas de anjos extremamente felizes, e ofegantes no caso de Tiago. - Você está azul, menino. Está respirando direito?

Tiago tossiu em resposta, o que resultou em alguns minutos a mais de inspeção. O restante do time dirigiu-se ao vestiário para se limpar enquanto os alunos voltavam para o castelo e começava a garoar. Em meio à multidão de alunos, os dois marotos puderam logo ver Pedro quicando ao redor deles e Remo com um sorriso aberto no rosto e mãos nos bolsos, seguido de Lily. A garota parecia um pouco pálida e mais emburrada que o normal. A garoa fina umedecia seu cabelo e colava as mechas às bochechas.

-- Tudo bem aí, Tiago? - perguntou Remo assim que a enfermeira afastou-se resmungando.

-- Melhor impossível - respondeu o garoto, encarando Lily com seus óculos limpos de volta no rosto. - Então, Evans, não vai me dar um abraço?

Ele abriu os braços em espera e Lily deu um passo para trás fazendo uma cara de asco ao encará-lo coberto de lama.

-- Fique longe de mim, Potter, ou eu posso deixá-lo sem fôlego com mais eficiência do que o pomo ou seus amigos.

-- Como? Me beijando? - ele deu um passo para frente e ela deu outro para trás com repulsa.

-- Não, com um soco no estômago, Potter. Remo, eu estou indo, não sei porque ainda não fui, tchau.

Ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu pisando com cuidado na lama para não sujar demais os sapatos.

-- Uuuuuh, nervosinha, heim? - zombou Sirius.

-- Não vai me dar os parabéns, Evans? Ei, Lily, e o meu beijo? - gritou Tiago, porém a ruiva nem deu ouvidos.

-- EI! - Remo exclamou ao sentir dois dedos gelados e molhados, um de cada lado de seu rosto fazendo riscos em suas bochechas.

Virou-se para ver Sirius com um sorriso safado e as mãos cobertas de lama.

-- Ops! Se eu disser que não fui eu você não vai acreditar, né?

Remo tentou fazer uma carranca severa, mas acabou sorrindo contagiado pelos risos de Tiago e Pedro.

-- Lama é bom pra pele, Aluado - gargalhou Tiago.

-- Ora, seus moleques baderneiros, estão parecendo dois porquinhos! Andem, direto pro chuveiro!

-- Ah, mamãe - zombou Tiago fazendo cara de bebezinho manhoso. - Deixa a gente brincar mais um pouco?

-- Só um pouquinho, vai... - Sirius também entrou na brincadeira e Remo se viu encurralado pelos dois marotos com cara de arte.

-- Não... vocês não ousem... não me olhem assim... PAREM!

Lama para todos os lados. Pedro segurou a barriga de tanto que ria até que teve um lado do rosto atingido por uma bola de lama, maculando os cabelos loiros.

Eles estavam tão concentrados nessa guerra animada que não repararam em um par de olhos cinzentos e tristes que observavam de um canto do campo. Régulo estava de pé, escorado em uma das paredes altas das arquibancadas, com as mãos nos bolsos e a franja úmida encobrindo parte do rosto, colando-se nas bochechas. Observara o jogo inteiro daquele cantinho isolado travando uma guerra interna muito menos agradável do que aquela que os marotos travavam na lama. Parte de si mesmo sentia-se magoada com o irmão, humilhada, enquanto outra parte sentia-se enraivecida e tomava proporções cada vez maiores dentro de si. Ele mal percebia que sua raiva quase não era dirigida ao irmão, mas àqueles três grifinórios que o rodeavam o tempo todo, o faziam rir e se importar com eles.

A chuva finalmente começou a cair com vontade. Talvez Severo Snape tivesse razão, talvez não valesse a pena essa sua necessidade da atenção de Sirius. Não valia a pena ficar se humilhando, mendigando um pouquinho de atenção do irmão. Com esse pensamento, o garoto virou-se e pôs-se a caminhar de volta para o castelo de cabeça baixa, os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas que ele recusou-se a derramar por um grifinório.

-----------------------

O vestiário não era muito indicado para banhos. Tinha dois boxes com duchas, mas a água era bem mais fraca que os chuveiros do castelo. Além disso, sabonete comum não era suficiente para tirar a lama do corpo, muito menos lavar os cabelos. Mas isso poderia ser resolvido tomando-se outro banho no dormitório, como eles já tinham combinado que fariam. Porém, enquanto tentava livrar seus cabelos daquela pasta de lama, Sirius teve uma idéia muito mais interessante.

Ele e Pedro ocupavam os dois boxes agora enquanto Tiago e Remo, já vestidos, tentavam dar um jeito nas vestes imundas de Pedro com a ajuda de suas varinhas.

-- Esse feitiço não está funcionando, Aluado.

-- Pois é. Mas eu já tentei todos que eu sabia! Não tem jeito, está muito suja...

-- Argh, quem mandou você ser tão gordo, Rabicho? Senão você poderia usar uma de nossas vestes.

-- Uma das _minhas_ vestes, você quer dizer, não é, Pontas? - veio a voz de Sirius de um dos boxes. - Porque as suas não serviram nem pro Aluado!

-- Eu estou muito satisfeito com o meu físico, ok? Gosto de ser magro - indignou-se Tiago.

-- Não, não. O Aluado é magro, você é esquelético - zombou Sirius novamente e Tiago bufou.

-- Falou então, _gostosão_.

Sirius soltou um latido satisfeito.

Realmente, Tiago era muito magro. Ele e Sirius tinham algumas vestes reserva no vestiário para emergências como esta, porém as de Tiago ficaram apertadas em Remo, apesar de eles terem a mesma altura. Por isso, Remo estava usando as de Sirius, que além de um pouco folgadas por falta de músculos, ainda eram muito compridas. A barra da calça teve que ser dobrada algumas vezes, a veste negra cobria inteiramente os sapatos e escondiam as mãos já que os ombros de Remo eram mais estreitos. Os sapatos já foram bem mais fáceis de limpar e eles vestiam os mesmos.

-- Deixe-me tentar mais uma vez - Remo apontou a varinha para as vestes de Pedro e tentou mais dois feitiços, até que o terceiro pareceu ter algum efeito. - Bem, não ficou cem por cento, mas está mais... utilizável.

-- Ah, para os padrões do Rabicho já está mais do que suficiente - disse Tiago.

-- Peraí, o que você quis dizer com isso, Pontas? - Pedro tinha acabado de sair do boxe enrolado em uma toalha, tentando inutilmente esconder a enorme pança com os braços cruzados.

-- Nada não, Rabicho. Aqui está. Foi o melhor que conseguimos - Remo atirou as vestes para ele, que voltou para o boxe para se vestir.

Sirius terminou o banho logo em seguida, porém sua saída do boxe foi muito diferente da de Pedro. Em vez de tentar esconder seu corpo bem-feito, ele o exibia caminhando relaxadamente até o armário com a toalha presa frouxamente bem baixo nos quadris estreitos. Gotículas de água escorriam desde o peito e costas até perderem-se na toalha, mas essa cena era tão natural que os amigos já nem reparavam.

-- Aluado? - ele chamou casualmente com a cabeça dentro do armário.

Remo limitou-se a arquear uma sobrancelha e resmungar. Conhecia muito bem esse tom dissimulado.

-- Você não acha que nós merecemos uma recompensa por termos ganhado o jogo de hoje?

Tiago coçou o queixo e sorriu enviesado. Pedro surgiu do boxe vestido e com ar intrigado. Remo manteve sua pose desconfiada.

-- E suponho que você já tenha uma sugestão da recompensa ideal?

A cabeça sorridente de Sirius apareceu de dentro do armário segurando uma muda de roupa. Ou melhor, meio sorridente, já que o sorriso era enviesado - maroto.

-- Na verdade eu tenho. Já que vamos ter que tomar outro banho mesmo, que tal se você nos dissesse a senha do banheiro dos monitores? - ele despejou em tom casual enquanto vestia as calças por baixo da toalha e atirava esta para o lado.

Pedro começou a roer as unhas. Remo piscou:

-- O _que_?

-- Grande Almofadinhas! Genial! - os olhos de Tiago brilharam por detrás dos óculos. - Aluado, você viu como a minha captura foi espetacular, não viu? Vai, por favor, a gente merece, siiiiim?

-- Não posso! Se descobrirem... se pegarem vocês...

-- Aluado, você está falando com Sirius Black. Eu sou a personificação da sorte e da discrição. Fica tranqüilo! Alguma vez eu já te decepcionei? Não responda!

Ele terminou de abotoar a camisa e jogou as vestes negras por cima, esquecendo-se propositalmente da gravata - e da cueca, diga-se de passagem.

-- Mas... mas...

-- Por favor, Aluado - se Sirius fazendo carinha de cachorro pidão já era de cortar o coração, Sirius _e_ Tiago de joelhos, mãos juntas e olhares desconsolados era de trazer lágrimas aos olhos.

-- Oh não! - Remo lamentou-se e fechou os olhos, derrotado. Como poderia negar aquela regalia a seus grandes amigos?

-- Yeah! - os dois marotos comemoraram saltando para o alto e erguendo os punhos fechados para o teto.

-- Você vem com a gente, Rabicho? - chamou Tiago.

-- Não, eu... prefiro não arriscar.

-- Você prefere não ter que tomar outro banho, isso sim - disse Sirius com sarcasmo. - Então, qual é a senha?

-- Bolha de sabão - recitou Remo inconformado com a própria indulgência.

-- Só isso? Qualquer um poderia adivinhar uma senha babaca como essa - desdenhou Sirius terminando de secar os cabelos com a toalha, deixando-os charmosamente bagunçados. - Vamos?

A chuva já tinha cessado e eles rumaram para o castelo. Se o céu fosse visível em meio às nuvens, haveria um belo pôr do sol no horizonte.

-----------------

Sirius estava sentado no chão do corredor do quinto andar ao lado da estátua de Bons, o Pasmo, segurando o Mapa do Maroto em uma das mãos e o espelho de comunicação na outra. No momento, o espelho refletia um esplêndido lustre de muitas velas de um aposento onde tudo era feito de mármore branco e ouvia-se barulho de água ao fundo.

-- Já acabou? - perguntou para o espelho enquanto analisava o Mapa distraidamente.

Ouviu-se um muxoxo.

-- Acabei de entrar na água, Almofadinhas - respondeu a voz de Tiago.

-- Caramba, como você é lento, Pontas!

-- Ora, não faz nem cinco minutos que entrei! Você demorou quase uma hora e eu nem reclamei!

-- Exagerado - disse sarcástico.

-- Há-há, faz me rir.

-- Estou entediado.

-- Novidade - ironizou Tiago.

-- Ei, calma aí, tem alguém vindo!

-- Quem? - Tiago pareceu alarmado. - É algum monitor?

Sirius observou no pergaminho um pontinho aproximando-se do corredor em que estava com uma legenda acompanhando-o.

-- Não, é uma das gêmeas Jenkins.

-- Ufa! Então não tem problema. Mas ela está sozinha? - estranhou o maroto.

-- Parece... - Sirius pensou por um momento e então acrescentou. - Pontas, você está a fim de uma delas? Aquela mais comportadinha... qual o nome mesmo?

-- A Milka? Não, não estou a fim dela não. Por quê?

-- Você se importaria se eu...

-- Oh, não, fique à vontade.

-- Beleza, então eu vou interromper a comunicação pra você não passar vontade, ok?

-- Heim? Mas... agora?

-- É, agora! Olha, ela está vindo. Eu vou ficar de olho, não se preocupe. Tchau.

-- Ei, espere, ALMOFADINHAS! A porta está destrancada! Droga... "Vou ficar de olho"- ironizou Tiago. - Vai ficar é de olho fechado, humpt!

Porém Sirius já não ouvia mais. Levantou-se guardando os dois objetos no bolso e postou-se atrás da estátua para observar melhor antes de agir. Uma garotinha de cabelos negros lisos e traços orientais apareceu andando cabisbaixa com uma expressão serena no rostinho bonito. Sirius logo reconheceu Milka Jenkins, diferente da irmã gêmea somente por seu jeito meigo. Só então achou seguro aparecer. Saiu de baixo da capa e enfiou-a as pressas no bolso antes de surgir detrás da estátua bem em frente à garota.

-- Milka?

A garota deu um salto e levou a mão ao coração.

-- Black! - ela suspirou aliviada. - Você me assustou!

-- Me desculpe, eu sou um grosso mesmo. Você me perdoa? - ele disse manhoso.

Milka enrubesceu.

-- E-eu... claro. Não foi nada...

-- Você é tão meiga, Milka - ele estendeu uma mão para acariciar sua bochecha corada delicadamente e percebeu-a esquentar conforme a garota corava ainda mais. - E tão bonita! - ele deu um passo para frente e sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Tão diferente da sua irmã.

-- Sou? - murmurou a lufa-lufa.

-- Sim, você é muito melhor - sua voz saiu rouca.

Sirius afastou-se só o suficiente para ver que Milka fechara os olhos e tinha uma expressão abobalhada no rosto. Totalmente entregue e sem nenhuma resistência. O nome disso era "Efeito Sirius Black". O grifinório sorriu com o pensamento e enlaçou a cintura da garota, em parte para ajudá-la a sustentar-se de pé, e repetiu o que ela estivera sonhando desde o dia posterior ao Baile de Inverno quando fora propositalmente confundida com sua irmã gêmea, ex-namorada de Sirius. E a realidade era mil vezes melhor do que em seus sonhos.

Sirius nem viu o tempo passar enquanto ocupava-se com os lábios da garota, interrompendo-se vez ou outra para fazer-lhe um carinho na face ou sussurrar palavras muito bem escolhidas em seus ouvidos. Se Tiago visse Milka quieta desse jeito nem reconheceria a garota tagarela que fora ao baile com ele.

Porém um barulho de passos leves muito próximos foi como um balde de água fria na cabeça de Sirius e ele afastou-se rapidamente da lufa-lufa no exato momento em que uma garota baixinha e ruiva aparecia na ponta do corredor com uma mochila nas costas.

-- Evans! - Sirius engoliu em seco. - O que faz aqui?

-- Não te devo satisfações, Black. Eu sou a monitora por aqui, portanto o que _você_ está fazendo em frente ao banheiro dos monitores? - e então ela pareceu notar a garotinha ao lado dele. - Oh, já entendi. Mas, espere um minutinho... Jenkins, não é?

Ela alcançou-os e Milka assentiu com a cabeça um pouco afobada.

-- Você não é do terceiro ano? - perguntou Lily com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Novamente a menina assentiu.

-- Então o que ainda está fazendo parada aqui na minha frente? Já passou do horário de terceiranistas se recolherem - disse ela severa.

Milka virou-se para Sirius esperando sua reação, porém o maroto parecia nervoso. Estalou um beijo em sua bochecha e empurrou-a levemente para frente.

-- Vá, Milka, antes que leve uma detenção.

-- Ok, hum... a gente se vê...

Sirius virou-se para a monitora sem se despedir de Milka e a garotinha tratou de sumir o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiram.

-- Quer dizer que aqui é o banheiro dos monitores, Evans? - desconversou o maroto. A única coisa que lhe ocorreu foi ganhar tempo para ter uma idéia melhor.

Lily olhou-o com desconfiança.

-- Sim, Black.

-- Mas você não pretende tomar banho agora, pretende?

-- Não, eu estava entediada, portanto resolvi dar uma volta por aqui com minhas roupas de banho - por um breve minuto Sirius suspirou aliviado internamente, mas só até perceber o tom irônico que a ruiva usara. - Ora, francamente Black, é óbvio que eu vou tomar banho. Remo disse que eu estava me sobrecarregando demais de estudos, então eu resolvi relaxar um pouco, mas afinal não é da sua conta. Gostaria que você se retirasse para não ouvir a senha, fui clara?

-- Transparente. Mas não é muito prudente tomar banho depois do jantar, Evans. Pode dar congestão, sabia?

Lily revirou os olhos. Teve ganas de rir do paradoxo: Sirius Black falando sobre prudência?

-- É claro que eu estou ciente disso. Acontece que o jantar foi há mais de uma hora, portanto já não há mais risco algum. Agora você poderia me dar licença, por favor?

Sirius estava começando a ficar inquieto, afinal Tiago não tinha negligenciado sua vigília e no entanto agora seu amigo poderia estar encrencado por sua culpa.

-- Ora, e você vai perder a oportunidade de me passar uma detenção por perambular pelo castelo uma hora dessas? Não estou te reconhecendo, Evans. O que houve?

Lily bufou.

-- Eu é que pergunto: o que houve com seu cérebro hoje, Black? São nove horas da noite, você está no seu direito de "perambular pelo castelo". Não posso te punir por isso.

-- Quem sabe por estar amassando a Jenkins nos corredores então? - sugeriu casualmente. - Nós poderíamos combinar a detenção agora com o Alu... com o Remo.

-- Humpt! Não me pareceu que ela estivesse fazendo algo contra a própria vontade, sendo assim o azar é todo dela - Lily deu de ombros.

Sirius indignou-se. "Azar"? Como assim, "azar"? Teve vontade de beijá-la só para fazê-la engolir o comentário, porém já tinha dado muita mancada com Tiago para uma noite.

-- Ora, deve haver alguma coisa então pra você me punir - impacientou-se. - Por te importunar, por ganhar o jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa, por ser o cara mais gostoso de Hogwarts, sei lá! Qualquer coisa, anda, você é tão boa em achar transgressões!

Lily estava mais do que ressabiada agora. O que será que estava acontecendo com aquele maroto para estar tão desesperado por uma detenção? Ajeitou a mochila nos ombros e estreitou os olhos:

-- Escute aqui, garoto. Não sei o que você pretende com esse papo furado. Se pretendia me deixar irritada, você já conseguiu. Agora suma daqui.

Sirius cruzou os braços e deu um meio-sorriso pingando sarcasmo.

-- E se eu não quiser? Como você mesma disse, eu estou no meu direito. Se você realmente não quiser que eu ouça a senha, vai ter que voltar outra hora.

-- ARGH! - a ruiva cerrou os punhos. - Pois bem, não me importo que você ouça a senha. Eu posso muito bem mudá-la amanhã de manhã.

Ela virou-se para a porta do banheiro e Sirius desesperou-se.

-- Não faça isso, Evans, ou você vai se arrepender.

-- Cale-se, Black. O que você pretende fazer para me impedir? Vai chamar o Potter?

Isso despertou Sirius e ele vasculhou os bolsos afobadamente. Por um momento Lily arregalou os olhos imaginando se ele teria a ousadia de puxar a varinha para ela, entretanto o grifinório retirou um espelho quadrado da capa.

-- Tiago Potter! TIAGO POTTER!

A monitora revirou os olhos, deu as costas ao maroto e murmurou a senha ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius exclamava com urgência para o espelho:

-- Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho!

A porta abriu-se lentamente e um som de algo caindo na água chegou a seus ouvidos antes que ela pudesse ter uma visão completa da banheira.

------------------

Tiago não acreditava realmente que Sirius estivesse vigiando, porém não era o tipo de pessoa que esquentasse a cabeça por qualquer coisa. Por isso estava aproveitando seu banho ao máximo. A banheira era imensa, rodeada por torneiras que derramavam jatos e bolhas coloridas de todos os tamanhos, além espuma. Não duravam por muito tempo e tinham que ser repostas a cada momento.

Ele adorava nadar, pular no trampolim, fazer piruetas no ar e nada se comparava à sensação de liberdade - por estar completamente nu - e privacidade - ignorando-se o fato de que a belíssima sereia do quadro de uma das paredes não parava de acenar, rir e arrumar os cabelos chamando sua atenção.

Já fazia meia hora que ele estava se divertindo e a fome começava a incomodar, afinal além de eles não terem jantado antes do banho, nadar esgotava suas energias e ele já estava ficando exausto. Parou de pular um pouco e encostou a cabeça na borda da banheira enquanto deixava o corpo relaxar e escutava o barulhinho característico da espuma e das bolhas estourando. Ficou pensando se Sirius já teria se cansado da lufa-lufa ou se ficaria irritado caso ele resolvesse sair e acabar com a festa. Até que foi arrancado de seus devaneios pela voz do amigo.

-- Tiago Potter! TIAGO POTTER!

Assustado pela urgência na voz do amigo, Tiago ergueu-se agilmente para fora da banheira e a meio caminho do espelho que se encontrava junto às suas roupas no chão, ouviu um murmúrio indistinguível, aparentemente feminino, e o barulho da passagem se abrindo.

-- Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho!

Isso só podia indicar uma pessoa. Tão ágil quanto saíra da água, o maroto atirou-se de cabeça na espuma rala que se desfazia lentamente, provocando ondulações na superfície, submergindo bem no momento em que Lily esticava o pescoço para dentro e Sirius arregalava os olhos.

-- Que estranho, a banheira está cheia - resmungou Lily entrando. Seu olhar passou das ondulações na água onde a espuma se desfazia até as roupas e o roupão azul marinho próximos da borda.

-- Evans, deve ter algum monitor aí dentro. Não é nada educado invadir o banheiro dessa maneira, sem ter certeza antes...

-- Fique calado, Black. É claro que eu verifiquei antes. Avisei todos os monitores e capitães de quadribol que estaria aqui, nenhum deles me disse que viria. Bem, eu esqueci de avisar Remo, mas ele estava estudando na sala comunal quando saí e parecia já ter tomado banho. Além disso, quem seria estúpido o bastante para tomar banho com a porta destrancada?

Sirius escondeu o rosto nas mãos e seguiu-a para dentro enquanto Lily se aproximava das roupas.

-- Eu realmente acho que você não deveria... - tentou Sirius novamente, porém foi interrompido.

-- Mas o que é isso? - ela puxou uma peça de roupa com a ponta dos dedos e largou-a assim que identificou uma samba-canção roxa com ursinhos branco e pretos. - Eca! Quem foi o desleixado que deixou suas roupas aqui?

Só então ela reparou nos óculos de armação preta e aros redondos que estivera embaixo da cueca.

-- Potter! - concluiu com espanto e o barulho de água fez com que ela se virasse instintivamente para a banheira.

Totalmente desesperado por ar, Tiago viu-se obrigado a emergir com um único impulso e sorver quantidades imensas de ar de uma vez, sacudindo a cabeça para livrar sua vista da água.

-- O-ow - lamentou-se Sirius desconsoladamente.

-- Misericórdia! - exclamou Lily cobrindo os olhos, antes arregalados, com força com as mãos, deixando somente a testa completamente vermelha à mostra.

-- Evans! - esganiçou-se, ainda sorvendo grandes quantidades de ar.

Sirius correu até a torneira mais próxima e abriu-a, fazendo com que uma espuma espessa se espalhasse na água já que a pouca que ainda restava não fora suficiente para cobrir o peito nu do rapaz.

-- Ai, céus, que vergonha! - Lily virou-se de costas para a banheira e pôs-se a caminhar de lado rumo à saída, espiando o caminho entre frestas finas nos dedos. - Potter, eu vou te matar! Que pouca vergonha! Black, porque você não me impediu de entrar?

-- Era o que eu estava tentando! - disse o outro misturando sarcasmo e divertimento pelo constrangimento da monitora.

-- Seus safados inescrupulosos, como ousam? - ela continuou resmungando até atingir a entrada e esbravejar ainda de costas para eles. - Era detenção que você queria, Black? Pois você terá. Você e esse despudorado e aproveitador. Argh! Que vergonha!

Ela saiu correndo ordenando que a passagem se fechasse. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam estarrecidos antes de caírem na gargalhada.

-- Comédia essa Lily - disse Tiago finalmente saindo da água e se enxugando. - Você viu a cara dela?

-- Sim, foi sensacional. Parecia um tomate de tão vermelha - ele sentou-se encostado na parede enquanto esperava. - Pontas?

-- Hum?

-- Você não está bravo comigo? Por ter me descuidado?

Tiago fingiu pensar um pouco a meio caminho de fechar a camisa.

-- Nah, até que foi divertido. A detenção é coisa de rotina. Uma a mais, uma a menos, não faz diferença. Só que o Aluado está encrencado por nossa causa.

Sirius soltou um palavrão.

-- ... é mesmo, cara. A Evans vai passar sabão nele também. Vamos logo, temos que salvá-lo!

-- Vamos - Tiago terminou de calçar os sapatos e os óculos, então saiu colocando as vestes por cima da roupa enquanto andava.

A sereia do quadro na parede ainda tentou chamar a atenção dos dois rapazes, mas foi completamente ignorada.

Assim que os dois marotos puseram os pés na sala comunal, depararam-se com Remo e Pedro sentados em uma das mesinhas de estudo encarando boquiabertos a escada para o dormitório feminino, onde uma porta batia com estrondo no final da mesma.

-- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Tiago fazendo Pedro se sobressaltar.

-- Eu é que pergunto - disse Remo voltando-se para eles com o olhar meio assombrado. - A Lily entrou vermelha como um pimentão, resmungando coisas como "Pervertidos!" e "Despudorados!". Tive a impressão de ouvir algo como "Potter" também. E então me fez prometer nunca mais dizer a senha do banheiro dos monitores para vocês! O que aconteceu?

-- A Evans pegou a gente no flagra. Já prometeu detenções e... - Tiago começou a explicar, porém foi interrompido por Sirius.

-- Peraí, você disse que ela te fez _prometer_ nunca mais nos contar a senha?

-- Foi - confirmou Pedro balançando a cabeça enfaticamente.

-- E você prometeu? - tornou a inquirir Sirius.

-- Prometi - Remo deu de ombros. - Tente dizer não para aquela ruivinha e venha falar comigo depois, humpt!

-- Meleca - Tiago jogou-se em um dos pufes.

-- Mas você não pretende cumprir sua palavra, não é mesmo? - perguntou Sirius tomando uma cadeira junto dos outros dois.

-- Ora, é claro que pretendo. Sou um homem de palavra!

-- Homem? Puf! - zombou Tiago.

-- Sei - disse Sirius, divertido. - Um homem que não faz nem a barba ainda? Oh, não, me desculpe! O que é essa penugem aqui?

Sirius apontou para o bigode de Remo onde alguns pelinhos claros passavam quase desapercebidos. Remo deu um tapa na mão dele e cruzou os braços fazendo bico.

-- Puxa vida! - exclamou Tiago. - Agora que nós descobrimos aquela banheira magnífica nunca mais vamos poder usar?

-- Bem... - começou Remo com um sorriso maroto formando-se lentamente nos lábios. - Eu prometi não _dizer_ a senha, mas não disse nada sobre _escrever_...

Tiago e Sirius trocaram idênticos sorrisos maliciosos.

-- Grande Aluado! Fazendo valer o título de maroto! Estou gostando de ver! - Tiago esticou a mão e bagunçou os cabelos comportados do monitor.

-- Ei! Eu ainda posso mudar de idéia - riu Remo afastando-se do alcance do outro e pondo-se a arrumar os cabelos. - Tudo bem, mas agora eu quero que vocês me expliquem detalhadamente o que aconteceu.

-- Você tem ronda hoje? - perguntou Sirius ajeitando-se no assento.

-- Não, hoje não, por quê?

-- Então pegue sua capa, Tiago. Vamos para a cozinha que eu estou varado de fome.

Pedro arregalou os olhos e umedeceu os lábios ao som dessas palavras.

-- Ótimo. Eu também estou morto de fome - disse Tiago levantando-se. - Nós te contaremos tudo lá na cozinha, Aluado.

------------------------

**N.A. **A música que o Tiago cantou é _Time After Time_. Não sei de quem é na verdade, mas gosto da versão do _Matchbox 20_ e o trecho é mais ou menos assim: se você está perdida, você pode olhar e você me encontrará vez após outra, se você cair, eu te pegarei, eu estarei esperando vez após outra. Me diverti muito escrevendo esse capítulo. A cena do banheiro dos monitores eu tinha em mente desde que comecei a esboçar a fic, gostei do resultado, e vocês?

**Dark Angel** caramba, sabe q vc falou uma verdade incrível? Sobre a Lily, sendo tão perceptiva, não perceber sentimentos diretamente ligados a ela... espere o próximo capítulo para ver o quão acertado foi o seu comentário! Fico feliz q tenha chegado a essa conclusão! Ah, e eu entendo perfeitamente sua revolta qto a autoras q não atualizam, acredite, eu realmente entendo. E é exatamente por isso q mantenho atualizações regulares: para mostrar a elas como se faz! Beijão!

**LeNaHhH** bem, nós duas concordamos sobre o "modo errado" da Lily de fazer as coisas. Acho q ela se preocupa muito em acertar e acaba errando, não é mesmo? Não lembrava mais do sonho, né? Pois eu digo que você vai esquecer dele novamente e qdo vc menos esperar... tcha-nan ele aparece de novo! uhuahuahua Ah, e... eu acho tolice esse pensamento de que homem não chora. Precisa ser muito homem pra mostrar suas emoções do modo como Remo faz, condorda? Valeu pelo elogio, moça XD Bejo.

**Nessa Reinehr** olá, querida! (sempre tão meiga, já disse q vc é um amor? Tenho impressão que sim, mas nunca é demais) Puxa, você caprichou nos elogios – pra variar – desde o título até o final, e ocasionou uma fenomenal super inflação de meu ego – pra variar de novo. Pois é, Lily não acreditou em nenhum dos sonhos q Tiago descreveu, achou-os tão supérfluos quanto o próprio Tiago rsrsrs. Vc não sabe o peso q tirou do meu coração ao elogiar o modo como abordei o dom da Lily, e fez uns comentários bem acertados, espere pelos próximos capítulos ;D Sirius e Régulo também é um dos meus pontos fracos, tenho q admitir. Eu exploro a relação deles ao máximo, como vc já deve ter percebido. Valeu pela força, sempre! Beijão!

**Mione Lupin** vc leu Macbeth só pra falar que leu? uhuahuahua é compreensível... Gostou do dom da Lily? Espere pelo próximo capítulo ;D Oh, o Régulo é apaixonante, com toda certeza! Eu também acho q ele é bastante sofrido. Vc tem pena do Remo por causa do amor platônico? Volto a dizer, espere o próximo capítulo... ow, vc vai querer consolá-lo... Acho q te deixei curiosa, né? uhuahuahua Bjão!

**Lika Malfoy** pois é, vc sempre "ri muito nesse capítulo", tenho a leve impressão q vc também riu MUITO nesse hahaha. Caracoles, "Os mistérios de Lily, a Maluca" foi hilário! Não, eu tenho q bater palmas pra vc kkk E o melhor de tudo é q seu comentário tem até fundo musical – musiquinha do superman! Eu rolo de rir! Oh, o Remo é a estrela, sempre – olhinhos brilhando – dá vontade de por no colo, sim! Yeah! Yeah! Por Mandos!

**Michelle Delacour** peraê – Amy esfregando os olhos com força e voltando a encarar o pc com os olhos apertados em descrença – caramba! Não acredito que vou poder te agradecer mais uma vez! Brigada, brigada, brigada! Sua dica foi tudo de bom, e eu consertei, não sei se vc percebeu... Puxa, que bom q vc gostou! É sempre bom agradar leitores tão maravilhosos XD Pois é, a fic tá acabando :( mas com um pedido desses eu ficaria com vergonha de mim mesma se não continuasse! Valeu pelos elogios, moça, espero que continue gostando! Bjoks!

**BruNah** olá, seja bem vinda! Que bom q gostou, espero que continue acompanhando na reta final da fic. Valeu pelo elogios ehe XD Bjo!

**LeLeCaSaPeCa** e-e-eu escrevo perfeitamente? Jura? Oh, céus! Sirius, me aguarde, vamos competir em matéria de arrogância logo, logo... rsrsrs. Ow, eu também estou ficando deprimida por estar acabando... mas se vc quiser mais a gente pode tentar dar um jeitinho... XD Não precisava dizer mais nada mesmo, já estou satisfeita por vc estar gostando, bjos!

Bem, gente, é isso aí, a fic tá acabando :(( Esse é o último capítulo inteiramente comédia pra vocês. O próximo – e também penúltimo – é o capítulo q eu considero mais pesado, mais carregado de toda a fic, então se preparem... só espero q vocês não me odeiem... eu já conversei com o Remo e ele disse que me perdoa XD Ops, acho q falei demais... de qualquer forma vocês só saberão no **sábado**, como não podia deixar de ser. Até lá, deixem seus reviews para mim!

-------------------

**No próximo capítulo...**

Os dois foram para um cantinho reservado da sala comunal enquanto Remo e Lily se dirigiam para o buraco do retrato. Remo gesticulou para que Lily fosse primeiro e ela abaixou-se para passar para o lado de fora, porém, ao fazê-lo, sentiu o mundo girar sob seus pés e teve que se apoiar na parede para não cair.

-- Lily, o que... - Remo fez menção de tocá-la, oferecendo apoio, mas a ruiva esquivou-se. - Está se sentindo bem? Você está pálida!

Lily sabia que estava com febre, por isso não queria ser tocada. Não queria preocupar Remo ainda mais. Assim que recuperou a fala e o equilíbrio, Lily recompôs-se e começou a andar. A cor foi voltando exageradamente à sua face.

-- Estou me sentindo muito bem - desafiou.

-- Pois não é o que parece - Remo alcançou-a.


	27. Colapso

CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE

Colapso

---------------------

O fim de semana de Hogsmeade chegou e se foi sem que nenhum dos marotos deixasse o castelo. Pelo menos não durante o dia. Os três animagos preferiram aproveitar o dia para descansar e fazer companhia para Remo - que estava cada vez mais insuportável, na opinião dos outros, insistindo para que eles estudassem e se esforçassem mais para os N.O.M.s.

-- Nós não precisamos estudar para irmos bem nesses exames - disse Tiago numa das visitas à enfermaria.

-- É isso aí. Eu me garanto - esnobou Sirius.

Pedro encolheu-se.

-- Vocês deviam pensar em Pedro então. Ajudem-no a estudar. Ele tem mais dificuldade, principalmente em Transfiguração - repreendeu Remo.

Sirius soltou uma risada desdenhosa pelo nariz.

-- Pra quê nós perderíamos o nosso precioso tempo tentando enfiar nessa cabeça de vento o que a Profª. McGonagall não conseguiu em cinco anos?

-- Além disso - completou Tiago - nós não forçamos ninguém a deixar de estudar para nos acompanhar nas aventuras noturnas.

Remo suspirou e meneou a cabeça, então voltou-se para Pedro gentilmente:

-- Rabicho, se você quiser que eu te ajude traga suas coisa aqui, eu peço permissão à Madame Pomfrey.

Sirius rolou os olhos nas órbitas.

-- Ótimo, fiquem aí estudando que Pontas e eu vamos dar uma voltinha por aí.

Pedro olhou de um rosto ao outro roendo as unhas.

-- E-eu... sabe como é... não precisa, Aluado... depois eu estudo...

Sirius lançou um sorriso de triunfo para Remo, como se dissesse "Eu não disse?". Remo bufou inconformado.

Lily também não foi a Hogsmeade. Ficou trancada em seu dormitório sozinha para não correr o risco de esbarrar com algum maroto e aproveitando para estudar. Marlene e Alice estavam achando-a insuportável também e recebiam respostas mau-humoradas todas as vezes que tentavam abrir os olhos da amiga. Ela se desesperava sempre que alguém mencionava os N.O.M.s e começava a recitar alguns conceitos que tinha decorado nos livros. Acabaram desistindo de tentar argumentar e deixaram-na sozinha com seus livros.

Remo estava muito preocupado com a crescente fixação da monitora com os estudos. Por vezes o maroto já reparara que ela se esquecia das refeições e acabou arrastando-a mais de uma vez para a cozinha - que ela achou fascinante. Porém de nada adiantava. Lily não conseguia dormir direito, não se alimentava como deveria nem conseguia manter uma conversa agradável por muito tempo sem interromper-se para conferir alguma coisa em suas anotações. Estava ficando cada vez mais irritada e implicava com os marotos por atrapalharem sua concentração nas aulas.

É claro que Remo se preocupava com os estudos, mas o caso de Lily passou a ser classificado como obsessão, principalmente na primeira segunda-feira depois da páscoa. Depois da aula de História da Magia, os grifinórios dirigiram-se para a sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e encontraram-na fechada. A Profª. McGonagall os aguardava em frente à porta com seu costumeiro ar severo.

-- Sinto informar que o Prof. Trimble não poderá lecionar hoje, senhores. Vocês estão dispensado das próximas duas aulas. Aproveitem o tempo livre para estudar - ela acrescentou olhando significativamente para Pedro, que fez cara de choro.

-- Oooooooh, que pena - lamentou-se Sirius com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso torto no rosto.

-- Eu detesto ficar sem aula - Tiago copiou a expressão do amigo.

Remo limitou-se a franzir o cenho.

-- Mas o que aconteceu, professora? - esganiçou-se Lily. - Por que nós não teremos aula?

A Profª. McGonagall abriu a boca para dar alguma resposta seca, porém pensou melhor assim que percebeu que fora Lily quem perguntara.

-- Sinto muito, Srta. Evans, mas basta vocês saberem que o Prof. Trimble não se encontra no castelo por motivos pessoais. Agora subam para sua sala comunal e aproveitem o tempo livre.

-- Eu não acredito nisso! - indignou-se Lily assim que todos voltaram-se para as escadas rumo ao sétimo andar. - Como o professor nos abandona numa hora dessas? Temos tanto para aprender antes dos exames e ele simplesmente some!

-- Você ouviu o que McGonagall disse, Lily - interveio Marlene. - Ele está ausente por problemas pessoais. Sabe-se lá o que pode ter acontecido. Ele não teria nos deixado sem aula se não fosse algo realmente importante.

Alice abriu a boca para concordar, entretanto trombou com um garotinho e derrubou todos os seus livros. Marlene e Lily a ajudaram, pois o garotinho nem tinha tomado conhecimento do estrago que causara.

-- É verdade, Lily - disse Alice assim que elas voltaram a andar. - Embora você pense o contrário, existem coisas mais importantes que trabalho ou estudos. Família, por exemplo.

-- É claro que eu sei que existem coisas mais importantes. Mas no momento eu só consigo pensar naqueles exames! Preciso ir à biblioteca urgente! Vou pegar alguns livros de Defesa para poder estudar a matéria programada para essa aula. E vocês duas deveriam fazer o mesmo!

-- Ah, não mesmo! - exclamou Marlene. - Já basta você ter feito nós estudarmos o feriado inteiro! Agora eu vou aproveitar para fazer minhas unhas.

-- E eu vou escrever uma cartinha para o Frank - suspirou Alice. - Ele vai adorar receber um bilhetinho no meio da aula de Feitiços.

Lily revirou os olhos e desviou-se para um corredor lateral. Remo acompanhou-a com os olhos, preocupado. Porém não seguiu-a. Seus amigos estavam planejando alguma diversão para o tempo livre e ele estava tentado a participar.

O assunto foi esquecido até a hora do jantar. Remo passou na biblioteca e arrastou Lily até o primeiro andar para que ela se alimentasse. Eles chegaram um pouco atrasados no Salão Principal e a maioria dos alunos já estava terminando sua refeição quanto o Prof. Dumbledore se levantou e fez-se silêncio. Remo e Lily sentaram-se nos primeiros lugares que encontraram, bem na ponta da mesa, para não atrapalharem.

-- Meus caros, eu gostaria de um momentinho da atenção de todos. Detesto ter que dar más notícias, porém é necessário que vocês fiquem sabendo dos fatos reais por meio de uma fonte segura de informação - ele apontou para si mesmo. - Alguns de vocês já devem estar sabendo que o Prof. Trimble não se encontra no castelo. Pois bem, ele não está no castelo nem em parte alguma.

Correu um murmúrio agitado entre os presentes. Lily e Remo se entreolharam em choque e preocupação.

-- O desaparecimento dele será notificado amanhã pelo Profeta Diário, uma vez que já fazem quatro dias que ele está sendo procurado. Infelizmente nos tempos atuais esses desaparecimentos vêm se tornando comuns e finalmente atingiu um dos nossos. Esperamos que tenha havido algum engano, porém tudo indica que tenha sido planejado. Fiquem atentos com suas correspondências, crianças. O professor recebeu um chamado falso de sua família, mas nunca chegou à sua casa. Bem, quanto às aulas de vocês, eu já estou tentando providenciar um substituto, porém até que o desaparecimento seja considerado oficialmente eu receio que não será fácil e isso poderá levar algum tempo. Eu informarei sobre qualquer progresso. Agora, por favor continuem sua refeição.

O diretor voltou a se sentar e Remo voltou-se para frente esperando encontrar o olhar assustado de Lily, no entanto o assento estava vazio.

------------------------

Remo estava sentado em uma das mesas de estudo segurando um livro na frente dos olhos, porém já havia mais de dez minutos que ele tentava ler o mesmo parágrafo. Os outros marotos estavam andando pelo castelo, caçando encrenca, e ele estava mais do que preocupado com Lily. Se fosse possível, ele já teria invadido o dormitório feminino e arrastado Lily até a cozinha.

Arriscou mais uma olhada para o topo das escadas e viu Marlene descendo. Levantou-se largando o livro na mesinha e foi até ela.

-- E então? - perguntou.

A garota suspirou antes de responder.

-- Eu consegui fazê-la tomar um banho para relaxar um pouco, sabe. E Alice se encarregou de trazê-la para baixo assim que terminar. Fique sabendo que não nada fácil. Ela insistia que ainda tinha um monte de coisas pra estudar, ainda mais agora que nós vamos ter que nos virar em Defesa sem professor.

-- Isso já está fora de controle, não é mesmo? - Remo também suspirou.

-- Não há dúvidas quanto a isso. Eu e Alice já tentamos de tudo, mas de nada adianta. Ela vai ter que entrar em um colapso para se tocar, e eu garanto que não está muito longe disso.

-- Tudo bem, eu vou esperar por ela. Vou levá-la para a cozinha.

-- Isso seria ótimo. Não tenho certeza se ela almoçou. Acho que foi da biblioteca para as masmorras e de volta para a biblioteca. Agora com licença, eu vou me encontrar com Benji. Até mais e obrigada por se preocupar - ela deu um sorriso simpático ao que Remo corou um pouco.

-- Imagine, não estou fazendo nada mais que a minha obrigação como amigo.

-- Eu sei. A Lily é uma garota de sorte - ela deu uma piscadela e acenou um tchauzinho para o maroto tímido.

Remo ficou alguns minutos de pé no início da escadaria olhando para o buraco do retrato, por onde Marlene saíra. Não sabia o que pensar sobre a atitude da garota, porém acordou de seu transe assim que ouviu uma vozinha conhecida resmungando no alto.

-- Eu posso andar sozinha, Alice, não sou nenhuma inválida. Hunf! Vocês estão me tratando como uma criancinha manhosa.

Alice tinha tentado segurar no braço de Lily já que ela parecia um pouco instável, porém a ruiva repelira qualquer contato. Remo reparou que a ruiva parecia um pouco mais corada que o normal, mas atribuiu isso ao mau-humor.

-- Ora, Lily querida, se você age como uma criancinha manhosa, nós te tratamos como uma - explicou Alice com sua voz calma enquanto acompanhava Lily escada a baixo, dessa vez sem tentar encostar nela.

-- E aí está minha terceira babá - bufou Lily assim que pôs os olhos em Remo.

Remo sorriu gentilmente.

-- Faço minhas as palavras de Flaherty.

Alice fez uma careta.

-- Oh não, me chame de Alice!

-- Tudo bem, Alice. Sábias palavras, as suas. Agora eu vou levar a garotinha aqui para comer.

-- Ok, eu me rendo - cedeu Lily entortando a boca, até porque a fraqueza que sentia nas pernas e a terrível dor de cabeça que sentia estavam começando a convencê-la de que ela estava abusando de sua saúde. Porém não iria admitir isso tão cedo.

-- Ótimo, então eu vou encontrar o meu amorzinh... ooops! - Alice esqueceu-se do último degrau e teve que se segurar no corrimão para não cair. - Oh, está tudo bem, Remo, obrigada. Aqui está o meu amorzinho!

-- Ela não é adorável? - perguntou Frank estalando um beijo na testa da namorada.

Os dois foram para um cantinho reservado da sala comunal enquanto Remo e Lily se dirigiam para o buraco do retrato. Remo gesticulou para que Lily fosse primeiro e ela abaixou-se para passar para o lado de fora, porém, ao fazê-lo, sentiu o mundo girar sob seus pés e teve que se apoiar na parede para não cair.

-- Lily, o que... - Remo fez menção de tocá-la, oferecendo apoio, mas a ruiva esquivou-se. - Está se sentindo bem? Você está pálida!

Lily sabia que estava com febre, por isso não queria ser tocada. Não queria preocupar Remo ainda mais. Assim que recuperou a fala e o equilíbrio, Lily recompôs-se e começou a andar. A cor foi voltando exageradamente à sua face.

-- Estou me sentindo muito bem - desafiou.

-- Pois não é o que parece - Remo alcançou-a.

-- Eu estou ótima, não sei porque vocês ficam me tratando como se eu fosse de porcelana, como se fosse me quebrar em milhões de pedacinhos - impacientou-se.

Remo meneou a cabeça. "Teimosa..." pensou ele.

-- Não sou teimosa! Já estou indo comer, o que mais você quer que eu faça?

Remo percebeu o que acontecera, mas resolveu ter certeza. "Quero que você admita que não está bem." pensou novamente.

Lily suspirou cansadamente e parou para encarar o monitor.

-- Foi só uma vertigem! - Remo arqueou uma sobrancelha e ela revirou os olhos. - Depois eu é que sou a teimosa! Ok, eu admito, não estou me sentindo bem. Não tenho me alimentado direito, estou fraca. Extrapolei nos estudos, já não consigo me concentrar em nada e...

-- E está ouvindo meus pensamentos - interrompeu Remo.

-- ... estou... ouvindo seus pensamentos? Quer dizer... de verdade?

-- Sim. Como da outra vez.

-- Oh, Remo, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! - esganiçou-se, voltando a caminhar rumo ao primeiro andar. - Já faz algum tempo que eu sinto umas coisas estranhas, mas tem se tornado muito freqüente! Eu sou constantemente assaltada por sentimentos que parecem não pertencer a mim, sabe? De repente eu estou alegre, então estou angustiada, ou irritada, magoada, satisfeita, e por aí vai. Mas ultimamente são todos esses sentimentos de uma só vez. Admito que antes estava tão preocupada com os estudos que não me lembrava de ter fome, mas nos últimos dias não tenho ido ao Salão Principal fazer as refeições porque simplesmente não suporto aquele turbilhão de sensações ao mesmo tempo, como quando foi dada a notícia sobre o Prof. Trimble. Eu sinto essas sensações como se fossem minhas, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei que não são. É como se eu fosse invadida por elas e isso está me deixando maluca. Não sei se estou sendo clara, é tudo tão confuso, não consigo explicar, não consigo descrever! Você está me ouvindo, Remo?

Remo tinha permanecido calado e cabisbaixo, porém estava atento a cada palavra.

-- Sim e acho que posso entender o que está acontecendo - ponderou.

-- Você acha que estou ficando maluca? Como Potter disse? - ela perguntou agoniada. - Por favor, seja sincero, Remo.

Remo sorriu bondosamente.

-- Não, Lily. Esqueça isso, ok? Você não está ficando maluca. Eu já desconfiava sobre essas suas sensações há algum tempo. Você já captou algumas das minhas emoções.

-- Como assim? - Lily encarou-o confusa e meio desconfiada.

-- Veja bem, Lily, eu acredito que você de alguma maneira consegue perceber emoções ao seu redor e as sente na própria pele. Mas não tinha concluído muito mais do que isso. Agora começo a pensar que... talvez isso esteja ligado ao seu estado emocional. Ultimamente você tem estado demasiadamente agitada, preocupada com os exames. Isso pode ter provocado uma queda da resistência de seu corpo, e em vez de contrair uma gripe, o que provavelmente aconteceria comigo, você ficou ainda mais sensível. Por isso não consegue ficar em meio a muita gente, puxando as mais diversas emoções para si mesma.

Lily pensou por um momento antes de questionar:

-- Por que você nunca me disse isso? Você tem idéia do que possa ser?

-- Bem, eu queria ter alguma resposta para te dar em vez de somente te trazer ainda mais dúvidas, por isso estive pesquisando sobre seus sintomas, mas ainda não encontrei nada. Apesar de que... com tudo isso que você me disse agora, eu começo a ter uma idéia... mas prefiro ter certeza antes, ok?

-- Tudo bem, nem sei como te agradecer por me ouvir, por me entender. Tive tanto medo de estar perdendo o juízo!

Remo sorriu novamente diante da sinceridade e do desespero da monitora. Tentou tranqüilizá-la.

-- Nós vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo com você, não se preocupe. Você tem que se preocupar em se recuperar física e emocionalmente. Mas agora me diga, o que você está sentindo nesse momento?

Lily parecia realmente nervosa, torcendo as mãos com o olhar inquieto.

-- Bem, está tudo embolado aqui dentro, mas analisando do ponto de vista que você me explicou, eu posso sentir minha própria inquietação e... uma preocupação que vai além da minha própria, que pode ser a sua, estou certa?

-- É possível - analisou Remo.

-- Posso sentir um conforto... não sei, talvez por você estar do meu lado, me ouvindo, alguma sensação quente e reconfortante e... espere! Há algo mais...

Por um momento, Remo teve receio de que ela tivesse percebido que ele sentia muito mais do que preocupação por Lily. Eles tinham atingido o segundo andar quando ela estacou e olhou para um dos lados do corredor de onde vinham sons agitados.

-- Não se esforce demais, Lily. Você está fraca.

-- Espere, Remo. Tem alguma coisa errada por aqui.

O que ela sentia, não conseguia colocar em palavras. Era uma satisfação cruel, como aquela de quando completamos uma vingança ou vemos nosso pior inimigo em uma situação humilhante, embaraçosa. Olhou para a esquina que dava para a biblioteca e começou a caminhar até lá.

-- O que está acontecendo, Lily? Onde você vai?

Ela não respondeu. Podiam ouvir vozes. Risos. As sensações se amontoavam no peito de Lily e ela estava mais que desconfortável. A temperatura de seu corpo estava subindo ainda mais e seus membros estavam fatigados. Mas estava curiosa. Remo seguiu-a e observou quando ela estacou novamente na esquina do corredor, olhando chocada para frente.

----------------------------

O corredor do segundo andar era bastante movimentado àquele horário. Faltavam poucos minutos para as oito horas e os alunos do quarto ano para baixo aproveitavam o pouco tempo restante antes de se recolherem em suas salas comunais. Três quintanistas que passavam por ali não tinham essa preocupação. Embora caminhassem rumo à biblioteca, não tinham intenção de estudar. Estavam procurando por movimento, por bajulação, e quem sabe diversão...

-- Esses pirralhos são muito sem graça - analisava Sirius coçando o queixo. - Eles não reagem! Tem que ter algum desafio, concordam comigo?

Pedro balançou a cabeça em afirmação, já que tinha a boca ocupada com caramelos.

-- Plenamente, Almofadinhas. Só a cara de assombro que eles fazem quando batem o olho em nós já desanima. Olhem só! Patético tsk tsk tsk.

Um grupo de segundanistas tinha acabado de sair da biblioteca e passaram por eles meio ressabiados, com as mãos nas orelhas para impedir que elas ficassem pontudas. Inútil. Sirius apontou a varinha para o maior deles, que começou a guinchar quando sentiu as orelhas se alongarem e afilarem.

-- Ridículo - concluiu Sirius com desdém. - Fazem um escândalo por tão pouco!

Pedro tinha começado a rir, porém conteve-se diante da afirmação tediosa de Sirius. Se seus amigos não estavam achando graça, então ele também não deveria.

-- Hum, mas acho que as coisas podem ficar interessantes de repente - cantarolou Tiago encaixando melhor os óculos no rosto e mirando a entrada da Biblioteca.

-- Dia de sorte, meu caro - um sorriso arrogante tomou conta das feições de Sirius. - Como poderíamos virar as costas à diversão quando ela tão inocentemente caminha ao nosso encontro.

Pedro conteve um guincho excitado, cheio de expectativa pelo que viria a seguir. Ninguém menos que Severo Snape saía da biblioteca com o imenso nariz enterrado num livro de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

-- Cuidado. Assim vai furar o livro, Ranhoso - Tiago fez-se notar ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius mirava o livro fazendo-o congelar no ar e, conseqüentemente, Snape dar-lhe um encontrão. Em seguida o livro fechou-se com força no nariz do sonserino, antes de cair aberto no chão revelando o pergaminho meio gasto que ele estivera lendo. Severo, com os olhos lacrimejando pela dor no nariz, tentou ao mesmo tempo xingar, puxar a varinha das vestes e abaixar-se para recolher o pergaminho. Foi frustrado nos dois últimos intentos.

Sua varinha voou das vestes antes que ele a alcançasse e pairou acima de sua cabeça, além do alcance de suas mãos, mantida no ar por Tiago enquanto Sirius convocou o pergaminho. Este escapou de seus dedos e voou para a mão estendida do maroto.

-- Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui, Ranhoso? "Como preparar uma poção de beleza"? - ele fingiu ler. - Pra quê? Você não tem concerto.

-- Talvez "Como conquistar o homem de seus sonhos"? - sugeriu Tiago maldosamente.

-- Inútil também. Nem com o mais poderoso filtro amoroso ele conseguiria essa façanha.

-- Me devolvam isso, seus sujos - rosnou Snape com os punhos cerrados analisando o quanto ele pareceria ridículo se pulasse para tentar apanhar sua varinha.

Alguns alunos começaram a se aglomerar para assistir ao espetáculo, vindos das duas direções do corredor.

-- Olha só quem fala! - provocou Tiago. - Quanto tempo faz que você não toma banho, Seboso? Só banho, nem pergunto sobre lavar os cabelos para que você não se atrapalhe muito nas contas.

Os espectadores gargalharam e as narinas de Snape se dilataram.

-- Seu covarde! Devolva minha varinha e me enfrente sozinho, Potter. Ou será que você tem medo?

-- Eu te enfrento sozinho a qualquer hora, narigudo. Ou será que você se esqueceu daquela cilada que você armou para mim no começo do ano? Quem estava desarmado no chão quando Filch chegou, heim? Nem atacando pelas costas você se dá bem. Agora me diga: quem é o covarde aqui?

A platéia aumentava a cada momento. Os alunos esqueciam-se do horário para não perder nenhum insulto nem a troca de faíscas nos olhares.

-- Se você quer sua varinha, tente pegar - sugeriu Sirius. - É só se soltar, dar uns pulinhos!

Snape soltou alguns palavrões e estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

-- Enrole essa língua, Ranhoso. Tem mulheres e crianças nos assistindo - censurou Tiago.

-- Vamos ver o que temos aqui então - Sirius ergueu o pergaminho na altura dos olhos e limpou a garganta. - "Querido Sev". Hummmmm será que o Sebosão fisgou algum coração?

-- Só se for com o nariz de gancho - ponderou Tiago e houve outra explosão de risos.

-- Não, Pontas. Nada de admiradoras para o morcegão aqui. A carta é da mamãe dele - disse com vozinha de bebê. - Escute só: "Espero que tenha gostado das cuecas, meu filho. Sei que prefere escuras, mas não tinha a sua numeração". Deixe-me adivinhar, são todas grandes demais pra você, neném?

-- Acho que ela quis dizer fraldas, Almofadinhas - zombou Tiago. - Pena que ela não pode vir aqui trocar suas fraldinhas, não é Ranhozinho?

-- Ou quem sabe assoar o seu nariz? - sugeriu Sirius em meio a mais risadas. - Sim, porque você não parece ser capaz de fazer isso sozinho.

Então ele tentou, com um lenço imaginário, assoar um nariz aparentemente comprido demais para ser alcançado.

Severo Snape estava totalmente vermelho de raiva, com uma veia pulsando ameaçadoramente em sua têmpora, as unhas enterrando-se nas palmas das mãos e os dentes rilhando. Aproveitando-se da distração dos dois grifinórios - que se acabavam de rir da própria piada - o sonserino estendeu a mão para o alto e fechou os dedos sobre a varinha, que tinha descido alguns centímetros sem que Tiago percebesse.

Estava tão possesso que nem precisou de palavras. Apontou a varinha para Sirius e este foi atirado para trás, derrubando alguns alunos antes de bater contra a parede e escorregar até o chão. Sua varinha perdeu-se em meio aos expectadores. Snape desviou-se de um feitiço lançado impulsivamente por Tiago e atacou-o logo em seguida. Tiago não teve tempo de pronunciar outro feitiço antes de ser fisgado pelos tornozelos e erguido de ponta-cabeça no ar. Como da outra vez, sua varinha escapou de seus dedos e rolou para fora de seu alcance enquanto sua visão era obstruída pelas vestes amontoadas. Houve um certo desapontamento da parte feminina da platéia ao constatar que ele usava calças compridas por baixo delas, porém seu abdome ficou completamente exposto.

-- E agora, Potter? Acho que chegou a minha vez de rir da sua cara, não?

-- Claro que não, desgraçado - todas as cabeças voltaram-se para Sirius, que levantara-se e arremessara-se sobre o sonserino dispensando a varinha.

Derrubou-o no chão e caiu por cima socando cada pedacinho de Snape que conseguia alcançar. Sem a sustentação da varinha do sonserino, Tiago despencou com força no chão, torcendo o braço para trás e apoiando-se dolorosamente sobre ele. Gritou enquanto tentava não se mover para não aumentar a dor.

Foi bem nessa hora que Lily apareceu no início do corredor, arfando, com os olhos marejados e expressão horrorizada. Um turbilhão de emoções a assaltavam de uma só vez. Humilhação, vergonha, dor, duplamente dor, raiva, ódio e o próprio horror diante da cena que presenciava. Remo alcançou-a logo em seguida e uma onda de preocupação somou-se às outras sensações.

-- Lily! O que está acontecendo? Você está pálida e...

Lily levou uma das mãos à boca enquanto duas grossas lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos e com a outra mão ela apontou o reboliço no final do corredor.

Filch chegara com uma satisfação doentia no rosto e, junto com Madame Pince, separava os garotos e tentava restabelecer a ordem. Snape tinha cortes ao redor de um olho e no canto da boca, além de se movimentar com certa lentidão. Sirius parecia ileso - apesar de encolerizado - e Tiago precisou de sua ajuda para se levantar.

Remo se assustou com o quão desesperada Lily parecia ao presenciar a cena.

-- Oh, Lily, acalme-se. Vamos sair daqui, venha. Filch está cuidando de tudo - ele chamou, porém a ruiva não se mexeu. - Venha, você precisa se afastar disso! Você está fraca!

Ele segurou uma das mãos da garota e puxou-a antes que os alunos começassem a debandar pelo corredor. Sentiu a pele absurdamente quente em contato com suas mãos geladas de apreensão, mas continuou puxando-a por uma passagem, para longe de todos. Lily estava trêmula e se deixou arrastar todo o trajeto.

Assim que eles obtiveram uma distância considerável das vozes, Lily achou que não agüentaria muito mais e parou levando um puxão da mão de Remo e quase caindo sobre ele.

-- Não consigo mais, Remo - sua voz oscilava e parecia um pouco distante.

Remo virou-se para fitá-la. Tinha a face muito corada e os olhos semicerrados, um pouco vermelhos e brilhantes de lágrimas. Era uma visão aterradora. Era comum ver Lílian Evans irritada, ansiosa, mal-humorada, mas o grifinório nunca vira a garota parecendo tão frágil. Lílian Evans não era frágil. No entanto agora parecia que ela não conseguiria sustentar o próprio peso por muito mais tempo.

Comovido pela visão, Remo aproximou-se dela e levou ambas as mãos ao seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos. Remo sentiu seu coração se acelerar, mas agora não era oportuno.

_Eu só quero estar no teu pensamento_

_Dentro dos teus sonhos_

_E no teu olhar_

Ignorou sua própria reação e constatou que a pele de Lily queimava as palmas geladas de sua mão. Optou por outra tática então, encostou o próprio rosto no dela e teve a confirmação do que suspeitava.

-- Lily, você está queimando de febre!

Lily não respondeu nada. Sua mente se nublava e seu corpo era invadido por tremores e uma sensação quente ao mesmo tempo. Sentia-se absurdamente pequena e tudo ao seu redor adquiria proporções gigantesca. A voz de Remo estava distante demais para ser compreendida. Além disso, alguma coisa a puxava para mais perto daquele calor gostoso tão próximo dela.

Remo ia se afastar novamente quando sentiu Lily se aproximar ainda mais e abraçar seu tórax por baixo de seus braços, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

_Tenho que te amar_

_Só no meu silêncio_

_Num só pedacinho de mim_

Arregalou os olhos de susto. Sentiu o rubor de sua face competir com o da garota que ardia em febre. O calor de seu corpo aumentou e seu coração parecia que ia sair pela garganta. Foi difícil falar alguma coisa.

-- L-Lily, nós temos que ir para a enfermaria! Você está com muita febre! É perigoso!

Em resposta, a garota aconchegou-se ainda mais a ele, encaixando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e balbuciando palavras ininteligíveis. Desconfortável pela posição de seus braços, ele deslizou uma das mãos para as costas quentes de Lily e com a outra segurou sua face de encontro ao próprio corpo. Remo tinha muito orgulho de seu autocontrole e desde que soubera da percepção aguçada de Lily não se permitia nenhuma emoção que pudesse denunciá-lo, mas também não estava acostumado a tê-la abraçada a si dessa maneira, respirando contra sua pele, provocando-lhe arrepios. Seu corpo inteiro formigava, sua garganta estava seca e seu peito doía.

_Eu daria tudo pra tocar você_

_Tudo pra te amar uma vez_

Os segundos arrastavam-se como horas. Fechou os olhos com força procurando limpar sua mente de tudo isso e pensar em alguma coisa para fazer. Nenhum feitiço - útil ou inútil - lhe ocorria. Só conseguia sentir aquele aroma inebriante e os braços que estreitavam a distância entre seus corpos quase desesperadamente. Ele nunca tivera um contato tão íntimo com qualquer garota e era difícil controlar as emoções. Era um momento ao mesmo tempo tão almejado e tão temido.

_Já me conformei_

_Vivo de imaginação_

_Só não posso mais esconder_

Lily sentia todas essas sensações, porém elas confundiam-se com os delírios causados pela febre. Sentia uma vontade... uma necessidade de...

-- Rem... - murmurou Lily desencostando a cabeça do pescoço do garoto. Remo baixou o rosto para fitá-la e não teve tempo de assimilar o que estava acontecendo até que os lábios da garota tocassem os seus delicadamente, tão leve quanto o farfalhar das asas de uma borboleta, como uma brisa suave contra a pele quente, enviando ondas elétricas que se espalhavam pela corrente sangüínea atingindo cada pedacinho de seu corpo... e no instante seguinte, Lily desfaleceu em seus braços, trazendo-o para a realidade tão rápido quanto o carregara para a terra dos sonhos. Instintivamente, o monitor sustentou o peso de Lily contra o próprio corpo.

_Que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer_

_Que eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca_

_Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você_

_Quem pode ter você pra sempre_

-- Lily? Lily, por favor... responda! Acorde, por favor...

Talvez fosse até melhor assim. Com cuidado, distribuiu o peso do corpo delicado da ruiva em ambos os braços e ergueu-a. Analisou se suportaria carregá-la. Por ser pequena e magra ela era relativamente leve, mas não deixaria de ser cansativo, portanto teria que se apressar. Ainda não aprendera a levitar objetos maiores que grossos livros. Pôs-se a andar até o fim da passagem, saiu em um corredor vazio e logo tomou outro atalho ignorando o protesto de seus braços. Quando já despontava em outro corredor, escutou vozes conhecidas.

---------------------

-- Tudo acontece comigo! - queixou-se Tiago sustentando a mão esquerda a certa distância do ombro direito, como se estivesse indeciso se seria prudente tentar massageá-lo. - Você já reparou nisso, Almofadinhas? Nós dois sabotamos a poção de Snape e em quem ele revida? Em mim! Sempre!

-- Claro, porque ele não é trouxa de se meter com o Almofadinhas - disse Pedro. - Quero dizer, olha só pro tamanho dele! Comparado ao seu físico, Pontas...

Sirius limitou-se a dar um meio sorriso arrogante e tirar o pó inexistente das vestes.

-- Tá, tá, já entendi, Rabicho - resmungou Tiago irritado - mas não é só isso. Almofadinhas sai com Hogwarts inteira e nunca apanhou do irmão de ninguém...

-- Hogwarts inteira não, só a porção feminina - corrigiu.

-- ... apronta todas junto comigo, mas com quem a Evans mais implica? Comigo é claro...

-- Talvez ela ache que eu sou um caso perdido - Sirius encolheu os ombros e empurrou o lábio inferior para frente.

-- ... participou dos mesmos jogos de quadribol que eu e nunca caiu da vassoura ou se machucou com algum balaço. No entanto eu tenho um leito reservado na enfermaria em todos os dias de jogo...

-- Pare de resmungar, Pontas - desdenhou Sirius. - Já fazem dois jogos que você não quebra um único osso!

-- Mas eu caí da vassoura no último!

-- Mas você sempre pega o pomo! - admirou Pedro.

-- E tem mais - Tiago continuou com seu desabafo. - Você acaba de sair de uma luta com aquele filho da mãe e não tem um único arranhão enquanto eu estou todo estropiado sendo que ninguém relou em mim!

-- Eu levei um soco nas costelas e está dolorido, mas não estou chorando por isso.

-- E quem disse que eu estou chorando? - indignou-se Tiago ajeitando os óculos excepcionalmente com a mão esquerda. - Estou só desabafando, dá licença?

-- Calem a boca, seus desordeiros! - chiou Filch. - Sei que estão tentando me convencer a levá-los à enfermaria em vez de aplicar uma detenção imediatamente. Fiquem sabendo que nada vai livrá-los disso dessa vez.

-- Mas você deixou Snape ir à enfermaria! - indignou-se Pedro.

-- Pensa que estou feliz por isso? Aquele insolente também merece castigo, mas estava sangrando por todos os poros, eu não podia simplesmente ignorar isso.

-- Mas você pode ignorar o meu braço dolorido? Só porque não há escoriações visíveis não significa que não esteja machucado!

-- Pare de reclamar feito uma menininha mimada - rosnou o zelador. - Já disse que não adianta...

-- Almofadinhas!

Os quatro - e Madame Nor-r-ra - viraram-se para ver Remo carregando um amontoado de vestes negras com... cabelos flamejantes?

-- Aluado? - questionou Sirius com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-- Lily? - atordoou-se Tiago.

-- Eu preciso... de ajuda! Não estou... agüentando mais...

Sirius pareceu acordar e correu até ele, seguido de Tiago e Pedro. O maroto mais forte - e mais capacitado - tomou o corpo inerte da monitora dos braços de Remo enquanto Tiago observava assustado, lamentando-se por seu braço inútil.

-- O que houve com ela, Aluado? Ela está bem? Está respirando?

-- Ela está fervendo! - observou Sirius ao que Tiago levou a mão esquerda até sua testa depois de afastar os cabelos do rosto corado.

-- Temos que levá-la para a enfermaria urgente! - calou Remo apoiando-se nos joelhos para respirar melhor.

Filch praguejou mal-humorado, no entanto não haveria como impedi-los agora. Por que ele tinha que ser um aborto? Poderia simplesmente carregar a garota por mágica e aplicar as detenções em seguida. Acompanhou-os no intuito de não deixá-los escapar da enfermaria com outro destino que não a sua sala particular.

Eles correram até a enfermaria na medida do possível enquanto Remo relatava o que acontecera - omitindo certos detalhes dispensáveis - como o abraço desesperado ou o...

Assim que chegaram à Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey - que estivera cuidando de um Snape adormecido e fechou as cortinas assim que os viu - pediu que Sirius deitasse Lily em um dos leitos e agradeceu-o. Em seguida começou a ministrar os medicamentos enquanto Remo resumia ainda mais o episódio, omitindo a parte da sensibilidade emotiva da grifinória e atribuindo todos os sintomas ao excesso de estudo e falta de alimentação.

-- Como ela está, Madame Pomfrey? - questionou Tiago visivelmente preocupado.

-- Fora de perigo, graças a vocês. Já providenciei para que a febre abaixasse. Um pouco mais e ela poderia ter fritado os miolos! - os garotos fizeram caretas. - Ela vai dormir até amanhã de manhã então terá de se alimentar muito bem e não sairá daqui em menos de três dias. Tenho que ter certeza de que vai fazer suas refeições corretamente até lá.

Assim que a enfermeira terminou de prestar os primeiros socorros, Filch enfiou a cabeça grisalha para dentro resmungando se eles iriam demorar toda a eternidade e então Tiago começou a resmungar sobre a insuportável dor de seu braço torcido, Sirius segurou o lado do corpo dizendo ter certeza que havia quebrado pelo menos três costelas e Pedro... bem, Pedro havia oportunamente sumido e Filch nem sequer cogitou a possibilidade de procurar por um ratinho gordo e cinzento no chão da enfermaria. Certamente Madame Pomfrey não permitiu que nenhum deles deixasse a enfermaria até a manhã seguinte, para o profundo desgosto de Filch.

Remo aproximou-se do leito em que Tiago estava repousando com a cabeça voltada para Lily, que parecia dormir tranqüilamente, e sussurrou disfarçadamente:

-- Pontas, posso pegar sua Capa da Invisibilidade emprestado por esta noite?

Tiago voltou-se para ele com o cenho franzido em uma pergunta muda.

-- Biblioteca - disse simplesmente o monitor e Tiago compreendeu.

-- Claro, está no meu malão, você sabe. E o Mapa do Maroto deve estar no malão de Sirius.

-- Beleza, obrigado.

Remo despediu-se dos amigos e subiu as escadas dois degraus de cada vez. Pedro recusou-se a acompanhá-lo até um lugar onde ele estaria rodeado de livro por todos os lados e o monitor teve que se arriscar sozinho, porém seu escape foi muito produtivo. Encontrou imediatamente os livros que procurava e voltou para o dormitório, pondo-se a devorá-los ao som dos roncos ruidosos de Pedro e com a parca iluminação de sua varinha para não perturbá-lo, embora fosse provável que nem um holofote dirigido diretamente ao rosto do maroto o acordasse no momento.

Depois de algum tempo ele finalmente encontrou o que procurava e fez uma cópia rápida do trecho que lhe interessou:

"_Empatia: é o dom da sensibilidade emotiva. É muito raro e não-hereditário. A pessoa já nasce com esse dom, porém pode demorar muito tempo para manifestar-se ou mesmo para que a pessoa perceba que o possui. Muitas vezes manifesta-se em momentos de descontrole emocional do empata até que ele aprenda a controlar a captação dos sentimentos conforme sua vontade, o que requer muita prática e força de vontade."_

Foi tudo o que ele encontrou. Pôs o primeiro livro de lado e passou para o próximo. Agora já sabia o que procurar e encontrou facilmente o que desejava:

"_Empatas são pessoas que desenvolvem a percepção emocional alheia como um sexto sentido que pode ser consciente ou inconsciente. Em menor grau a empatia é bastante comum, embora não seja vista como um dom. Existem pessoas que conseguem lidar com as emoções das pessoas com que convive sem que muitas vezes se dê conta disso. Porém, em maior grau, ela é muito rara e provoca não só a percepção das emoções como reflete-as no receptor como se partissem dele mesmo. Muitas vezes torna-se difícil separar as próprias emoções das sensações captadas, o que pode gerar uma confusão perigosa na mente do empata. Para que isso seja evitado, requer muita prática e auto-controle. (...) Os empatas que desenvolvem um grau muito elevado de sensibilidade podem apresentar outros tipos de poderes incomuns - mais comumente invasão de pensamentos e sonhos de difícil interpretação que podem ou não ser premonitórios - ou ainda poderes jamais notados. O último empata famoso viveu no século XVII e podia fazer magia avançada sem o auxílio de uma varinha. Seu antecessor viveu no século IX e desenvolveu uma capacidade única de manipular as emoções alheias, porém foi morto por seu cônjuge quando se descuidou de manter o controle sobre ele..."_

Realmente não havia muitos empatas grandiosos e conhecidos, mas seus feitos eram bastante excêntricos. Achou melhor copiar somente até aquele ponto para não assustar Lily - do mesmo modo que tinha _se_ assustado. Passou para outro livro, onde não encontrou absolutamente nada, nem no próximo. Finalmente o último tinha algumas das informações que ele já tinha encontrado nos outros dois, além de alguns esclarecimentos úteis:

"_(...) Os empatas podem desenvolver um bloqueio - intencionalmente ou não - a determinados tipos de emoções. Se ele deseja não perceber algum tipo de sentimento, ou as emoções partidas de determinadas pessoas, em determinados locais, então isso pode acontecer tanto consciente quanto inconscientemente. Um empata poderoso pode se deixar bloquear pela oclumencia, porém, se realmente se esforçar, pode chegar a ultrapassar as defesas de um bom oclumente para captar suas emoções. Isso também requer muito esforço e prática. Os empatas geralmente possuem facilidade em praticar legilimencia, porém por serem pessoas sensíveis e emotivas dificilmente conseguem fechar sua mente com a devida eficácia.(...) Sua percepção não se limita a sentimentos ou sensações, podendo estender-se a fatos que envolvam ações ou acontecimentos. Nesses casos o empata não sente, mas deduz, geralmente através de sonhos."_

Remo gostaria muito de poder ficar filosofando sobre a nova descoberta, porém não conseguia tirar certo acontecimento tão recente de sua mente. Fechou o último livro, empilhou-os em sua cabeceira, murmurou um "_Nox!_" e jogou-se atravessado na cama voltado para o teto ainda com as vestes de Hogwarts. Seus olhos já não queriam permanecer abertos. Reviveu todas as sensações provocadas por Lily com tal intensidade como se ela estivesse abraçada a ele novamente. Inconscientemente levou a mão aos lábios, tocando-os e suspirando. Fora seu primeiro beijo. Seus amigos ririam se soubessem que ele chamava _aquilo_ de beijo, porém era o mais próximo de um que ele já tivera. Mais íntimo do que o beijo na bochecha que ganhara no ano passado de uma lufa-lufa, depois de ajudá-la a executar um _Expelliarmus_ corretamente. Duas lágrimas solitárias desceram pelos lados de seu rosto, perdendo-se nos cabelos. Só dessa vez ele se permitiria chorar por causa desse seu sentimento e iria aproveitar para chorar todas as suas lágrimas agora para não voltar a pensar nisso com pesar.

_Tenho que te amar_

_Só no meu silêncio_

_Num só pedacinho de mim_

"... _manifesta-se em momentos de descontrole emocional do empata até que ele aprenda a controlar a captação dos sentimentos conforme sua vontade..._" As palavras passaram mais uma vez em frente a seus olhos fechados. Por estar debilitada, Lily tinha captado seus sentimentos descontrolados sem nem perceber. "... _Muitas vezes torna-se difícil separar as próprias emoções das sensações captadas, o que pode gerar uma confusão perigosa na mente do empata..._" Era isso que tinha acontecido. Por isso Lily o beijara. "... _podem desenvolver um bloqueio - intencionalmente ou não - a determinados tipos de emoções..._" Ela nunca percebera seus sentimentos por ela porque não queria enxergar. Ela não sentia o mesmo por ele. "... _Se ele deseja não perceber algum tipo de sentimento, ou as emoções partidas de determinadas pessoas..._"

Deixou que mais lágrimas corressem livremente e sufocou um soluço. Só dessa vez ele choraria dessa maneira. Só dessa vez. No dia seguinte ele tocaria sua vida, continuaria vivendo, como tinha que ser. Com um pouco de sorte (ou seria azar?) ela não se lembraria de anda.

_Já me conformei_

_Vivo de imaginação_

_Só não posso mais esconder_

Virou-se de lado e abraçou algumas almofadas para abafar seus soluços até que suas forças se exauriram e ele adormeceu.

-----------------------

**N.A.** Buáááááá! Ai que triste! Como eu judio do Reminho... mas foi necessário, gente. Acreditem, eu sofri muito pra escrever a parte do beijo, minha intenção era que ficasse bastante comovente, será que consegui? Eu tinha prometido pra mim mesma que só colocaria músicas em inglês, mas vamos combinar que essa música tem tudo a ver com o momento! Chama-se _Você pra sempre (Inveja) - Sandy e Júnior_ e é muito linda. Esse negócio todo de empatia, eu tirei tudo da minha cabeça! Peguei uma parca definição no dicionário e enchi de floreios, só espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso... o.O

**Nessa Reinehr** você gostou da _Time After Time_, né? Eu também gosto muito dela! Bem, eu disse pra vc q vc iria dar muitas risadas com esse capítulo! Eu bem que te avisei... Nessa, eu rio muito das suas reviews! O Tiago que sofre e vc sente pena do Sirius? o.O oh, isso é q é amor! Vc até babou qdo viu ele sair do banheiro hahaha! Ele é muito sem vergonha, tenho q admitir... Que bom q vc gostou da cena do banheiro dos monitores! Yupiii! Eu disse que faria _continuações_? Oh, céus! O.o Tenho q colocar minha cabecinha pra funcionar desde já então! Eu é q tenho q agradecer pela sua ajuda, Nessa. Vc está me saindo uma grande amiga! Me faz ficar satisfeita com meu próprio trabalho - e isso não é fácil, acredite! - por isso eu te ajudo de coração, viu? Não vejo a hora da sua fic ser publicada pra q eu te recompense com reviews gigantescos também! Mil beijos, fofa!

**LeNaHhH** sim, samba canção roxa com ursinhos pretos e brancos! James é o bebê da Sra. Potter, afinal rsrsrs. Amei sua review enorme cheia de "OMG" hahaha! Gostou da cena do banheiro? Gostou do quadribol? Ai q linda! Bem, caímos naquela história de homem chorando novamente... olha só o que eu fiz com meu Reminho! Eu fiz ele chorar de novo! Oh, como eu sou cruel! Valeu, LeNaHhH, bejão!

**MiLaChaN** oh, por favor, não desmaie de emoção! Que bom q vc gostou! Viva! Eu amo qdo alguém elogia meu quadribol XD ihihihi brigada! Não brigue comigo nesse capítulo, por favor! Acho q judiei _demais_do Remus, né... eu sei, eu sou cruel, pode dizer! Mas eu sinceramente espero q tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijos, Mila!

**dark angel** sim, esse é o penúltimo capítulo, sinto muito pelo seu estado de choque... mas se isso te fizer feliz, eu já estou planejando uma continuação ehe! Peraê, melhor partida de quadribol q vc já assistiu? PLOFT! desmaiei! - recuperando-se do desmaio - O.O o q vc faria se encontrasse Tiago pelado na banheira? O.O hahaha pobre Lily, ela ficou chocada rsrsrs. Oh, me desculpe, eu não atendi a seu apelo, fiz nosso Reminho sofrer! Ele é tão bonzinho e eu judio tanto dele, né... mas eu espero q tenha gostado do capítulo - Amy fazendo uma imitação barata da carinha de cachorro pidão do Sirius - Não se preocupe, Angélica, eu não vou te deixar sem "Definitivamente", pode confiar! Bejaum!

**Mione Lupin** jura q vc gostou? Ufa! Eu entendo agora pq vc se sente meio dona do Regulus... eu ainda vou terminar de ler sua fic, não se preocupe! É q caiu a conexão ontem rsrsrs. Pois é, eu judiei do Remo, pode falar q eu não tenho coração (buááááááá) mas eu sofri muito ao escrever essa cena, acredite! Bem, talvez eu possa te ajudar a superar a perda de _Definitivamente Marotos_ com outro "Definitivamente" que vem por aí... uhuahuahuahua. Valeu, Mione, beijão!

**aNiTa JOyCE BeLiCe** aeeeee atualizei! Valeu por comentar, espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto qto eu gosto de saber q vc está lendo XD Brigada, aNiTa, beijasssso!

**jokka potter** genial, eu? XDDD Oh, céus, essas três palavras "eu te amo" foram demais pra mim, caramba, vc conseguiu deixar meu dia mais feliz! Eu disse dia? Minha semana! Wow, como vc consegue fazer uma carinha de cachorro abandonado mais convincente que a do Sirius? O.O Valeu, jokka! Valeu mesmo! Nem sei como te agradecer por esses tantos elogios, espero que ainda goste da minha fic depois do que eu fiz com Remo nesse capítulo XD Beijos! Mas agora deixe-me comemorar: EU GANHEI O PRÊMIO NOBEL DE MELHOR ESCRITORA DE FICS SOBRE OS MAROTOS! VIVA! rsrsrs

**Tete Chan** apareceu! Ai que felicidade! Pensei q vc estivesse tão ocupada com o evento q nem tivesse mais tempo pra _Definitivamente_... :(( mas aqui está vc! Viva! Viva o quadribol! rsrsrs Sim, a Lily perdeu a oportunidade de agarrar um James cheio de lama uhuahuahua Eu não atualizei o capítulo na madrugada de sábado, i'm sorry... mas aqui está! Espero que tenha gostado, apesar da barbaridade q fiz com Remus... eu admito, sou cruel... snif... Kissus!

Bem, é isso! A fic acabou, então eu vou me despedir de vcs... o que? Não acabou ainda? Calma, calma, não se desesperem! **Sábado** que vem tem mais então! Seria pedir demais q vcs mandassem **muitos reviews**? Eu poderia fazer uma chantagem e só postar quando tivesse uns 10 reviews, mas acho q seria injusto com quem tá acompanhando e comentando direto. E eu não sou _tão_ cruel assim XD A fic tá acabando gente... o próximo já é o último... snif...

----------------

**E no próximo capítulo...**

-- Lave essa boca - disse Tiago, friamente. - _Esfregaça_!

Bolhas cor de rosa de sabão saíram da boca de Snape de uma vez; a espuma estava cobrindo seus lábios, como uma mordaça, sufocando-o...

-- Deixe-o em PAZ!

Tiago e Sirius olharam ao redor. A mão de Tiago que não segurava a varinha voou em direção ao cabelo.

Era uma das garotas que há pouco estavam na beira do lago.

-- Tudo bom, Evans? - disse Tiago, e o tom de sua voz mudou subitamente. Estava mais profundo, mais maduro.


	28. Mais um ano

CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO

Mais um ano

---------------------

A aula de Feitiços era perfeita para colocar o assunto em dia. Sirius e Tiago, felizmente, tinham deixado a enfermaria logo que amanhecera e, infelizmente, não foram dispensados das aulas. Pelo contrário, ambos, juntamente com Pedro, receberam olhares muito mais que reprovadores da Profª. McGonagall, que os chamou no final da aula para dar uma bela bronca e informar sobre suas detenções.

Agora eles se encontravam reunidos ao redor de uma mesa fazendo algumas revisões que o Prof. Flitwick tinha passado. No momento eles arremessavam almofadas pelos ares até que elas atingissem uma grande caixa abaixo do quadro-negro. Todos já tinham lido o material que Remo encontrara sobre empatia e discutiam sobre o dom de Lily em meio à balbúrdia da classe.

-- Eu deixei cópias iguais a essas na cabeceira do leito de Lily, junto com alguns folders que a Profª. McGonagall distribuiu sobre as profissões que devemos escolher - contou-lhes Remo.

-- Quem diria, heim? - admirou-se Sirius. - A Evans, uma empata!

-- Vocês acham que é perigoso? - perguntou Pedro depois de falhar pela décima vez ao tentar fazer sua almofada atingir o lugar exato. - Quero dizer, para nós e os nossos segredos, vocês sabem...

-- Bem, é arriscado - Tiago coçou o queixo. - Não pelas emoções, porque isso não revelaria muito, mas sim pelos sonhos. Todos concordamos que o nível da empatia de Lily é bem elevado, não é?

Os outros afirmaram com acenos de cabeça.

-- Existem diversos pontos que indicam isso - avaliou Remo. - Os sonhos, a invasão de pensamentos e o fato de ela não somente perceber como também sentir as emoções ao seu redor são alguns deles.

-- Então isso quer dizer que ela tem algum poder especial também? - questionou Pedro.

-- Talvez - murmurou Remo. - E você está fazendo errado, Rabicho. Observe o modo como você sacode a varinha! Não é assim que se faz, veja.

Remo fez uma demonstração impecável, seguida das igualmente impecáveis de Sirius e Tiago. Pedro colocou a língua para fora se esforçando e tentou novamente. Dessa vez sua almofada finalmente atingiu a caixa.

-- Milagre! - disse Sirius com sarcasmo. - Mas sabe que eu acho que ela tem poderes especiais sim. Lembram daquele empata que o livro citou que conseguia manipular os sentimentos dos outros. Acho que a Evans está fazendo isso com o Pontas aqui. Vocês precisavam ter visto o jeito que ele babava só de ver ela ressonando enquanto dormia!

-- Há há, engraçadinho - Tiago torceu o lábio superior. - Eu acredito que agora que ela sabe, tende a ficar mais perigoso para nós, sim. Ela vai começar a praticar sua habilidade, tentar conhecer seus limites e expandir sua capacidade, e então...

-- Nós estamos ferrados - completou Sirius.

-- Sim, nós estamos ferrados - concordou Tiago.

-- Eu estou ferrado - concluiu Remo.

-- Já fazem duas transformações que a Evans não pergunta nada sobre seus sumiços, Aluado - estranhou Pedro.

-- O que isso quer dizer? - questionou Sirius encarando-o de um jeito ameaçador.

-- Você já pensou em contar para ela? - perguntou Tiago desconfiado.

-- Bem, eu tentei, mas... vocês sabem, não é nada fácil pra mim...

-- É bom mesmo - desdenhou Sirius de um jeito meio exagerado que só podia indicar ciúmes mal-disfarçado. - Você não contou nada pra nenhum de nós, tivemos que descobrir sozinhos. Eu não te perdoaria se você contasse a ela.

-- De que adianta? - Remo deu de ombros. - Ela vai descobrir de qualquer jeito mesmo. Nem sei como ainda não descobriu.

Tiago pensou um pouco antes de opinar:

-- Eu admito que não sou nenhum expert quando o assunto é Lílian Evans... - "Jura?" ironizou Sirius ao que Tiago ignorou. - ... mas acho que ela só não descobriu ainda porque quer que _você_ conte a ela. Caso se tratasse de mim ou de Sirius ela já teria movido terras e mares pra investigar, pois certamente não seria nada de bom...

-- Mas - cortou Sirius - como estamos falando do monitor certinho, não se trataria de investigação, mas sim de bisbilhotice. Vocês sabem que ela tem nos "investigado", mesmo que inconscientemente.

-- Só espero que os N.O.M.s desviem a atenção dela de nós - desejou Pedro roendo as unhas.

Remo agradeceu mentalmente a Pedro pela oportunidade de desviar a conversa para outro assunto.

- Por falar nos N.O.M.s, vocês já escolheram quais profissões irão seguir? - questionou.

-- Oh, eu estive pensando sobre isso com muito carinho - os olhos de Tiago brilharam de excitação. -Almofadinhas, o que você acha de nós nos tornarmos aurores?

Sirius deu um sorriso torto.

-- O que? Caçar Comensais da Morte com permissão legal, ensinar bons modos a eles e mostrar como se duela de verdade?

-- É! - confirmou Tiago ajeitando os óculos. - Salvar donzelas e crianças em perigo! Mandar os cachorrinhos amestrados de Voldemort para Azkaban!

-- Estou dentro - concluiu Sirius estufando o peito.

Pedro tinha encolhido-se à menção do nome de Você-Sabe-Quem. A perspectiva exposta por Tiago e Sirius definitivamente não lhe agradava, porém eles eram os inseparáveis marotos, não eram? Supunha-se que eles passariam o resto de suas vidas juntos, não?

-- E-eu também quero ser um auror - murmurou, ao que três rostos perplexos voltaram-se para ele.

Sirius riu debochado.

-- Você, Rabicho? Um auror? Faz-me rir! Pretende capturar Comensais por acidente, fazendo-os tropeçar em você durante sua fuga desesperada como um ratinho e torcer para que eles quebrem o pescoço com a queda?

Até que não seria uma má idéia, pensou Pedro dando de ombros.

-- E você, Aluado? - perguntou Tiago.

Remo suspirou.

-- Não sei exatamente a qual carreira me dedicar. Não seria aceito no treinamento para me tornar um auror. Também não posso contar com qualquer outro emprego no Ministério da Magia, sabem, seria muito polêmico - ele baixou o tom de voz só por precaução. - As pessoas não confiam em lobisomens, muito menos no meio da guerra que estamos. E já que eu não tenho certeza se conseguirei um emprego quando deixar Hogwarts, estava pensando em me especializar nas matérias que eu mais gosto.

-- E isso inclui Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu suponho - disse Sirius num tom de quem tem certeza absoluta do que diz.

-- Certamente - confirmou Remo. - Isto é, se nós tivermos professor para isso, já que nenhum deles dura muito tempo.

Um silêncio pesado tomou conta da mesa até que Tiago teve uma súbita idéia.

-- Ei, Aluado, por que você não se oferece para dar alguns reforços na matéria enquanto estamos sem professor? Já que você gosta tanto de ajudar os outros, poderia preparar algumas aulas para a turma! Não que Almofadinhas e eu precisemos - acrescentou assim que percebeu o olhar cético que Sirius lhe lançou - mas para o restante do pessoal que está desesperado por causa dos N.O.M.s.

-- A Evans vai amar a idéia - desdenhou Sirius.

-- Vou pensar na sua sugestão, Pontas - Remo encarnou o "professor responsável" por um breve momento, ajeitando os cabelos atrás da orelha. - Vou aproveitar o Teste Vocacional na sexta-feira e pedir permissão à Profª. McGonagall, ver se ela nos libera uma sala.

-- Já estou até vendo a reação dela - Tiago endireitou as costas na cadeira, encaixou melhor os óculos no rosto e contraiu os lábios. - Fico feliz que tenha tomado uma iniciativa como essa, Sr. Lupin. Só fico desapontada pelo senhor ter tão pouca ambição em sua futura vida profissional.

Os outros três riram da imitação fiel.

-- O que a senhora diz sobre a minha escolha, Minie? - Sirius dirigiu-se a Tiago.

-- Que intimidade é essa, Sr. Black? Não sou sua tia para que me dê apelidos! Saiba que o senhor precisará de muito mais que boas notas para se tornar um auror. O senhor vai precisar de _disciplina_ para ser aceito nos testes.

-- E quanto ao Rabicho? - cutucou Sirius se segurando para não ceder ao riso.

-- Auror, Sr Pettigrew? - Tiago voltou-se para Pedro analisando-o de cima a baixo. - E como pretende obter os N.O.M.s necessários se não consegue que seu rato se torne uma xícara completa? Sempre sobra o rabinho ou os bigodes! E olhe que isso é matéria do segundo ano de Transfiguração! E eu não vou nem entrar em detalhes sobre as outras matérias... Sugiro que você leve mais alguns folders para pensar melhor sobre uma segunda opção.

Pedro deu uma risadinha sem graça enquanto os outros se divertiam

-- E quanto ao Potter, professora? - perguntou Remo.

-- Oh, aquele lá pode ser o que quiser com tanto que apanhe o pomo no jogo contra a Corvinal e ganhe aquela Taça para mim! Digo, para a Grifinória, claro...

Mais risos. Porém isso trouxe uma lembrança a Remo.

-- Espere um pouco, segundo meus cálculos, o jogo vai ser durante minha transformação. Vocês não poderão me acompanhar então...

-- Ora, e por que não? - interrompeu Sirius. - Você está insinuando que somos incompetentes? Que não conseguiremos jogar direito só por causa de umas horinhas de sono?

-- Claro que eu não estou dizendo isso... - disse Remo com toda paciência, porém foi cortado novamente por Tiago.

-- Então não há o que discutir. Você já vai ter que passar duas transformações sozinho nas férias, portanto não me venha com histórias pra hipogrifo dormir. Almofadinhas e eu já estamos até preparando uma poção energética pra combater o cansaço...

-- Vocês o _que_? - esganiçou-se Remo.

Sirius lançou um olhar mortífero a Tiago, que tampou a própria boca com ambas as mãos.

-- Só vamos tomar em último caso - Sirius deu de ombros. - E não tente ralhar com a gente, Aluado. Poupe sua saliva...

-- Hum-hum - eles ouviram alguém pigarrear e olharam instintivamente para a frente a procura do professor, mas não viram nada.

-- AU! - Sirius sentiu um chute na canela e olhou para baixo encontrando os olhinhos astutos do Prof. Flitwick encarando-os com ar reprovador.

-- Será que vocês já terminaram a conversa? Poderiam praticar agora?

-- Desculpe, professor - disse Remo em seu tom eficiente, voltando a praticar com as almofadas.

Sem outra opção, os outros continuaram a praticar em silêncio.

---------------------

Depois do almoço, Remo aproveitou-se de uma reunião do time de quadribol - da qual Pedro participou mesmo sem ser convidado - para fazer uma visita a Lily na Ala Hospitalar. Assim que entrou na enfermaria, avistou-a sentada em seu leito apoiando-se em vários travesseiros com alguns pergaminhos pendendo da mão direita. Tinha os olhos fechados, provavelmente adormecera enquanto lia. Os cabelos emolduravam seu rosto que mantinha uma ruga de tensão entre as sobrancelhas.

Aproximou-se com cuidado para deixar alguns sapinhos de chocolate sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e, quem sabe, admirar um pouco mais seu sono. Entretanto, assim que ele colocou os doces na mesinha, a garota abriu os olhos e virou-se para ele.

-- Remo! - ela exclamou, seu rosto desanuviando-se com um sorriso cansado.

-- Olá, Lily. Vim ver como você está.

-- E trazer chocolates. Obrigada, eu estou ótima. Fiquei imaginando quando viria - ela apontou para o pergaminho que tinha em mãos e a ruga de preocupação voltou. - Eu estou fazendo uma leitura muito interessante, agora que Madame Pomfrey já quase me deu comida na boca duas vezes! O que você disse a ela?

-- Basicamente, que você não estava se alimentando direito por causa da ansiedade pelos exames, por isso desmaiou. Isso deve acontecer com muita freqüência, já que ela nem se admirou.

-- Então eu desmaiei de verdade?

-- Você não se lembra? - Remo quase se atropelou nas palavras. - Não se lembra... de nada?

Lily ia responder que não, porém impediu-se e cobriu a boca com as mãos.

-- Céus! Eu... agora eu estou me lembrando... - o coração de Remo disparou a galope dentro do peito e ele ajeitou os cabelos nervosamente enquanto Lily se esforçava em se lembrar. - Aquela nossa conversa, depois a briga em frente à biblioteca, depois... depois eu não consigo me lembrar de mais nada... foi quando eu desmaiei? Madame Pomfrey disse que Black me carregou até aqui.

Remo permitiu-se voltar a respirar engolindo o nó que se formara em sua garganta.

-- Foi... foi isso mesmo que aconteceu... - ele murmurou temendo denunciar suas emoções para Lily.

-- Não se preocupe, Remo. Está tudo bem - ela sorriu com doçura para ele, que sentiu seu estômago afundar alguns centímetros.

Ela estava captando sua reação, mesmo que superficialmente. A compreensão disso atingiu-a também e o sorriso desmanchou-se.

-- Então é mesmo verdade, não é? Eu sou uma empata?

Remo sentiu-se aliviado pelo novo caminho da conversa.

-- Foi a única explicação que achamos. Todas os sintomas se encaixam às descrições que encontramos.

-- Espere um momentinho. Achamos? Encontramos?

Remo mordeu o lábio antes de responder.

-- Bem, desde a aula de Adivinhações que você leu os pensamentos de Tiago, os outros marotos e eu discutimos bastante sobre seus sintomas para encontrar alguma explicação. Eles têm me ajudado a pesquisar. Por favor, não fique brava. Eles não dirão a ninguém se você não quiser.

Lily soltou um suspiro.

-- Acho que não tem problema. Mas eu prefiro que mais ninguém saiba, Remo. Você pode pedir a eles?

-- Com toda certeza. Não se preocupe, eles sabem guardar segredo...

Lily teve que concordar que eles eram bastante leais, pelo menos entre si. Disso ela tinha certeza, pois desde o começo do ano ela tentava arrancar dos outros o que acontecia com Remo quando ele sumia e de nada adiantara. Sabia que Remo estava receoso de que ela entrasse nesse assunto, mas tinha se comprometido a não insistir mais nisso até que ele se dispusesse a confiar a ela seu segredo.

-- Não vou me preocupar. Se você me diz que não há problemas eu acredito - disse com sinceridade.

-- Você já se sente menos receptiva às sensações por estar se recuperando?

-- Sim, está um pouco mais controlado. Ou talvez seja só impressão por eu estar isolada aqui. Madame Pomfrey teve dois pacientes essa manhã e eu me senti realmente péssima nessas ocasiões. Fico pensando como vou conseguir me concentrar nos estudos daqui para frente.

-- Esqueça isso por agora. Preocupe-se em se recuperar totalmente e as coisas vão voltando ao normal. Ou quase...

-- Perdi muita coisa nas aulas de hoje? - perguntou a monitora com pesar.

-- Só revisões. Quando você poderá deixar a enfermaria?

-- Madame Pomfrey disse que só na quinta-feira. Pelo menos não vou perder o Teste Vocacional - resignou-se acenando para os folders na mesinha.

-- Já tem idéia do que pretende se dedicar? - questionou Remo.

-- Bem, eu tinha intenção de ser medi-bruxa até algum tempo atrás, mas acho que a experiência que tive essa manhã anula completamente essa possibilidade. Sou muito emotiva e instável, não suportaria sentir as dores e angústias de meus pacientes.

-- O ideal seria você optar então por um cargo que não envolva muito contato humano, você não acha? - sugeriu Remo com toda a delicadeza para não deixá-la insegura sobre qualquer plano que ela tivesse formado em mente.

-- Suponho que sim - ela pareceu um pouco pensativa. - Mas não suporto burocracia e isso descarta muitos cargos no Ministério. Exceto... talvez...

Lily olhou fundo nos olhos de Remo antes de perguntar com certa desconfiança.

-- Você não riria de mim?

Remo franziu as sobrancelhas.

-- Eu nunca debocharia de você, se é isso que você está querendo dizer. Confie em mim, o que quer que seja.

Lily encarou as próprias mãos um pouco envergonhada por ter duvidado disso.

-- Bem, eu sempre tive curiosidade em saber o que fazem os Inomináveis. Você sabe, nem mesmo esses folders explicam exatamente do que se tratam as pesquisas que eles fazem e esse mistério todo me deixa fascinada.

Ela arriscou uma olhada para Remo, mas este tinha um sorriso bondoso e suave no rosto que não chegava nem perto de debochado.

-- Deve ser realmente interessante, Lily. E pelo que se fala, não envolve muito contato humano ou emocional, já que os Inomináveis não podem nem mesmo dividir suas experiências com seus familiares. Se é isso que deseja, corra atrás de seu sonho.

-- Você acha que eu tenho chance?

Remo revirou os olhos com um meio sorriso no rosto.

-- Você é uma bruxa excelente. Talentosa, esforçada, tem notas máximas. Converse com a Profª. McGonagall, tenho certeza que ela vai te incentivar a ir em frente. Se existe alguém com chances de trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios, esse alguém é você, Lily.

Lily tinha as faces rosadinhas de satisfação tímida.

-- Você poderia tentar também, Remo - sugeriu.

Remo baixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar da monitora.

-- Não acho que eu sirva para trabalhar no Ministério.

-- E qual é o seu sonho então?

Sonho. Para Remo os sonhos não contavam. Ele vivia numa realidade cruel onde lobisomens eram criaturas das trevas indignas de confiança. Para onde quer que ele fosse, haveria preconceito. Não existiam muitos homens como Dumbledore ou seus grandes amigos, que acreditavam no potencial, na pureza de caráter, na amizade sincera e na capacidade das pessoas de fazerem suas próprias escolhas. Hogwarts era a realização de seu sonho, mas ele não era tolo de se iludir que o sonho continuaria assim que deixasse a escola.

-- Eu gosto de lecionar - respondeu com sinceridade, afinal Lily tinha perguntado qual era seu sonho, mas isso não significava que ele estava disposto a correr atrás dele. - Minha matéria preferida é...

-- Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas - completou Lily. - Eu já reparei nisso. Você arriscaria tornar-se professor de Hogwarts mesmo com esse boato de o cargo estar enfeitiçado?

-- Não sei. Só sei que pretendo continuar a matéria e me especializar sem compromisso nenhum.

-- Por quê gosta tanto de Defesa?

Remo suspirou.

-- Talvez seja uma das coisas que herdei de meu pai, além da cor dos olhos e o formato da boca - ele sorriu junto com Lily. - É sério. Meu pai gostava também quando estudava em Hogwarts. Ele tem montes de livros sobre o assunto e desde pequeno eu me sentava na frente da lareira e lia todos eles, mesmo sem poder testar os feitiços já que não tinha uma varinha.

Era uma meia verdade. Seu pai realmente gostava de Defesa, mas o verdadeiro motivo para ele possuir tantos livros do assunto fora o terrível fato de que seu único filho fora mordido por um lobisomem aos cinco anos.

-- Entendo. Eu também tive esse tipo de herança. Minha mãe era muito aplicada nos estudos e meu pai sempre adorou dançar. E a combinação dos dois resultou nessa criatura bem à sua frente, que já não está nem prestando a devida atenção na conversa por estar de olho nesses sapinhos de chocolate.

Remo riu enquanto Lily agarrava um doce e o abraçava com fervor. Não demorou muito e Madame Pomfrey apareceu expulsando-o de lá com veementes repreensões por levar doces a seus pacientes, que precisavam seguir uma dieta balanceada de vitaminas e não se empanturrar com guloseimas e depois se recusarem a comer comida de verdade.

------------------------

O tempo passou muito rápido depois daquele dia. Lily deixou a enfermaria completamente restabelecida e mais moderada nos estudos. O Teste Vocacional, por incrível que pareça, correu muito parecido com aquela encenação de Tiago. Pedro saiu da sala da Profª. McGonagall mais cabisbaixo que nunca. Lily recebeu muitos incentivos da professora, que disse que o Prof. Dumbledore ficaria encantado em saber de sua aspiração a Inominável - ao que Lily corou, naturalmente. Remo foi autorizado a dar reforço a seus colegas, inclusive de outras casas, numa sala do quinto andar em horários não fixos, para que ninguém suspeitasse quando ele tivesse que se isolar para passar sua transformação. Ele se deu muito bem com a nova responsabilidade e obteve a colaboração dos colegas, que estavam mais do que interessados no reforço devido às circunstâncias.

Bem, na verdade nem todos estavam tão interessados assim. A única coisa que Sirius e Tiago realmente estudavam era o comportamento dos sonserinos. Eles estavam muito exibidos ultimamente, na opinião deles. Não pensavam duas vezes antes de azarar qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho em desvantagem. O feitiço que Snape usara em Tiago no episódio do corredor da Biblioteca tinha virado moda entre eles depois do ocorrido e os dois marotos estavam empenhados em descobrir como usá-lo para se vingar de Snape. Assim que descobriram, começaram a praticar em si mesmos no dormitório - obviamente - e estavam só aguardando a oportunidade de praticá-lo em meio a uma multidão de alunos, preferencialmente em um certo sonserino de cabelos sebosos. Pedro tinha finalmente percebido-se desesperado por estudar alguma coisa e Remo prontificou-se a ajudá-lo ignorando os outros dois baderneiros.

No meio de maio Remo teve que se afastar dos amigos, pelo menos durante o dia. À noite eles empenhavam-se em outro objeto de estudo: os terrenos de Hogwarts. O primeiro final de semana teve a final de quadribol contra a Corvinal e o máximo que Remo conseguiu enfiar naquelas cabeças de vento dos seus amigos foi que seria injusto utilizar-se de qualquer poção energética para o jogo, apesar de eles se recusarem a deixar de fazer companhia a Aluado na véspera. Resultado: estavam exaustos na manhã do jogo.

Porém isso pareceu aumentar ainda mais a determinação dos dois marotos e eles começaram a partida com fúria, deixando seu oponente de queixo caído. Para Sirius seria uma vergonha mostrar-se fraco em frente a toda a escola, então ele atacava com tanta força quanto teimosia. Tiago não passava de um borrão de pura determinação lá no alto, combinando reflexos impecáveis com seu talento nato de vôo. A torcida foi à loucura quando, decorridos exatamente cinco minutos de jogo, Tiago mergulhou rumo a um dos aros da Corvinal e apanhou o pomo, deixando o apanhador rival babando lá do alto.

Mas o mais surpreendente foi a maneira com que os dois fugiram da comemoração à conquista da Taça de Quadribol e refugiaram-se do assédio dos torcedores na quietude de seu dormitório.

--------------------

Raios de sol fluíam pelas janelas mais altas do Salão Principal atingindo as cabeças inclinadas, que resplandeciam o castanho, o cobre e o dourado na luz brilhante. As quatro mesas das casas tinham sumido. No lugar delas havia mais uma centena de mesinhas, todas voltadas para o mesmo lugar e, em cada uma delas, estava sentado um estudante, cabeça baixa, escrevendo num rolo de pergaminho. O único som que se podia ouvir no local era o das penas arranhando e um ou outro sussurro de alguém ajustando o pergaminho. Era hora de exame de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Severo Snape estava sentado mais ao fundo. Seu cabelo liso e gorduroso estava caindo sobre a mesa, seu nariz em forma de gancho distante menos de um dedo da superfície do pergaminho em que escrevia. Sua mão voava pelo pergaminho; já tinha escrito pelo menos uns 50 centímetros a mais que seus colegas mais próximos e sua letra era miúda.

-- Mais cinco minutos!

O Prof. Flitwick tinha-se disposto a aplicar o teste, movendo-se entre as cadeiras pouco adiante. O pequeno professor passeava três corredores à frente ao lado de um garoto de cabelo bastante negro e despenteado que estava se levantando agora, guardando sua pena, abrindo o rolo de pergaminho à sua frente para reler o que tinha escrito.

Tiago deu um bocejo demorado e amarrotou os cabelos, deixando-os mais bagunçados do que já eram. Então, depois de olhar para o Prof. Flitwick, ele se virou para trás na cadeira e sorriu para um garoto sentado quatro carteiras atrás dele.

Sirius fez um sinal de ok para Tiago. Estava largado em sua cadeira, equilibrando-a apenas nas pernas traseiras. Uma garota sentada atrás dele lançava olhares esperançosos, apesar de que ele não parecia ter reparado. E duas cadeiras ao lado da garota estava Remo. Ele parecia bastante pálido e adoentado por ter acabado de sair de uma fase inteira da lua de transformações, absorto em seu exame: conforme relia suas respostas, arranhava a testa com a ponta da pena, franzindo-a de leve.

Pedro roía as unhas, olhando para seu teste, arranhando o solo com os dedos do pé. A todo instante dava olhadas furtivas nos exames dos colegas a seu lado.

Lily estava sentada numa das primeiras carteiras e seus olhos corriam pelo pergaminho enquanto ela enrolava uma mecha do cabelo.

Tiago agora rabiscava um pedaço qualquer de pergaminho. Ele tinha desenhado um pomo-de-ouro e agora estava escrevendo as letras "L.E.". Se Sirius soubesse disso... provavelmente tiraria sarro dele até a morte.

-- Guardem suas penas, por favor! - berrou o Prof. Flitwick. - Isso inclui você também, Stebbins! Por favor, continuem sentados enquanto eu recolho seus exames! _Accio_!

Mais de uma centena de rolos de pergaminho flutuou no ar na direção dos braços escancarados do Prof. Flitwick, derrubando-o no chão. Muita gente riu. Alguns dos alunos que estavam nas carteiras da frente se levantaram, seguraram o professor pelos cotovelos e o puseram de pé.

-- Obrigado... obrigado - o Prof. Flitwick disse ofegante. - Muito bem, já podem ir embora!

Tiago rabiscou apressadamente o "L.E." que há pouco se preocupava em embelezar, pôs-se de pé, enfiou a pena e o papel do exame dentro da mochila, que jogou sobre as costas, e ficou esperando Sirius vir encontrá-lo.

Snape não muito longe deles, movia-se entre as mesas em direção ao hall de entrada, ainda absorto em seu próprio exame. Os ombros angulosos e curvados faziam com que seu andar lembrasse o de uma aranha e seu cabelo oleoso continuava caindo em seu rosto.

Um grupinho de garotas faladeiras separava Snape de Tiago, Sirius e Remo.

-- Gostou da pergunta dez, Aluado? - perguntou Sirius quando atingiram o Saguão de Entrada.

-- Amei - respondeu Remo animado. - Dê cinco sinais que permitem identificar o lobisomem. Ótima pergunta.

-- Você acha que conseguiu lembrar de todos? - Tiago falou em tom de gozação.

-- Acho que sim - disse Remo seriamente quando se juntaram à multidão que se aglomerava perto das portas de entrada, afoitas para ir para fora aproveitar a luz do sol. - Um: ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: ele está usando as minhas roupas. Três: o nome dele é Remo Lupin.

Pedro foi o único que não riu.

-- Eu lembrei do formato do focinho, das pupilas dilatadas e da cauda em escovinha - disse ansiosamente - mas eu não consegui pensar em mais nada.

-- Como você consegue ser tão tapado, Pedro? - Tiago retorquiu impaciente. - Você dá voltinhas com um lobisomem uma vez por mês...

-- Fale baixo - Remo implorou.

Os quatro amigos avançaram pela grama em direção ao lago. Snape os seguiu, ainda estudando a prova e, aparentemente, sem se dar conta de onde estava indo. Ajeitou-se na grama debaixo da sombra densa de um amontoado de arbustos.

-- Bom, eu achei essa prova baba - disse Sirius. - Duvido que eu não consiga no mínimo um "Excelente".

-- Eu também - disse Tiago. Ele guardou a varinha no bolso e pegou um inquieto pomo-de-ouro.

-- Onde você conseguiu isso?

-- Roubei - Tiago respondeu com descaso. Começou a brincar com o pomo, deixando que voasse uns 50 centímetros no ar antes de agarrá-lo outra vez; seus reflexos eram excelentes.

Pedro o contemplava admirado. Pararam debaixo da sombra da árvore na margem do lago e se jogaram na grama. A luz do sol resplandecia sobre a superfície lisa do lago, na beirinha em que três garotas risonhas que tinham acabado de deixar o Saguão de Entrada estavam sentadas, de pés descalços, refrescando-os na água.

Remo tinha aberto um livro e estava lendo. Sirius observava a confusão de estudantes pelo gramado, parecendo bastante aborrecido e desdenhoso, mas de uma maneira muito charmosa também. Tiago continuava brincando com o pomo, deixando-o ir cada vez mais longe, quase escapando, mas sempre o agarrando no último segundo. Pedro o observava de boca aberta. A cada pegada particularmente difícil de Tiago, Pedro ofegava e aplaudia. Tiago parecia estar gostando daquela atenção. Ele bagunçava ainda mais o cabelo como se para evitar que ficasse arrumado e, volta e meia, olhava para as garotas na beira do lago.

-- Melhor você guardar isso logo - disse Sirius finalmente, após Tiago fazer uma ótima pegada e Pedro deixar escapar um assobio - antes que o Rabicho se molhe de tanta excitação.

Pedro ficou levemente vermelho, mas Tiago riu.

-- Se isso te incomoda - ele disse, enfiando o pomo dentro do bolso.

Remo meneou a cabeça. Sabia que Sirius era a única pessoa que conseguiria fazer Tiago parar de se mostrar. E vice-versa.

-- Isso aqui tá muito monótono - disse Sirius. - Queria que fosse lua cheia.

-- Só você - Remo retorquiu sombriamente detrás do livro. - Nós ainda temos os exames de Transfiguração. Se você não tem nada pra fazer podia me testar. Aqui... - e ele ofereceu o livro.

Mas Sirius fez pouco caso.

-- Eu não preciso nem olhar para esse lixo. Sei tudo de cor.

-- Isso vai te animar, Almofadinhas - disse Tiago calmamente. - Olha quem está aqui - Sirius virou a cabeça. Ele ficou aceso, como um cachorro que farejou um coelho.

-- Excelente - disse suavemente. - Seboso.

Snape estava de pé novamente e guardava o teste em sua mochila. Assim que deixou a sombra dos arbustos e começou a andar pela grama, Sirius e Tiago se colocaram em seu caminho.

Remo e Pedro continuaram sentados: Remo ainda tinha os olhos presos no livro, apesar de que eles não se moviam, sua testa tinha se franzido demarcando uma linha entre suas sobrancelhas. Pedro olhava de Sirius e Tiago para Snape com um semblante ávido de antecipação.

-- Tudo bem, Seboso? - Tiago perguntou em voz bem audível.

Snape reagiu tão rapidamente que era como se estivesse esperando para ser atacado: derrubando sua mochila, tirou a mão de dentro das vestes e sua varinha já estava meio caminho no ar quando Tiago gritou.

-- _Expelliarmus_!

A varinha de Snape voou uns seis metros no ar e caiu com um pequeno estrondo na grama atrás dele. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

-- _Impedimenta_! - ele disse, apontando sua varinha na direção de Snape, que foi jogado longe enquanto ia em busca de sua varinha.

Os estudantes em volta se viraram para assistir. Alguns deles tinham se levantado e estavam se aproximando. Alguns pareciam apreensivos, outros divertidos.

Snape estava caído arquejante no solo. Tiago e Sirius avançaram em sua direção, varinhas erguidas, Tiago dando olhares furtivos por sobre o ombro na direção das garotas na beira do lago. Pedro estava de pé agora, consumindo a cena com o olhar, perambulando ao redor de Remo para conseguir uma visão melhor.

-- Como você foi no exame, Seboso? - perguntou Tiago.

-- Eu estava observando, o nariz dele estava tocando o pergaminho - disse Sirius maldosamente. - Deve ter marcas enormes de óleo no pergaminho inteiro, eles não vão conseguir ler uma palavra.

Muita gente que estava em volta riu; Snape era claramente impopular. Pedro gargalhou. Snape tentava se levantar, mas a azaração ainda estava funcionando; estava preso, como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis.

-- Você... você não perde por esperar - ele resmungou ofegante, fitando Tiago com uma expressão da mais pura aversão. - Não perde por esperar!

-- Esperar pelo quê? - disse Sirius, irônico. - O que você vai fazer, Seboso, escarrar na gente?

Snape soltou uma mistura de palavras encantadas e maldições, mas com sua varinha tão longe, nada aconteceu.

-- Lave essa boca - disse Tiago, friamente. - _Esfregaça_!

Bolhas cor de rosa de sabão saíram da boca de Snape de uma vez; a espuma estava cobrindo seus lábios, como uma mordaça, sufocando-o...

-- Deixe-o em PAZ!

Tiago e Sirius olharam ao redor. A mão de Tiago que não segurava a varinha voou em direção ao cabelo.

Era uma das garotas que há pouco estavam na beira do lago.

-- Tudo bom, Evans? - disse Tiago, e o tom de sua voz mudou subitamente. Estava mais profundo, mais maduro.

-- Deixe-o em paz - Lily repetiu. Ela encarava Tiago com todos os sinais de uma grande antipatia. - O que ele fez pra você?

-- Bem - disse Tiago, aparentando pensar sobre o caso - é mais o fato de que ele existe, se é que você me entende...

Muitos dos alunos ao redor riram, Sirius e Pedro também, mas Remo, aparentemente ainda concentrado em seu livro, não riu, tampouco Lily.

-- Você se acha muito engraçado - ela retorquiu friamente. - Mas você é só um piadista infame e arrogante, Potter. Deixe-o em paz.

-- Eu deixo se você sair comigo, Evans - Tiago respondeu rapidamente. - Vamos... saia comigo e eu nunca mais encosto a varinha no velho Seboso outra vez.

Atrás dele, o efeito do feitiço _Impedimenta_ estava se acabando. Snape estava começando a engatinhar para junto de sua varinha, deixando escapar bolhas de sabão enquanto se movia.

-- Eu não sairia com você nem se eu só pudesse escolher entre você e a lula gigante - disse Lily.

-- Deu azar, Pontas - disse Sirius marotamente e se virou para Snape. - EI!

Tarde demais; Snape tinha a varinha apontada exatamente na direção de Tiago; um feixe de luz e um corte apareceu num dos lados do rosto de Tiago, manchando suas vestes com sangue. Tiago revidou: um segundo feixe de luz e Snape estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo no ar, suas vestes descendo e revelando um par de pernas pálidas e esqueléticas, e cuecas de cor cinza.

Muitas das pessoas naquela pequena multidão aplaudiam; Sirius, Tiago e Pedro se fartavam de rir; Lily, cuja expressão de fúria hesitou por um instante como se fosse se render ao riso, disse.

-- Coloque-o no chão!

-- Com certeza - Tiago respondeu baixando a varinha; Snape caiu como uma pilha de roupas amontoada no chão. Desenroscando-se de suas próprias vestes, ele se levantou rapidamente, varinha em punho, mas Sirius bradou.

-- _Petrificus Totalus_! - Snape caiu outra vez, rígido como uma tábua.

-- DEIXE-O EM PAZ! - Lily gritou. Ela tinha sua própria varinha empunhada agora. Tiago e Sirius olharam cautelosos.

-- Ah, Evans, não me faça azarar você - disse Tiago sério.

-- Então retire o feitiço.

Tiago respirou fundo e então se voltou para Snape e murmurou o contra-feitiço.

-- Prontinho - disse quando Snape se colocou de pé novamente. - Você teve sorte de a Evans estar aqui, Seboso...

-- Eu não preciso da ajuda de sangue-ruins imundos como ela!

Lily piscou.

-- Bem - ela respondeu friamente. - Não vou me incomodar no futuro. E eu lavaria minhas cuecas se eu fosse você, Seboso.

-- Peça desculpas para Evans! - Tiago rugiu na direção de Snape, a varinha apontada ameaçadoramente para ele.

-- Eu não quero que você o faça se desculpar - Lily gritou para Tiago. - Você é tão desprezível quanto ele.

-- Quê? - ganiu Tiago. - Eu NUNCA chamei você de... você-sabe-o-quê!

-- Bagunçando seu cabelo só porque você acha legal parecer que acabou de descer da sua vassoura, se mostrando com aquele pomo estúpido, andando pelos corredores e azarando quem quer que seja só porque você pode... estou surpresa que sua vassoura consiga sair do chão com um ego tão inflado quanto o seu. Você me dá NOJO.

Ela se virou e correu dali.

-- Evans! - Tiago gritou por ela. - EI, EVANS!

Mas ela nem olhou para trás.

-- O que é que deu nela? - disse Tiago, tentado e fracassando em parecer que esta não era uma questão de grande importância para ele.

-- Lendo nas entrelinhas eu diria que ela acha você um pouquinho convencido, cara - respondeu Sirius.

-- Certo - disse Tiago, que parecia furioso agora - certo...

Houve um novo feixe de luz e Snape estava novamente suspenso de ponta-cabeça no ar.

-- Quem quer me ver tirar as cuecas do Seboso?

Porém nesse momento, Minerva McGonagall saiu do castelo com os lábios apertados em uma linha muito fina ordenando que eles colocassem o sonserino no chão e levando os três para seu escritório. Remo deu um suspiro cansado e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, encostando-se ao tronco da árvore. Então se lembrou que Pedro ainda estava ali.

-- Venha, Rabicho. Vamos estudar para o exame de Transfiguração.

Pedro fez cara de choro, mas sentou-se resignado.

-----------------

O mês de junho custou a passar, provavelmente por causa da ansiedade pelas férias. O calor tornava as aulas quase insuportáveis, além do fato de que eles não se sentiam muito inclinados a prestar atenção depois de tanta tensão pelos exames. Eles enfrentaram ainda outra lua cheia e novamente Lily não deu sinais da curiosidade que sentia pelo motivo do cansaço dos marotos e da ausência de Remo, embora isso custasse muita força de vontade.

Os marotos aproveitaram também para colocar o pouco do terreno que já tinham adquirido conhecimento no Mapa do Maroto, mas ainda havia muito o que explorar.

Enfim, chegou o dia de partirem e eles embarcaram no Expresso de Hogwarts às onze horas da manhã rumo a Londres. Remo e Lily tiveram que patrulhar os corredores pelo meio da tarde e aproveitaram para conversar um pouco, até o momento em que passaram pela cabine em que três garotos jogavam Snap Explosivo ruidosamente.

-- Ei, Evans, estou precisando de um parceiro no jogo. Se você aceitar sair comigo eu posso te dar esse privilégio, que tal?

Lily estreitou os olhos e fechou os punhos, mas não se virou para encará-lo. Continuou pisando duro enquanto os três garotos riam.

-- Ai, eu não suporto esse garoto! Como você consegue conviver com uma criatura dessas, Remo?

-- Lily, todo mundo tem defeitos...

-- Mas ele é um exagero! Moleque insuportável.

-- Eu sei que ele é meio arrogante...

-- Meio? Potter é um poço de arrogância, não sei como ele consegue andar sem tropeçar no próprio ego. Não sei quem é pior, se ele ou o Black. Eles passam a vida disputando o prêmio de idiota-mor de Hogwarts. O Pettigrew só é ruim por andar com eles, porque só sabe rir e comer o tempo todo.

Remo suspirou cansado, tirando algumas mexas do cabelo dos olhos e encarando a ruiva.

-- Escute por um momento, Lily, por favor, sim? Prometo que depois não tento defendê-los mais.

Lily soltou um muxoxo. Cruzou os braços e fitou-o carrancuda.

-- Está bem.

-- Como eu ia dizendo, ninguém é perfeito. Mas nós não podemos deixar as imperfeições nos impedirem de enxergarmos as pessoas mais profundamente. Tiago e Sirius têm muitos defeitos, eu sei, eu convivo com eles. Às vezes também tenho raiva deles, se isso te deixa mais aliviada, porém é tão fácil esquecer esses erros diante da personalidade completa deles - ele parou por um momento, parecendo escolher as palavras. - Se por um lado eles são indisciplinados, impulsivos, arrogantes, encrenqueiros e teimosos...

-- E cafajestes - Lily não conseguiu se conter, mas esperou educadamente que Remo prosseguisse. Poderia enumerar muitos outros adjetivos, porém seria falta de consideração pelo esforço de Remo.

-- ... e cafajestes, por outro lado eles podem ser extremamente compreensivos, leais, carinhosos e corajosos. Você já reparou em como aqueles dois são unidos? Eles não hesitariam em dar a própria vida pelo outro e por qualquer um de nós. Sim, Lily, você também, Alice, Frank, além de muitas outras pessoas maravilhosas. Eles são divertidos e podem até ser sensatos às vezes. Principalmente Tiago. Sirius é bem mais impulsivo, porém tem consciência disso, até por observar seus familiares. Ele sabe que precisa de alguém para refrear sua impaciência e está sempre ouvindo Tiago. É engraçado como Sirius tenta fingir que não liga pra nada, principalmente quando sou eu quem tenta aconselhá-lo, mas faz isso só pra não ter que admitir que estou certo.

Enquanto falava, Remo observava cada reação de Lily. Seu olhar já não estava tão duro, sua expressão ia-se desanuviando a cada palavra, mas ainda resistia. Não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente. Sorriu ao compará-la com Tiago e perceber que eles tinham bem mais coisas em comum do que imaginavam.

-- Você não imagina o que eles seriam capazes de fazer por um amigo. Digo isso por experiência própria. Sou tão grato a eles que me sinto quase obrigado a defender as criancices deles incondicionalmente. Se não fosse pela amizade pura e desinteressada deles, minha vida teria perdido o sentido. Acredite-me, eu poderia passar o resto do dia noite enumerando as qualidades daquelas duas pestes. Apesar disso, sei que você não vai se convencer somente com as minhas palavras - Remo segurou carinhosamente uma das mãos de Lily e acariciou-a sem desviar os olhos dos dela. - Prometa-me que vai tentar enxergar por você mesma as qualidades dos irmãos encrenca, heim? Experimente rir de alguma de suas palhaçadas sem pensar em quantas regras eles infringiram.

Lily sorriu docemente para o amigo.

-- Tudo bem. Prometo que vou tentar. Mas...

-- Ok, ok, você não me garante nada. Se você me diz que vai tentar eu já fico contente. Agora vamos voltar?

Era difícil colocar em prática aquilo que Remo pedira com a memória do episódio na margem do lago ainda fresca na mente. Lily passou direto pela cabine dos marotos, mal se despedindo de Remo e foi mais para frente do trem, passar seus últimos momentos com as amigas - e seus namorados - até a hora de desembarcarem e separarem-se.

Os quatro garotos desembarcaram do trem com seus malões e fecharam um círculo, com as cabeças próximas e as mãos passadas nos ombros dos outros.

-- É isso aí, pessoal - começou Tiago. - Mais um ano para nos recordarmos.

-- Com muito orgulho - acrescentou Sirius.

-- Eu devo tanto a vocês... - veio a voz fraca de Remo.

-- Nós não estamos te cobrando nada - disse Tiago. - Eu quero chamar vocês para passarem as últimas semanas de férias na minha casa, beleza?

Os três concordaram com acenos de cabeça.

-- Pena que você vai ter que enfrentar as transformações sozinho, não é mesmo, Aluado? - lamentou Pedro.

-- Não se preocupem. Não é nada que eu não esteja acostumado, apesar de vocês estarem mimando demais o Aluado.

Os três bagunçaram os cabelos de Remo, um de cada vez.

-- E você, Sirius? Acha que sua mãe vai deixar você ir? - perguntou Remo assim que conseguiu livrar-se do afago do maroto mais alto.

-- Eu dou um jeito. Nem que eu tenha que fugir de casa.

Remo reparou que ele tinha dito aquilo sério demais, mas achou que poderia ter imaginado.

Lily teve um relance dos quatro garotos abraçando-se com as cabeças unidas e ficou intrigada. O que será que os tornava tão unidos? Que segredos eles compartilhavam? Ela assistiu-os despedindo-se e rumando para seus familiares, três deles parecendo animados e saudosos, o quarto parecendo pesaroso e rancoroso. Porém não teve tempo de reparar em muito mais do que isso, pois seus pais - e uma Petúnia bicuda e indignada - a esperavam.

--------------------

Lily estava em um aposento empoeirado e mal cuidado. Os móveis eram arranhados, quebrados e... mordidos? Através de uma fresta da janela quase completamente coberta de tábuas ela pôde ver que era noite. Aproximou-se cautelosamente da janela e espirou pela fresta. Era uma noite bastante estrelada, apesar de uma nuvem espessa cercada por uma luminosidade prateada estar escondendo a lua. Porém por pouco tempo, já que o vento a desfazia rapidamente permitindo-a visualizar o globo de luz em sua fase cheia. Presa pela belíssima visão da lua se revelando, Lily percebeu uma respiração pesada vinda de um dos cantos do aposento e sentiu seu sangue gelar. Um lamento sofrido, um gemido meio animalesco, fez com que todos os pêlos de seus braços e nuca se arrepiassem. Virou-se para o lado que supunha ter ouvido o som. Ela não estava sozinha. Assim que a lua se revelou por completo, a claridade filtrada pela pequena abertura nas tábuas ofuscou sua visão impedindo-a de enxergar com clareza a criatura que se contorcia numa grande cama que ela não tinha reparado antes. Deu um passo para trás instintivamente, mas tropeçou. Enquanto caía no chão lentamente, percebeu as cores se borrando até que ela atingisse a superfície macia do colchão, encarando o teto parcialmente escuro do próprio quarto.

----------------------

**N.A.** ACABOU! Bem, esse capítulo foi realmente desgastante para escrever e, apesar de ser o último, não é o meu favorito. Alguns de vocês que já leram Half-Bood Prince podem ter percebido uma pequena alusão a um spoiler, muito sutil por sinal. Mas não é nada para se preocuparem, nada muito revelador, deve até passar meio desapercebido. Decepcionei vocês com o quadribol? Sinto muito, mas três partidas em uma única fic é demais pra mim...

**MiLaChaN **que bom que vc gostou do capítulo anterior! Mas fico mais sossegada por saber que você se encarregou de consolar o Remus rsrs. Eu estava realmente apreensiva qto a aceitação do pessoal. Bem, não fui tão má nesse capítulo, fui? Espero que tenha gostado desse também... Bjus, e obrigada!

**Tete Chan** pois é, eu tenho tendência a judiar do Remo mesmo... mas é pq eu gosto muito dele, acredite o.O Vc viu, que caráter maravilhoso o dele? Entregar a pessoa que ama de mão beijada para outro, não é pra qualquer um... Isso mesmo, que venha o sexto ano! Brigada, viu? Pelos elogios e por acompanhar, por dar a maior força! Kissus!

**Nessa** caramba, eu amei,amei, amei e amei seu review! Vc falou tudo! Foi lindo, maravilhoso! Eu só posso ter cada vez mais certeza de que nossas idéias batem em praticamente tudo a respeito desses personagens! É fantástico! Mas a coisa que mais me chamou a atenção, foi vc descrevendo o sentimento de Remo como uma coisa pura e triste, é exatamente isso que eu penso! É o sentimento mais puro que existe! Ele nos faz capazes de renunciar a tudo pela felicidade de outra pessoa. O Remus é a coisa mais linda que existe! Eu sei que vc etá cansada de me ouvir dizer isso, mas vc me ajuda muito, viu? Principalmente nesse capítulo, vc tirou um peso enorme da minha consciência da maneira mais eficaz e ainda me presenteou com um review encantador! Aliás, todos os seus reviews são encantadores... Não tenho palavras pra te agradecer, mas vc sabe... mil beijos!

**LeNaHhH** ai, estou tão feliz que tenha gostado! Tanto da parte de comédia qto do drama o Remo e da Lily, é sempre bom saber a opinião de vcs. Obrigada por não economizar elogios! Vai ter continuação sim, não se preocupe! Hahaha percebi que vc ficou ansiosa por uma resposta, então eu repito: haverá uma continuação sim! Como eu poderia recusar diante de um review desse? Então fique sossegada, ok? Amei seu comentário e sua insistência! Bjos!

**Mione Lupin** que bom que vc gostou da empatia! Eu estava com medo de que ficasse um pouco confusa, mas tenho recebido comentários animadores, assim como o seu, valeu mesmo! Pois é, acabou essa fic, mas ainda haverá outra Definitivamente! Espero q vc também acompanhe e goste! Bjinhus!

**Jokka Potter** eu gostei da sua história! Seu livro deve ficar incrível mesmo! Amei! Vc é novinho, não imaginava, mas espero poder ler seu livro em breve! Bem, vamos combinar assim então, vc escreve as fics dos marotos que tem planejado. Mas se tiver _qualquer dúvida_, se precisar de uma opinião, ou se achar dificuldade em continuar de algum ponto, não pense duas vezes: _escreva para mim_. Terei prazer em ajudá-lo no que for preciso! Combinado? E, mais uma vez, valeu pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos.

**Brunah** que bom que vc "amou muito"minha fic! XXD É sempre bom ouvir isso! Pois é, Definitivamente Marotos acabou, mas eu não paro por aqui, não se preocupe! Valeu por acompanhar! Beijo!

**aRTHuR BLaCK** que bom ver seus comentários de novo! Puxa vida, a net demorou bastante, né... e só chegou agora que a fic acabou... mas não se preocupe, nem fique triste por isso. Fico feliz só de saber que vc não se esqueceu de mim! Valeu por acompanhar, mesmo sem net! E espero que vc acompanhe a próxima também! Beijos.

**Lika Malfoy **OMG eu ainda não acredito que o site "comeu" seu review... mas reconheço seu esforço e imagino que deva ter ficado bem grande mesmo rsrs. Sem vc não haveria Definitivamente Marotos - vc sabe que isso é a mais pura verdade! Lembra de quando vc sugeriu que eu escrevesse uma fic e eu torci o nariz? hahaha eu nunca vou me esquecer disso... Valeu, minha irmazona, melhor amiga e beta esforçada XD Beijokinha.

É isso aí, pessoal! O 5º ano dos marotos chegou ao fim, mas minhas idéias ainda não acabaram! Só me falta tempo para colocá-las em palavras para vcs, já que nem todos têm domínio de legilimência... Aguardem uma atualização ainda nessa fic informando sobre a continuação, ou procurem pela fic "**Definitivamente Brilhantes**". Ainda não sei quando vou começar a postar. Espero que não demore mais do que duas semanas, mas não posso prometer nada, uma vez que não tenho capítulos para postar. De qualquer forma, se vcs deixarem reviews com seus** e-mails**, eu posso informá-los qdo postar, além de responder os comentários.

Oh, sim, e POR FAVOR DEIXEM REVIEWS! Quanto mais comntários vcs deixarem, mas rápido eu posto a continuação, combinado?

Mais uma vez, agradeço a todos que têm acompanhado a fic :) mesmo sem deixar reviews :( Muito obrigada! Sem vcs talvez eu não tivesse nem mesmo concluído essa fic! Até breve – eu espero.

Milhões de beijos!

P.S. Será que vcs também sentiram falta do "E no próximo capítulo..."? Puxa vida, eu senti...


	29. Notas da autora

Olá, pessoa!

Aqui estou novamente, fazendo minha última atualização em Definitivamente Marotos!

Gente, eu gostei muito de escrever essa fic, gostei mesmo! Ainda mais como todo o apoio que muitos de vocês me deram! Foi encantador! Por isso não posso deixar de expressar meus agradecimentos a todos os que deixaram comentários maravilhosos, sugestões e elogios (muitos elogios!) e também a quem acompanhou mesmo sem comentar!

Definitivamente marotos é e sempre será meu grande orgulho! Por isso e por vocês, é claro, eu me comprometi em fazer a continuação: Definitivamente Brilhantes.

Eu ainda não tenho tudo planejado, mas já estou começando a postar! Gostaria muito que vocês comentassem, preciso dos incentivos de vocês!

Eu já respondi a maioria dos comentários por e-mail (**aNiTa JoyCE BeLiCe**, Mione Lupin, **aRTHuR BlaCK**, Julinha Black, **MiLaChaN**, Thay, **Grace Black, **Nessa Reinehr, **LeLeCa SaPeCa, **Cherryx, **Luana**), mas algumas pessoas não deixaram endereço, então vou agradecer por aqui mesmo:

**LeNaHhH** Eu também acho que o Remo está se preocupando à toa, quanto a contar para a Lily, mas tudo se resolve, não se preocupe! A Lily é bastante compreensiva! E quanto à empatia, ela ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre si mesma! Que bom que vc gostou das habilidades dela! Ainda tem muito mais! Quanto à parte que vc não entendeu, vou repetir ela pra você: "Os marotos aproveitaram também para colocar o pouco do terreno que já tinham adquirido conhecimento no Mapa do Maroto, mas ainda havia muito o que explorar." Isso porque os feitiços que eles colocaram no mapa, são para identificar as pessoas, mas o desenho dos locais, é o Remo quem faz manualmente, entende? Ele fez o mapa, os encantamentos são só para mapear as pessoas, então eles tinham que conhecer o terreno antes de desenhá-lo, ficou claro agora? Você tem toda razão, se o Remus contasse sobre sua "condição especial" para a Lily, ela certamente veria os marotos com outros olhos. Viu como ela ficou emocionada ao ver o quanto eles são unidos? O "quase spoiler" que eu falei é a respeito do feitiço _levicorpus_ que o Snape inventou, ok? Mas eu nem cheguei a mencionar isso. Ohh, como é bom saber que você gostou tanto de Definitivamente Marotos! Que bom que vc gostou do sonho da Lily também, pq vai Ter muito mais desses em "Definitivamente Brilhantes"! Valeu, moça! Valeu mesmo! Por acompanhar, por comentar, por incentivar e elogiar! Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando! Beijos!

**Nanuda** muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! É bom saber que você gostou da minha fic Definitivamente Marotos! Espero que você também acompanhe Definitivamente Brilhantes e goste! Oh, sim, vou me dedicar mais e T/L nessa nova fase, não se preocupe! E espero atender suas expectativas sobre o beijo XXD Valeu! Bjus!

Bom, é isso aí! Vou sempre ser grata a vocês!

Espero pelos seus comentários em Definitivamente Brilhantes!

E nessa fic também! Pra quem tá lendo só agora, depois de concluída, por favor, podem continuar deixando comentários, só peço que vocês deixem endereço para que eu possa responder por e-mail, ok?

Beijos,

Amy Lupin.


End file.
